Fandom Royal Rumble IV
by The Extreme Brony
Summary: The Fandom Royal Rumble is back for a fourth time as eighty fighters compete for a million dollars and the FRR Championship in the famed Fandom Royal Rumble Match. Chapter 21 is up. Post-rumble match footage is up. COMPLETE.
1. They are Here

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language**

**Chapter 1: They Are Here**

* * *

The Fandom Royal Rumble, an event that brings characters from all fandoms to compete for a prize. The first Fandom Royal Rumble took place on May 14th, 2016, with sixty competitors and $250,000 on the line, the winner of the first ever event was win by _Total Drama's_ Moonchild, Dawn. The second Fandom Royal Rumble event took place on January 2nd, 2017, with eighty competitors and the prize bumped up to a million dollars, the winner of that event was _Steven Universe's_ water gem, Lapis Lazuli. The third Fandom Royal Rumble event took place on July 8th, 2018, as it was the most extreme one to date and a new prize of the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship was up for grabs as well, the winner of the event was _Dragon Ball Super's_ Punk Saiyan, Caulifla.

In a shock to everyone, Fandom Royal Rumble is back for the fourth time with eighty competitors fighting for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship.

Before the event started, cameras got footage of some of the competitors competing tonight.

* * *

At one of the back entrances to the stadium, Snake was walking into the stadium with some of buddies from PFDA's PSAs, there was Ghoul, a woman that looks like a young Rachel Leigh Cook, a guy that looks like Sasha Mitchell and in his hands was this pet rat.

Suddenly, WWE interviewer, Charly Caruso, approaches Snake with mic in hand.

"Snake, last year you entered the Fandom Royal Rumble as a rookie and manage to eliminate three people, _Total Drama Action_ winner, Duncan, horror legend Freddy Krueger, and the Merc With a Mouth, Deadpool," Charly said to Snake.

"My question is, what is your plan tonight?" Charly asked Snake.

"Well Charly, I came in and I did all with pure luck, I didn't have a plan at all," Snake said to Charly.

"This year, my plan is to go in and use my cunning skills and my reflexes to eliminate everyone in the match, especially since I have a major fire in me since being excluded from HelloImAPizza's Top 50 Scariest Anti-Drug PSAs Redux and with the shutdown of his Vimeo channel, I'm angry and I'm about to unleash it here on all these dudes and dudettes," Snake said.

"Let's just hope you got a good number like last time," Charly said to Snake as Snake pulls his unopened capsule from his jacket.

"Well I'm about to find out now," Snake said and then he opens the capsule.

Snake pulls out the paper and unfolds it, showing the number.

"Take a look everyone," Snake said to his buddies as they look at his number.

"Yeah, good luck man," Ghoul said sarcastically to Snake as he and his buddies leave Snake and exit the stadium.

Then, Snake looks at the number he got and then he drops his jaw in shock.

"Aww pisssss," Snake said in his hissing tone.

"I don't care about this number, I'm going to win and they can't stop me, yesssss," Snake said and then he hissed into the camera.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Fairy Tail guild members, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, were standing around with Lucy preparing for the rumble and Natsu looking pissed.

"I can't believe I got rejected from the rumble," Natsu said angrily.

"Maybe if you didn't puke on that private jet, it wouldn't have happened," Lucy said to Natsu.

"They should have known I get motion sickness traveling on any vehicle," Natsu said.

"Well now I at least have a chance at a million dollars, I really need the money for rent," Lucy said.

"Hey we completed enough guild missions to get you some jewels," Natsu said to Lucy.

"I never got those jewels because you destroy the towns and we pay those damages from the rewards," Lucy said to Natsu.

"Whatever," Natsu said.

"What are you saying about destroying," this guy said to Natsu as the voice belongs to Fairy Tail guild member, Gray Fullbuster.

"What are you doing here ice stripper?" Natsu asked Gray in disgust.

"I'm here to watch you lose the rumble you flaming idiot, but that is not going to happen," Gray said to Natsu.

"You want fight here you popsicle pervert?" Natsu asked Gray.

"Oh it's on," Gray said as a certain blue haired water elemental was watching from behind a box.

"GRAY," Juvia Lockser screams to Gray as she jumps from the box and approaches the three.

"Juvia, what the hell?" Gray asked Juvia in shock.

"Oh my beloved, Juvia came here to watch you win the rumble," Juvia said to Gray.

"I'm not competing, I came to see Natsu get destroyed, but I guess that won't be happening since Natsu is out of the rumble," Gray said.

"Let Juvia take Natsu place, so Juvia can win it for you my beloved Gray," Juvia said to Gray.

"Well I'm fine with it," Natsu said.

"Okay then, Juvia you are in the rumble, good luck," Gray said and then he pats Juvia's right shoulder.

Then, Juvia's eyes turn into hearts as Gray and Natsu leave the two girls alone.

"I wonder if it is too late to switch guilds," Lucy said as she continues to look at Juvia, who is still in love with Gray.

* * *

In a locker room, Class 1-A student, Mina Ashido, was looking in the mirror, making funny faces. Then, Mina snaps out of it as she was ready to focus.

"Okay Mina, tonight is your night, you are going to win," Mina said to herself.

Then, coming in behind her was former WWE wrestler, Santino Marella.

"Well hello Pinky," Santino said to Mina.

"Santino, what are you doing here?" Mina asked Santino.

"Oh I came here to give you some advice on how to win the rumble," Santino said to Mina.

"Didn't you get eliminated in 1.9 seconds?" Mina asked Santino.

"Yes, but I was runner up in 2011," Santino said.

"Okay so what is your advice?" Mina asked Santino.

"Simple, just slide out of the ring and wait until the last person is left in the ring, then take out your cobra and hit them with it, then you should win," Santino said to Mina.

"Gee thanks," Mina said sarcastically to Santino.

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I must find this cauliflower girl to discuss her winning last year," Santino said to Mina and then he leaves the locker room.

"I guess him being eliminated in 1.9 seconds must have affected his mind," Mina said.

* * *

Down in a hallway, Lori Loud was leaning up against a wall, ready to fight in the rumble.

"Well hello, Lori," this female voice said to Lori and then she turns her head to see it was her sister, Lynn Loud Jr., with her was Andrade "Cien" Almas and Zelina Vega.

"Oh Lynn, what are you going to do, blame me for losing last year," Lori said to Lynn.

"Nope, I'm here to tell you I'm going to win the rumble, thanks to Almas and Vega here," Lynn said to Lori.

"Yeah," Almas said.

"I hope your boyfriend enjoys you losing," Zelina said to Lori.

"I don't care about what the worst NXT World Champion has to say, the only reason he had the belt for so long was because of you, you little sneaky bitch," Lori said to Zelina.

Zelina then slaps Lori across the face as Lori was stunned a bit.

"Don't ever insult me like that you skank," Zelina said to Lori and then Lori gets into Zelina's face.

"You get involved in this match and I will literally break your spine in half," Lori threatened Zelina.

"What's up sisters," Luna said to her sisters as she walks to the pair with Shinsuke Nakamura by her side.

"What are you doing here Luna, come here to see me win?" Lynn asked Luna in an cocky mood.

"Sorry, me don't speak asshole," Luna said to Lynn.

"At least, Shinsuke didn't resort to cheating during his time in NXT," Lori said.

"Who did you got to train Lori, possibly that god awful Shayna Baszler or her buddies?" Lynn asked Lori.

"Actually I got some pretty good guys to train me," Lori said.

Then, in comes NXT World Champion, Adam Cole, NXT Tag Champions, Bobby Fish and Kyle O'Rielly, and Roderick Strong, better known as The Undisputed Era.

"She has us, the best stars in NXT bay-bay," Adam said.

"We got more championships than both of you combined," Roderick said to Almas and Shinsuke.

"That's why the older sister of the Louds deserved the best training," Bobby said.

"Between all of us, Lori is going to win the rumble," Kyle said.

"Yeah, you can say this rumble is about to be Undisputed," Lori said.

"We'll see about that," Lynn said as she leaves with Almas and Zelina.

"Yeah," Luna said and then she leaves with Shinsuke.

Meanwhile, Lana was watching this with Tommy Dreamer, Raven, and The Sandman as they didn't want to get involved with this.

"We came here at a bad time," Lana said to her buddies.

"Yes," Tommy, Raven, and Sandman said at the same time.

* * *

In another part of a hallway, The Straw Hat Pirates were getting ready for the rumble as Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, and Usopp were competing in it, while Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook were not.

"I can't believe we are going to compete in the rumble," Luffy said in an excited tone.

"Yeah but we need to watch our backs, everyone knows about our high bounties," Zoro said.

"I'm ready for this, the million dollars is mine," Nami said.

"If you win then mine and Luffy's debts are gone," Zoro said to Nami.

"No you and Luffy still need to pay me," Nami said to Zoro.

"How's that even fair?" Zoro asked Nami angrily.

"Hey, you should have known what you got yourself into," Nami said to Zoro.

"Do I get any money if you win Nami?" Chopper asked Nami.

"Of course Chopper, you did save my life," Nami said to Chopper.

"Oh Nami-swan, do I get some money too?" Sanji asked Nami.

"I'm not going to talk about it," Nami said.

"Well we should get to our seats, captain, swordsman, miss navigator, long nose, good luck," Robin said to the four.

"Thanks Robin," Luffy said to Robin as the others head to their seats.

"Those people should be in fear as I, God Usopp, will eliminate everyone and win the rumble," Usopp said as his knees were shaking.

"Why are your knees shaking?" Zoro asked Usopp.

"Oh it's my new disease, the I can't enter the rumble disease, and the only way to cure me is to sit out," Usopp said and then Nami slaps Usopp in the back of the head.

"Man up Usopp," Nami said angrily.

Then, in walks in the 2019 men's Royal Rumble winner, Seth Rollins, as he wants to talk to them.

"If it isn't The Straw Hats Pirates," Seth said.

"What is it Rollins?" Zoro asked Seth.

"As someone who had his own family, The Shield, I came by to show my support," Seth said.

"Didn't you betray The Shield?" Nami asked Seth.

"Says the girl who betray The Straw Hats," Seth said to Nami.

"It was different, my was personal, you never had your mother killed in front of you and stealing money to buy back the village your own enemy took. The only reason you betray The Shield was you bought into the evolution of Seth Rollins and I will never trust you for that," Nami said to Seth.

"I can see why I might be hated, but I have something to say to Luffy," Seth said.

"What is it?" Luffy asked Seth.

"Luffy I want you to win this rumble, not for me, not for yourself, but for Ace, show him who is the future King of the Pirates," Seth said to Luffy.

"Thanks Seth," Luffy said to Seth as Seth leaves them alone.

"Hey Luffy, you might want to be careful, I hear they all want to get you out," Nami warned Luffy.

"Relax Nami, if I can survive being on Whole Cake Island, I can survive and win the rumble," Luffy said to Nami with confidence in his voice.

"I hope so," Nami said as they continue to prepare for the match.

* * *

Outside the stadium, this big S.W.A.T. van pulls up to the parking lot as it was the famed Black Betty of the LAPD S.W.A.T.

Then, out of the van was six people, there was Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson, Officer Jim Street, Officer Christina "Chris" Alonso, Officer Dominique Luca, Officer Victor Tan, and finally the one competing in the rumble, Sergeant David "Deacon" Kay.

"Levi's Stadium, tonight LAPD S.W.A.T. is representing the Fandom Royal Rumble," Hondo said.

"I'm glad that Deek is competing tonight," Street said.

"Yeah," Hondo said.

"Come on Deek, you don't need to do this, I'm giving you time to pay me back," Luca said to Deacon.

"But I need to do this, I need this money for my family and to pay you back, plus I want to see a S.W.A.T. member's name in winners of Royal Rumble matches," Deacon said to Luca.

"Yeah, we don't want people to think of officers as people who accidentally kill people of color. But as honest and caring people who are very skilled in combat," Chris said.

"Listen just use your training and everything will be fine," Hondo said to Deacon.

"Okay Hondo," Deacon said to Hondo as they all make their way into the stadium.

* * *

Over in another part of the stadium, FRR III winner, Caulifla, was hanging out with FRR II winner, Lapis Lazuli, as the FRR Championship was wrapped around Caulifla's waist.

"Wow look at that belt, it is so shiny," Lapis said admiring the belt.

"I wish I had gotten it when I won," Lapis said.

"Well maybe you could when you win tonight," Caulifla said to Lapis.

Then, they look to see the very first Fandom Royal Rumble winner, Dawn, walking towards them. They see Dawn wearing a black zipped up hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers as she was carry a bag in her hands.

"Dawn," Lapis and Caulifla said to Dawn as they walk towards her.

"Lapis Lazuli, Caulifla," Dawn said to the girls.

"So you ready for tonight?" Lapis asked Dawn.

"Yes," Dawn said.

"Are you going to hit some spears on people?" Caulifla asked Dawn.

"Actually, it is going to be different this time," Dawn said.

"How different?" Caulifla asked Dawn.

Then walking behind Dawn was The Young Bucks, "The Villain" Marty Scrull, "Hangman" Adam Page, Kenny Omega, and "American Nightmare" Cody, better known as The Elite.

"What the hell, Cody Rhodes," Lapis said in shock.

"It is just Cody, and Dawn is our new student," Cody said.

"What do you mean by that?" Caulifla asked Cody.

"He means this," Dawn said and then she unzips her hoodie.

Dawn then opens up her hoodie as Lapis and Caulifla were shocked what they saw. They saw that Dawn had on a Double of Nothing shirt underneath the hoodie.

"That is an AEW shirt," Caulifla said.

"What the hell Dawn?" Lapis asked Dawn in anger.

"I'm for AEW now, I appreciate Edge and Christian helping me to train for the rumble, but I can't support WWE anymore," Dawn said.

"Why?" Caulifla asked Dawn.

"Because I can't support a company who won't let some of the most promising athletes get a spot in the main event, who would give championship opportunities to people who injured superstars, and they bury stars to the older generation," Dawn said.

"I want to support a company where winning and losing matters, that gives fans what they want, and showing superstars that deserve a spot on TV," Dawn said.

"She has a good point," Caulifla said to Lapis.

"I'm winning this for The Elite, Joey Janela, Jungle Boy, Marko Stunt, Dustin Rhodes, Jon Moxley, Chris Jericho, and everyone in All Elite Wrestling," Dawn said.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get the Canadian Nightmare prepared for the rumble," Kenny said as they lead Dawn to the locker room to get prepared.

"You think we should be afraid?" Caulifla asked Lapis.

"Considering who has got her back, I say yes," Lapis said.

* * *

**I can't believe it, Dawn is pro AEW and pro The Elite, shocker isn't it. This could be one of the most unique rumbles I ever came up with. But before we go any further, let's look at who is confirmed for the rumble.**

* * *

**Confirmed Entrants:**

**Snake (Partnership For a Drug-Free America)**

**Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)**

**Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia)**

**Lori Loud (The Loud House)**

**Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

**Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

**Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

**Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)**

**Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)**

**Nami (One Piece)**

**Usopp (One Piece)**

**David "Deacon" Kay (S.W.A.T.)**

**Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

**Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

**Dawn (Total Drama)**

* * *

**Anyway, coming up next we got a special pre-show match.**


	2. Pre-show match

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language**

**Chapter 2: Pre-show Match**

* * *

**About thirty minutes before the start of the main show, the fans were starting to make their way into Levi's Stadium as they were in for a treat. What they were about to see was a special pre-show match.**

"Welcome everyone to the pre-show of the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble, sponsored by FITE TV, the place for your indy wrestling shows, I'm Michael Cole, here with Renee Young, and The Savior Of Misbehavior, Corey Graves," Michael Cole said as the camera gets a shot of the three commentators sitting down at the table.

"Tonight for the sixth time, the Royal Rumble is here in California and this will be the first for the Fandom Royal Rumble," Renee Young said.

"At least I'm not commentating the main show, after my third I was getting very tired of it," Corey Graves said.

"Before we get to the rumble, we have a special pre-show match for all of the fans here," Michael Cole said as the camera gets a shot of the announcer for this event, Greg Hamilton, who was in the middle of the ring, about to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the former interim Raw GM, former United States Champion, former money in the bank winner, the winner of the third annual Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royale, former Golden Gloves Champion, the man that retired Kurt Angle, and Santa Clara's favorite son, Baron Corbin," Greg said.

Then, "I Bring The Darkness (End of Days)" by Jim Johnston feat. Tommy Vext starts to play through the speakers and out comes Baron Corbin (wearing his usual business attire) to a very loud hateful response from the crowd.

"Oh great, he has to be here," Renee Young said in disgust.

"I have no idea why Baron is here at the Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

"This is fantastic," Corey Graves said in an excited tone.

Baron then walks down the entrance way as he had a smirk on his face, knowing he was better than anyone on the roster.

"I bet he is here to host this event," Corey Graves said.

"He is not here for that, it would be horrible," Renee Young said.

Baron then enters the ring and yanks the mic out of Greg's hands. Soon the music lowers and Greg exits the ring as Baron was about to speak.

"Awesome, Baron is about to speak," Corey Graves said.

"This is isn't going to be good," Michael Cole said.

"Well, well, well, Fandom Royal Rumble IV, I'm surprised E.B. made it this far," Baron said.

"He isn't wrong, I wasn't sure if there was going to be one," Corey Graves said.

"I don't know what's more stupid, having men, women, teens, and kids in the wrestling ring with no experience at all or you guys here?" Baron asked as the fans continue to boo the hell out of Baron.

"Well that was nice," Renee Young said sarcastically.

"I don't think Baron will win any popularity contests here," Michael Cole said.

"Hey you can boo all you want, I retired Kurt Angle, what have you done?" Baron asked the fans as security was desperately trying to hold the fans back.

"Bravo, bravo," Corey Graves said as he clapped for this.

"I hope we have enough security here," Renee Young said.

"The reason why I'm here, is to show up all you fans and all of those idiot FRR winners in the back," Baron said as this was getting very heated.

"Seriously, this is getting infuriating," Renee Young said.

"They should show respect to Baron for saying that," Corey Graves said.

"Last year The Miz decided to issue a challenge to anyone in media and failed big time," Baron said as the fans cheer a little hearing Miz's name.

"Yeah I remember that," Michael Cole said.

"That Johnny guy from _The Room _won it and he didn't do much in the match," Renee Young said.

"This year I'm doing that again, but this time I will beat them and upset everyone here," Baron said.

"Oh yeah, someone is about to meet the end of days," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"Or they could pull the upset and beat Baron senseless," Michael Cole said.

Baron then looks around until he sees someone sitting in the front row. He sees a teenage girl with long blonde hair, big blue eyes, little muzzle, horns on her head, a short tail, wearing a red tank top, and black jeans.

"Oh I think Baron found his target," Corey Graves said.

"Really a sweet innocent girl, man this guy is a coward," Renee Young said.

"You come in here," Baron demanded to the girl as she hops over the barricade, Baron sees that the girl didn't have feet, but hooves.

"Look at her, what a freak," Corey Graves said.

"I think I know who she is," Renee Young said.

"Yeah she is part of a high school where they have powers," Michael Cole said.

That girl slide into the ring and gets face to face with Baron Corbin.

"Well she can kiss her life goodbye," Corey Graves said.

"What's your name?" Baron asked the girl.

"Pony Tsunotori," Pony said.

"Where are you from?" Baron asked Pony.

"I was born in the USA," Pony said as the fans explode in cheers and start chanting "USA" over and over again.

"What kind of name is Pony Tsunotori?" Corey Graves asked.

"The kind that can beat Baron to a pulp," Renee Young said.

Baron then notices the other teens Pony was sitting with and he immediately knew they were.

"I know you, you're one of the kids of U.A. High, U.A sucks," Baron said to Pony as some of the Class 1-B students want a piece of Baron (notably Itsuka Kendo and TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu).

"Oh I don't think Baron should say that," Michael Cole said.

"Why shouldn't he Cole?" Corey Graves asked Michael Cole.

"I can say that U.A has some of the most powerful students that could easily wreck Baron in an instant," Renee Young said.

"And I don't think Pony is too happy," Michael Cole said.

Then, Pony grabs the mic as she looked very pissed.

"You know what I'm going to do Corbin, I'm going to kick your ass back to the damn locker room, you cowardly bitch," Pony said to Baron as the fans cheer like crazy for that line.

"Who taught her how to speak Baron like that?" Corey Graves asked in disgust.

"Blame one of the Class 1-B students for that," Renee Young said.

Baron didn't like what Pony said, so he ends up hitting Pony in the head with the mic, taking her down to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"Ohh, Baron just took down Pony with a mic shot to the head," Michael Cole said.

Baron then starts to repeatedly hit the mic on Pony's head as the crowd was hating Baron even more.

"Baron is just pummelling Pony with the microphone," Renee Young said.

"I love it," Corey Graves said excitedly.

"You are an idiot," Renee Young said to Corey Graves in disgust.

After fifteen shots, Baron got back on his feet as Pony was holding her head in pain.

"I don't think Baron is done yet," Michael Cole said.

"By the way, this match is no disqualifications and it starts now, so bring the ref here," Baron said and then he slams the mic onto the mat.

"Oh come on," Renee Young said.

"Yes, show her who's the best Baron," Corey Graves cheered Baron.

Then a ref runs down the entrance way and enters the ring. The ref then signals the bell to be ringed and the match begins.

"Here we go and Pony is at a big disadvantage here," Michael Cole said.

Pony then gets back onto her hooves as she stands in the top right corner of the ring.

"I don't think Pony knows she is in Santa Clara," Renee Young said.

"Well she should stayed out of Baron's business," Corey Graves said.

Baron then walks over to the corner and then she grabs Pony by her shirt.

"Oh Pony is about to go for a ride," Michael Cole said.

Then, Baron tosses Pony like a javelin to the bottom left corner as Pony hasn't got any shots onto Baron yet.

"Holy crap, Pony just got tossed to the other side of the ring," Renee Young said in shock.

"That's karma for insulting Baron like that," Corey Graves said.

When Pony got on her hooves, Baron runs towards her, looking to end this match quickly.

"I think Pony is about to say goodbye to her winning this match," Michael Cole said.

But then, Pony nails Baron with a dropkick as she manages to take him down for a moment.

"Pony with a dropkick onto Baron," Renee Young said.

"Oh come on, Baron should easily dodge that no problem," Corey Graves complained.

Baron then quickly gets up and Pony then starts to nail a series of hard slaps and chops to Baron's chest as the fans were finally cheering for Pony and her offence.

"Pony unloading with a flurry of offence onto Baron," Michael Cole said.

"Finally, Pony is getting into the fight," Renee Young said.

After thirteen shots, Pony then Irish whip Baron as Baron was heading towards the top right corner.

"Pony has Irish whip Baron towards that corner," Michael Cole said.

But then, Baron slips under the ropes, runs around the corner, and slides back into the ring.

"Baron using his smarts to slide out of the ring, he knows his in-ring skills," Corey Graves said.

Pony then runs towards Baron and then she ducks an incoming clothesline from him.

"Pony misses the clothesline that Baron was going to deliver to her," Renee Young said.

Pony then runs towards Baron, but then Baron picks her up, spins her around, and drops her a deep six out of nowhere to the shock and anger from the crowd.

"Deep six out of nowhere and Pony is down," Michael Cole said.

"Yes, injure her, make sure she can't be a hero," Corey Graves said to Baron.

Baron then goes for the pin on Pony.

"Baron goes for the pin," Michael Cole said.

1…2…and Pony kicks out to the shock of Baron.

"Yes Pony manages to kick out," Renee Young said.

"And I don't think Baron is too happy about that," Michael Cole said.

Baron then slides out of the ring and then he looks for something under the ring.

"Baron is out of the ring and I think he is looking for a weapon to use on that freak," Corey Graves said.

Five seconds later, Baron pulls out a steel chair and sets it on the ring apron.

"Baron pulls out a chair and I don't like Pony's chances here," Michael Cole said.

Seeing the chair on the apron, Pony gets up and dropkicks the chair into Baron's face, knocking him down as the fans cheer for the move.

"Alright, Pony with a dropkick to Baron's ugly mug," Renee Young said.

"Don't disrespect Baron like that," Corey Graves said angrily to Renee Young.

"Please let this match be over," Michael Cole said.

Pony then slides out of the ring and picks up Baron. Pony then tosses Baron back into the ring and then she picks up the chair.

"Pony has got Baron in the ring and now she has got that chair in her hands," Renee Young said.

Pony then slides back into the ring and sees Baron get on his knees as she was ready to use that chair.

"Can someone stop this foul mouth freak from hurting Baron," Corey Graves complained.

"I think Pony is about to scramble Baron's brain cells here," Renee Young said.

When Baron gets on his feet, Pony runs towards him with chair in hand.

"Here comes Pony," Michael Cole said.

But then, Baron nails a boot as the chair drives into Pony's face, knocking her down as the fans boo the living hell out of Baron.

"Oh my god, Pony's face just met that chair," Renee Young said in horror.

"Yes, take her out Baron," Corey Graves cheered at Baron.

Baron then sees the chair lying down on the mat and then he picks Pony up onto her feet.

"Oh I don't think Pony is going to like this," Michael Cole said.

Baron then lifts Pony up and drops her with the end of days onto the chair as the fans were starting to get very pissed at Baron and start to chant "Baron f***ing sucks".

"End of days, Pony's face meets the steel hard," Renee Young said.

"Yes I want to see her cute face turned into hamburger," Corey Graves said.

"Man I so want to beat your ass here," Renee Young said to Corey Graves.

"Whatever," Corey Graves said.

Baron then flips Pony onto her back and goes for the pin.

"Baron with another pin on Pony," Michael Cole said.

1…2…and Pony kicks out as the fans breathe a sigh of relief.

"Pony kicks out again, she doesn't want to lose here," Renee Young said.

Baron then picks up Pony and gets her in a side headlock, then he leads her to the top left corner.

"Yes, Baron is torturing Pony more, I love it," Corey Graves said excitedly.

But then, Pony lifts her right leg up and strikes Baron in between his legs as the fans cheer for Pony's move.

"Oh that doesn't feel too good," Michael Cole said as he cringe at the move.

"I don't think Baron will be having kids anytime soon," Renee Young said.

As Baron was holding his "boys" in pain, Pony grabs Baron by his head and drops him with an X-Factor.

"X-Factor, Pony takes down Baron with a X-Factor," Renee Young said excitedly.

"Come on Baron, don't let that horse freak beat you," Corey Graves said to Baron.

Pony then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Pony taking a big risk by going to the top rope," Michael Cole said.

Four seconds later, Pony jumps off and gets Baron with a 360 splash to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"360 splash by Pony onto Baron," Renee Young said.

"This could be the end of Baron Corbin," Michael Cole said.

Pony then goes for the pin on Baron.

"Pony with the pin," Renee Young said.

1…2…and Baron kicks out to the shock of the fans and Pony.

"Yes Baron kicks out, all he needs to do is put that girl down," Corey Graves said.

As Pony gets up, she didn't know that someone had made their way to the ringside area. With her southern belle look, it was none other than Lacey Evans.

"What the, what is Lacey Evans doing here?" Renee Young asked.

"She is bringing some class to this classless event," Corey Graves said.

Lacey then gets on the apron as Pony looks to see her in her sights.

"If I was Pony, I would focus on Baron instead of Lacey," Renee Young said.

Pony then walks over to Lacey and then Lacey nails Pony with a woman's right as Pony was stumbling around and Baron gets back up.

"Ouch," Michael Cole said.

"Yes, a woman's right to the face of that foul mouth horse girl," Corey Graves said happily.

Baron then grabs Pony and gets her with end of days again.

"Another end of days," Renee Young said.

"I think this is the end of Pony Tsunotori," Michael Cole said.

Baron didn't go for the pin, instead he picks up the chair that he introduced in the match.

"Baron has the chair in hand," Renee Young said.

"Yes, he is looking to paralyze that pathetic horse girl," Corey Graves said.

Baron then starts to repeatedly hit Pony in the back with that chair as the fans gave these loud boos to Baron.

"Oh my god," Renee Young said in horror.

"Baron is just pummelling Pony with that chair," Michael Cole said.

"This is the greatest thing I have ever seen," Corey Graves said enjoying this.

While he was doing that for about fourteen times now, some of the Class 1-B students had enough, so Itsuka Kendo and Ibara Shiozaki hop over the barricade and get into the ring.

"What the hell," Corey Graves said in shock.

"That's Itsuka Kendo and Ibara Shiozaki, they have enough of this," Renee Young said.

"And since this is no disqualifications, this is all legal," Michael Cole said.

Itsuka then enlarge her right hand and hits Lacey's with her own woman's right, knocking Lacey off the apron to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Itsuka with her own woman's right onto Lacey, courtesy of her quirk," Renee Young said.

Meanwhile, Ibara yanks the chair out of Baron's hands and smacks him on the face with it, knocking him down to another deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Ibara with a chair shot to Baron," Michael Cole said.

"Can someone take these freaks out of here," Corey Graves complained.

Ibara then drops the chair and then she and Itsuka slide out of the ring and looks under the apron for a weapon.

"Oh I think Itsuka and Ibara are looking to bring in some hardware into the match," Renee Young said.

Five seconds later, Ibara and Itsuka pull out a table and slide it into the ring. Itsuka and Ibara slide back into the ring and pick up the table.

"They got a table and I think they are giving Pony the help she needs," Michael Cole said.

Itsuka and Ibara walk over to the bottom left corner of the ring and then they set up the table, about five feet away from the corner.

"Itsuka and Ibara are setting up the table," Renee Young said.

"If they severely injure Baron, then they are going to jail," Corey Graves said.

Ibara then uses her quirk and wraps some vines all around the table.

"What is Ibara doing?" Michael Cole asked.

"She is using her quirk by wrapping vines around the table," Renee Young said.

Itsuka then picks up Baron and places him on the table, just as Pony slowly gets back on her feet and stumbles over to Baron.

"Itsuka has got Baron on that table," Renee Young said.

"Baron, get off that thing," Corey Graves warned Baron.

Pony then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as this was going to be bad.

"Pony is climbing back to the top rope," Renee Young said.

"All I can say this is going to be very painful," Michael Cole said.

Three seconds later, Pony jumps off and gets Baron with another 360 splash as they crash through the vine covered table and Baron screams in pain over having the thorns stick in his back.

"Oh my god, 360 splash through the vine covered table," Renee Young said in shock.

"Baron's back has to be cut up from those thorns," Michael Cole said.

Pony didn't go for the pin, instead she flips Baron onto his stomach and bends his left arm back, locking in the disarmer.

"Disarmer, Pony has the disarmer on Baron," Renee Young said.

"Come on Baron, don't tap," Corey Graves pleaded to Baron.

About five seconds later, Baron finally taps as the red signals the bell to be ringed.

"Damn it," Corey Graves said angrily.

"Pony did it, she beat Baron Corbin," Renee Young said happily.

Pony then let go of Baron and gets on her feet.

"Finally, she let go of him," Corey Graves said.

"Here's your winner, Pony Tsunotori," Greg said as the ref raised Pony's arm in victory.

"A well deserved victory for Pony Tsunotori," Michael Cole said.

"Not only for her, but for Class 1-B," Renee Young said.

Then, Itsuka and Ibara give Pony a hug as they celebrate Pony's victory over Baron.

"Can we get these three out of here, it is making me sick," Corey Graves complained.

"You're lucky that this is almost over," Renee Young said to Corey Graves.

They soon break off the hug and then they raised Pony's arms, not only in victory but for showing around what Class 1-B is made of.

"I think Baron won't try to talk down about U.A again," Renee Young said.

"I don't think he cares about that, all he cares about is himself," Corey Graves said.

"Well that would do it for the Fandom Royal Rumble IV pre-show, for Renee Young and Corey Graves, I'm Michael Cole saying enjoy the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Michael Cole said.

The final scene we see is the three girls celebrating in the ring with the mess from the match in the background. Then the camera fades to black as the pre-show comes to an end.

* * *

**Well I think Baron learned his lesson, never mess with U.A, Class 1-B, or Class 1-B's super cute horse girl, Pony Tsunotori. You think that was wild, well wait until the rumble starts.**

**Anyway, coming up is the start of the show and we have the thing you all love, and that is all about the numbers.**


	3. The Numbers

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language**

**Chapter 3: The Numbers**

* * *

The footage begins with fireworks going off as clips of the past three Fandom Royal Rumble are shown with the announcer speaking over it.

"**For three years, a certain Royal Rumble event has taken the world by storm."**

"_It is now time for the Fandom Royal Rumble."_

"**The Fandom Royal Rumble, the only rumble event to feature people from all media competing in the wrestling ring."**

Then, clips of people entering and eliminating starts are shown.

"**The rules of the match, two people start and as time passes, another person enters the match. The only way to eliminate people, over the top rope with both feet hitting the floor until one person is left standing."**

"**For a few they manage to achieve greatness."**

"_Dawn wins the Fandom Royal Rumble!"_

"_Lapis Lazuli wins the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble!"_

"_Caulifla is the third winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble!"_

"**But what makes this match special is the numbers themselves and now, let's take a closer look at the Fandom Royal Rumble."**

Then, clips of past entrants who entered the Fandom Royal Rumble are shown, including Sheldon Cooper, AVGN, Negan, Snake, Jon Snow, Al Bundy, and Xander McCormick, with the number "170" in bold.

"**170, is the number of people that have entered the Fandom Royal Rumble."**

Then, clips of Sombra, Dawn, Caulifla, Liv Rooney, Korra, Lapis Lazuli, Katniss Everdeen, Sailor Moon, and other female rumble participants are shown with "70" in bold.

"**70 of those entrants were female, which is about 41% of the total field."**

Then, footage of Needles Kane tossing people out of the rumble match is shown with "16" in the corner.

"_**Twisted Metal's**_ **dangerous clown, Needles Kane, currently holds two records, one for most combined eliminations and one for the most eliminations in a single rumble. Needles has manage to scored a combined sixteen eliminations in two rumbles, one of which saw Needles toss out thirteen competitors, the most in a single rumble match. With him entering this rumble, can Needles topple his own record?"**

"_That is one crazy powerful clown!"_

Then, footage of Katniss Everdeen's FRR II is shown with "1:50:16" in the corner.

"**One hour, fifty minutes, and sixteen seconds, the longest time to spend in a single rumble went to the tribute from District 12, Katniss Everdeen. With her entering her third rumble, will she break her own record?"**

"_Katniss is not even human!"_

Then, footage of Kramer's incredibly short run from the first FRR is shown with ":01.7" in the corner.

"**1.7 seconds, the record for shortest time spent in a single rumble match goes to the wacky, Kramer, in the first ever Fandom Royal Rumble."**

Then, footage of competitors from previous rumbles and newcomers who are competing in tonight's rumble are shown.

"**Tonight the numbers mean everything, both the high and the lows, and with a million dollars and the FRR Championship on the line, it is anyone's game in what could be the most competitive rumble to date."**

**("Legendary" by Skillet starts to play)**

Then, more footage of the past FRR rumbles start to play as well as the newcomers going to enter the match.

"**Tonight, eighty will enter, one will win, one will be legendary."**

_My heart bleeds adrenaline, _

_The fire I breathe is where I live._

_(Say my name) incredible,_

_(Say my name) an animal._

_One life to live,_

_I never give up,_

_I never give in._

_Some people wanna turn and run,_

_But the strong rise under the gun._

_Top to the top,_

_Ain't never gonna stop._

_To the top to the top,_

_Ain't never gonna stop._

_Never gonna keep me down (never keep me),_

_Still the one that's standing now (never falling)._

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Go down in history,_

_Every day I'll fight to be,_

_Legendary._

More footage of previous rumbles are shown including Dan and Hannibal Lecter falling off the Titantron at FRR III, Snake eliminating Deadpool at FRR III, Jasper's assault on Dawn at FRR II, Caulifla going Super Saiyan at FRR III, Lapis Lazuli's appearance at FRR, Dan hitting with weapons from various rumbles, and people going through tables from various rumbles.

_Wings are made to fly,_

_Made it fly._

_Fears are born to die,_

_Born to die._

_Pushing through the pain,_

_Through the pain._

_Pushing through,_

_Breaking through,_

_Whatever it takes,_

_What I gotta do,_

_Giving my all,_

_Giving all that I got, _

_Never will stop 'til I get to top._

_Top to the top,_

_Ain't never gonna stop._

_To the top to the top,_

_Ain't never gonna stop._

_Never gonna keep me down (never keep me),_

_Still the one that's standing now (never falling)._

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Go down in history,_

_Every day I'll fight to be,_

_Legendary._

_Never gonna keep me down (never keep me),_

_Still the one that's standing now (never falling)._

_Destiny is calling me,_

_Go down in history,_

_Every day I'll fight to be,_

_Legendary._

"**Tonight, fasten your seat belts, hold on tight, and prepare to be amazed because this is Fandom Royal Rumble IV."**

_Legendary!_

The final scene we are shown is photos of various competitors (both past and debuting) on the screen with the Royal Rumble logo in the middle.

* * *

Soon, we switch to an environment that looks like something inside a computer hard drive as we pass by the winners of past Fandom Royal Rumbles.

"**And now, The Extreme Brony presents, the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble!"**

Then we switch to the 2016 Royal Rumble logo with "Fandom" and "IV" done in this tech style of writing.

We switch over to inside Levi's Stadium as fireworks of blue, silver, gold, and red go off on the stage, which is a variant of the 2005 Royal Rumble stage with "Fandom Royal Rumble IV" on it. Fifteen seconds later, the fireworks stop as "Legendary" by Skillet starts to play through the speakers.

The camera get a shot of the ring and ringside area as the ring had a blue-white-blue ring rope set, white ring mat, blue ring apron with "Fandom Royal Rumble IV", there was a blue barricade surrounding the area with "Fandom Royal Rumble IV" on it, and blue commentator's tables.

The cameras then get a shot of the 75,000 plus fans in attendance. They even brought signs like "Rumble 80s Style", "Rumble Plus Ultra", "I Survived CP-9 and Dressrosa", "Dawn #1 Waifu", and "Fix Your System YouTube".

"Ladies and gentlemen, live from Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara, California, it is the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble. Hello everyone I'm Brian Zane, here with fellow YouTuber, Scott The Woz," Brian Zane said as the camera get a view of Brian and Scott sitting at the commentator's table.

"Tonight, we are bringing you all the action as eighty competitors compete for a shot at a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship," Scott said.

"This could be one big rumble as we have all three Fandom Royal Rumble winners competing tonight, as well as returning favorites Snake, Batman, Tyler James, Al Bundy, Flippy, Luna Loud, and Needles, just to name a few," Brian Zane said.

"Let's not forget the newcomers like Leonard Hofstadter, Mina Ashido, Lucy Heartfilia, four members of The Straw Hat Pirates, Lori Loud, and I got word that the captain of Squad Six, Byakuya Kuchiki, will be in the match," Scott said.

"This is going to be awesome," Brian Zane said.

"Ohhh Santa Clara," Big E said through the speakers as the fans were on their feet.

"Well here's a big surprise," Scott said.

"Don't you dare be sour, clap for your hosts of the Fandom Royal Rumble, and feel the power," Big E said as the fans were starting to cheer a bit.

_**It's a New Day, yes it is.**_

Hearing the New Day's theme blare through the speakers, out comes the three members of the New Day, Kofi Kingston (wearing an orange gi similar to the one Goku wears), Big E Langston (wearing a gym outfit similar to the ones U.A. students wear), and Xavier Woods (wearing an outfit similar to Asta's), to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And here comes the New Day," Scott said.

"The longest reigning WWE Tag Team Champions are here at the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Nice outfits, I guess they couldn't come up with a theme," Scott said.

"Well it looks like they are dressed as anime characters, so anime is the theme," Brian Zane said.

The New Day make their way down the entrance way as Big E and Xavier toss pancakes to the fans in the crowd.

"There is the pancakes," Scott said.

"I hope they are warm," Brian Zane said.

"Let's just hope they are not scalding, we don't want lawsuits here," Scott said.

Once they finish throwing pancakes, they all enter the ring with microphones in hand as the music lowered and the cheers died down.

"Oh they are about to speak," Brian Zane said.

"I need to hear what they have to say," Scott said.

"What is up Santa Clara," Kofi said to cheers from the crowd.

"You know, this was the spot where we competed at The New Day's first Wrestlemania," Kofi said.

"True, true," Big E said.

"Before we go any further, I thought we were going for a _Dragon Ball_ theme," Kofi said to his tag partners.

"I thought we were going for _My Hero Academia_," Big E said.

"What's wrong with _Black Clover_, it has become amazing over the last few episodes," Xavier said.

"_Dragon Ball _has been around for over thirty years, it is a staple of Weekly Shonen Jump," Kofi said.

"_My Hero Academia_ is awesome, it's like the anime version of _The Avengers_," Big E said.

"Let's stop it before we get into an argument and cause a riot here," Kofi said to Big E and Xavier.

"We are here tonight because we are…the host…of…the…Fandom…Royal…Rumble," Kofi said as The New Day swivel their hips during it and the fans cheer like crazy.

"Awesome," Brian Zane said.

"That's great news," Scott said.

"Who better to host this then the group who love cartoons, anime, video games, and YouTube," Big E said.

"And no I won't be competing, it's a good thing too, I would probably get murdered by Needles Kane or Jasper," Xavier said as the fans gave a mix reaction when they heard Jasper.

"Well that's good," Scott said.

"Having Xavier in the ring would be a bit unfair to those who never entered the wrestling ring," Brian Zane said.

"Man this field looks lit for this event," Kofi said.

"Who, who, who, who, who?" Big E and Xavier asked Kofi.

"We have Dawn, Lapis Lazuli, Caulifla, Batman, Needles Kane, Katniss Everdeen, Luna Loud, Lana Loud, and we have The Straw Hat Pirates here baby," Kofi said as the fans explode in cheers.

"Of course, the anime that has been on for twenty years and is close to reaching Raw's milestone of 1000 episodes needed to compete here," Xavier said.

"That's true, that's completely true," Big E said.

"I think these fans don't want to see us talking, I think they want to see characters beat each other senseless for a million dollars," Kofi said to Big E and Xavier as the fans cheer a bit.

"Well let's get them what they want because," Big E said.

"Fan…Dom…Rocks," Big E said as he clapped each time.

"Fan…Dom…Rocks," Big E said as he clapped, Xavier blowing into his trombone, and Kofi was shaking his butt.

"This is awesome The New Day are the hosts," Scott said excitedly.

"I mean Kofi is a rumble highlight reel, look at what he has done in the past," Brian Zane said.

"There has been some competitors in past Fandom Royal Rumbles that manage to save themselves, but they are no Kofi Kingston," Scott said.

"It will be interesting to see what some of these entrants can do tonight," Brian Zane said.

Soon, The New Day exit the ring as they head up the entrance way, giving fans high fives along the way. The New Day then make their way to the backstage area as the rumble was about to officially begin.

"Well The New Day is heading back and the ring is getting cleaned up," Scott said.

"Yeah the rumble will be coming up in just a moment," Brian Zane said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Yep The New Day are the hosts for the event, I mean they are into anime, video games, and Xavier has his own YouTube channel. Plus, Kofi has pulled off some spectacular feats at the rumble.**

**Anyway, all entrants will be chosen by myself and appear in random order like always.**

**Stay tuned because the next chapter will be the start of the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble, so grab some snacks because the rumble is on.**


	4. The Rumble has Begun

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 4: The Rumble has Begun**

* * *

Once the ring was cleared, Greg Hamilton was in the ring as he was ready to announce the rumble.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble match," Greg said as the fans explode in cheers over it, but quiet soon enough.

"Here are the rules. Earlier all eighty participants have drew a number at random. In just a moment, the individuals that drew number one and number two will enter the ring and the match will begin. Then every two minutes thereafter, another person will enter the ring based on the number they drew. Remember in this match, it is every man, woman, and thing for themselves. Eliminations occur when someone is thrown over the top rope and both feet must hit the floor. The last person left in the ring after all eighty participants have entered, will be the winner and receive one million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship," Greg said as the fans cheer loudly again for the prize.

"And now, let us find out who drew number one," Greg said.

"This is going to be very interesting," Brian Zane said.

"Especially in this rumble," Scott the Woz said.

A few seconds later, the lights in the stadium go off as the fans were a bit confused by this.

"Well there goes the lights," Brian Zane said.

"Blame it on blowing the budget on the entrants in this match," Scott said.

_**Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo.**_

Then the lights came back on as the sky was shown on the tron while "Unravel" by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure plays through the speakers.

"This is very interesting," Brian Zane said.

"Such an odd music choice," Scott said.

_**Boku no naka ni. dare ga iru no. Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de, kimi ga warau, namino meizu ni.**_

Once the hard guitar and drum parts of the song start to play, the sky on the tron turns into red skulls and the lights dim again as the fans were cheering of who might enter the match.

"Oh yeah, this feels like a Wrestlemania entrance," Scott said excitedly.

"It feels like that is the only good thing at modern Wrestlemanias," Brian Zane said.

_**Kowareta boku nante sa, iki wo tomete.**_

Then, this individual walks onto the stage as the music continues to play.

"I can see someone on the stage," Brian Zane said.

"I wonder who it is?" Scott asked.

"We will find out soon enough," Brian Zane said.

_**Hodokenai mou hodokenai yo, shinjitsu sae freeze. Kowaseru, kowasenai, kurueru, kuruenai, anata wo mitsukete yureta.**_

Once the chorus hit, the lights turn back on as the fans see a man with white hair, wearing a creepy black half mask, and an all black attire (consisting of a black tank top, black jeans, and black wrestling boots). The fans gave a great ovation for the first entrant.

"Oh yeah, here is our first entrant," Scott said excitedly.

"Introducing the individual who drew number one, from Tokyo, Japan, he is The Tokyo Ghoul, Ken Kaneki," Greg said.

**Entrant #1: Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

"Well it looks like the rumble is about to get dark here," Scott said.

"Our first entrant is a returning fighter from the second FRR and it is half Ghoul, Ken Kaneki," Brian Zane said.

"Ken was lucky enough to enter number seventy in his first rumble and manage to make it to the final ten before getting eliminated by Needles," Scott said.

Ken then starts to walk down the entrance way as he had this very serious look in his eyes.

"I think Ken might be screwed entering number one," Brian Zane said.

"Just like Ken's date with Rize, except it ended up with him having Ghoul organs and him didn't get laid," Scott said as Brian laughed a little.

Ken then walks around the ringside area until he notices Hideyoshi Nagachika, Hinami Fueguchi, and Touka Kirishima sitting in the front row, near the bottom right corner.

"Oh look, Ken's friends are here," Brian Zane said.

"Showing their support here tonight," Scott said.

Ken then walks over to Touka and then Touka whispered something into Ken's ear.

"What is Touka saying to Ken?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking she is telling him to eat the competitors," Brian Zane said.

"That is dark," Scott said.

"Hey don't blame me, _Tokyo Ghoul_ is a really intense anime," Brian Zane said to Scott.

After that little talk, Ken slides into the ring and then he stands in the top right corner as the music lowered and the cheers died down.

"This is going to be a long night for Ken," Scott said.

"Yeah and for the second entrant as well," Brian Zane said.

The fans start to chant "Ken" for the half ghoul as he waits for his opponent to start this match.

Then, "Sumo" by Jim Johnston (a.k.a. Yokozuna's theme) starts to play through the speakers as someone walks onto the entrance stage. That someone was a female with long black hair, wearing a lavender hoodie, navy blue pants, and black sandals.

"I think we might have more than one entrant from Japan here tonight," Scott said.

"From the looks of it, our second entrant is a girl," Brian Zane said.

The woman had her hands together and kept her head down as flower petals came down from the stage.

"I don't know who it is, but she seems to be very calm right now," Scott said.

Then, the song transitions to "Rebel Heart" by CFO$ (a.k.a Johnny Gargano's theme) as the woman lifts her head up to show her white eyes with a lavender tint on them as the fans explode in cheers for the next entrant.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Introducing the individual that drew number two, from the Hidden Leaf Village, representing the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga," Greg said.

**Entrant #2: Hinata Hyuga (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden)**

"This is a big shocker," Scott said.

"From one of the most popular anime series, _Naruto _and _Naruto: Shippuden_, here comes Hinata Hyuga entering at number two," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then walks down the entrance way slowly as she was nervous to enter this match.

"I don't like her chances, a shy meek girl like her won't stand a chance against the likes of Needles Kane, Katniss Everdeen, Lapis Lazuli, and Caulifla," Scott said.

"Hey anything can happen, even Hinata winning the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Look at the first two entrants from previous rumbles. Xander and Angry Grandpa were the first two entrants in the first FRR, Angry Grandpa lasted over fourteen minutes, while Xander lasted over fifty minutes. At the second FRR, Luna Loud and Jasper were the first two entrants, Luna lasted over twenty-five minutes and Jasper lasted over fifty minutes as well. Finally at the recent FRR, Star Butterfly and Kim Possible were the first two entrants, Star lasted over thirty-two minutes and Kim lasted over forty-three minutes," Scott said.

"It doesn't look good for Hinata, but still anything can happen," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then makes to the ringside area and then she looks to her left to see Naruto Uzumaki sitting in the front row.

"Oh look who's here," Scott said.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to show his support for Hinata," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then slowly walks over to Naruto as she wanted to run out of the stadium and forfeit her chance at a million dollars, but she couldn't.

"What do you think Hinata is doing?" Scott asked Brian Zane.

"Either to get some words from Naruto or run out of here as fast as she can," Brian Zane said.

"You're going to do great Hinata, just remember what that Gargano guy taught you," Naruto said to Hinata.

"Thanks Naruto," Hinata said to Naruto and then she slowly slides into the ring as Ken walks out of the corner.

"Well I guess it was some words of encouragement as Hinata has manage to get into the ring," Scott said.

"These are the best first two entrants in any rumble match ever," Brian Zane said excitedly.

Then the music lowers and Greg exits the ring, the bell rings as the rumble officially begins. Meanwhile four referees (Charles Robinson, John Cone, Drake Wuertz, and Jessica Carr) were at the ringside area, making sure that someone is eliminated and get out of the area.

"Here we go, the rumble has begun," Scott said.

"And these two have a long way to go," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Ken and Hinata bow to each other in respect as the crowd was spilt on who to cheer for.

"Look at the respect here," Scott said.

"It feels like a New Japan match with these two in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Then, Ken and Hinata start to trade chops and slaps to each other as both were still standing.

"Here we go, ninja vs. half-Ghoul here," Scott said.

"I don't think those slaps and chops are not too soft here," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Ken scoops up Hinata and drops her with a scoop slam.

"Ken with a scoop slam and Hinata goes down," Scott said.

Hinata quickly gets up and takes down Ken with a clothesline.

"Hinata with a clothesline, she manage to knock Ken down after that slam," Brian Zane said.

Ken immediately gets up and Hinata takes him down with a dropkick.

"Dropkick by Hinata and it seems the shy little ninja is showing some impressive work in the ring," Scott said.

When Ken got back on his feet, Hinata nails him with a knee to the ribs, follow by a swinging neckbreaker to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Knee and a swinging neckbreaker on Ken, Hinata is definitely not taking Ken lightly in this match," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then picks up Ken and leads him to the top side of the ring. Hinata then tries to toss him over the ropes, but Ken wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent elimination.

"We might have our first elimination here," Scott said.

"Ken's chances of doing great in his second rumble match is about to go down the tubes," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Ken nails Hinata with an elbow to the ribs, breaking off the attempt and Ken was safe.

"Ken with an elbow and he manages to stay in the match," Scott said.

Ken then nails Hinata with an atomic drop, followed by a clothesline as that set of moves got a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Atomic drop and a clothesline by Ken, and these fans do not like seeing sweet Hinata get hurt," Brian Zane said.

"I can tell," Scott said.

Ken then slides under the ropes and onto the ringside area.

"Ken slides out of the ring and because he went under the ropes, he is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Ken then looks under the apron and then he pulls out a steel chair. He then sets it in the ring and then he slides back into the ring.

"Ken has brought a chair in the match," Scott said.

"And because they are no DQs, this is completely legal," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Hinata gets up and grabs onto Ken.

"Oh that cost Ken big time," Scott said.

Hinata then gets Ken with an overhead belly to belly suplex as Hinata was getting back into the fight.

"Belly to belly and Hinata is not backing down here," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner as Hinata was taking a big risk here.

"Hinata is going up to the top rope," Scott said.

"This could be very good or very bad," Brian Zane said.

Then, Hinata jumps off the top rope and gets Ken with a top rope leg drop to the face as the fans were cheering like crazy for Hinata.

"Top rope leg drop," Scott said in shock.

"This ninja just proved to us she is a threat," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then picks up Ken and tries to throw him over the top rope again, but Ken manages to escape Hinata's grasp.

"Oh Hinata tries to eliminate Ken, but he manages to get out of the hold," Scott said.

Ken then nails Hinata with a superkick to the face, sending Hinata over the top rope and onto the apron.

"Superkick to Hinata and she nearly goes flying," Brian Zane said.

"Lucky she manage to land on the apron," Scott said.

Ken then tries to pushes Hinata off the apron, but Hinata grabs onto the ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Ken is looking to push Hinata off the apron," Brian Zane said.

"Naruto isn't in there to protect her, she needs to figure out how to get out of that situation by herself," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Hinata nails a shoulder to Ken's ribs, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Shoulder to Ken's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Hinata is done with him quite yet," Scott said.

Hinata then jumps onto the top rope, then she hops off and gets Ken with a springboard crossbody, taking Ken down to cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my god, springboard crossbody by Hinata onto Ken," Brian Zane said.

"This might be the best two minutes ever," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Ken and Hinata get up and then they take down each other with duelling clotheslines as they were down and the fans gave a mix reaction due to Hinata being hit with that clothesline.

"Double clotheslines and both of them are down," Brian Zane said.

"This is just the first two minutes and both of them are down," Scott said.

As both of them were starting to get up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"Well we might find out who got number three," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

After the buzzer goes off, "Dragon" by Jim Johnston (a.k.a. Ricky Steamboat's theme) plays through the speakers as the next comes onto the stage, it was female with short brown hair, wearing an old school black WWF t-shirt, white biker shorts, and red wrestling boots.

"This is could be very interesting," Scott said.

The fans soon explode in cheers as that next entrant was…

**Entrant #3: Jane "Eleven" Hopper (Stranger Things)**

"We are heading back to the 80s with this entrant," Scott said.

"From Netflix's mega hit, _Stranger Things_, here comes Jane Hopper, better known as Eleven, entering at number three," Brian Zane said.

"It will be interesting how the 80s style of pro wrestling meets up with the contemporary style of pro wrestling," Scott said.

The psychokinetic and telepathic Eleven runs down the entrance way and then she slides into the ring.

"I hope Ken and Hinata know what they are getting into," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then hops onto Ken and Hinata and takes them down with a head scissors/arm drag combo takedown (Ken got the head scissors, while Hinata gets hit with the arm drag).

"Look at combo, Eleven has definitely watched some wrestling before," Scott said.

They all get up and then Eleven takes down Hinata with double slaps to the chest.

"Eleven with slaps to Hinata," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then hits Ken with double slaps to the chest as well as Eleven got a decent reaction from the fans.

"Slaps to Ken, Eleven is pretty much utilize the technical style of Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat," Scott said.

As Ken and Hinata get up, Eleven nails Ken with a dropkick.

"Eleven with a dropkick onto Ken," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then nails Hinata with a dropkick as both fighters were taken down again.

"Now one onto Hinata, Eleven is showing so much grace here," Scott said.

As Ken gets up again, Eleven scoops up Ken and drops him with a scoop slam.

"Eleven with a scoop slam onto Ken," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then gets back up and then Eleven scoops her up, and then she drops Hinata with a scoop slam.

"Eleven with a scoop slam onto Hinata now and Ken just got the worst of it," Scott said.

Eleven then picks up Hinata and then she leads her to the right side of the ring.

"Oh I think Eleven is looking to get the first elimination here," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then tries to push Hinata over the top rope, but Hinata was staying still, trying not to go.

"Eleven is desperately trying to push Hinata out of the ring," Scott said.

"Even if Eleven eliminates Hinata, she still needs to outlast seventy-eight other fighters," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Ken runs over and lifts both girls over the top rope and onto the apron.

"Ken gets Hinata and Eleven over the ropes," Scott said.

"Unfortunately, he didn't eliminate them," Brian Zane said.

As Ken turns around celebrating his so-called eliminations, Hinata and Eleven get back into the ring.

"Oh I think Ken is about to meet his maker, again," Scott said.

When Ken turns around, Hinata and Eleven drop him with a double spinebsuter to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Double spinebuster by the shy ninja and the psychokinetic master," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then lifts up Hinata and drops her with a backbreaker to some boos from the crowd.

"Eleven with a spinebuster to Hinata," Scott said.

"It appears the _Naruto _fans are not too happy about that," Brian Zane said.

There was 58 seconds left until the next comes out as Eleven picks up Hinata and leads her to the bottom side of the ring.

"Oh this doesn't look good for Hinata," Scott said.

Eleven then tries again to throw Hinata over the top rope, she manage to get Hinata's upper body over the top rope, but it was very hard to get the rest of Hinata over the rope.

"Eleven is now trying to eliminate Hinata here," Brian Zane said.

"I wonder if it will be easier than trying to get rid of Ken?" Scott asked.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Hinata nails a kick to Eleven's face and she falls onto the apron, safe from elimination for a moment.

"And I was wrong," Scott said.

"Hinata is standing on the apron," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then hops onto the top rope and jumps off, hoping to get Eleven with a high risk cross body.

"I think Hinata is about to take out Eleven, just like Ken early on," Scott said.

But then, Eleven moves out of the way and Hinata crashes face first onto the mat to a bunch of "you f***ed up" chants from the crowd.

"Hinata just crashed and burned," Brian Zane said.

"Big mistake on Hinata's part," Scott said.

Eleven then climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom left corner as she waits for Ken and Hinata to get up.

"Eleven is climbing to the middle rope," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Ken and Hinata know about it," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Ken and Hinata get on their feet and then Eleven jumps off, getting both Hinata and Ken with a middle rope double clothesline to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"Double clothesline from the middle rope and down goes the first two entrants," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then grabs Ken and Hinata by their heads and gets them back on their feet.

"Oh I don't think it is over for Ken and Hinata," Scott said.

Eleven then nails the pair with a double noggin knocker, taking them down as the fans were starting to get behind Eleven a bit.

"Double noggin knocker," Brian Zane said.

"Talk about the meeting of the anime minds," Scott said.

Eleven then starts to nail back and forth stomps to Ken and Hinata, just so she can weaken them and eliminate them with ease.

"Eleven is not letting up on Ken and Hinata," Brian Zane said.

"I could tell there is a fire building up inside her," Scott said.

While Eleven kept stomping away on the pair, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Eleven should focus because entrant number four is about to enter soon," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, the lights go off as the fans and the commentators were confused by this.

"What the hell?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Please don't tell me someone ran into the fuse box with a car," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, the instrumental piece, "Hello Zepp", starts to play through the speakers as the fans cheer a bit for this.

"Oh this doesn't sound too good," Scott said in horror.

Four seconds later, the lights go back on as there was someone in the ring, wearing a grey long sleeve shirt and over top of that was a Slipknot t-shirt, black jeans, black wrestling boots, and a realistic pig mask as the person held a lead pipe in their hands.

"What the fresh hell is that?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"I have no idea, that pig mask is creepy as hell and that pipe could do some serious damage," Scott said.

Five seconds later, that individual strikes Eleven in the back with the pipe, then Ken gets hit in the back with the pipe, then Hinata gets hit with the pipe into the ribs as three entrants were now down.

"Oh my god, that person is just taking out the competition with that lead pipe," Scott said in horror.

"This entrant is freaking nuts," Brian Zane said.

Then the person takes off the pig mask and throws it out of the ring as the next entrant was…

**Entrant #4: Daniel Matthews (SAW)**

"Things went from bad to worse," Scott said.

"Representing the _SAW _franchise, here is Daniel Matthews, entering at number four," Brian Zane said.

"He's one of the few people to survive Jigsaw's games, and he ended up killing Xavier with a hacksaw to the throat," Scott said.

Close to a third of the fans in attendance cheer for Daniel as he drops the pipe and he had this serious look on his face.

"I would be afraid for what he might do here," Brian Zane said.

"Even without the pipe, I have no idea what he is capable of," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Ken, Hinata, and Eleven manage to get up and rest on three of the corners (Ken was in the bottom right corner, Eleven was in the bottom left corner, and Hinata was in the top left corner).

"Oh I think Daniel might be setting his sights on one or more targets," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then runs towards Eleven and nails her with a helluva kick to the face.

"Helluva kick by Daniel, straight to Eleven's face," Scott said.

Daniel then runs towards Hinata and nails her with a running uppercut to the jaw.

"Now uppercut to Hinata from Daniel, he is not holding back," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then runs towards Ken and nails him with a running dropkick to the face as the three fighters were taken down by Daniel's aggressive moves.

"Daniel with a dropkick straight to the face of Ken," Scott said.

"I prefer Daniel than his asshole of a father, Eric, he set up people to get the arrests," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then gets up and grabs the chair that Ken brought into the ring.

"Oh that chair might come back to haunt Ken," Scott said.

Daniel then swings the chair and strikes Ken in the back with it as Ken screams in the pain over this.

"Daniel with the chair to Ken's back," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then strikes Ken three more times in the back with that chair as the fans gave a mix reaction to Daniel.

"Daniel is just striking away," Scott said.

"I think that game he was in messed with his mind," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then walks over to Eleven and then he nails her with three chair shots to the back as the fans were starting to boo Daniel a little for this.

"Now Eleven is getting nailed with chair shots," Scott said.

"Daniel is the most dangerous competitor in the ring now," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then walks over to Hinata with chair in hand as he looked like he was about to take her out with it.

"Oh if I was Hinata I would get the hell out of the ring right now," Scott said.

But then, Daniel drops the chair and walks over to Ken as he showed some sympathy towards Hinata.

"Look at that," Brian Zane said.

"I guess Daniel isn't too messed up after all," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Daniel picks up Ken and leads him towards the right side of the ring.

"I think Daniel is looking for his first elimination," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then tries to throw Ken over the ropes, but Ken wraps his arms around the top rope to prevent the elimination attempt.

"Daniel is trying to get Ken out of the match," Scott said.

"I'm surprised Ken manage to hold on after suffering those nasty chair shots," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Ken kicks Daniel below the belt, breaking off the elimination attempt as Daniel holds his "boys" in pain.

"Ouch, Daniel is going to feel that tomorrow," Scott said.

"And Ken manage to remain in the match," Brian Zane said.

As Daniel walks backwards, Eleven manages to wrap her arms around Daniel, looking for a German suplex.

"Eleven has gotten a hold of Daniel from behind," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Hinata manages to wrap her arms around Eleven as this wasn't going to be good.

"Hinata now has a hold of Eleven," Brian Zane said.

"This isn't going to be good for Eleven and Daniel," Scott said.

Hinata then gets Eleven with a German suplex, while Eleven manage to hit Daniel with a release German suplex as the fans chant "that was awesome" for that insane double move of suplexes.

"Oh my freaking god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"That was the most insane thing I have ever seen," Scott said.

Hinata then let go of Eleven and gets back onto her feet.

"Hinata is the only one able to get up from that move," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then walks over to Daniel and picks him up.

"Oh I think Daniel is about to kiss his chances of winning goodbye," Scott said.

Hinata then tries to throw Daniel over the top rope, but Daniel manage to wrap his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Hinata is now trying to eliminate Daniel from the match," Brian Zane said.

"These competitors are really trying to win it here," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Daniel lands on the ring apron and rolls back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Daniel lands on the apron and manages to slide back into the ring," Brian Zane said.

As Hinata turns around, Daniel gets up, grabs Hinata, and drops her with a spinebuster to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Spinebuster on Hinata, that doesn't feel too good for Hinata's back or spine," Scott said.

As Daniel was standing tall for the moment, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the rumble.

"This rumble is about to get interesting as entrant number five is on their way," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #5: Batman**

Then, the bat symbol shines onto the ring mat as the fans rose to their feet and they cheer like crazy for the next entrant which was Batman.

"Well it seems Batman is entering the rumble very early," Scott said.

"You're right Scott, Batman is entrant number five in this rumble," Brian Zane said to Scott.

Batman then descends from the rafters and lands in the middle of the ring as the symbol was gone from the ring.

"Batman has a chance of winning the rumble, in the first one he made it to the final four with the first two rumble winners, Dawn and Lapis Lazuli, and Goku," Scott said.

"Yeah but him entering at number five really puts him at a disadvantage," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then runs towards Batman, but then Batman grabs a hold of Daniel.

"Oh I think Daniel is about to be Batman's first victim," Scott said.

Batman then drops Daniel with a T-bone suplex, just as the three other fighters got back on their feet.

"T-bone suplex onto Daniel from Batman," Brian Zane said.

Batman then grabs Hinata from behind and gets her with a release German suplex.

"Batman with a German suplex on Hinata," Scott said.

"Forget Suplex City, this is Gotham Suplex City," Brian Zane said.

Batman then grabs Ken and gets him with a release overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Belly to belly suplex on Ken and he's been in a world of hurt since Daniel entered," Scott said.

Batman then kicks Eleven in the ribs, hooks her arms, and drops her with a butterfly suplex to some cheers from the crowd.

"Down goes Eleven thanks to a butterfly suplex from Batman," Brian Zane said.

Batman gets back up and then he drags Ken to the right side of the ring.

"I don't think Batman is done with Ken yet," Scott said.

Batman then tries to lift Ken over the ropes, but Ken wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Batman is now trying to eliminate Ken from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Ken will last long at this rate," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Batman notices Daniel walking towards him and he let go of Ken, saving him from elimination.

"Batman sees Daniel coming his way, so he gives up his attempt in getting rid of Ken," Brian Zane said.

Batman walks towards Daniel and then he hits him with a punch to the ribs, followed by a kick to the ribs, a back hand slap to Daniel's face, and then a hip toss that takes Daniel down.

"Look at the series of moves from Batman on Daniel," Scott said.

"It feels like a flashback to the first Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

Batman then sees Hinata run towards her so she grabs her and drops her with a snap powerslam to some boos from the crowd.

"What a powerslam on Hinata and it seems the Hinata fanboys didn't like Batman doing it," Scott said.

Batman then gets up, kicks Eleven in the ribs, lifts her up onto his shoulders, and drops her with a sit-out powerbomb to a mix response from the crowd.

"Batman with a powerbomb and Eleven's ribs might be bruised," Brian Zane said.

With 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Batman picks up Eleven and tosses her over the top rope. But Eleven manage to grab onto the top rope in time and her feet were inches away from the floor.

"Batman just throws Eleven over the top rope, but she hangs on for dear life," Scott said.

"Her feet are just inches away from the floor, she needs to get back into the ring," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Eleven manage to flip over the ropes and land back in the ring as the fans cheer for that save.

"Eleven just skinned the cat and gets back into the ring," Scott said.

Eleven then runs over to Batman and she tackles him to the top side of the ring.

"Eleven just pushes Batman near the ropes," Brian Zane said.

"It would be a shock if the psychokinetic and telepathic Eleven eliminates Batman," Scott said.

Eleven then tries to pushes Batman over the ropes, but Batman manage to stay still and wasn't going anywhere.

"Here we go, Eleven is trying her best to get rid of The Dark Knight," Brian Zane said.

"But it doesn't seem to be working," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Daniel, Hinata, and Ken join Eleven in trying to eliminating Batman, but it wasn't working.

"Now everyone is trying to get rid of Batman," Brian Zane said.

"I can see that, Batman is the most powerful person in the ring so far," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts fifteen seconds as Batman pushes Ken, Hinata, Daniel, and Eleven away from him as he was safe for the moment.

"And that fail big time for the four of them," Brian Zane said.

As Ken and Hinata get up, Batman runs over and takes both of them down with a double running clothesline.

"Double running clothesline and Batman takes down the first two entrants," Scott said.

Batman then lifts up Eleven and drops her with a backbreaker as this caused the fans to boo a tiny bit for Batman.

"Batman with a backbreaker onto Eleven," Brian Zane said.

"This rumble is looking like a car wreck at this moment," Scott said.

Batman then lifts Daniel on his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Oh I think Daniel is about to go for a horrible ride," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Batman drops Daniel with a Samoan drop to a good amount of cheers from the crowd.

"Samoan drop on Daniel and Batman just took down everyone in this ring," Scott said.

As Batman gets up and with everyone down for the moment, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the rumble.

"Well Batman will have some competition because entrant number six is on their way," Brian Zane said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well this rumble just got started and man we got possibly the best first two entrants ever. This is going to be off the charts, especially who we got to enter this thing. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 5**

**Entries left: 75**

**People still in the ring: 5**

**Eliminated Competitors: None!**

**People still in the match: Ken Kaneki, Hinata Hyuga, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, and Batman.**

**Will Batman continue his dominant run in the rumble?**

**Can Hinata and Ken recover from the damage they received?**

**And is **_**Stranger Things**_ **the greatest show on Netflix?**

**You have to tune in to find out.**


	5. Snakes and Games

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 5: Snakes and Games**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they begin to count down for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #6: D. Va (Overwatch)**

As the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the MEKA pilot and pro gamer, D. Va. Wearing her blue/black/pink/white bodysuit, D. Va got a pretty loud ovation from the crowd.

"This is going to be very interesting," Scott the Woz said.

"Entrant number six, representing _Overwatch_, here comes D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to be neat seeing D. Va without her MEKA," Scott said.

"But I think she is going to well here," Brian Zane said.

D. Va then runs down the entrance way and she reaches the ringside area.

"I think her skills in the army could come in hand here," Scott said.

D. Va then hops onto the ring apron and then she climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner, just as Batman, Ken Kaneki, Hinata Hyuga, Daniel Matthews, and Eleven were crowded together.

"Oh I feel like we are about to see a crash here," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, D. Va jumps off the top rope and takes all five entrants down with a crossbody to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in shock.

"D. Va with a crossbody and it looks like a meteor just got dropped from above," Brian Zane said.

D. Va gets up and then she nails Daniel, Batman, Ken, Eleven, and Hinata with dropkicks, taking them all down.

"Dropkicks to everyone she sees," Scott said.

"She might look nimble, but she can match the rest of them with some power in her body," Brian Zane said.

D. Va then picks up Eleven and lifts her up on her shoulders.

"Oh this isn't good for Eleven," Scott said.

A few seconds later, D. Va drops Eleven with an assault driver as this brought out a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Assault driver and Eleven's fire is starting to dim," Brian Zane said.

D. Va then gets on her feet and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"D. Va is up on the top rope, such a bad spot to be in this match," Scott said.

A few seconds later, D. Va jumps off the top rope and gets Eleven with a 450 splash to a good reaction from the crowd.

"450 splash," Brian Zane said.

"That might have done some damage to D. Va as well," Scott said.

As D. Va manage to get on her feet, Batman grabs D. Va from behind and tries to throw her over the top rope, but D. Va manage to wrap her body around the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Batman is looking to get rid of D. Va here," Brian Zane said.

"It might happen after that 450 splash," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds and with 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Daniel hits Batman in his left kidney as Batman flinches in the pain and D. Va drops onto the ring mat safe from elimination.

"What a brutal punch and that might be a bad move for Daniel," Brian Zane said.

"But at least, D. Va is safe," Scott said.

D. Va then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as Daniel and Batman were slugging each other with fists to the body.

"D. Va is back on the top rope and Daniel and Batman should look out," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, D. Va jumps off the rope and takes down Batman and Daniel with a double missile dropkick to another good ovation from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick, D. Va is on freaking fire here," Scott said.

D. Va then picks up Batman and tries to throw him over the ropes, but Batman was wrapping his arms around the top and middle ropes for safety.

"D. Va is trying to eliminate Batman here," Brian Zane said.

"This would be the biggest shock if she eliminates Batman here," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Batman nails D. Va with an elbow to the gut, saving himself from elimination.

"Batman with an elbow to D. Va and he is safe," Brian Zane said.

As D. Va stumbles back a bit, Hinata cross D. Va's arms together and then she nails her with a straitjacket suplex.

"Look at that," Scott said.

"Straitjacket suplex, the gamer just got played," Brian Zane said.

With D. Va lying face first on the mat, Hinata gets D. Va's arm over her shoulder and locks in the cross face. Hinata then pulls D. Va back as she manage to lock in the Gargano Escape.

"Gargano Escape, Hinata has the Gargano Escape on D. Va," Scott said.

"Submissions don't count, but the pain D. Va is feeling is really high," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, Ken nails a leg drop to the back of Hinata's head as this breaks off the Gargano Escape.

"Ken with a leg drop to Hinata and I think there might be some damage to D. Va," Scott said.

As Hinata was holding the back of her head in pain, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the rumble.

"It is not looking good for Hinata as entrant number seven is on their way," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #7: Snake (Partnership For a Drug-Free America)**

With the instrumental version of "All Natural" by Gorillaz playing through the speakers, out comes the reptilian drug dealer, Snake, to a good ovation from the crowd due to last year performance.

"Oh yeah, making his return from last year's Fandom Royal Rumble, it is PSA icon, Snake, entering at number seven," Brian Zane said.

"This dude manage to eliminate three big names last year and he hopes to do it at a bad spot," Scott said.

"He is pretty angry that he was excluded from HelloImAPizza's redux of the Top 50 Scariest Anti-Drug PSAs and that HIAP had his channel deleted from Vimeo," Brian Zane said.

"Man, Vimeo has become the new YouTube now," Scott said.

Snake then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Here he comes," Brian Zane said.

Snake then nails D. Va with an atomic drop, followed by a clothesline, taking her down.

"Atomic drop and clothesline on D. Va from an angry Snake," Scott said.

Snake then nails clotheslines to Hinata, Batman, Ken, Eleven, and Daniel, taking them all down to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Snake going at it with clotheslines to everyone," Brian Zane said.

"Snake has not missed a step," Scott said.

Snake then picks up Daniel, scoops him up, and gets him with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by Snake on Daniel," Brian Zane said.

As Ken gets up, Snake grabs Ken by the head and drops him with a diamond cutter.

"Ken gets hit with a diamond cutter," Scott said.

"Snake has a chance to win this thing," Brian Zane said.

As Snake gets up, Eleven tries to nail a boot to Snake, but Snake catches the foot in time.

"Uh oh," Scott said.

"Big mistake for Eleven," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Snake counters with a dragon whip as he takes Eleven down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Dragon whip by Snake and Eleven goes down," Scott said.

When Snake gets on his feet, Batman nails Snake with a knee to the ribs.

"Batman with a knee to the ribs of Snake," Brian Zane said.

Before Batman could do anything, Snake nails Batman with an uppercut, followed by a stunner, taking him down to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"Uppercut and stunner by Snake," Scott said.

"That was definitely unexpected," Brian Zane said.

Snake then picks up Batman and leads him to the bottom side of the ring.

"Oh I think Snake is about to get his first elimination," Scott said.

Snake then tries to throw Batman over the top rope, but Batman wrapped his feet around the bottom ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Snake is trying to get rid of Batman," Brian Zane said.

"If it happens, it could be the shock of the century," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Hinata grabs Snake from behind and leads him away from Batman, breaking off the elimination attempt in the process.

"Lucky for Batman, Hinata pushes Snake away and saves Batman from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Snake turns around and nails a headbutt to Hinata as this brought several boos from the fans.

"What a brutal headbutt and Hinata just felt it," Scott said.

Snake then kicks Hinata in the ribs, lifts her upside down, and drops her with a piledriver as the fans cringe for the move.

"A piledriver onto Hinata by Snake," Brian Zane said.

"I think Hinata might need an aspirin after the rumble," Scott said.

Snake then picks up Hinata and leads her to the top left corner.

"Oh this doesn't look good for Hinata," Brian Zane said.

Snake then lifts Hinata up as he was trying to eliminate her. He manages to lift her upper body over the ropes, while her hands were on the middle and bottom ropes.

"Snake is looking to eliminate Hinata here," Scott said.

"The number two entrant doesn't look too good at the moment," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Snake pushes Hinata over the ropes as it looked like Hinata was out. But Hinata still held onto the ropes as her feet were just two inches away from the floor.

"Oh my god, look at this," Scott said in shock.

"Hinata's feet are just a few inches away from the floor, the kunoichi is in a bad place," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Hinata swings over and lands on the apron, she rolls back into the ring as the fans cheer for that save.

"Hinata lands back on the apron and she is back in the fight," Scott said.

Snake suddenly grabs Hinata in a front headlock and drops her with a DDT to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Well her safety didn't last too long as Snake hits a DDT on Hinata," Brian Zane said.

As Snake gets up, Daniel starts to run over towards Snake, looking for a spear.

"Snake should look out because Daniel is about to take him down," Scott said.

But then, Snake sees it and nails Daniel with a double stomp to the chest out of nowhere to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Snake with a double stomp to Daniel out of nowhere," Brian Zane said.

"He has received little damage within the first ninety seconds since he entered this thing," Scott said.

Snake then sees Eleven and D. Va battling with each other and walks over to them.

"Oh I think Snake is ready to take out some prey," Brian Zane said.

Snake then grabs the pair from behind and drops them with a double back suplex as the fans cheer like crazy for that unbelievable feat of strength.

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"Snake just took out Eleven and D. Va with a double back suplex," Brian Zane said.

As Snake gets up, he looks to see the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"I think Snake might have a new target because entrant number eight is on their way," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #8: Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

As the _Family Matters _theme plays through the speakers, out of the stage comes the nerdy Steve Urkel, who came out to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Making his return for his fourth rumble match, it is _Family Matters'_ Steve Urkel, entering at number eight," Brian Zane said.

"Urkel has some really good luck with drawing late numbers in the past, but those late draws cause him to be eliminated very quickly," Scott said.

Steve then walks down the entrance way as Snake was eyeing the nerd with intent on elimination.

"I think Snake wants to end Urkel's dreams quickly," Brian Zane said.

"Considering the time he spent in the first and third rumbles, it might happen," Scott said.

When Steve makes it halfway down the entrance way, Steve runs down the entrance way and slides into the ring.

"Here comes Urkel at full speed," Brian Zane said.

Snake then tries to nail a clothesline on Steve, but Steve ducks the move.

"Urkel ducks the clothesline," Scott said.

Steve then turns around, runs towards Snake, and nails him with a clothesline. The impact sends Snake over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans went bats**t insane for that unexpected elimination.

"Oh my freaking god," Scott said in shock.

"URKEL ELIMINATES SNAKE, URKEL ELIMINATES SNAKE," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"The favorite to win is the first one eliminated," Scott said.

**1st Elimination: Snake; Eliminated by: Steve Urkel; Duration-2:20**

Steve was in complete shock as Snake was trying to get back in the ring, but he was being held back by security.

"I don't think Urkel knows what just happened," Brian Zane said.

"Did I do that?" Steve asked in shock over that elimination.

"Yes you did Urkel," Scott said to Steve.

"You are going to pay Urkel, this isn't over nerd," Snake said to Steve angrily as security escorts him out of the ringside area.

"I think the rivalry between Snake and Urkel is far from over," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Steve turns around and starts to nail rights and lefts to D. Va's face.

"Urkel with rights and lefts to D. Va," Scott said.

"Urkel is just light on his feet," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Steve nails D. Va with an atomic drop as she was still standing.

"D. Va gets hit with an atomic drop from Urkel," Scott said.

Steve then kicks D. Va in the ribs, grabs her in a front headlock, and drops her with a DDT to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"D. Va goes down with a DDT from Urkel, D. Va is not doing well the last few minutes," Brian Zane said.

Steve gets up and then he nails dropkicks to Daniel, Eleven, Batman, Hinata, and Ken, taking them all down.

"Urkel with dropkicks to everyone in the ring," Scott said.

"He has been on a roll after eliminating Snake," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Steve picks up Ken and leads him to the ropes.

"Oh I think the half-Ghoul is going to meet his maker," Scott said.

Steve then tries to lift Ken over the ropes, but Ken wraps his body around the top and middle ropes to avoid the elimination.

"Ken is desperately trying to stay in the match," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Urkel could be strong enough to take out the dangerous Ken Kaneki," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts nine seconds as Hinata grabs Steve from behind and leads him to the middle of the ring. Ken then drops onto the ring mat, safe from elimination.

"Ken is safe, but I think Urkel is about to meet the worst end of Hinata," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then nails Steve with a backstabber as Steve gets taken down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Hinata with a backstabber to Urkel," Scott said.

"I think Urkel's back might be strained here," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then walks over to the top side of the ring, go through the ropes, and stands on the ring apron.

"What is Hinata doing?" Scott asked.

"I think she might do a move that Gargano does," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Steve gets back onto his feet and then, Hinata uses the ropes to launch through the ropes and takes down Steve with a slingshot spear to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Look at that slingshot spear," Scott said.

"I guess her training with Gargano paid off," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Batman was nailing Eleven with some forearms to the face.

"Batman nailing forearms to Eleven," Scott said.

"I don't think Batman knows how dangerous Eleven can be," Brian Zane said.

After five shots, Batman grabs Eleven and gets her with an overhead belly to belly into the bottom right corner as the fans cringe seeing Eleven nearly land on her head.

"Oh dear god," Scott said in horror.

"I'm surprised Eleven didn't break her neck from that move," Brian Zane said.

As Eleven sits in the corner, Daniel runs up and nails a running dropkick to Eleven's face as this brought some boos from the crowd.

"Running dropkick by Daniel and I don't think Eleven knows where she is," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Hinata gets Steve up and then she and Steve start to trade back and forth shots with each other as this was pretty much even.

"Look at this," Scott said.

"Hinata and Urkel are just slugging away on each other," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Batman, Ken, and D. Va join in the brawl as the fans cheer for this insane fight.

"Ken, Batman, and D. Va are joining this scuffle," Scott said.

"This is getting insane," Brian Zane said.

As they continue to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was ready to enter the fray.

"Well here comes our ninth entrant," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

As "Never Back Down" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Candice LeRae's entrance theme) plays through the speakers, out comes this teenage girl with light brown skin, auburn hair with some leaves in it, wearing a black/light blue one-piece swimsuit with purple shorts over it, and tape wrapped around her feet and ankles.

"This is a very interesting entrant," Scott said.

The fans soon start to cheer like crazy for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #9: Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia)**

"Making her first appearance in the rumble, from Disney Channel's newest hit, _Amphibia_, it is Anne Boonchuy, entering at number nine," Brian Zane said.

"I like the show, it has a _Gravity Falls_ feel to it," Scott said.

After she did her dab on the stage, Anne Boonchuy runs down the entrance way and she makes it to the ringside area.

"I think being with frogs will show in this rumble," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Anne hops onto the ring apron as she sees everyone brawling in the middle of the ring.

"Oh I think she is going to make an entrance," Scott said.

"And we might see a crash here," Brian Zane said.

Anne then hops onto the top rope, then she jumps off and takes down everyone with a 450 splash as the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

"Oh my god, look at that splash," Scott said in shock.

"That was so awesome," Brian Zane said.

Anne quickly gets up and then she picks up Eleven.

"Oh it doesn't look good for Eleven again," Scott said.

Anne then drapes Eleven's arm around her neck, lifts her up, and gets her with a suplex.

"Suplex on Eleven by Anne," Brian Zane said.

"And I don't think Anne is done yet," Scott said.

Anne then flips over as she and Eleven were on their feet. Then, Anne gets Eleven with another suplex.

"There is another suplex by Anne," Scott said.

"I think she is about to go for the three amigos," Brian Zane said.

Anne wasn't done yet, she flips over again still holding onto Eleven.

"Alright, here she comes," Scott said.

Anne then gets Eleven with a third and final suplex, hitting Eleven with three amigos.

"There it is, three amigos by Anne," Brian Zane said.

"I think she is channeling her inner Eddie Guerrero here tonight," Scott said.

Anne let go of Eleven and Anne gets back on her feet.

"If Eleven thinks she's safe, well she is out of luck," Brian Zane said.

Anne then walks over to the bottom right corner and climbs up to the top rope.

"Anne up on the top rope," Scott said.

"This is a bad spot to be in this kind of match," Brian Zane said.

After she shakes her shoulders, Anne jumps off the top rope and gets Eleven with a frog splash to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Frog splash onto Eleven," Scott said.

"Anne is definitely making the late Eddie Guerrero proud tonight," Brian Zane said.

Anne then somersaults over to Ken and nails him with a standing frog splash to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Somersault into a frog splash onto Ken," Scott said.

"Anne is fast and high flying here tonight," Brian Zane said.

Anne then gets up and walks over to the top left corner of the ring. Anne then jumps onto the top rope as someone else was about to meet Anne's fighting skills.

"Anne is going to fly again," Scott said.

"Her time in Amphibia is paying off here," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Anne jumps off the top rope and nails Hinata with a five star frog splash as that move got a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Five star frog splash on Hinata as she jumps over Ken," Scott said.

"From Eddie to RVD, Anne is using her high flying skills to wow the crowd tonight," Brian Zane said.

Anne then gets up and drags Hinata by the arm to the bottom side of the ring.

"Oh it doesn't look too well for Hinata," Scott said.

Anne then tries to push Hinata over the ropes, but Hinata wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Anne is trying to get rid of Hinata from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Hinata really wants to win it and she isn't letting Anne get rid of her easily," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Daniel nails a headbutt to the back of Anne's skull as this breaks off the elimination attempt and Hinata was safe.

"Headbutt by Daniel to the back of Anne's head and lucky for Hinata, she is safe," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then grabs Anne from behind and gets her with a release German suplex as the fans boo Daniel a little for it.

"German suplex on Anne," Scott said.

"Anne is in a bad spot now," Brian Zane said.

Daniel then walks over to Anne as Anne gets on her knees.

"Oh I think Daniel is about to give Anne a big attitude adjustment and not the wrestling move," Scott said.

Daniel then nails these "Yes" style kicks to Anne's chest as the fans chant "No" for each kick.

"Daniel is getting Anne with his own series of Yes kicks," Brian Zane said.

"It seems these fans are not happy with it," Scott said.

After nine kicks, Daniel was ready to nail a tenth kick to Anne's chest.

"Oh I think Daniel is about to give one more kick," Brian Zane said.

But then, Batman runs up and nails a brutal spear to Daniel, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"Batman with a spear out of nowhere and Daniel nearly jumped out of his shoes," Brian Zane said.

Batman then picks up Daniel and tries to throw him out of the ring, but Daniel wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Oh Batman is looking for his first elimination," Scott said.

"After that brutal move, I don't think Daniel is going to last that long," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Steve comes from behind and lifts both Daniel and Batman over the ropes, but they manage to land on the apron.

"Urkel lifts Batman and Daniel over the ropes, but they land on the apron," Scott said.

Steve walks away from them as Batman and Daniel slide back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"I don't think Urkel knows that Batman and Daniel are still in the match," Brian Zane said.

"This could be a mistake for Urkel," Scott said.

Steve then turns around as Anne runs up and takes him down with a sling blade to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Sling blade by Anne and Urkel didn't see that coming," Brian Zane said.

"Like I said, it was a mistake to turn your back in the match," Scott said.

As Anne gets back on her feet, the rumble clock ticks down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"We'll be an eighth through the rumble as entrant number ten is on their way," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #10: Spanky Ham (Drawn Together)**

Once the buzzer goes off, out comes the very, very crude anthropomorphic pig known as Spanky Ham. Wearing his red sweater, light brown dress pants, and brown dress shoes, Spanky got a mild ovation from the crowd.

"This takes me back to the mid 2000s," Scott said.

"From Comedy Central's cult hit, _Drawn Together_, here comes Spanky Ham entering at number ten," Brian Zane said.

"He looks like a mixture of Porky Pig from _Looney Tunes_ and Chuckles the Silly Piggy from _Dave the Barbarian_," Scott said.

"Yeah he does it," Brian Zane said.

Spanky then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"I wonder what his voice actor is doing?" Scott asked.

"Probably making crank calls," Brian Zane said. **(Fun fact: Spanky's voice actor, Adam Carolla, is one of the creators and stars in Comedy Central's hit, **_**Crank Yankers**_**. Which I suggest you check it out, it is so crude, hilarious, and awesome.)**

Spanky then nails a kick to Anne's left knee as Anne is taking down to one knee.

"Spanky with a kick to Anne and she is goes down to one knee," Brian Zane said.

Spanky then had an evil smile on his face as he had a very crude plan for Anne.

"What is Spanky going to do?" Scott asked.

"Something that is very, very gross," Brian Zane said.

"KISS MY ASS," Spanky screamed to Anne.

Spanky then puts Anne's face on his ass and then he farts into Anne's face as the fans were almost about to barf over this fart.

"Oh god, Spanky just farts into Anne's face," Scott said in horror.

"I think it could smell worse than Peter Griffin's farts to Meg," Brian Zane said.

Anne then starts to cough like crazy after tasting Spanky's fart as Spanky was ready to deliver more punishment.

"Oh I think Anne might need a breath mint after that," Scott said.

Spanky then nails vicious right hooves to Batman, Ken, Hinata, D. Va, Eleven, and Steve, taking them all down.

"Spanky is striking away at everyone here," Brian Zane said.

"He is not taking things lightly here," Scott said.

Then, Daniel approaches Spanky from behind as his reign of terror might come to an end.

"Oh Daniel, be careful with Spanky in your sights," Brian Zane said to Daniel.

But Spanky sees this, so he turns around and nails a brutal right hoove to Daniel's "boys", causing Daniel to scream in pain and the fans cringe over the punch.

"Oh god," Scott said in horror.

"Goodbye Daniel's chances of having kids," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Spanky grabs Daniel and leads him to the bottom side of the ring.

"I think what Spanky is about to do to Daniel will be horrible," Scott said.

Spanky then tries to lift Daniel over the ropes, but Daniel wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Spanky is now trying to eliminate Daniel from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Between the spear and that nut shot, Daniel is about to be eliminated very soon," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Batman comes from behind and drops Spanky with the angle slam, breaking off the elimination attempt as Daniel was safe and the fans were cheering for that move.

"Batman with an angle slam on Spanky and unfortunately for Daniel, he is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

As Spanky was getting on his knees, Hinata runs up and nails Spanky with a running knee to the left side of Spanky's skull, taking him down to cheers from the crowd.

"Hinata with a running knee to Spanky's skull," Scott said.

"His roughness is catching up to him," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Anne gets Spanky back on his feet, ready for revenge.

"This isn't going to be good for Spanky," Scott said.

Anne then takes down Spanky with a monkey flip to cheers from the crowd again.

"Monkey flip onto Spanky by Anne," Brian Zane said.

"I feel like Anne was watching the matches from WWE's best high fliers to prepare for this rumble," Scott said.

As Spanky gets on his feet, Ken approaches Spanky as he wanted to take down the crude pig.

"Oh I think Ken wants a turn to damage Spanky," Scott said.

Spanky then nails a kick to below Ken's belt as Ken hold his member in pain.

"Oh what a brutal kick to below Ken's belt," Scott said.

"Geez, I think the pain is worse for Ken than Daniel," Brian Zane said.

Spanky then runs up and takes down Eleven and Steve with a double jumping clothesline.

"Jumping double clothesline on Eleven and Urkel by Spanky," Scott said.

"Spanky seems to be getting back into this match," Brian Zane said.

As Spanky gets on his feet, Anne gets Spanky in a full nelson and gets him with a dragon suplex.

"Anne with a dragon suplex and that momentum for Spanky was cut short," Scott said.

Anne then let go of Spanky and gets on her feet. Anne then walks over to the top right corner and climbs up to the top rope.

"Anne is climbing back up to that top rope again," Brian Zane said.

"I think these trips to the top rope may become a huge mistake for Anne," Scott said.

Two seconds later, Anne jumps off the top rope and nails an elbow drop to Spanky's chest as the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

"Top rope elbow drop and Spanky's chest could be on fire from it," Brian Zane said.

As Anne gets on her feet, Hinata runs up and nails a shotgun dropkick to Anne as Anne gets knocked into the bottom right corner.

"Shotgun dropkick to Anne by Hinata," Scott said.

"Anne didn't see that coming and met the corner hard," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then runs up and nails an uppercut to Anne as that move forced Anne to sit in the corner.

"Uppercut onto Anne by Hinata," Scott said.

"Hinata is showing some fighting spirit now," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then walks over to the top left corner as she eyes Anne over in the corner.

"Hinata is all the way on the other side of the ring," Scott said.

"I don't think Anne is going to like what is about to happen to her," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Hinata runs up and nails a cannonball senton to Anne as the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

"Cannonball senton in the corner by Hinata," Brian Zane said.

"Hinata is getting her energy back after nearly being eliminated several times," Scott said.

As Hinata gets up and was looking for another person to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter.

"This is crazy as entrant number eleven is about to enter the fray," Brian Zane said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**We are just an eighth of the way through the rumble and it is looking to be a very competitive rumble, but there is still many more people left to enter. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 10**

**Entries left: 70**

**People still in the ring: 9**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake.**

**People still in the match: Ken Kaneki, Hinata Hyuga, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Batman, D. Va, Steve Urkel, Anne Boonchuy, and Spanky Ham.**

**Will Snake get his revenge on Urkel?**

**Will Anne dazzle us with more high flying moves?**

**And will Ken and Daniel be the same after those shots from Spanky?**

**You have to tune in to the next chapter to find out.**


	6. Stretchy and Angry

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 6: Stretchy and Angry**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they count down for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**Hashiridase, hashiridase, sora takaku, hatakazashi**_**!**

"This is unique song choice," Scott said.

"Yeah this is almost like an anime theme," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, "Brand New World" by D-51 starts to play through the speakers as the next entrant comes out onto the stage and the fans cheer very loudly for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #11: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)**

"Oh yeah, now this rumble is picking up," Scott said excitedly.

"Entrant number eleven is from one of the biggest anime in the world, _One Piece_, here is the captain of The Straw Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"The man with the 1.5 billion berry bounty on his head," Scott said.

The fans gave one of the loudest ovations of the evening for the captain of The Straw Hats Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy. His outfit was special for this event, he had on his straw hat, red open long sleeve cardigan showing his "X" scar, black shorts, and brown flip flops.

"This man's accomplishments are legendary, he defeated Arlong, Enel, Hody Jones, he went up against the marines, he took down the legendary warlords Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, and Dolflamingo, and he defeated Rob Lucci and Charlotte Katakuri in two of the most famous battles ever," Brian Zane said.

"He is one of the top newcomers that could win this match," Scott said.

Luffy then runs down the entrance way and he stops before he gets to the ringside area.

"I don't like everyone's chances here," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then turns to his right to see Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook sitting near the front row.

"And there are the other Straw Hat members who are not competing tonight," Scott said.

"Lucky for the entrants, they all don't stand a chance with all of them in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then takes off his hat and tosses it over to Robin (since Nami was going to compete and he didn't want to ruin his hat, he decide to trust Robin with his hat).

"And Luffy tosses his lucky hat to Nico Robin," Scott said.

"I don't think he wants it to get ruined during the rumble," Brian Zane said.

As Robin holds onto the hat, Luffy slides into the ring as everyone sees this.

"And here comes Luffy," Scott said.

Then, Hinata Hyuga, Eleven, Spanky Ham, Daniel Matthews, D. Va, Steve Urkel, Batman, Ken Kaneki, and Anne Boonchuy jump on Luffy and dog pile him.

"And everyone just piled on Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"Oh this is a big, big mistake for them," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Luffy uses all of his power and pushes them away as he stands back on his feet.

"Yeah, I was right and they all pay for it," Scott said.

Spanky then runs over to Luffy and tries to get him with a crossbody, but Luffy manages to catch him.

"Spanky try for a crossbody on Luffy," Scott said.

"That's one thing you don't do and that is trying to take out Luffy," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Luffy lifts Spanky on his shoulders in a fireman's carry as this might be the end of Spanky.

"Oh this is going to be bad for Spanky," Scott said.

Luffy then backs up to the bottom side of the ring and throws Spanky over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a good ovation from the crowd.

"There goes Spanky Ham," Brian Zane said.

"Score one for the future King of the Pirates," Scott said.

**2nd Elimination: Spanky Ham; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy; Duration-2:37**

As Spanky leaves the ringside area, Luffy looks over to see Ken getting up.

"Oh I think Luffy has found someone to brawl," Brian Zane said.

"Hey creepy white hair, fight me," Luffy said to Ken as Ken looks at Luffy with intent.

"Luffy is an idiot to say that," Scott said.

"Luffy is the same guy who called Buggy, big nose, so I can see that," Brian Zane said.

Then, Ken and Luffy rush to the middle of the ring and start slugging each other with fists.

"Here we go," Scott said.

"This almost feels like something from the Thriller Bark arc," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Luffy gets the advantage and nails a knee to Ken's ribs.

"Oh knee to the ribs of Ken," Scott said.

Luffy then lifts Ken up and drops him with a powerslam.

"Powerslam on Ken by Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy is on freaking fire here," Scott said.

Luffy then hops onto Daniel's shoulders and gets him with a frankensteiner to a huge ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, frankensteiner," Brian Zane said in shock.

"I guess those two years training paid off for Luffy," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out, Luffy was about to punch Hinata, but he stops about he hits her face.

"Oh Luffy nearly punched Hinata," Brian Zane said.

"I think he had a change of heart here," Scott said.

Then, they see Batman in their sights as Luffy wants to team up.

"Oh I think Luffy wants to form an alliance with Hinata to take out Batman," Brian Zane said.

"Let's take him out," Luffy said to Hinata as Hinata nodded "yes".

"Oh I think we are going to see it," Scott said.

Luffy and Hinata walk over to Batman and then they turn him around.

"Here they come," Brian Zane said.

"I don't like The Dark Knight's chances right now," Scott said.

They kick Batman in the ribs, hook his arms around their necks, lift him up, and drop him with a double suplex to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Double suplex from the pirate-ninja alliance," Brian Zane said.

"That's a good one," Scott said to Brian Zane.

Then, Luffy picks up Batman and then he lifts on his shoulders in a powerbomb position.

"Oh Luffy is looking to get Batman with a powerbomb," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, looking to take down the Dark Knight.

"Hinata is going up to the top rope," Scott said.

"This is going to be brutal," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Hinata jumps off the rope and gets Batman with a spear, while Luffy gets the powerbomb as they hit the powerbomb/spear combo to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"It looks like a crash on I-95," Scott said.

The pair then pick up Batman and try to throw him over the top rope, but Batman was keeping his pace to prevent the elimination.

"Luffy and Hinata are looking to get rid of Batman," Brian Zane said.

"This could be very shocking if they manage to eliminate him," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, they manage to push Batman over the top rope, but Batman manage to hold onto the ropes and was a few inches from touching the floor.

"Oh look, Batman's feet are very close to hitting the floor," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised The Dark Knight can hang like that," Scott said.

Batman then flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring, as Hinata and Luffy weren't done yet.

"Batman just saved himself from elimination, but I don't think it will be for long," Brian Zane said.

When Batman turns around, Hinata and Luffy lift him up by his legs and get him with a flapjack to some cheers from the crowd.

"Flapjack on Batman from the pirate-ninja alliance," Scott said.

"Big mistake for Batman to go back and try to take out Hinata and Luffy," Brian Zane said.

As Hinata and Luffy get up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter.

"While Batman takes time to recover, let's see who number twelve is," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #12: Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck (Bleach)**

Then, "Blissful" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Alexa Bliss' first theme) starts to play through the speakers as out comes the Arrancar known as Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck. With her long green hair, wearing her skull hat, green sleeveless crop top, green long tights, and green wrestling boots, Nelliel got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Well here is an unexpected surprise," Scott said.

"Here is one of the three Espada, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, entering at number twelve," Brian Zane said.

Nelliel then walks down the entrance way as she waves to the fans in attendance.

"She might look like an adult, but she is very child like," Scott said.

"Well she looks very happy to be here," Brian Zane said.

Once she was halfway down the entrance way, she walks over to a young fan in attendance and holds her hand up. Then, the young fan gives her a high five as Nelliel was all happy for this.

"Look at her with a young fan," Scott said.

"She seems to be a favorite with the young kids," Brian Zane said.

"Well her other form is a child, so I think I can see why she likes them," Scott said.

Nelliel then runs down the rest of the way and then she slides into the ring.

"Now Nelliel has entered the ring," Brian Zane said.

Nelliel then runs up and takes down Hinata and Luffy with a double clothesline.

"Double clothesline on Hinata and Luffy from the Arrancar," Scott said.

Nelliel then nails clotheslines to Ken, Steve, D. Va, Batman, Anne, and Eleven.

"Nelliel with clotheslines to almost everyone," Brian Zane said.

"No one is safe from the third Espada," Scott said.

Nelliel then nails a headbutt to Daniel as he gets taken down to cheers from the crowd.

"Headbutt to Daniel," Brian Zane said.

"He's going to feel that one tomorrow," Scott said.

Nelliel then picks up Daniel and drops him with a uranage as the fans cheer again for the Arrancar.

"Uranage by Nelliel on Daniel," Brian Zane said.

"Daniel is just getting beaten so bad recently," Scott said.

Nelliel then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as she was looking to fly.

"Nelliel is up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"She's taking a big risk here," Scott said.

Nelliel then jumps off the top rope and gets Daniel with Twisted Bliss to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Twisted Bliss on Daniel," Scott said.

"I don't think Alexa would be too happy with Nelliel using that move," Brian Zane said.

Nelliel then picks up Daniel and leads him to the right side of the ring.

"Oh I think Daniel's run might be coming to an end," Scott said.

Nelliel then tries to throw Daniel over the top rope, but Daniel wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Nelliel is trying so hard to eliminate Daniel," Brian Zane said.

"We only had two eliminations so far, so eliminating more people will be a bit safer in the ring," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant comes out as Ken grabs Nelliel from behind and gets her with a release German suplex, breaking off the elimination attempt in the process.

"German suplex by Ken on Nelliel," Scott said.

"And Daniel is safe once again," Brian Zane said.

As Nelliel gets up, Ken runs up and nails a Claymore kick to Nelliel, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Ken with a Claymore kick on Nelliel," Scott said.

"And some of these fans didn't like that," Brian Zane said.

Ken then picks up Nelliel, hooks her arms, and drops her with a double undertook DDT to another mix reaction from the crowd.

"Double underhook DDT on Nelliel," Scott said.

"It seems Nelliel is the one to receive pain," Brian Zane said.

Ken gets Nelliel back on her feet and throws her over the top rope. But, Nelliel grabs onto the top rope and her feet were a few inches away from the floor.

"Ken almost got Nelliel out of the match, but she got a hold of the ropes in time," Scott said.

"Hopefully Nelliel can hold on a little bit longer," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Nelliel flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring as the fans cheer for that save.

"Nelliel just flips back into the ring and I think Ken is about to be in trouble," Scott said.

Nelliel then walks over to Ken, grabs him, and drops him with a reverse DDT to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Reverse DDT by Nelliel," Brian Zane said.

"And Ken just felt the mat hard," Scott said.

"At this point, Ken and Hinata have been in the match for over twenty-one minutes now, but they are not looking too well here," Brian Zane said.

"Especially with Luffy in the match," Scott said.

In the top right corner, Anne was nailing Eleven with slaps and chops to Eleven's body.

"Anne is unloading shot after shot on Eleven," Brian Zane said.

"It doesn't help that Eleven can't use her powers here," Scott said.

Nine seconds later, Anne gets on Eleven's shoulder and gets her with a hurricanrana. The move sends Eleven forward and takes down Hinata with a spear as the fans cheer a tiny bit for the move.

"Hurricanrana on Eleven and she just took out Hinata with a spear," Brian Zane said.

"That was so awesome," Scott said.

As Eleven was on her hands and knees, D. Va runs up and gets Eleven with a leg drop to the back of the head.

"Leg drop from D. Va on Eleven," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah Eleven didn't see that coming," Scott said.

As D. Va gets on her feet, Anne runs up and gets D. Va with a bulldog out of nowhere.

"D. Va didn't see that coming," Brian Zane said.

"Anne with a bulldog on the gamer," Scott said.

Anne then jumps up and nails D. Va with a standing moonsault to a pretty good ovation from the crowd.

"Standing moonsault and Anne is getting back into this fight," Brian Zane said.

"She is impressing everyone here," Brian Zane said.

As Anne gets back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another entrant was about to enter the rumble.

"Well let's see who got unlucky number thirteen," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Kingdom" by Downstrait starts to play through the speakers as the next entrant comes out to the stage. The fans soon almost explode in cheers as the next entrant was…

**Entrant #13: Dawn (Total Drama)**

"Business just picked up big time," Scott said.

"Entrant number thirteen is the first ever winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble, Dawn," Brian Zane said.

"Dawn has spend her time training with The Elite, so let's hope this new training can help her win a second rumble," Scott said.

The fans couldn't believe what they see, they see Dawn with the left side of her face painted black and light purple, wearing a black Brotherhood muscle shirt, light purple and black boxing shorts, and black wrestling boots. From the looks of Dawn, she was pretty much Elite.

"Look at Dawn's face, it looked like Dustin Rhodes helped paint it on her," Brian Zane said.

"I like it, she definitely fits with the nickname The Elite gave her, The Canadian Nightmare," Scott said.

Dawn then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"Beware, Dawn is in the match," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then runs up and takes down Luffy and Hinata with a double running clothesline.

"Double running clothesline and Dawn just took down Luffy and Hinata," Scott said.

Dawn then hops onto the middle rope on the right side of the ring, she jumps off, and nails Beautiful Disaster to Ken.

"Beautiful Disaster by Dawn," Brian Zane said.

As Dawn gets up, she grabs Anne in a reverse DDT position and then she takes down Anne with Cross Rhodes.

"Cross Rhodes on Anne, the same move used by Cody," Scott said.

"We are definitely seeing some Elite in Dawn," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets up and she sees D. Va getting on her knees.

"Oh I don't like where D. Va is at," Scott said.

Dawn then runs up and nails a sliding uppercut to D. Va to a really good response from the crowd.

"Sliding uppercut to D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"Now we see some of Hangman in Dawn," Scott said.

Dawn then gets up and then she lifts Eleven on her shoulders in a electric chair position.

"Dawn has Eleven on her shoulders," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Dawn leans back and then she transitions the electric chair into a German suplex as she takes down Eleven to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, look at that move," Scott said.

"Dawn is sweeping this competition with Coryt's Wrath, get it because of Kenny Omega," Brian Zane said to Scott.

"Yeah I get it," Scott said.

As Dawn gets up again, she sees Luffy on his feet as both of them were in a stand off and the fans were spilt on who to cheer for. Then, they circle around the ring as one of them were waiting to land the first strike.

"This is a sight to see," Brian Zane said.

"The winner of the first rumble and the man with 1.5 billion berries on his head, this is going to be awesome," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, two woman slide into the ring and start to attack Luffy and Dawn as the fans boo loudly for this. The woman that was attacking Luffy was legal aid attorney, Vanessa Mayer from _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_, the woman that was attacking Dawn was Judge Harm from _The Simpsons_ as the boos were almost earthquake levels.

"What the hell?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"That's Vanessa Mayer and Judge Harm, they are just ruining this rumble," Scott said.

"And I can't hear too much because of the fans here," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, they stop attacking as the fans were almost ready to take down these two disgusting human beings.

"These fans sure hate these two women," Scott said.

"Well Harm is one of _The Simpsons _most hated characters. While Vanessa dated a serial killer, William Lewis, who got him off the charges, which lead to him kill an officer and kidnap another (Olivia Benson)," Brian Zane said.

"Well that is really disgusting," Scott said.

"You can all shut up," Judge Harm said angrily to the fans as they chant "F**k you Harm".

"I don't think Harm will have any new fans after this," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant as Harm grabs Dawn by her hair as Dawn looked very angry.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Scott warned Harm.

"Like she cares," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Dawn grabs Harm's right hand and bends two fingers the other way as the fans went ballistic for this.

"Oh sweet god," Scott said in horror.

"I guess Marty Scrull taught her that," Brian Zane said.

Harm then let go of Dawn and then Dawn picks up a chair from the apron.

"Oh Dawn has a chair," Scott said.

Dawn then swings the chair and nails a very sickening char shot to Harm's head, taking her down to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"I think Harm will think twice about interfering in the match," Scott said.

Vanessa was attacking Luffy again, so Dawn swings the chair and strikes Vanessa in the back with it. Vanessa let go of Luffy as Dawn drops the chair.

"The chair to the back of Vanessa," Brian Zane said.

"Karma is a bitch," Scott said.

Dawn then grabs Vanessa's hair as Dawn was looking at Vanessa with evil intentions.

"Oh this spells trouble for Vanessa," Brian Zane said.

"This is for letting your client kidnap Lieutenant Benson you bitch," Dawn said to Vanessa and then she gets Vanessa in a reverse DDT position.

"Here it comes," Scott said.

Dawn then takes down Vanessa with Cross Rhodes onto the chair as the fans went absolutely insane for the move.

"Cross Rhodes on Vanessa and she deserved it," Brian Zane said.

As security was dragging Vanessa and Harm out of the ring, Luffy and Dawn went back to the stare down as Nelliel runs over and gives Dawn a hug.

"Oh I think we got a partnership here," Scott said.

"The sweet innocent Moonchild has befriended the childlike Arrancar," Brian Zane said.

"Huh, this is going to be a fun fight," Luffy said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah, we are about to have a lot of fun," Dawn said.

Luffy then charges towards the right side of the ring, hops onto the middle ropes, and then he jumps off the ropes, hoping to get them with a middle rope springboard moonsault. But then, Dawn and Nelliel catch Luffy as it looked bad for the Straw Hat pirate.

"Luffy tried for a moonsault on the two," Scott said.

"Yeah but that didn't work at all," Brian Zane said.

Dawn and Nelliel then take down Luffy with a double powerslam to some boos from the crowd.

"Double powerslam," Scott said.

"Yeah if Luffy thought this rumble was easy, think again," Brian Zane said.

As Dawn and Nelliel get up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"I think the pair should watch out because entrant fourteen is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #14: The Angry Video Game Nerd**

Hearing the familiar AVGN theme playing through the speakers, out comes the FRR fan favorite, The Angry Video Game Nerd, who came out to the stage to a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes a familiar face to the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Making his fourth appearance in the FRR, it is Angry Video Game Nerd, entering at number fourteen," Scott said.

"He eliminated six people in the first rumble, so he is a top contender to win this match," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Even with a bad draw, he could pull off an unexpected victory," Scott said.

AVGN then kicks Nelliel in the ribs and takes her down with a stunner to a mix response to the crowd.

"Stunner on Nelliel by AVGN and I don't think that will be the only one," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then kicks Dawn in the ribs and hits her with a stunner as well, taking her down to another mix response from the crowd.

"Stunner number two on Dawn," Scott said.

"Forget Suplex City, we are going to Stunner City," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then kicks Eleven in the ribs and hits her with a stunner as well, the move causes Eleven to flip onto her stomach as the fans cheer a tiny bit for the bump.

"Stunner number three on Eleven," Scott said.

"Look at her flip, she almost looked like The Rock doing it," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then runs up and takes down Daniel with a Lou Thesz press.

"AVGN with a Lou Thesz press onto Daniel," Scott said.

AVGN then fires off a series of lefts and rights to Daniel's face.

"AVGN is just unloading on Daniel's face," Brian Zane said.

"Daniel has been having some very bad luck here," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, Steve grabs AVGN and gets him off of Daniel, breaking off this little fight. Steve then turns AVGN around as they were face to face.

"Urkel breaks off this little fight," Brian Zane said.

"Bad move there," Scott said.

Five seconds later, AVGN flips off to Steve, then he kicks Steve in the ribs and hits him with the stunner, taking him down to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Fourth stunner, this time on Urkel," Brian Zane said.

"AVGN hasn't lost his step it," Scott said.

As AVGN gets up, Batman runs over and was ready to take down AVGN.

"Look out AVGN, Batman is coming to get you," Brian Zane said to AVGN.

AVGN sees this coming so he picks up Batman and gets him with a sidewalk slam to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Sidewalk slam onto Batman," Scott said.

"I think we are seeing some rust on Batman here," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then sees Anne coming his way, so he kicks her in the ribs and hits her with a stunner as the fans were starting to cheer for his stunner spree.

"Stunner number five, this time on Anne," Scott said.

"No one is safe from that stunner," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then grabs AVGN by the neck as he was looking to hit a cutter on AVGN.

"Luffy is about to get the angry gamer with a cutter," Scott said.

Two seconds later, AVGN pushes Luffy away and when Luffy turns around, AVGN hits him with the stunner as that move got a few boos for him.

"Luffy misses the cutter and gets hit with a stunner instead," Brian Zane said.

"And that is number six," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as AVGN grabs D. Va and hits her with an atomic drop.

"Atomic drop on D. Va from the angriest person in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then kicks D. Va in the ribs and takes her down with a stunner as the fans boo a tiny bit for the move.

"Stunner number seven on D. Va," Scott said.

"Looks like some of these fans didn't take to kindly to this," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then gets up as he sees that Dawn was back on her feet as well.

"Oh I think Dawn should get out of the ring right now," Scott said.

"Ready for round f***ing two," AVGN said to Dawn as he walks over to her.

"I don't think Dawn is ready for what is about to happen next," Brian Zane said.

AVGN kicks Dawn in the ribs and hits her with a stunner again, but this time Dawn was on her feet.

"That's the eighth stunner in the match," Scott said.

"And surprisingly, Dawn is not down," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Dawn falls onto her back and nails an uppercut to AVGN, causing AVGN to be stunned and the fans cheer Dawn a bit for that move.

"Uppercut," Scott said.

"Dawn definitely picked that move up from Cody," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets on her feet as she, Hinata, Luffy, and Nelliel were circling around AVGN as this wasn't going to be good.

"Look at this," Scott said.

"I don't like where AVGN is at now," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Dawn, Luffy, Hinata, and Nelliel nail AVGN with superkicks and takes him down, while the fans went absolutely crazy for that move.

"Superkick party," Scott said.

"More like a headache for AVGN," Brian Zane said.

With AVGN down on his back, Dawn climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as she was about to fly high.

"Dawn is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"A rookie mistake for a vet," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Dawn jumps off and hits AVGN with a moonsault as the fans cheer for Dawn's aerial move.

"Moonsault," Scott said.

"Dawn flew high and crash onto AVGN hard," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then picks up AVGN and leads him to the right side of the ring. Then, she, Nelliel, Hinata, and Luffy try to toss AVGN over the ropes, but AVGN wrapped his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Dawn and three anime characters are looking to rid of AVGN early," Scott said.

"This would be a bit upset if this happened," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, AVGN uses his legs to push them all away as he was safe from that elimination.

"And it doesn't work," Scott said.

"AVGN is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then walks over and nails Hinata, Nelliel, Luffy, and Dawn with clotheslines, taking them all down to a tiny bit of boos from the crowd.

"AVGN with clotheslines to everyone that tried to eliminate him," Scott said.

"He's angrier than playing _Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing_," Brian Zane said.

As AVGN stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"I think AVGN is ready because entrant number fifteen is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Once the buzzer goes off, a mysterious individual comes out of the stage and rushing down the entrance way. The individual had on a beige neck warmer covering their face, wearing a long sleeve orange over-shirt, black leggings, white shin guards, and white wrestling boots underneath.

"What the?" Brian Zane asked in confusion.

" I have no idea who that is," Scott said.

The individual rushes into the ring and ends up tying AVGN with a long white sash, knocking him down to the shock of the people in the ring.

"Oh my god, that entrant just tied up AVGN," Brian Zane said.

"Who is this person?" Scott asked.

Three seconds later, the individual lowered the neck warmer as the fans got a glimpse of a dark skinned female with the purple hair tied in a ponytail. The fans gave one of the loudest cheers for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #15: Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach)**

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"It's Yoruichi, Yoruichi Shihōin from _Bleach _is entrant number fifteen," Brian Zane said.

The fighters were shocked to see the former captain of Squad 2, Yoruichi Shihōin, competing in the rumble as Yoruichi just smiled at this.

"The former captain of Squad 2 is in the match and they can't believe it," Scott said.

"They don't know they are dealing with the Flash Step Goddess," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Dawn gets up and goes face to face with the cat girl of the Soul Soceity.

"Oh I think Dawn wants a piece of Yoruichi," Scott said.

"Meow," Dawn said knowing about Yoruichi ability to turn into a cat.

"I think Dawn knows about Yoruichi's ability to turn into a cat," Scott said.

"Yeah who can forget when we saw it on _Bleach_, she manage to freak out Ichigo with her nudity," Brian Zane said.

"Poor Ichigo, it seems whenever Yoruichi strips down, it always freaks him out," Scott said.

Dawn and Yoruichi begin to circle around the ring as the fans chant "Yoruichi" and "Flash Step Goddess" for the Soul Reaper, while the fighters just watch this.

"You can hear the fans get behind Yoruichi here," Brian Zane said.

"Yoruichi fast reflexes gives her an advantage in the match," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Dawn and Yoruichi begin to slug each other with fists as the fans were cheering for Yoruichi.

"The fight is on," Brian Zane said.

"I think Yoruichi has the edge over Dawn, power wise," Scott said.

Seven seconds later, Yoruichi grabs Dawn and gets with a northern lights suplex.

"Northern lights suplex on Dawn," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then flips over and gets Dawn with a second northern lights suplex.

"Another northern lights suplex on Dawn," Scott said.

"Dawn is in for a bad ride," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then flips over one more time and gets Dawn with a third and final northern lights suplex.

"There is the hat trick," Scott said.

"Dawn's momentum has crashed to the ground," Brian Zane said.

As Yoruichi gets up, AVGN breaks free from the sash and walks over to Yoruichi.

"AVGN is free," Scott said.

"And Yoruichi doesn't know it," Brian Zane said.

When Yoruichi turns around, AVGN kicks her in the ribs and was looking to hit her with a stunner.

"We might see another stunner, this time on Yoruichi," Scott said.

But then, Yoruichi pushes AVGN towards the ropes on the left side of the ring.

"And AVGN is denied the stunner," Brian Zane said.

When AVGN bounces off the ropes, Yoruichi grabs AVGN and drops him with a snap release German suplex, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh sweet god," Scott said in horror.

"That was an almost awkward landing AVGN made from that snap German suplex," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then picks up AVGN and leads him to the top side of the ring. Yoruichi then tries to throw AVGN over the ropes, but AVGN wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Yoruichi is looking to eliminate AVGN in a shocking matter," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Nelliel joins Yoruichi in trying to eliminate AVGN from the rumble.

"Nelliel is teaming with Yoruichi to try and eliminate AVGN," Brian Zane said.

"Anything is possible, even in this match," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 54 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as AVGN kicks Nelliel and Yoruichi away, saving himself from elimination.

"And they couldn't do it, AVGN is still in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then runs towards Nelliel and Yoruichi, but then Nelliel and Yoruichi get AVGN down with a double discus forearm to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Double discus forearm," Scott said.

"AVGN might say goodbye to a few of his teeth there," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then scoops up Nelliel and drops her with a scoop slam to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Scoop slam on Nelliel by Yoruichi," Scott said.

"That team up didn't last very long," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then walks over to the bottom right corner and climbs up to the top rope as Dawn, Anne, Daniel, and Ken were huddled near the corner.

"Yoruichi is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"This is gonna be a huge wreck," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Yoruichi jumps off and takes down the four with a 450 splash as the fans cheer loudly for the move.

"Oh my god, 450 splash," Scott said in shock.

"Yoruichi is a bowling ball and they were the pins, and she just got a strike," Brian Zane said.

As Yoruichi gets on her feet, Luffy runs to her hoping to take her down.

"Oh here comes Straw Hat Luffy, going after the Soul Reaper," Scott said.

But Yoruichi grabs Luffy and takes him down with a release T-bone suplex to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"T-bone suplex," Brian Zane said.

"The Flash Step Goddess saw Luffy's moves coming and took him out," Scott said.

When Yoruichi gets on her feet, Hinata lifts Yoruichi onto her shoulders as this wasn't looking good for the cat girl.

"Hinata has Yoruichi on her shoulders," Brian Zane said.

"We forgot that she is still in it," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Hinata leans back and drops Yoruichi with an electric chair drop to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Hinata just dropped Yoruichi like a bad habit," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised she was able to do it," Scott said.

Hinata gets up and then she gets Yoruichi back onto her feet.

"Oh this isn't good for Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then tosses Yoruichi over the top rope, but Yoruichi manages to grab onto the top rope in time and her feet were inches away from the floor.

"Hinata tried to score her first elimination, but Yoruichi manage to grab onto the rope just in time," Scott said.

"Let's see how Yoruichi gets out of this situation," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Yoruichi flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring as the fans cheer for that save.

"Yoruichi flips back into the ring, she is still in the match," Scott said.

Hinata and Yoruichi run towards each other and take each other out with duelling clotheslines as both of them were down.

"Oh Hinata and Yoruichi with clotheslines to each other," Brian Zane said.

"The number two entrant and the number fifteen entrant are both down, but not out," Scott said.

As Hinata and Yoruichi were down, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As they try to recover, let's see who number sixteen is," Brian Zane said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**Wow that was the most exciting chapter ever! Dawn, Monkey D. Luffy, AVGN, and Yoruichi Shihōin enter the rumble and this is starting to get very intense with those four in the match. Anyway here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 15**

**Entries left: 65**

**People still in the ring: 13**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake and Spanky Ham.**

**People still in the match: Ken Kaneki, Hinata Hyuga, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Batman, D. Va, Steve Urkel, Anne Boonchuy, Monkey D. Luffy, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dawn, The Angry Video Game Nerd, and Yoruichi Shihōin.**

**Can Dawn recover after that beatdown from Yoruichi?**

**Will we see more of everyone in the next chapter?**

**And will Luffy become King of the Pirates?**

**Well I can't answer the last question because **_**One Piece**_ **is still going. But find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, enjoy NXT Takeover and Survivor Series this weekend!**


	7. Dan vs Things

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 7: Dan Vs. Things**

* * *

The fans look over to the stage as they begin to countdown to the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #16: Dustin Henderson (Stranger Things)**

As the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the next entrant with a brown afro, wearing a dark blue old school WWF t-shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots. It was intelligent one of the main group, Dustin Henderson, who got a loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Help has come for Eleven in the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

"From _Stranger Things_, here comes Dustin Henderson entering at number sixteen," Brian Zane said.

Dustin then runs down the entrance way and he enters the ring.

"Dustin is very smart so it could help him win the rumble," Scott said.

Dustin then grabs D. Va from behind and locks in the crossface chicken wing onto her as D. Va was struggling to get free.

"Crossface chicken wing, Dustin has the crossface chicken wing on D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"It feels like he watched some Bob Backlund matches before this," Scott said.

Five seconds later, D. Va falls onto the mat as Dustin still locked the move on her.

"Dustin is not letting go," Brian Zane said.

"I think D. Va might be out like a light," Scott said.

Seven seconds later, Dustin let go of D. Va and then he gets back on his feet.

"Dustin is about leash some attacks on everyone," Brian Zane said.

Dustin then nails clotheslines to Daniel Matthews, Anne Boonchuy, Monkey D. Luffy, Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Steve Urkel, Ken Kaneki, Dawn, Hinata Hyuga, Batman, and Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, taking them down.

"Clothesline after clothesline to everyone," Scott said.

"Dustin is full of energy here," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Dustin sees Eleven beside him as this was going to be bad for everyone in the ring.

"We are about to see a team up here in the rumble," Scott said.

Five seconds later, they see Anne getting up as they know what they needed to do.

"From the looks of it, I think Anne might be the one getting the punishment," Brian Zane said.

Dustin and Eleven then run towards Anne and takes her down with a running double clothesline.

"Double running clothesline and they manage to take down Anne," Scott said.

As Steve gets up, Dustin and Eleven run towards him and they take him down with a running jumping double shoulder block.

"Now a double jumping shoulder block onto Urkel," Brian Zane said.

"They're taking out everyone they see," Scott said.

Dustin then gets up and walks over to Dawn, who was getting back on her feet.

"Oh this doesn't look too good for the first winner of the Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

Dustin then grabs Dawn and lifts her off her feet in a bear hug position.

"Dustin has got Dawn in a bear hug," Scott said.

"I think I see where this is going," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then runs up and nails Dawn with a lariat as Dustin takes her down with the pair nailing Dawn with Hart Attack.

"Hart Attack, the Hart Attack on Dawn," Scott said.

"Shades of the famous 1980s tag team, The Hart Foundation," Brian Zane said.

Dustin and Eleven then pick up Dawn and leads her to the bottom side of the ring. Dustin and Eleven then try to lift Dawn over the ropes, but Dawn wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Oh Dustin and Eleven are looking to get rid of Dawn," Scott said.

"This could be the end for the first Fandom Royal Rumble winner," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 49 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Nelliel grabs Dustin and Eleven by their heads and gives them a double noggin knocker. The move caused them to let go of Dawn as she falls onto the ring mat, safe from elimination.

"Nelliel with a double noggin knocker onto Eleven and Dustin," Scott said.

"And that move saved Dawn from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Dustin and Eleven then walk over to Nelliel and begin to hit her with a series of punches to her body.

"Dustin and Eleven are going at it with punches to Nelliel," Scott said.

"I think that double noggin knocker did little to the two," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, the pair then take down Nelliel with a double spinebuster to a very mix response from the crowd.

"A double spinebuster onto Nelliel," Scott said.

"Her saving Dawn just bit her right in the ass," Brian Zane said.

Dustin then picks up Nelliel and then he lifts her onto her shoulders.

"Dustin has Nelliel on his shoulders," Scott said.

"I might know where this is going," Brian Zane said.

Then, Eleven then walks over to the bottom left corner and climbs up to the top rope as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Eleven is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"Yeah I know what they are about to do," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Eleven jumps off and the pair nail Nelliel with a Doomsday Device, taking her down to a mix response from the crowd (but it was a bit more boos).

"There it is, The Doomsday Device," Scott said.

"Made famous by WWE Hall of Famers, The Road Warriors," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Luffy was nailing a series of kicks to the ribs of Ken.

"Luffy is kicking away on Ken's ribs," Scott said.

"I'm surprised that Ken and Hinata are still in the match, after the pain they went through already," Brian Zane said.

After nine kicks, Luffy jumps onto Ken and takes him down with a monkey flip to some cheers from the crowd.

"Monkey flip and the half-Ghoul goes down hard," Scott said.

Luffy then runs over to Ken and then he nails him with a standing shoot star press to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Standing shoot star press," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy is proving to everyone here that he is in it to win it," Scott said.

As Luffy gets on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Luffy is going to have company as entrant number seventeen is about to enter " Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #17: Frank West (Dead Rising)**

Suddenly, "More Human Than Human" by White Zombie plays through the speakers and out of the stage comes photographer/zombie killer, Frank West. Wearing his usual business attire and holding a cricket bat, Frank got a good ovation from the crowd as he walks down the entrance way.

"Entering at number seventeen, representing the zombie survival game, _Dead Rising_, here is photographer, Frank West," Brian Zane said.

"Frank has an advantage with fighting in huge crowds and using weapons to survive," Scott said.

"And he has a cricket bat with him, this is going to hurt," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later when he reaches halfway down the entrance way, Frank then runs down the rest of the way and enters the ring.

"This is going to be worst than a zombie outbreak in a mall," Scott said.

Frank then swings the bat and strikes Luffy in the face with it, taking him down to a mix reaction to the crowd.

"Cricket bat to the face of Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy has been through way worse, that won't slow him down," Scott said.

Frank then swings and strikes the bat onto the backs of Nelliel, Ken, Hinata, Dustin, Eleven, Batman, Anne, Steve, D. Va, Daniel, Yoruichi, and AVGN as they all were taken down.

"Frank is taking down everyone with that bat," Brian Zane said.

"Being the freshest person in the ring does have it's advantages," Scott said.

Frank then gets behind Dawn and puts the bat across Dawn's throat.

"Oh this doesn't look good for Dawn," Brian Zane said.

Frank then takes down Dawn with a White Russian leg sweep to a mix reaction from the crowd (although it was mostly boos).

"White Russian leg sweep and Frank takes Dawn down," Scott said.

"Dawn might have some trouble breathing after that," Brian Zane said.

Frank then drops the bat and gets Dawn back on her feet. Frank then leads Dawn to the right side of the ring and tries to her over the top rope, but Dawn wraps her right leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Now Frank is looking to eliminate Dawn," Scott said.

"It seems no one wants Dawn to win a second Fandom Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was a minute left until the next entrant comes out as Anne grabs Frank from behind and gets him with a zig zag. The move causes Frank to let go of Dawn as Dawn drops to the mat, still in the match.

"Anne with a zig zag onto Frank," Scott said.

"Dawn can thank Anne for saving her from elimination," Brian Zane said.

As Frank was on his knees, Anne grabs the cricket bat, swings and strikes Frank in the back with it.

"Oh god," Scott said in horror.

"Anne just whacked Frank in the back with that cricket bat," Brian Zane said.

Anne then hands the bat to Luffy and then he strikes Frank in the back with it to a good response from the crowd.

"Now Luffy hits Frank in the back with that bat," Scott said.

"Frank's back isn't going to be the same after that," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then drops the bat and then he and Anne get Frank on his feet.

"Oh Frank is about to be in so much trouble now," Scott said.

Anne and Luffy drag Frank to the bottom side of the ring and try to throw him over the top rope, but Frank wraps his arms around the top rope to prevent the elimination.

"Anne and Luffy are trying to get Frank out of the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised Frank is trying to hold on after those attacks," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Frank nails kicks to Luffy and Anne as they let go of Frank and Frank was safe from elimination.

"Frank with kicks to Luffy and Anne," Brian Zane said.

"And he just saved himself from elimination," Scott said.

Frank then runs up and takes down Anne and Luffy with a double running clothesline.

"Double running clothesline and the photographer takes down the two," Brian Zane said.

As Yoruichi stumbles towards Frank, Frank lifts Yoruichi onto his shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Oh, Yoruichi got caught in a very bad situation," Scott said.

Frank then spins Yoruichi around in an airplane spin as the inside of Yoruichi's head was spinning.

"Frank now getting Yoruichi with the airplane spin," Brian Zane said.

"The inside of Yoruichi's head is spinning right now," Scott said.

After six spins, Frank sets Yoruichi down as Yoruichi was very dizzy from the spins.

"And Frank has put her down," Brian Zane said.

"Let's hope she doesn't vomit in the ring," Scott said.

Frank then grabs Yoruichi from behind and takes her down with a back suplex as the fans cringe a bit seeing Yoruichi nearly land on top of her head.

"Oh dear god," Brian Zane said in horror.

"Back suplex and Yoruichi nearly land on her head," Scott said.

As Frank gets back onto his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Let's hope she can recover as entrant number eighteen is on their way," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #18: Brooks Holt**

Suddenly, "I'm Alright" by Kenny Loggins starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes the next entrant, which is YouTuber Brooks Holt. With his short brown hair and facial hair, wearing his BHV spray tag t-shirt, black shorts, black wrestling boots, and carrying a putter, Brooks got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Making his first rumble appearance is YouTuber Brooks Holt, entering at number eighteen," Brian Zane said.

"He is known for his mini-golf videos and currently has over one hundred and fifty thousand subscribers," Scott said.

"Love the entrance theme, make it feels like he watches _Caddyshack_," Brian Zane said.

Brooks takes his time as he walks down the entrance way, saving his energy for the match.

"He is taking his time to enter the ring," Scott said.

"He wants to save his energy for the match," Brian Zane said.

Fifteen seconds later, Brooks gets taken down near the ringside area as his friend, Elisha (who was sitting in the front row), couldn't believe it.

"What just happened?" Scott asked in shock.

"Someone just attacked Brooks from behind," Brian Zane said.

"His girlfriend, Elisha, can't believe here eyes," Scott said.

The crowd soon boo loudly as three people (two men and some sort of yellow and black thing were responsible for this) stood on top of Brooks. The attackers were Bendy (from _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_), Glenn Quagmire (from _Family Guy_), and Mr. Howard (from _iCarly_).

"What the hell, that's Bendy, Quagmire, and Mr. Howard, they took down Brooks," Brian Zane said.

"The most unlikeable douchebags in T.V. history are ruining this rumble," Scott said.

The three hated individuals pick up Brooks and toss him into the ring. Quagmire then grabs the putter as he, Bendy, and Mr. Howard enter the ring.

"Oh I think Brooks is about to get a whole lot more punishment," Brian Zane said.

Quagmire then hits Dawn, Ken, Hinata, Batman, Daniel, Steve, AVGN, Yoruichi, Dustin, Eleven, Luffy, Nelliel, Anne, D. Va, and Frank in the ribs with the putter as this attack was pissing off the entire crowd.

"Quagmire is attacking everyone with that putter," Scott said.

"He doesn't care if your a woman, man, or animal, he cares about himself," Brian Zane said.

As the three were enjoying this destruction, the fans decide to chant "f**k you dibs***s" to three unlikeable jackasses.

"Hear the crowd in this stadium," Scott said.

"It's worst than the main event of Wrestlemania 32," Brian Zane said.

"F*** all of you," Bendy said to the fans as he flips them off, bringing in louder boos from the crowd.

"And that's why Bendy is the most hated imaginary friend ever," Scott said.

"No wonder Lauren Faust apologized for making that horrible episode," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Luffy takes down Bendy and locks in the kimura lock to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy has Bendy, he has got him in the kimura lock," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Luffy bends Bendy's right arm the other way, breaking it to a satisfying ovation from the crowd.

"Yes," Brian Zane said in an excited tone.

"That's for blaming people you unlikeable turd," Scott said to Bendy.

Luffy soon let go of Bendy and Bendy rolls out of the ring, holding his arm in pain.

"Good riddance for him," Brian Zane said.

Then, Brooks kicks Quagmire in the face as he grabs his putter and gets back onto his feet.

"Oh Brooks is looking for some payback," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Brooks nails Quagmire with the putter to the face as Quagmire stumbles through the ropes and onto the floor.

"Putter to Quagmire's face and I doubt this is over," Brian Zane said.

Brooks then exits through the ropes and onto the floor as Quagmire was about to regret distrusting the match.

"Brooks rolls out of the ring, but he is still in the match for going under the ropes," Scott said.

"Brooks is about to give Quagmire what he deserved for treating Brian Griffin like crap for several years," Brian Zane said.

"This is for knocking out Brian's teeth you stupid bitch," Brooks said to Quagmire as Quagmire gets on his knees.

"Oh no," Scott said.

Brooks then swings the putter into Quagmire's mouth, knocking off half of his teeth and taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"What goes around, comes around perv," Scott said to Quagmire.

Back in the ring, Dawn stares face to face with Mr. Howard as Mr. Howard looked very angry, as always.

"That means Mr. Howard is the only one left," Brian Zane said.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Mr. Howard said to Dawn.

"This is my face douche," Dawn said to Mr. Howard.

"Well you should get your money back," Mr. Howard said to Dawn as the fans boo the living hell out of him for saying that to Dawn.

"Oh I'm surprised Mr. Howard didn't get fired after saying that to Freddie," Scott said.

"Well he made a big mistake by saying that to someone who won the first rumble," Brian Zane said.

Dawn didn't take this too lightly as she spits in Mr. Howard's face and grabs the fingers on his left hand.

"Dawn spits in his face," Scott said.

"And now he has gotten Mr. Howard's fingers," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then bends the fingers backwards as Mr. Howard screams in pain to thunderous cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch," Scott said in horror.

"Well those fingers are broken," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets Mr. Howard in a reverse DDT position and then she takes him down with Cross Rhodes.

"Cross Rhodes by Dawn onto Mr. Howard," Scott said.

"And I don't think this is done," Brian Zane said.

Ken then gets up and grabs the steel chair from the apron. He then unfolds the chair a bit and places it around Mr. Howard's throat.

"Look at what Ken is doing," Scott said.

"I think he might crush Mr. Howard's windpipe," Brian Zane said.

Ken then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Oh sweet god," Scott said.

"Ken is going to do what Kane did to Shawn Michaels the day after Bad Blood 2004," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Ken jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope double stomp onto the chair as the chair nearly crushes Mr. Howard's throat. Mr. Howard begins to spaz out a bit and blood spits out of his mouth as the fans cheer very loudly for the move.

"Oh my god," Scott said in horror.

"Mr. Howard's throat might be crushed from the move," Brian Zane said.

"Please let this stop," Scott pleaded.

Ken then tosses Mr. Howard out of the ring as EMTs come out and take the three intruders back to the backstage area.

"Thanks goodness it is over, I think that is warning to anyone that tries to interfere in the match," Brian Zane said.

Soon, everyone start to attack one another and Brooks enter the ring again as the rumble was returning back to normal.

"Okay and now everyone is back to fighting each other," Scott said.

"And Brooks is coming back into the ring with his trusty putter," Brian Zane said.

The attacks on the three individuals waste a lot of time as the rumble clock was ticking down, meaning another person was about to enter the match.

"After that moment, let's see who number nineteen is," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #19: Dan (Dan Vs.)**

As the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the very angry malcontent, Dan, who got a standing ovation from the crowd as he looked angrier than usual because he got a early number. Dan wasn't alone, he brought out a Costco cart that had a garbage can full of weapons in it.

"And crazy has just entered the match," Scott said.

"Entering at number nineteen, competing in his fourth rumble, it is Dan," Brian Zane said.

"Look at what he has brought, a huge cart of weapons," Scott said.

Dan then pushes the cart down the entrance way as this rumble was about to get very extreme.

"Dan will put his whole body on the line to win it," Scott said.

"Last year, both he and Hannibal Lecter battled towards the stage, they climbed up it, and fall down in a brutal fashion," Brian Zane said.

"I can't imagine what he will do tonight," Scott said.

Once he gets to the ringside area, Dan parks the cart against the ring and then he climbs up onto the ring apron. Dan then pulls out a kendo stick from the can and enters the ring with it.

"Dan has got a kendo stick, so let the carnage begin," Brian Zane said.

Dan then swings and strikes Anne in the head with the stick, causing her to stumble to the bottom side of the ring, near the ropes.

"Kendo stick to the face of Anne," Scott said.

"And she is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Dan then swings and strikes Anne in the head again with the stick. The impact causes Anne to go over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix reaction from the crowd (but it was mostly boos).

"Kendo stick shot and Dan just eliminated Anne," Scott said.

"You got to her credit, she manage to wow everyone in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

**3rd Elimination: Anne Boonchuy; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration-20:23**

As Anne was leaving the ringside area, Dan drops the stick and pulls the garbage can from the cart.

"Dan is bringing in the garbage can for more carnage," Scott said.

"Oh goodie," Brian Zane said sarcastically.

Dan dumps the contents of the can out onto the ring and then he holds the garbage can in his hands.

"Forget about the weapons in the can, Dan has the garbage can itself," Scott said.

"Oh someone is about to get a headache," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then walks over to Dan and then Dan swings and strikes Eleven in the head with the garbage can, causing Eleven to stumble as this caused a few boos from the fans.

"Dan hits Eleven with that garbage can," Scott said.

"Not even her psychic powers can handle Dan's anger," Brian Zane said.

Dan then strikes Eleven two more times in the head with the garbage can as Eleven stumbles towards the ropes on the top side of the ring with Dan behind her.

"Dan is not letting up," Scott said.

"And Eleven is getting very close to those ropes," Brian Zane said.

Eleven then looks up as Dan swings and strikes her in the head one more time with the garbage can. The impact sends Eleven over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"Garbage can to Eleven and that move ends Eleven's run in the rumble," Scott said.

"Dan is eliminating people very painfully," Brian Zane said.

**4th Elimination: Jane "Eleven" Hopper; Eliminated by: Dan; Duration-32:44**

As Eleven was leaving the ringside area, Dan drops the dented up garbage can and walks over to the weapons pile.

"Well I think that can is no longer useful," Scott said.

"But he wants to use another toy of his," Brian Zane said.

Dan then picks up a shovel and jabs AVGN in the ribs with it.

"Dan with a shovel and he just hits AVGN in the ribs with it," Scott said.

Dan then strikes Dawn, Hinata, Dustin, Ken, D. Va, Steve, Luffy, Nelliel, Brooks, and Frank in the back with the shovel.

"Dan is just hitting everyone with that shovel," Brian Zane said.

"It's almost like watching the 2001 Royal Rumble again," Scott said.

With 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Dan swings and strikes Daniel in the face with the shovel as the move causes Daniel to stumble back a bit.

"Dan with a shovel right to Daniel's face," Brian Zane said.

"He has to be careful because he is stumbling towards Batman," Scott said.

Suddenly, Batman back body drops Daniel over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Batman with a back body drop and he just eliminated Daniel," Brian Zane said.

"He couldn't survive this game and now he is out," Scott said.

**5th Elimination: Daniel Matthews; Eliminated by: Batman; Duration-31:08**

As Daniel left the ringside area angry, Dan drops the shovel as Batman turns around to face Dan.

"Dan drops the shovel as Batman is about to meet the angry malcontent," Brian Zane said.

Dan then kicks Batman in the ribs, hooks his arms, and drops him with paradigm shift to a good response from the crowd.

"Dan with the paradigm shift onto The Dark Knight," Scott said.

"Guess he must have hanged out with Jon Moxley before the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Dan then gets up and picks up the putter that was dropped by Brooks.

"Dan has a hold of Brooks' putter," Scott said.

"He is about to get a par," Brian Zane said.

Dan then swings and strikes Batman in the back with the putter as Batman screams in pain and the fans boo a little for the attack.

"Dan with the putter to Batman's back," Scott said.

"The fans are not taking Dan too kindly after that attack," Brian Zane said.

Dan then drops the putter and picks up Batman.

"I think Dan is going to try eliminate Batman," Scott said.

Dan then drags Batman to the right side of the ring and then he tries to throw him over the top rope. But, Batman wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Dan is trying to eliminate Batman, but Batman isn't moving a muscle," Brian Zane said.

"Smart move going after one of the most powerful people in the match, but I don't it will work," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds as Luffy grabs a skull from the weapons pile and breaks it over Dan's head. The move caused Dan to let go of Batman as Batman fall onto the ring mat, still in the match.

"Luffy just smashed that skull over Dan's head and Batman is safe," Brian Zane said.

"Dan might have a splitting headache after that," Scott said.

Luffy then gets Dan in a full nelson and then he gets him with a dragon suplex, taking him down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Dragon suplex and Luffy has got Dan down," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then uses his Gum-Gum powers as he springs up into the air, about three feet higher than the top rope.

"Look at the height Luffy is getting," Scott said in shock.

"That's a positive thing about being made of rubber, you can jump great heights," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then drops down and nails a double stomp to Dan's ribs as the fans cheer like crazy and Dan holds his ribs in pain.

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"Double stomp by Luffy and Dan's ribs are pretty much dust after that," Brian Zane said.

"You can call that the Gum-Gum Double Stomp," Scott said.

As Luffy was still standing, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"We are about to be a quarter through the rumble as entrant twenty is about to enter," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #20: K.O (Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

Suddenly, the theme to _Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes_ starts to play through the speakers and out comes the young (yet powerful) kid, K.O. With his spiky brown hair, wearing his red headband, blue vest over his white tank top, blue shorts, and his feet taped up with pink tape, K.O got a very good ovation from the crowd.

"Representing _Ok K.O.! Let's Be Heroes_, here is K.O. entering at number twenty," Brian Zane said.

"He may look like a normal six to eleven year old boy, but he packs a punch," Scott said.

"Yeah and imagine if unleashes T.K.O. in the match, it will not be good," Brian Zane said.

K.O then rushes down the entrance way and slides into the ring.

"Nonetheless, let's see how he does in the ring," Scott said.

K.O then nails dropkicks to Dan, Hinata, Batman, Luffy, Nelliel, Yoruichi, AVGN, Dawn, Brooks, Frank, Dustin, Steve, and Ken.

"K.O. going at it with dropkicks to everyone he sees," Brian Zane said.

"That's a good thing about being a kid, he has a lot of energy in him," Scott said.

K.O then walks over to the bottom right corner and climbs up to the top rope.

"K.O. climbing up to the top rope, taking a big risk here," Brian Zane said.

When Brooks and Dawn get up, K.O jumps off and nails the two with a moonsault, taking them down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"K.O. takes out Dawn and Brooks with a moonsault," Scott said.

"This youngster is showing he has what it takes to win," Brian Zane said.

K.O then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the same corner again, as it might be a big mistake for him.

"K.O. is climbing back to the top rope again," Scott said.

"Too many trips to the top rope is going to cost you," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, AVGN runs over to the corner and pushes K.O off the top rope. K.O falls off the ropes and it looked like he fell onto the floor.

"Oh my god, AVGN might have ended K.O's dream of being with a hero with that elimination," Scott said.

"Yeah it didn't look too good," Brian Zane said.

"Wait a minute, look at K.O's feet," Brian Zane said as he couldn't believe what he saw.

But in a shock to everyone, K.O's feet didn't hit the floor, instead his feet were on the steel steps as he someone survived the fall.

"K.O's feet are not on the floor, they are on the steel steps," Scott said.

"Shades of Kofi Kingston in the Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royale at Wrestlemania 30," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, K.O stands up on the steel steps and climbs up onto the apron as the fans cheer for that amazing save.

"K.O. pulls himself up and saves himself from elimination," Scott said.

"He is very lucky to not be seriously injured by the fall," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as K.O. climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"K.O. is back on the top rope again," Scott said.

"Hopefully this time he can land a move from there," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, K.O then jumps off the top rope and takes down AVGN with a missile dropkick to a mix response from the crowd.

"K.O. with a missile dropkick and down goes AVGN," Scott said.

"What goes around, comes around," Brian Zane said.

K.O then quickly gets up, hops onto Dawn's shoulders, and takes her down with a hurracarana.

"Hurracarana and K.O. takes down the first ever winner of this rumble," Scott said.

"Dawn is just taking the pain these last moments," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Dan rolls under the ropes and out onto the ringside area.

"Dan rolls out of the ring and I think he is looking for some more plunder to use in the match," Scott said.

"I hope it is nothing too dangerous," Brian Zane said.

Dan then looks under the ring apron and a few seconds later, Dan pulls out a glass coffee table to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, that is a glass coffee table," Scott said in horror.

"That is the most dangerous weapon to ever be in a rumble match," Brian Zane said.

Dan then slides the coffee table into the ring and then he re-enters the ring soon after.

"I pray no one goes through that table tonight," Scott said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Hinata was nailing lefts and rights to Brooks' ribs.

"Hinata is nailing rights and lefts to Brooks' ribs," Brian Zane said.

"Hinata is looking to get back into this rumble," Scott said.

After ten shots, Hinata then lifts Brooks up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Hinata has Brooks on her shoulders and the mini-golfer is about to get a bogey," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then runs out of the corner and nails Brooks with a running Death Valley Driver to a great response from the crowd.

"Running Death Valley Driver by Hinata and her momentum is building back up again," Scott said.

As Hinata gets up, D. Va kicks Hinata in the ribs, lifts her up, and drops her with a gut wrench powerbomb to some boos from the crowd.

"Well there goes Hinata's momentum thanks to that gut wrench powerbomb by D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"It appears that the _Naruto_ fans are not taking this too kindly," Scott said.

In the bottom side of the ring, K.O was trying to lift Ken over the ropes, but because of his small stature, it was very hard for him.

"K.O. is trying to get rid of the first entrant in the match," Brian Zane said.

"It is going to be hard due to K.O's small size," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Ken pushes K.O. out of the way as he was safe from elimination.

"And unfortunately, K.O. couldn't get rid of Ken," Brian Zane said.

Ken then runs up and nails K.O. with a running boot to the face, taking him down to a few boos from the crowd.

"Oh big boot right to the face of K.O," Scott said.

"I think K.O. might need a partial guard because some of his teeth might be knocked out," Brian Zane said.

As Ken was leaning up against the ropes on the top side of the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"While K.O. picks up his teeth, we might as well find out who drew number twenty-one," Brian Zane said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**Well we are a quarter through the rumble and man this rumble is getting more intense with the big names entering it, trust me it will get more intense as time goes on. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 20**

**Entries left: 60**

**People still in the ring: 15**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, and Daniel Matthews.**

**People still in the match: Ken Kaneki, Hinata Hyuga, Batman, D. Va, Steve Urkel, Monkey D. Luffy, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dawn, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, Dan, and K.O.**

**Will we have more star power in the rumble?**

**Will Brooks recover after that unsuspected attack?**

**Will Dan bring more weapons into play?**

**And are Bendy, Quagmire, and Mr. Howard the most unlikeable jackasses in T.V. history?**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	8. Explosive Water

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 8: Explosive Water**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as the fans countdown to the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #21: Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)**

After the buzzer goes off, "The Next Voyage" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Kairi Sane's theme) starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro. With his eye and chest scars, green hair, wearing an unzipped yellow short sleeve shirt, black pants, black boots, and holding three kendo sticks, Zoro got a very loud standing ovation from the crowd.

"Well business is about to pick up again," Scott the Woz said.

"Entrant twenty-one from _One Piece_, it is the famed Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro," Brian Zane said.

"The master of the three sword fighting style and with a bounty of three hundred and twenty million berries, Zoro has a chance of winning this thing," Scott said.

"Because he couldn't bring his swords in the match, he decide to bring kendo sticks in the match," Brian Zane said.

Zoro then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"With Luffy in the ring, these two will be a destructible force," Scott said.

Zoro then nails Dawn, Ken Kaneki, Dan, Hinata Hyuga, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dustin Henderson, K.O, Frank West, Brooks Holt, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Batman, D. Va, and Steve Urkel with the kendo sticks, taking them down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Zoro is hitting everyone in the ring with those kendo sticks," Brian Zane said.

"This guy pretty much took out all of Whiskey Peak, he defeated Daz Bones and Kaku, this guy knows you don't mess with him," Scott said.

Monkey D. Luffy was happy to see Zoro in the ring, so he runs up and hops onto Zoro's shoulders.

"What the, Luffy just hops onto Zoro's shoulders," Brian Zane said in shock.

A few seconds later, Luffy jumps off of Zoro and nails a splash to Dustin as that move got several cheers from the fans.

"Luffy with a splash to Dustin off of Zoro's shoulders," Scott said.

"That is one the coolest ways to nail a splash I've ever seen," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then slides under the ropes and out of the ring, onto the top side of the ringside area.

"Luffy decided to slide out of the ring, but he is still in the match," Scott said.

Luffy then looks under the apron for a weapon to use in the match.

"Luffy is looking for something," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy with a weapon is a very bad thing," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Luffy pulls out a fifteen foot ladder to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy has a big ladder," Brian Zane said.

"That is something I didn't want to see," Scott said.

Luffy then slides the ladder into the ring and he re-enters the ring soon after.

"All I can say is that this is going to be deadly," Brian Zane said in a concerned tone.

Luffy then picks up the ladder and carries it in a fireman's carry. Luffy then winds up his body like a toy robot as this was going to be very bad.

"What is Luffy doing?" Scott asked.

"Oh god, I know what he is doing, this is the same move he used at Arlong Park," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Luffy stops winding as this was going to be bad.

"What move is it?" Scott asked Brian Zane.

"Gum-Gum," Luffy said and then his body starts to unwind.

"Duck," Brian Zane said as he and Scott ducked down.

"PINWHEEL," Luffy screamed as he was spinning around at a fast pace.

"The Gum-Gum Pinwheel, you don't want to be in that spot," Brian Zane said.

Everyone start to duck down as they didn't want to get by that ladder, while the fans were cheering like crazy for the move.

"Everyone is ducking down from the fast spinning," Scott said.

"If anyone gets hit by a ladder, they will probably lose their heads from it," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later and with 48 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Luffy loses his grip on the ladder as it flies in the air and crashes near the stage as the fans and commentators duck for that move.

"Oh my god, that ladder nearly hit the stage," Scott said in horror.

"What do you expect, this is something that Luffy would definitely do," Brian Zane said.

"That wasn't so bad," Luffy said.

"YOU IDIOT," Zoro and the fans screamed angrily at Luffy.

"I hope Luffy signed wavers before this match?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, the other entrants tackle Luffy and Zoro down and they pile on them, hoping to weaken the two most powerful men in the match.

"Everyone is now piling on top of Luffy and Zoro," Scott said.

"They don't want anymore craziness from these two," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Luffy and Zoro pushes them all away and they stand back on their feet.

"And it didn't work," Scott said.

"Yeah it won't work on these two," Brian Zane said.

Dustin then runs towards Luffy, but then Luffy nails a Superman punch to Dustin's face and to a mix response from the crowd.

"Luffy with a Superman punch to Dustin and he is not in a good spot," Scott said.

"He needs to be careful," Brian Zane said.

When Dustin stumbled back, AVGN kicks Dustin in the ribs and lifts him onto his shoulders as the glass coffee table was beside him.

"AVGN has got Dustin on his shoulders," Scott said.

"Oh god, that coffee table is right next to them," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, AVGN nails a jackknife powerbomb on Dustin, breaking through the coffee table to a bunch of "holy sh**" chants from the crowd.

"Oh my god, AVGN just powerbomb Dustin through that table," Brian Zane said in horror.

"I don't think Dustin will be the same after that move," Scott said.

Dustin then starts to roll around in pain as the rumble clock was now starting to tick down, which means another person was ready to enter.

"Hopefully Dustin can recover because entrant twenty-two is about to enter," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Destroyer" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Samoa Joe's theme) starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes this guy with spiky ash blonde hair, wearing this all black and red superhero outfit.

The fans start to cheer a good amount as the next entrant was…

**Entrant #22: Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo (My Hero Academia)**

"Oh my, here comes someone that could win this whole rumble," Scott said.

"From _My Hero Academia_, here comes Lord Explosion Murder himself, Katsuki Bakugo, better known as Kacchan, entering at number twenty-two," Brian Zane said.

"This guy won the U.A. Sports Festival and now he is looking to win the rumble," Scott said.

The self proclaimed Lord Explosion Murder himself, Katsuki Bakugo, also known as Kacchan, walks down the entrance way as he looked very pissed off as usual.

"Kacchan looks very pissed off, probably because he got a early number," Brian Zane said.

"Either that or he's tired of being made fun of for being saved by Deku or being chained up to a post to get a medal," Scott said.

Once he made it halfway, Kacchan runs down the entrance way and slides into the ring.

"And Kacchan is in the match," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then puts his hands on Luffy and Zoro's faces and he uses his quirk to blast a explosion into their faces, taking them down to a very mix response from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Kacchan used his quirk on Luffy and Zoro," Scott said.

"I think that could be worse than taking an impact dial," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then grabs Ken by the head and tries to throw him over the ropes. But Ken pushes Kacchan away and he stops just in time before he went over the ropes.

"Oh Kacchan almost try to eliminate Ken," Scott said.

"But Ken sees it and pushes Kacchan out of the way," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then runs up and nails a boot to Ken's face. The impact knocks Ken over the ropes and onto the floor, eliminating him to some boos from the crowd.

"Boot to the face and out goes Ken," Scott said.

"Kacchan has just eliminated the first entrant in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Ken did really well, he manage to last over forty minutes," Scott said.

**6th Elimination: Ken Kaneki; Eliminated by: Katsuki Bakugo; Duration-40:23**

As Ken was walking away, Kacchan lifts K.O. on his shoulders and drops him with a Samoan drop to several boos from the crowd.

"Kacchan drops K.O. with a Samoan drop," Brian Zane said.

"And the crowd didn't like that move," Scott said.

Kacchan then gets up, runs over to Batman, and then he uses his quirk to nail an explosive Superman punch to Batman's face, knocking him near the bottom side of the ring.

"Quirk assisted superman punch to Batman," Brian Zane said.

"Batman has never faced someone like Kacchan, so he is at a disadvantage," Scott said.

"I'm the number one hero, not this has been," Kacchan said angrily to the fans as this caused the fans to boo Kacchan.

"Well that didn't suit well with the DC fans," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then grabs Batman's legs and lifts him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to several boos from the crowd.

"Kacchan just eliminated Batman," Scott said in shock.

"Kacchan is proving he has what it takes to win the rumble," Brian Zane said.

**7th Elimination: Batman; Eliminated by: Katsuki Bakugo; Duration-34:38**

As Batman was crawling away from the ringside area, Kacchan grabs the back of Steve's underwear and gives him a wedgie as Steve was screaming in pain.

"Kacchan just gave Urkel a wedgie," Scott said.

"You definitely see the bully side of Kacchan here," Brian Zane said.

"Get out of my ring nerd," Kacchan said to Steve.

Then, Kacchan tosses Steve over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to even more boos from the crowd.

"There goes Urkel," Scott said.

"Kacchan has just scored three eliminations within a minute, he is one not to be messed with," Brian Zane said.

**8th Elimination: Steve Urkel; Eliminated by: Katsuki Bakugo; Duration-28:48**

Steve then gets up and starts to walk away from the ringside area as the fans give him a standing ovation for his run.

"The fans are giving Urkel the ovation he deserves," Scott said.

"Yeah he did well despite getting an early spot," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Snake comes running down the entrance way and clotheslines Steve from behind, taking him down to boos from the crowd.

"What the hell, it's Snake," Scott said in shock.

"He hasn't forgotten that Urkel was the one who eliminated him," Brian Zane said.

Snake then starts to punch Steve in the face and ribs as Steve begins to stumble up the entrance way.

"Snake is punching away on Urkel," Scott said.

"It looks like the fight is going towards the stage," Brian Zane said.

They soon make it up to the entrance stage and Snake nails a dropkick to Steve, sending him towards the fence.

"Snake with a dropkick and Urkel is near the fence used for the stage," Scott said.

Snake then lines up towards Steve as the fans were on their feet for what was about to happen.

"I don't like the looks of this," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah, Urkel is in a bad spot," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Snake runs up and nails a spear to Steve, knocking Steve and the fence down as the fans chant "holy s***" for that insane bump.

"HOLY S***," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Snake just speared Urkel into that fence, Urkel might be out," Scott said.

EMTs then rush out to Steve as Snake stands on his feet. Snake then raised his fists in the air to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Snake just showed us he is very pissed off," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah and that early elimination didn't help too much," Scott said.

As Snake heads to the backstage area, in the ring, Kacchan nails punches to Dawn, Hinata, D. Va, Dan, Brooks, Frank, Luffy, Zoro, Nelliel, AVGN, and Yoruichi, taking them all down as the fans gave Kacchan a very mix response.

"Kacchan striking everyone down," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah he is even more angry at how bad of a number he got," Scott said.

Kacchan then sees the still downed Dustin and he walks over to him.

"Oh I don't like Dustin's chances of winning," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then gets on top of him and starts to punch him in the face as the fans start to boo Kacchan again for this attack.

"Kacchan is punching away on Dustin," Scott said.

"Dustin hasn't been the same after getting dropped onto the coffee table," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan was so focused on the punching that the rumble clock was ticking down, meaning another person was about to enter the match.

"Dustin might get some help as another person is ready to enter the match," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #23: Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)**

Then, "R.P.G.-Rockin' Playing Game" by SuG starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes the water elemental of Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser. With her long blue hair, wearing a black dress coat, and black wrestling boots, Juvia got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"You Gray Fullbuster fangirls better hide because here is _Fairy Tail's_ Juvia Lockser, entering at number twenty-three," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah Juvia took Natsu's place in the rumble after Gray found out Natsu wouldn't compete in the rumble," Scott said.

"Yeah, if Natsu wasn't going to be in it, then it wouldn't be fun watching him fail," Brian Zane said.

Juvia then takes off her dress coat as she had on a blue tank top and black biker shorts, ready to fight in the match.

"Juvia now looks like she is ready for a fight," Brian Zane said.

"And she looks hot," Scott said.

Juvia then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Juvia is now in the match," Brian Zane said.

Juvia then nails clotheslines to Dawn, Zoro, Kacchan, D. Va, K.O, Hinata, Frank, Brooks, AVGN, Yoruichi, Dan, and Nelliel.

"Juvia is hitting clotheslines on everyone," Scott said.

"She is on fire and has more energy than everyone in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Then, Luffy comes behind Juvia and wraps his arms around Juvia's waist.

"Luffy has a hold of Juvia," Scott said.

Suddenly, Luffy feels weak and let go of Juvia and he falls down on his back as everyone couldn't believe it.

"What just happened?" Scott asked in shock.

"Because Juvia is mostly water and since Luffy has devil fruit powers, touching her made him weak," Brian Zane said.

Juvia then gets Luffy on his feet and then he takes him down with a superkick to a mix response from the crowd.

"Superkick on Luffy and Juvia's powers prove to be an advantage here," Scott said.

Dustin then gets back on his feet and stumbles towards Juvia.

"Oh Dustin is going to be in more trouble," Brian Zane said.

Juvia then kicks Dustin in the ribs and lifts him up on her shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

"Juvia has got Dustin on her shoulders," Scott said.

"I think Dustin is about to be done right here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Juvia drops Dustin with a sit out powerbomb to a good response from the crowd.

"Sit out powerbomb and I think Dustin's ribs are now broken like twigs," Scott said.

Juvia then picks up Dustin and leads him to the top side of the ring. Juvia then tries to lift Dustin over the ropes, but Dustin wrapped his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Juvia is now looking to get her first elimination here," Brian Zane said.

"Well with the pain Dustin went through, I think we might see it," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Dustin nails an elbow to Juvia's ribs, causing Juvia to stumble back a bit.

"Dustin with an elbow to Juvia's ribs and somehow Dustin is still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Then, Kacchan grabs Juvia by her neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a reverse chokeslam to several boos from the crowd.

"Reverse chokeslam by Kacchan onto Juvia," Scott said.

"It seems the _Fairy Tail_ fans didn't like seeing their water elemental getting beat like this," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then gets on top of Juvia and starts to nail her with punches to the skull as the fans continue to boo Kacchan for his aggressiveness.

"Kacchan is not letting up on Juvia," Scott said.

"If this continues, I think Juvia's time in the match might come to an end," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Hinata runs up and nails Kacchan with a shining wizard to the back of his head. The move caused Kacchan to get off of Juvia as the fans cheer for this save.

"Hinata with a shining wizard to the back and she just saved Juvia," Scott said.

"Hinata is getting back into this even after going through some hell earlier on," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Zoro was nailing kendo stick shots to the ribs of AVGN.

"Zoro is nailing AVGN in the ribs with the kendo sticks," Scott said.

"You pretty much got a death wish when you go up against Zoro," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, AVGN nails a kick to Zoro's face as this caused Zoro to stumble back.

"AVGN with a kick to Zoro's face and that holds off the kendo stick attacks," Scott said.

When Zoro turns around, Brooks runs up and nails a claymore kick to Zoro, knocking him down and knocking the kendo sticks out of Zoro's hands.

"Brooks with a claymore kick to Zoro out of nowhere," Brian Zane said.

"And good thing for everyone, the kendo sticks got knocked out of Zoro's hands," Scott said.

Brooks then gets up, runs towards Luffy, and nails him with a dropkick to the back of the head. The move knocked Luffy down as this brought out some boos from the crowd.

"Brooks with a dropkick to the back of Luffy's skull," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah the _One Piece_ fan base didn't like Brooks doing that move," Scott said.

As Brooks gets on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Brooks might be standing tall, but another person is about to enter the match in a matter of seconds," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #24: Heather (Total Drama)**

As the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the ruthless _Total Drama_ competitor, Heather, to a respectable ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes another returning favorite to enter the rumble," Scott said.

"Entering her fourth rumble, here is Heather at number twenty-four," Brian Zane said.

"In the last three rumbles, she was in the match for forty minutes, but couldn't make it to the end," Scott said.

"Hopefully this time, she will win the match," Brian Zane said.

Heather then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring, just as Dustin was stumbling towards her.

"Heather is in the match and it looks to be bad news for Dustin," Scott said.

Heather then gives Dustin a back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to some loud hateful boos from the crowd.

"Heather has just eliminated Dustin," Brian Zane said.

"Some of the fans really hate it, but that's the way it is in this match," Scott said.

**9th Elimination: Dustin Henderson; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration-16:12**

As Dustin was leaving the ringside area, Frank nails Heather with a roundhouse kick as she stumbles to the ropes.

"Frank with a roundhouse kick to Heather," Brian Zane said.

"And Heather is really close to the ropes," Scott said.

Frank then runs towards Heather, hoping to take her out early in the match.

"Frank is about to end Heather's chances of winning here," Brian Zane said.

Heather then nails a back body drop to Frank, which sends him over the top rope and onto the floor. Frank's lower back hits the edge of the shopping cart during the drop as the fans cringe for that elimination.

"Oh my god, Frank just got eliminated in a brutal way," Scott said in horror.

"Look at how his back hit the cart," Brian Zane said.

"That move might have screwed his back badly," Scott said.

**10th Elimination: Frank West; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration-14:19**

As Frank was limping towards the backstage area, Heather tosses Brooks over the top rope, but Brooks grabs onto the top rope as his feet were inches away from hitting the floor.

"Heather almost eliminated Brooks," Brian Zane said.

"Lucky Brooks grabbed onto the rope and his feet are dangling from the floor," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Brooks flip over the ropes and back into the ring, safe from elimination.

"Brooks flips back into the ring and survives that elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

When Brooks turns around, Heather nails Brooks with a dropkick that sends him over the top rope and onto the apron.

"Heather with a dropkick to Brooks and he goes over the top rope again," Scott said.

"Brooks manages to land on the apron, but I don't think it will be for long," Brian Zane said.

As Brooks was standing on the apron, AVGN grabs Brooks' putter from the ring as he looks over to Brooks.

"AVGN has got Brooks' putter," Scott said.

"This could be the end of Brooks Holt," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then runs up and nails Brooks with a putter to the face, knocking him off the apron and onto the floor as this elimination got several cheers from the crowd.

"Putter to the face and Brooks is gone," Scott said.

"AVGN can add another elimination to his scorecard," Brian Zane said.

**11th Elimination: Brooks Holt; Eliminated by: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Duration-12:33**

AVGN then tosses the putter onto the ringside floor as Brooks walks away.

"AVGN just throws the putter onto the floor, he doesn't need it to win the match," Scott said.

Heather then takes down Dawn and then Luffy with superkicks to the face.

"Heather with superkicks to Dawn and Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"She wants to show the first ever FRR winner and the future King of the Pirates that she is a threat," Scott said.

Heather then nails a hip toss to Hinata as this got several boos from the fans.

"Heather with a hip toss to Hinata and that didn't suit well for the fans," Scott said.

Heather then takes down Dan, Zoro, Yoruichi, AVGN, and Juvia with clotheslines.

"Heather is now hitting people with clotheslines," Brian Zane said.

"Heather is more fired up after losing on the rumble three years in a row," Scott said.

When Heather turns around, D. Va nails Heather with a knee to face buster as Heather was stunned a little.

"Knee to face buster to Heather by the gamer D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"D. Va is looking to upset Heather by getting rid of her," Scott said.

D. Va then walks over to the bottom left corner and climbs up to the top rope, ready to take out Heather.

"D. Va is up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"This is could be big trouble for D. Va or for Heather," Scott said.

Two seconds later, D. Va jumps off the top rope looking to take down Heater. But then, Heather nails D. Va with a mid-air brogue kick, taking her down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, MID-AIR BROGUE KICK," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"D. Va is probably knocked out cold," Scott said.

Heather then picks up D. Va and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating D. Va to a mix reaction (mostly boos) from the crowd.

"And there goes D. Va," Brian Zane said.

"Heather takes the gamer out of the match," Scott said.

**12th Elimination: D. Va; Eliminated by: Heather; Duration-36:58**

As D. Va was leaving the ringside area and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, K.O. starts to nail Heather with a series of fast lefts and rights to Heather's ribs.

"K.O. is now getting Heather with some fast punches," Brian Zane said.

"The smallest person in the match is showing his power here," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, K.O. nails Heather with an uppercut as Heather goes onto one knee.

"K.O. nails an uppercut to Heather and Heather ends up on one knee," Brian Zane said.

K.O. then runs towards the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"K.O. hits the ropes," Scott said.

When K.O. bounces off the ropes, Kacchan catches him out of nowhere as his right hand was on K.O's face.

"Oh bad move for K.O," Brian Zane said.

"Kacchan caught K.O. and I think he is going to meet his maker," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Kacchan uses his quirk and creates an explosion onto K.O's face as the fans went completely crazy for the move.

"Oh god, Kacchan just use his quirk to nearly blow off K.O's face," Brian Zane said.

"I think Kacchan might have killed K.O," Scott said.

Two seconds later, Kacchan nails K.O. with a T-bone suplex as K.O. was pretty much knocked out from the move.

"T-bone suplex and it is safe to say K.O. is out of it," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then picks up K.O, tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to loud and very hateful boos from the crowd.

"There goes K.O," Scott said.

"Kacchan's quirk prove to be too powerful for him and these fans don't like Kacchan for that rough move," Brian Zane said.

**13th Elimination: K.O.; Eliminated by: Katsuki Bakugo; Duration-9:28**

As EMTs were helping K.O. out of the ringside area, Heather and Kacchan were nailing fists to each other as the fans were spilt on who to cheer for.

"Here we go, Heather and Kacchan are duking it out," Scott said.

"Two people with some serious attitude in them, but one will be left standing," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Nelliel runs up and nails Kacchan with an RKO out of nowhere to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"RKO out of nowhere by Nelliel on Kacchan," Scott said.

"I didn't see that coming," Brian Zane said.

Then, Juvia and Dawn grab Heather by the back of her head as they were ready for some payback.

"Juvia and Dawn have Heather," Scott said.

"The queen bee is about to be stung," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Heather nails Juvia and Dawn with a double noggin knocker as the two were woozy a bit.

"Double noggin knocker on Dawn and Juvia," Scott said.

"They just had a brutal meeting of the minds," Brian Zane said.

Heather then gets the pair in a double headlock, she then runs up, and takes the pair down with a running bulldog to some mild cheers from the crowd.

"Heather with a double running bulldog," Scott said.

"She is on fire here," Brian Zane said.

As Heather got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well Heather is about to have some competition because here comes entrant twenty-five," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Then, "Fight" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Kevin Owens' theme) starts to play through the speakers as Heather, Kacchan, Zoro, AVGN, and Yoruichi look over to the stage.

"What the," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Wait, Kevin Owens is here?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so," Brian Zane said.

They soon notice that no one is coming out onto the stage, it seems someone might have chickened out at the last minute.

"No one is coming out," Scott said.

"Must have chickened out at the last second," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, someone jumps over the barricade near the top right corner. This person had short brown hair, wearing a black "Fight, Kamiya, Fight" muscle shirt, pink biker shorts, and pink/white wrestling boots, the fans explode into cheers as the entrant was…

**Entrant #25: Kari Kamiya (Digimon)**

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, it's Kari," Scott said in shock.

"From _Digimon_, here comes Kari Kamiya, entering at number twenty-five," Brian Zane said.

Kari (with her _Digimon 2_ look) slides into the ring as the five people didn't see this.

"Her friend, T.K. Takaishi, entered in the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble and lasted a few minutes before nearly getting destroyed by Negan," Scott said.

"She is pumped up and ready to win this for her and T.K," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Kari runs up and nails Yoruichi, Heather, AVGN, and Zoro with punches to the back of the head.

"Kari is punching everyone," Scott said.

"She is going fast and furious," Brian Zane said.

Kari then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner as she was ready to fly.

"Kari is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"Hopefully it works out for her," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Kari jumps off and takes down Zoro, Heather, Yoruichi, and AVGN with a moonsault as the fans chant "that was awesome" for that move.

"Moonsault off the top rope by Kari," Scott said.

"Kari just took down four people with that move," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then grabs Kari by her head and gets her onto her feet.

"Kacchan has Kari," Scott said.

"This is going to be bad for her," Brian Zane said.

Kari then gets Kacchan's hands off her head and starts to nail fast rights and lefts to Kacchan's ribs as the fans were cheering like crazy for Kari.

"Kari is now attacking Kacchan," Scott said.

"Look at those fast punches," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Kari nails a superkick to Kacchan's face as he stumbles to the ropes on the left side of the ring.

"And a superkick right onto Kacchan," Scott said.

When Kacchan bounces off the ropes, Kari lifts Kacchan up and drops him with a pop-up powerbomb to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Pop-up powerbomb by Kari and down goes Kacchan," Brian Zane said.

"Kari is no joke in this match," Scott said.

Kari then nails hard punches to Dawn, Juvia, Luffy, and Hinata, taking them down as Kari was left standing.

"Kari is now striking at everyone else," Brian Zane said.

"She might be young, but I think she could have a chance of winning," Scott said.

Kari sees Yoruichi getting up, so she runs up and nails a headbutt to Yoruichi as Yoruichi was stumbling towards the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Kari with a headbutt to Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

"And I think Yoruichi is about to meet same fate as Kacchan," Scott said.

When Yoruichi bounces off the ropes, Kari lifts her up and drops Yoruichi with a pop-up powerbomb as well to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Kari with a pop-up powerbomb on Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

"The former captain just got put down," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Yoruichi rolls under the ropes and into the ringside area, hoping to catch a breather.

"Yoruichi slides under the ropes, so she is still in match," Brian Zane said.

"I think she is coming up with a game plan for Kari," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Heather picks up a bottle of water, opens it up, and pours it out onto a steel chair.

"Heather puts some water on a steel chair," Brian Zane said in a confused tone.

"I have no reason why," Scott said.

Heather then drops the bottle, picks up the wet chair, and smacks Luffy in the back with it as Luffy screams in pain from the shot.

"Heather just hit that wet chair on Luffy's back," Brian Zane said.

Heather then continues to nail Luffy with chair shots to the back as the fans start to boo a little for this ruthlessness.

"Heather is just still hitting Luffy with that wet chair," Scott said.

"She sees Luffy's weakness and trying to exploit it to eliminate him easily," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Heather was about to nail one more chair shot to Luffy, but then Kari nails Heather with a dropkick as the chair drives into Heather's face. The move knocks Heather down and knocks the chair out of Heather's hands.

"Kari just nailed a dropkick to Heather," Scott said.

"What's worse is that the chair went right into Heater's face," Brian Zane said.

Kari quickly gets up and kicks Hinata in the ribs.

"Kari with a kick to Hinata's ribs," Scott said.

Kari then lifts up Hinata and drops her with a powerbomb to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"Kari with a powerbomb to Hinata," Brian Zane said.

"It looks like some fans didn't like Kari for doing that to the sweet ninja," Scott said.

Kari then drags Hinata to the bottom right corner and sits Hinata down in it.

"Kari has Hinata in the corner, I think Hinata is about to be done," Brian Zane said.

Kari then walks over to the top left corner as she was about to show Hinata what she can do.

"Kari is all the way on the other side of the ring," Scott said.

"I think she is about to unleash more of her inner Kevin Owens," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Kari runs out of the corner and nails a cannonball senton to Hinata to some minor boos from the crowd.

"Cannonball senton on Hinata and Kari might got a strike from it," Scott said.

Kari then gets up and gets Dan in a sleeper hold from behind.

"Kari has a sleeper hold on Dan," Brian Zane said.

"Submissions won't work in this match," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Kari gets Dan down with a release sleeper suplex to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Sleeper suplex by Kari and I think Dan could be in trouble from the move," Brian Zane said.

When Kari got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Kari is about to meet her match as our twenty-sixth entrant is about to enter the rumble," Scott said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Wow, it keeps getting bigger and bigger with so much star power in this rumble, you don't know who will win because of this. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 25**

**Entries left: 55**

**People still in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, and K.O.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dawn, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Dan, Roronoa Zoro, Katsuki Bakugo, Juvia Lockser, Heather, and Kari Kamiya.**

**Will Kacchan continue his destruction in the rumble?**

**Will Kari be able to keep up the pace?**

**Will Hinata be able to survive all the pain she went through?**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, enjoy the WWE Royal Rumble tonight.**


	9. Punishment Snipers

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 9: Punishment Snipers**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Loyalty is Everything" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Shayna Baszler's theme) starts to play through the speakers as the next entrant comes onto the stage and it was…

**Entrant #26: Suì-Fēng (Bleach)**

"Now we got one of the most intense people in the match," Scott said.

"Entrant twenty-six, representing _Bleach_, it is the captain of Squad Two, Suì-Fēng," Brian Zane said.

With her short black hair with two long white braids, wearing her traditional sleeveless Onmitsukidō outfit, and black wrestling boots, Suì-Fēng got a really good ovation from the crowd.

"She might be under five feet tall, but she is one captain that you don't want to piss off," Scott said.

"Yeah, the only person she is kind to is Yoruichi, everyone else have to watch out for her," Brian Zane said.

Suì-Fēng then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"If anyone could make it to the end, it would be Suì-Fēng," Scott said.

Suì-Fēng then gets Kari in a front headlock, jumps up, and gets her with a DDT to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Suì-Fēng with a DDT on Kari," Brian Zane said.

"She doesn't need a weapon to be dangerous in the rumble," Scott said.

Suì-Fēng then walks over to the bottom left corner and climbs up to the top rope.

"Suì-Fēng is up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"I'm surprised, she's a captain, I thought she would be smart enough not to take risks," Scott said.

Kacchan then grabs a steel chair and throws it at Suì-Fēng as it strikes her in the head.

"Ouch, Kacchan with a chair to Suì-Fēng's head," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to be bad for the Soul Reaper," Scott said.

Suì-Fēng then falls off the top rope as it looked like her rumble run was about to come into an end.

"Suì-Fēng just fell off the rope," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to hurt for her," Scott said.

But then, Yoruichi Shihōin catches Suì-Fēng in her arms as Suì-Fēng's feet were not on the floor. All Suì-Fēng could do was be love struck by having her best friend hold her.

"Oh my god, Yoruichi just caught Suì-Fēng in her arms," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah they have a deep history, they were best friends, then enemies, and back to friends with Suì-Fēng having a bit of a crush on Yoruichi," Scott said.

"And you can tell by Suì-Fēng's face that this is her dream come true," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then slides Suì-Fēng into the ring and then she enters the ring soon after.

"The Soul Reapers are in the ring and let's just say the fun is about to get started," Scott said.

Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng then grab The Angry Video Game Nerd and they whip him to the right side of the ring.

"Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng whip AVGN to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

When AVGN bounces off the ropes, Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi grab AVGN by his legs, lift him up, and drop him with a double flapjack to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Double flapjack on AVGN by the Soul Reapers," Scott said.

"Yoruichi is a former captain so she knows what she is doing in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Suì-Fēng then puts her right foot on Yoruichi's hands, then Yoruichi flips Suì-Fēng as Suì-Fēng nails a backflip to AVGN.

"Oh my god, what a backflip by Suì-Fēng, thanks to Yoruichi," Scott said.

"They are doing well as a team here," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then nails Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Heather, Kacchan, Juvia Lockser, Kari, Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Dan, and Roronoa Zoro with punches.

"Yoruichi is taking out everyone in her sights," Scott said.

"I guess that little break did some good for her," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then scoops up Juvia and drops her with a scoop slam in the middle of the ring.

"Yoruichi with a scoop slam," Scott said.

Yoruichi then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner, while Suì-Fēng climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner.

"It looks like Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng are going high risk here," Brian Zane said.

"They might channel their inner Hardy Boyz here," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi jumps off the rope as Suì-Fēng hits a splash on Juvia, while Yoruichi gets Juvia with a top rope leg drop to the face as the fans gave a good ovation for the move.

"Leg drop and splash combo from Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng," Brian Zane said.

"The Soul Reaper duo is just running rough shot in the rumble," Scott said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi get up and hug each other as the fans chant "Squad Two" for this sweet moment.

"Look at this hug," Brian Zane said.

"Forget about Trent and Chuck Taylor, these two are real best friends," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Dawn breaks off this hug as she got Suì-Fēng in a reverse DDT position, looking to hit Cross Rhodes.

"Dawn has a hold of Suì-Fēng, she is about to hit Cross Rhodes," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Suì-Fēng escapes the grasp and gets Dawn in the Coquina Clutch as Dawn was trying to escape.

"Coquina Clutch, Suì-Fēng has the Coquina Clutch on Dawn," Scott said.

"She is looking to make the first FRR winner pass out," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Dawn falls onto the mat as Suì-Fēng still had the hold on Dawn.

"They are both on the mat," Scott said.

"I feel Dawn's consciousness is slipping away," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Suì-Feng let go of a barely conscious Dawn and then Yoruichi gets Dawn on her feet.

"Suì-Fēng has let go of Dawn and I think she is out," Scott said.

"And it looks like Yoruichi is about to end Dawn's run here," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then tosses Dawn over the top rope, but Dawn manages to grab onto the top rope as her feet were dangling a few inches from the floor.

"Yoruichi tosses Dawn over the ropes, but Dawn manage to grab onto the top rope in time," Scott said.

"But can Dawn get back in the ring?" Brian Zane asked.

Five seconds later, Dawn flips over the ropes and lands back in the ring to cheers from the crowd.

"Dawn uses what little strength she had and got back in the ring," Scott said.

"She is not going down without a fight," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then runs up and takes down Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng with a double running clotheslines to some minor boos from the crowd.

"Dawn with a double clothesline and she takes down the former and current captains of Squad Two," Scott said.

"Even with her popularity, some fans do not like that move," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then turns Dawn around and hits her with a Samoan Spike to some boos from the crowd as Dawn holds her throat in pain.

"Kacchan with a Samoan Spike on Dawn," Scott said.

"I think Dawn's airway might be damage from the move," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then lifts Dawn on his shoulders and drops her with a Samoan drop.

"Kacchan with a Samoan drop," Scott said.

"And Dawn just got taken out by Lord Explosion Murder," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then gets up, runs towards Nelliel, and nails her with a vicious running boot to even more boos from the crowd.

"Kacchan with a running boot to Nelliel," Scott said.

"I think Nelliel's jaw might need to be fixed after that," Brian Zane said.

As Kacchan stood tall from the attack, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Kacchan should be on the lookout, because entrant lucky twenty-seven is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**Shock the system!**_

**Entrant #27: Lori Loud (The Loud House)**

Suddenly, "Undisputed" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Undisputed Era's theme) starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes the oldest Loud child, Lori Loud. Wearing an Undisputed Era muscle shirt, grey camo biker shorts, and black/yellow wrestling boots, Lori got a very good ovation from the crowd.

"Things are about to get undisputed bay-bay," Scott said in an excited tone.

"Entering at number twenty-seven from _The Loud House_, here comes the oldest Loud sister, Lori Loud," Brian Zane said.

"Twenty-seven is a lucky number, four people won from the spot in the regular thirty man Royal Rumble, but it is way different in an eighty person rumble," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Lori points her fingers to the sky and said, "Lori Loud bay-bay".

"Lori has be training with The Undisputed Era these past few weeks in preparation for the match," Brian Zane said.

"It should help," Scott said.

Lori then runs down the entrance way and jumps onto the ring apron. Lori then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as this got Kacchan's attention.

"Lori is going to make an entrance," Brian Zane said.

"And Kacchan is the target," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Lori jumps off the rope, got a hold of Kacchan, and nails him with Panama Sunrise to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Panama Sunrise on Kacchan," Brian Zane said.

"Lori Loud just hit it big bay-bay," Scott said.

Lori then gets up and gets Dawn in a fireman's carry as she was in trouble.

"Lori has got Dawn in a fireman's carry," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Lori drops Dawn with ushigoroshi to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Lori with the ushigoroshi on Dawn," Scott said.

"We are seeing a bit more of Adam Cole in Lori's move set," Brian Zane said.

Lori then takes down Juvia with a bicycle kick as Lori was really dominant in the match.

"Bicycle kick on Juvia," Scott said.

"Lori's training is proving effective," Brian Zane said.

Lori then runs towards the right side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and nails Sick Kick to Luffy, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Down goes Luffy with a Sick Kick by Lori," Scott said.

"The move made famous by Roderick Strong," Brian Zane said.

Lori then gets up, walks over to the top left corner, and climbs up to the top rope.

"Lori is going back to the top rope again," Scott said.

"She needs to limit it a bit, just so she doesn't get eliminated," Brian Zane said.

She sees Suì-Fēng getting up, so she jumps off the rope, gets a hold of Suì-Fēng, and drops her with Panama Sunrise to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Lori with the Panama Sunrise on Suì-Fēng," Scott said.

"She just dropped the captain of Squad Two," Brian Zane said.

Lori then picks up Suì-Fēng and leads her to the top side of the ring. Lori then tries to throw Suì-Fēng over the top rope, but Suì-Fēng wraps her right leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Lori is trying to get rid of Suì-Fēng from the rumble," Scott said.

"It will be a huge shock if Lori eliminates Suì-Fēng from the match," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds and there was 57 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Yoruichi grabs Lori and pulls her away from Suì-Fēng, saving her from elimination.

"Yoruichi pulls Lori away from Suì-Fēng," Scott said.

"She saved her friend from possibly getting eliminated," Brian Zane said.

Lori then escapes Yoruichi's grasp and nails her with a bicycle kick.

"Bicycle kick by Lori on Yoruichi," Scott said.

"She just dazed the former captain of Squad Two," Brian Zane said.

Lori then hooks Yoruichi's left arm around her neck, then she lifts her up, and drops her with Last Shot to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Lori with the Last Shot on Yoruichi," Scott said.

"Lori is not messy around with anyone here," Brian Zane said.

As Lori got up, AVGN runs towards her and Lori nails a kick to AVGN's ribs.

"Lori with a kick to AVGN's ribs," Scott said.

Lori then grabs AVGN by the head and drops him with a neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker on AVGN by Lori," Brian Zane said.

"Seems AVGN looks rusty here," Scott said.

Lori then picks AVGN up and leads him to the right side of the ring. Lori then tries to throw AVGN over the ropes, but AVGN wraps his right leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Lori is now looking to get rid of AVGN," Brian Zane said.

"Can AVGN hold up against Lori?" Scott asked.

The elimination attempt last eleven seconds as AVGN nails Lori with a power glove assisted punch to Lori's face, causing her to stumble away from him as AVGN was safe from elimination.

"That outta hurt," Brian Zane said.

"Lori just ate a power glove assisted punch to the face and AVGN is safe," Scott said.

When Lori turns around, Kari lifts Lori in the air and nails her with a pop-up powerbomb, taking her down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Kari with a pop-up powerbomb on Lori," Brian Zane said.

"I guess Lori forgot Kari was in the match," Scott said.

Kari then gets on top of Lori and nails her with a series of punches to the head.

"Kari is unloading with punches to Lori's head," Brian Zane said.

"Kari is not letting Lori get a single punch on her," Scott said.

Eight seconds later, Kari gets off of Lori and walks over to Nelliel.

"I think Nelliel is Kari's new target," Brian Zane said.

Kari then kicks Nelliel in the ribs and nails her with a stunner, taking Nelliel down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Kari with the stunner on Nelliel," Scott said.

"Kari must have spent some time with Kevin Owens in order to prepare for this match," Brian Zane said.

As Kari gets on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Alright, here comes entrant twenty-eight into the match," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #28: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

Then, the _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ theme song starts to play through the speakers and out of the stage comes the humanized Twilight Sparkle (from Equestria), who got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Here comes Twilight Sparkle, entering her fourth rumble and entering at number twenty-eight," Brian Zane said.

"Twilight seems to never make it to the end, despite being a princess," Scott said.

Twilight then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"Let's see this time around she can make it to entrant eighty," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then takes down AVGN, Dan, Yoruichi, Lori, Suì-Fēng, Luffy, Zoro, Nelliel, Kacchan, Hinata, Heather, and Juvia with clotheslines.

"Twilight going at it with clotheslines," Scott said.

"She doesn't look too bad so far," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then kicks Kari in the ribs and gets her in a gut wrench position.

"Twilight kicks Kari in the ribs and she has a hold of her," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Twilight then takes down Kari with a release gut wrench suplex to several boos from the crowd.

"Gut wrench suplex by Twilight on Kari," Brian Zane said.

"It seems the _Digimon_ fans are not too appreciate of Twilight for taking down Kari," Scott said.

As Twilight gets up, Dawn gets Twilight in a reverse DDT position as she was about to hit her with Cross Rhodes.

"Dawn has got a hold of Twilight," Brian Zane said.

"Twilight is about to feel the power of Cross Rhodes," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Twilight escapes the hold and nails a kick to Dawn's face as Dawn gets taken down.

"Twilight escapes the hold and kicks Dawn in the face," Brian Zane said.

"I think Dawn will feel the pain in the morning," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Twilight nails a double stomp to Dawn's stomach as this brought some boos from the crowd.

"Double stomp on Dawn by Twilight," Brian Zane said.

"That Samoan Spike she received is getting to her," Scott said.

Soon, Yoruichi gets up and grabs Twilight from behind. Yoruichi then drops Twilight face first onto the mat and Yoruichi let go of Twilight.

"Yoruichi has a hold of Twilight and takes her down," Brian Zane said.

"This feels like something you see in a MMA match," Scott said.

Yoruichi then starts to nail knees to Twilight's left kidney, hoping to weaken her.

"Yoruichi with knees right to Twilight's kidney," Brian Zane said.

"Twilight's momentum has been stopped," Scott said.

After ten strikes, Yoruichi picks up Twilight and leads her to the top side of the ring. Yoruichi then tries to throw Twilight over the ropes, but Twilight wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent it.

"Yoruichi is looking to end Twilight's run very early," Brian Zane said.

"I doubt Twilight will give up that easily," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 48 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Twilight kicks Yoruichi in the face. This caused Yoruichi to let go of Twilight as Twilight was safe.

"Twilight with a kick to Yoruichi's face," Brian Zane said.

"That move saved Twilight from elimination," Scott said.

Twilight then hops onto the middle ropes, then she jumps off and takes down Yoruichi with a springboard crossbody to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Middle rope springboard crossbody on Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

"Twilight got some hang time from the move," Scott said.

As Twilight was on one knee, Dawn runs up and nails the V-Trigger to the back of Twilight's head, taking her down to a good ovation from the crowd. Dawn looks pumped as a good chunk of the paint on her face was gone.

"Dawn with the V-Trigger on Twilight," Brian Zane said.

"Look at her face, she has been through a war," Scott said.

"Well this isn't over by a long shot and from Dawn is she ready to keep going," Brian Zane said.

Twilight then nails chops to Lori, Kacchan, Luffy, Zoro, Nelliel, Suì-Fēng, Juvia, Hinata, AVGN, Kari, Heather, and Dan as they were all still standing.

"Dawn chopping away on everyone," Scott said.

"She is proving everyone she is willing to win," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then gets Luffy in a reverse DDT position and takes him down with Cross Rhodes to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Cross Rhodes on Luffy," Scott said.

"Straw hat just met the Moonchild," Brian Zane said.

Dawn then grabs Zoro and tackles him into the bottom right corner.

"Dawn tackles Zoro into the corner," Scott said

Dawn then starts to nail Zoro with rights and lefts to the ribs as she got her second wind.

"Dawn is now unleashing punches on Zoro," Brian Zane said.

"The Pirate Hunter didn't expect Dawn to be this vicious," Scott said.

As Dawn was still punching away on Zoro, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Hopefully help comes for Zoro as entrant twenty-nine is about to enter," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #29: Usopp (One Piece)**

With the familiar Sogeking theme playing through the speakers, out comes the third member of the Straw Hat Pirates, it is the lying sharpshooter and now God, Usopp. Wearing his trademark sun hat, yellow pants with red suspenders, and black wrestling boots, Usopp got a very good ovation from the crowd as he carried his red bag.

"And it looks like help is coming in the form of Usopp," Scott said.

"He isn't just Usopp, he's God Usopp and he's entering at number twenty-nine," Brian Zane said to Scott.

"He got that title and his bounty bumped up to three hundred million berries after Dressrosa," Scott said.

"Yeah he might be a liar and a scaredy cat, but he could win it," Brian Zane said.

Usopp then runs down the entrance way and he soon approaches the ringside area.

"Usopp stops at the ringside area," Scott said.

"I think he has a plan," Brian Zane said.

Usopp then drops his bag and pulls out a slingshot and one of his stars. Usopp then pulls back his slingshot and puts the star in it, just as Dawn steps away from Zoro.

"Usopp has a slingshot and one of his stars in his hands," Scott said.

"I think he has his eyes set on Dawn," Brian Zane said.

"Flour Star," Usopp said and then she shoots the star towards Dawn.

"Incoming," Scott said.

The star explodes into Dawn's face as she got blinded by sudden puff of flour in the air.

"Flour Star, Dawn just got blinded by the Flour Star," Brian Zane said.

"This is a bad spot to be in," Scott said.

Usopp then drops his stuff and slides into the ring.

"God Usopp is seeing his chance and is in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Usopp then grabs Dawn from behind and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a complete shock from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"God Usopp just eliminated Dawn, he just eliminated the first Fandom Royal Rumble winner," Brian Zane said.

**14th Elimination: Dawn; Eliminated by: Usopp; Duration-32:23**

Dawn gets up and just smiles a little as she got elimination by a God.

"Dawn doesn't look too sad from being eliminated," Scott said.

"Well I can say I got eliminated by God," Dawn said as she makes her way to the back.

"Dawn is taking her lost well, she definitely has some class," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Usopp slides under the ropes and onto the top side of the ringside area.

"Usopp slides under the ropes, so he is still in the match," Scott said.

"I wonder what he is looking for?" Brian Zane asked.

Usopp then looks under the apron and then he pulls out a large two ton hammer to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, that's a hammer, a two ton hammer," Scott said in shock.

"Imagine what it can do to someone's leg," Brian Zane said.

Usopp then slides back into the ring with hammer in hand as he sees Dan coming his way.

"Oh I think Dan is going to make a huge mistake," Scott said.

Usopp then swings and strikes Dan in the ribs with the hammer, taking him down onto his knees to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh hammer to the ribs of Dan," Brian Zane said.

"That could easily puncture a lung," Scott said.

Usopp then swings and strikes Dan in the back with the hammer as Dan screams in pain from the attack.

"Hammer to the back of Dan," Brian Zane said.

"That looks way worse than what Triple H did to Shawn Michaels at Summerslam 2002," Scott said.

Usopp then strikes Yoruichi, Kari, Heather, AVGN, Nelliel, Hinata, Suì-Fēng, Twilight, Lori, Juvia, and Kacchan with the hammer as he screamed "USOPP HAMMER" with each strike.

"Here comes a barrage of hammer strikes by Usopp," Brian Zane said.

"It's like fighting Miss Merry Christmas in Alabasta all over again," Scott said.

As Suì-Fēng sits up, Usopp pulls out a rubber band and aims it towards Suì-Fēng's head.

"If I were Usopp, I wouldn't do this to Suì-Fēng," Brian Zane said.

"Usopp Rubber Band," Usopp said and flicks the band onto Suì-Fēng's head.

"There it is," Scott said.

"And I think Usopp is about to die," Brian Zane said.

Usopp then raises his hammer into the air and then a piece of it falls off as it reveals that the weapon was made of plastic.

"What the, the hammer is a fake," Scott said.

"Oh everyone is about to kill Usopp after this," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as everyone was starting to get up and Usopp was getting scared.

"Oh no and I think Usopp is going to freaking die," Scott said.

Usopp then tosses the hammer to the ringside floor as lays down on the mat, trying to pretend that he was knocked out like what Eddie Guerrero did.

"Look at Usopp, he faking being knocked out," Scott said.

"He is no Eddie Guerrero, not by a long shot and it might backfire on him," Brian Zane said.

They look to see Usopp was down as they thought one of his friends took him out.

"They are looking down on Usopp," Scott said.

"I doubt they would believe Usopp is out cold," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, they turn away as Usopp gets up. Unfortunately when he got up, Lori still turned her head to see Usopp was faking it.

"It seems Usopp's plan worked out," Scott said.

"I don't think so, Lori just found out Usopp's plan," Brian Zane said.

Lori then runs up and nails a bicycle kick to Usopp's face, stunning him a bit to a mix response from the crowd.

"Bicycle kick to Usopp," Scott said.

"The god just got rocked," Brian Zane said.

Then, Luffy and Zoro start to beat down Lori with kicks. Then, Usopp joins his friends in this beat down as it looked like something The Shield might do.

"Look at this, the three Straw Hat Pirates are beating down Lori," Scott said.

"The Straw Hats are pretty much the original Shield," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, they stop as Luffy does his best impersonation of Roman Reigns by doing his roar.

"I think I know what is going to happen," Scott said.

"And Luffy doing his Roman Reigns impression proved it," Brian Zane said.

Zoro and Usopp lift Lori onto Luffy's shoulders as they were about to give her their own brand of justice.

"Oh I think it is about to come," Scott said.

A few seconds later, they drop Lori with a triple powerbomb to a bit of a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Triple powerbomb on Lori," Brian Zane said.

"You don't mess with the Straw Hat Pirates," Scott said.

Soon, the trio start to attack Kacchan with stomps to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"They are now attacking away on Kacchan," Brian Zane said.

"It's his turn to get some justice," Scott said.

Eight seconds later, Usopp and Zoro whip Kacchan to the right side of the ring.

"Usopp and Zoro whip Kacchan to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

When Kacchan bounces off the ropes, Zoro and Usopp lift Kacchan by his legs. When Kacchan comes down, Luffy nails Kacchan with knees as they take him down with Shatter Machine to an insane ovation from the crowd.

"Shatter Machine on Kacchan," Scott said.

"I have never seen a three people use that move, that is a first," Brian Zane said.

As Luffy gets up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"The Straw Hats might look strong, but entrant thirty might change it," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #30: Duleena "Dee Dee" Duneeda (Ballmastrz: 9009)**

After the buzzer goes off, out of the stage comes the anime looking girl of The Leptons, Duleena Duneeda, otherwise known as Dee Dee. With her long green hair, wearing her very skimpy team uniform, and orange wrestling boots, Dee Dee got a mild ovation from the crowd.

"I have no idea who this girl is," Scott said.

"Well that's Duleena Duneeda, better known as Dee Dee, from _Ballmastrz: 9009_, entering at number thirty," Brian Zane said.

"I have never heard about the series, the only thing I know it is from the creator of _Superjail_," Scott said.

"I watched it, pretty violent and there is one guy who looks like Goldust from 1996 to 1997," Brian Zane said.

Dee Dee begins to walk down the entrance way as this was going to be pretty insane.

"This won't be like The Game, there is no killing but it is going to be crazy," Scott said.

"I have to point out, Hinata has been in the match longer than any of the first two entrants in previous Fandom Royal Rumbles," Brian Zane said.

"Amazing," Scott said.

Dee Dee then slides into the ring as Heather goes face to face with Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee is now in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"And the first person she is facing is Heather," Scott said.

"You don't belong here," Heather said to Dee Dee and then she slaps her in the face as this brought the crowd in shock.

"Ooh that was loud," Brian Zane said.

"I could feel the slap from here," Scott said.

"Get out of the ring," Heather said to Dee Dee and then she slaps Dee Dee again as Dee Dee was starting to get a bit angry.

"Another slap to Dee Dee," Brian Zane said.

"I think Dee Dee is starting to be pissed by Heather's attitude," Scott said.

"You weak little bitch," Heather said to Dee Dee and then she slaps her in the face again as this time Dee Dee was now very pissed.

"And another slap to Dee Dee," Brian Zane said.

"I think that move was Dee Dee's last straw," Scott said.

Dee Dee then screams like a lunatic and then she tackles Heather to the ground as the fans cheer for the move.

"Oh my god, Dee Dee just tackled Heather," Brian Zane said in shock.

"We are now seeing Dee Dee's angry side," Scott said.

Dee Dee then gets off of Heather and then she grabs a kendo stick from the ring.

"Dee Dee is off of Heather and now has a kendo stick in hand," Brian Zane said.

Dee Dee then whacks Heather in the ribs with the kendo stick over and over again as the fans cheer like crazy for Dee Dee's violent behavior.

"Dee Dee is just unloading kendo stick strikes onto Heather," Scott said.

"You provoke Dee Dee, you get hit with a kendo stick," Brian Zane said.

After twelve strikes, Dee Dee then nails Yoruichi, Hinata, Juvia, Lori, Kacchan, Luffy, Usopp, Kari, Zoro, Twilight, Dan, AVGN, and Suì-Fēng with kendo stick shots to the ribs as the fans chant "this is awesome" for Dee Dee taking out everyone.

"Now Dee Dee is hitting everyone with the kendo stick," Scott said.

"She is showing everyone that she is dangerous," Brian Zane said.

There was 57 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Dee Dee drops the stick and gets Usopp on his feet.

"I think Dee Dee is now singling out Usopp," Scott said.

Dee Dee then scoops up Usopp and gets Usopp upside down as he was about to be put six feet under.

"Oh no," Brian Zane said.

"Usopp is about to be drilled into the mat," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Dee Dee drops Usopp with the tombstone piledriver to a mix response from the crowd.

"The tombstone piledriver," Brian Zane said.

"I think the sniper just got taken out," Scott said.

Dee Dee then drags Usopp to the top right corner and as he was sitting down on the mat.

"Dee Dee has got Usopp over in the corner," Brian Zane said.

"I doubt this would be good for Usopp," Scott said.

Dee Dee then walks over to the other side of the ring and then she pulls out a bag from the cart.

"Dee Dee is over on the other side of the ring and has a bag in her hands," Brian Zane said.

Dee Dee then opens the bag and pulls out a black bowling ball to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, that's a bowling ball, Dee Dee has a bowling ball in her hands," Scott said in shock.

Dee Dee then looks towards Usopp as Usopp was not going to like what is about to happen to him.

"Oh I think the pain Usopp is going to feel will be way worse than getting beat up by The Franky Family," Brian Zane said.

Dee Dee then rolls the ball down and it strikes Usopp right in his "stars" as Usopp screams in pain.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screams in horror.

"Usopp can say goodbye to any chance of having kids with Kaya," Brian Zane said.

As Dee Dee walks over to Usopp, Lori pushes Dee Dee to the top side of the ring. Lori then tries to push Dee Dee over the top rope, but Dee Dee wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Lori pushes Dee Dee towards the ropes," Scott said.

"And now she is looking to take the most violent person out of the rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Dee Dee pushes Lori away, saving herself from elimination.

"Dee Dee pushes Lori away and she is still in the match," Scott said.

When Lori gets on her feet, Dee Dee runs up and nails Lori with a running dropkick, taking her down to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Running dropkick on Lori by Dee Dee," Brian Zane said.

"Dee Dee hasn't received too much punishment compared to the rest of the entrants," Scott said.

As Dee Dee was getting up, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"I think Dee Dee might meet her match as entrant thirty-one is about to appear," Brian Zane said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**Wow that was a crazy chapter, Dee Dee taking people out with a kendo stick and Usopp eliminates Dawn, anything can happen in the rumble and that just happened. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 30**

**Entries left: 50**

**People still in the ring: 16**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, and Dawn.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Dan, Roronoa Zoro, Katsuki Bakugo, Juvia Lockser, Heather, Kari Kamiya, Suì-Fēng, Lori Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Usopp, and Duleena Duneeda.**

**Will Hinata keep hanging on in the rumble?**

**Will Dawn be able to see after getting flour in her eyes?**

**Will Usopp be the same after taking a bowling ball to his "stars"?**

**And is **_**Ballmastrz: 9009**_ **one of the craziest shows on Adult Swim? (actually yes it is.)**

**You have to tune into the next chapter to find out.**


	10. State of Loud

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 10: State of Loud**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**The Simpsons**_**.**

**Entrant #31: Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

With _The Simpsons_ theme playing through the speakers, out on the stage comes Homer Simpson, who came out to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"And now entering at number thirty-one it is Homer Simpson, entering his fourth rumble," Scott said.

"Homer had some very bad luck in past rumbles. In the second FRR he entered number seven and lasted close to fifteen minutes and in the third FRR he entered number four and only lasted over six minutes," Brian Zane said.

"Hopefully this time around it will be much better," Scott said.

Homer then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"And he is in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Homer then nails Dee Dee with a headbutt, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"Headbutt to Dee Dee," Scott said.

"There's a way to scramble your brain," Brian Zane said.

Homer then nails clotheslines to Lori Loud, Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Twilight Sparkle, Kari Kamiya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Suì-Fēng, Roronoa Zoro, Kacchan, Juvia Lockser, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Dan, Hinata Hyuga, and Heather, taking them all down.

"Homer with clotheslines to everyone he sees," Scott said.

"He has a fire light up in his big belly," Brian Zane said.

Homer then scoops up Dee Dee and drops her with a scoop slam.

"Scoop slam by Homer on Dee Dee," Scott said.

"Her back must be strained from that," Brian Zane said.

Homer then walks over to the bottom right corner of the ring and climbs up to the middle rope.

"Homer is up on the middle rope," Scott said.

"This is going to be very, very bad for her," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Homer jumps off the middle rope and gets Dee Dee with a middle rope splash to some boos from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Scott said in horror.

"I think some of Dee Dee's organs could be ruptured from Homer's weight," Brian Zane said.

Homer then gets up and he gets Dee Dee on her feet.

"I think Homer is looking to get his first ever elimination," Scott said.

Homer then throws Dee Dee over the top rope, but Dee Dee manages to grab onto the top rope just in time as her feet were a few inches away from hitting the floor.

"Homer launches Dee Dee over the ropes, but Dee Dee manages to grab onto the top rope in time," Brian Zane said.

"Hopefully she can get back into the ring," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Dee Dee flips over the ropes and lands back into the ring as the fans cheer for the save.

"Dee Dee flips over and lands back into the ring," Brian Zane said.

"But that could be a mistake for her," Scott said.

Homer then runs up and nails a running crossbody to Dee Dee, taking her down to several boos from the crowd.

"Crossbody to Dee Dee by Homer," Brian Zane said.

"If Dee Dee isn't internally bleeding, she is now," Scott said.

When Homer gets up, Luffy, Dan, and AVGN tackle Homer to the right side and try to throw him over the rope, but Homer wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Luffy, Dan, and AVGN tackle Homer into the ropes and are trying to eliminate him," Brian Zane said.

"Homer's luck might run out very soon," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts sixteen and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Homer pushes Luffy, Dan, and AVGN out of the way as he was safe.

"And Homer pushes them away with ease," Brian Zane said.

"Homer's weight proves to be good here," Scott said.

Luffy then run towards Homer, but Homer lifts up Luffy and nails him with a backbreaker.

"Homer with a backbreaker on Luffy," Brian Zane said.

Homer then grabs Dan and nails him with a spinebuster to boos from the crowd.

"And now he lands a spinebuster on Dan," Scott said.

"Their elimination attempt was a mistake for the three," Brian Zane said.

Homer then grabs AVGN by the neck, lifts him up, and drops him with a chokeslam.

"Chokeslam on AVGN by Homer," Scott said.

"Even with his experience, AVGN could never expect to feel what he is feeling right now," Brian Zane said.

Homer then kicks Kacchan in the ribs and lifts him upside down, looking for a piledriver.

"Homer is looking for a piledriver on Kacchan," Scott said.

"I think Homer is about to sign his death warrant," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Homer drops Kacchan with a piledriver to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Piledriver on Kacchan," Scott said.

"I think we might say goodbye to Homer," Brian Zane said.

Homer then picks up Kacchan and leads him to the ropes on the top side of the ring. Homer then tries to throw Kacchan over the ropes, but Kacchan wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Homer is looking to eliminate Kacchan from the rumble," Scott said.

"This might be good or it might be a very dumb move," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Kacchan nails a kick below the belt of Homer, Homer holds his "boys" in pain as Kacchan was safe.

"Ohhhh, that doesn't look good at all," Scott said in horror.

"Homer hasn't felt a kick like that in ever," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then runs up and takes down Homer with a clothesline to some boos from the crowd.

"Kacchan takes down Homer with a clothesline and that move cost Homer a lot," Scott said.

As Kacchan was still on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Kacchan needs to focus because entrant thirty-two is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #32: Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

With "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains playing through the speakers, out comes the dangerous older twin, Lana Loud, to a really good ovation from the crowd. Lana had on red overalls with a black t-shirt underneath, and black wrestling boots, Lana also held a No Parking sign in her left hand and a trash can lid in her right hand.

"And things are about to get extreme as Lana Loud is entering her second rumble at number thirty-two," Scott said.

"Last year she entered at number fifty-five and eliminated Kevin, thanks to a flaming barbed wire bat," Brian Zane said.

"This time around, she has brought a sign and a trash can lid," Scott said.

Lana then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"Incoming crazy," Brian Zane said.

Lana drops the sign and then she whack Suì-Fēng, Yoruichi, Zoro, Usopp, Dee Dee, Homer, AVGN, and Hinata in the ribs with the lid.

"And Lana is whacking people in the ribs with the lid," Scott said.

"She might be young, but she is crazy to use weapons on everyone," Brian Zane said.

Lana then whacks Twilight, Kari, Kacchan, Juvia, Dan, and Heather in the head with the lid, taking them all down as Lana looked very pumped.

"Now Lana is hitting people in the head with the lid," Scott said.

"She doesn't care if she gets hurt, she wants to win," Brian Zane said.

Lana then goes face to face with her oldest sister Lori, as it looked like the two sisters were ready to fight each other.

"Oh this is going to be interesting," Scott said.

"Even though they are sisters, it is everyone for themselves and the Loud siblings will do anything to win the match," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Lori sees AVGN stumbling towards her and then she nails him with a bicycle kick to the face.

"Bicycle kick to AVGN," Scott said.

"Big mistake to get involved in this face off," Brian Zane said.

Lori then scoops AVGN onto her right shoulder and carries him to the top right corner. Lori hangs AVGN upside down in the corner as he was about to be in a world of hurt.

"Lori has gotten AVGN upside down in the corner," Scott said.

Lana then tosses the lid to Lori and walks over to the bottom left corner as Lori puts the lid on AVGN's face.

"Lana tosses the lid to Lori and she puts it on AVGN's face," Brian Zane said.

"I have a feeling what Lana is about to do," Scott said.

Lana then beats her chest a few times, extends her arms out and yells "E-C-W".

"Incoming Lana Loud," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Lana runs to the top right corner and nails a tree of woe dropkick to AVGN's face as the lid hits his face and the fans cheer like crazy for the move.

"Tree of woe dropkick by Lana on AVGN," Scott said.

"That is going to cause AVGN's teeth to rattle a bit," Brian Zane said.

AVGN then falls onto the ring mat and then Lori and Lana help him to his feet.

"Oh I think it is time for the Loud sisters to take out AVGN," Scott said.

Lori and Lana turn try to throw AVGN over the ropes, but AVGN wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"What the, AVGN is not giving up," Brian Zane said in shock.

"How in the hell is AVGN keep holding on?" Scott asked in shock as well.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Kacchan nails a hard punch to the back of Lori and Lana's heads, breaking off the elimination attempt.

"Kacchan with punches to the back of Lori and Lana's heads," Brian Zane said.

"There is one way to kill the mood here," Scott said.

Kacchan then grabs Lana by her ribs and nails her with a release German suplex as the fans cheer a little to see Lana toss to the other side of the ring.

"Oh my god, what a crazy German suplex," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Lana just got tossed to the other side of the ring like a sack of potatoes," Scott said.

Kacchan then grabs the sign Lana brought in as Lana was getting back on her feet.

"Oh I don't think Lana's nightmare is over because Kacchan has a hold of the sign," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then swings and strikes Lana in the head hard with the sign, taking her down to several boos from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"I think Lana's brain got scrambled by that shot," Scott said.

Kacchan then strikes Lana in the ribs repeatedly with the sign as he wasn't taking it easy with the youngest fighter in the match.

"Kacchan is striking the lid on Lana," Brian Zane said.

"Kacchan doesn't care if you are six years old or sixty, he's want to win at all cost," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, Kacchan drops the lid and then Zoro gets him on his shoulders.

"Zoro has got Kacchan on his shoulders," Brian Zane said.

"Karma is about to hit Kacchan hard," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Zoro drops Kacchan with the assault driver to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Assault driver on Kacchan and I think Zoro is looking to get back in the fight," Brian Zane said.

As Zoro got on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"While Zoro might be back to beating people down, entrant thirty-three is about to come out soon," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #33: Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

Then, "Shadows of a Setting Sun" by Shadows of the Sun (a.k.a. Shinsuke Nakamura's current theme) plays through the speakers and out comes the rocker Loud, Luna Loud. Luna had on a special purple and black bodysuit (similar to Shinsuke's current attire), black wrestling boots, and a purple mouthguard as she got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Making her return from the second Fandom Royal Rumble, here is Luna Loud entering age number thirty-three," Brian Zane said.

"At the second annual FRR, she entered number one and lasted over twenty-five minutes before becoming one of Jasper's victims," Scott said.

Luna then starts to move her arms around and walks down the entrance way as she was getting the crowd pumped up.

"This year is different for her, Luna got a better number and she received more training from Shinsuke Nakamura," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah she definitely has a better chance this year," Scott said.

Fifteen seconds later, Luna makes it to the ringside area and she slides into the ring.

"Luna is now in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Luna then rests her head on Zoro's chest and swings her arms around as Zoro was a bit freaked out by this.

"Look at Luna," Scott said.

"Hopefully she can take this rumble seriously," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Zoro pushes Luna away and he tries to nail her with a clothesline. But then, Luna ducks the shot.

"Zoro try for a clothesline, but Luna ducks it," Scott said.

When Zoro turns around, Luna nails a roundhouse kick to Zoro's face stunning him.

"Luna with a roundhouse kick to Zoro," Brian Zane said.

"Well Zoro didn't expect that from Luna," Scott said.

Nelliel then tries to take down Luna with a running crossbody, but Luna manages to catch Nelliel.

"Nelliel try for a crossbody, but Luna somehow manage to catch her," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Luna carries Nelliel over to the bottom left corner and places her chest first on the top rope.

"Luna now has got Nelliel placed on the top rope," Scott said.

Luna then somersaults away from Nelliel as she was looking to take out the Arrancar.

"What an impressive somersault from Luna," Brian Zane said.

"I think we might see a flashback from the 2018 men's Royal Rumble match," Scott said.

Luna then runs up and nails a knee to Nelliel's ribs. The impact knocks Nelliel off the apron and onto the floor as the elimination brought several boos to Luna.

"Knee to Nelliel and she is out of here," Brian Zane said.

"Luna has scored her first elimination," Scott said.

**15th Elimination: Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck; Eliminated by: Luna Loud; Duration-42:39**

Nelliel begins to walk back to the backstage area, looking very sad. But then, the fans chant "please come back" to Nelliel as they want to see her again as this made Nelliel happy.

"Nelliel may feel bad, but these fans sure love her," Brian Zane said.

"Hopefully she comes back for another rumble," Scott said.

Back in the ring, Luna gets behind Luffy. Luna then goes onto one knee and low blows Luffy as Luffy falls down in pain because of that attack.

"Oh low blow onto Luffy," Brian Zane said as he cringe for the attack.

"Well I think Shinsuke taught Luna that dirty trick," Scott said.

Luna then looks over to see Kacchan was getting on his knees and she had an idea in mind.

"Oh Kacchan is about to become the next victim for Luna," Brian Zane said.

Luna then runs up and takes down Kacchan with the Kinshasa to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Kinshasa on Kacchan from Luna," Scott said.

"I think Luna just signed her death warrant," Brian Zane said.

Luna then gets on top of Kacchan and begins to nail him with punches to the head.

"Luna is now punching on Kacchan repeatedly," Scott said.

"Luna is definitely crazy for attacking Kacchan, but she might regret it later on," Brian Zane said.

After ten punches and with 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Luna gets off of Kacchan and walks over to Dee Dee.

"Luna has a new target in mind," Scott said.

"And it is Dee Dee," Brian Zane said.

Luna then goes face to face with Dee Dee as this could be a big mistake.

"Look at this face off," Scott said.

"This is going to be crazy," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Luna said, "come on" as she gesture her hands to Dee Dee to attack her as the fans were cheering like crazy.

"And Luna is ready for it," Scott said.

"There is no holding back now," Brian Zane said.

Luna and Dee Dee begin to trade back and forth punches with each other as this was even between them.

"Here we go, Luna and Dee Dee are battling it out," Scott said.

"These two are going to keep doing it until one of them is down," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, Homer runs up and takes down Luna and Dee Dee with a double running clothesline to several boos from the crowd.

"And there is one more way to kill the mood," Scott said.

"Homer just took down Dee Dee and Luna and these fans are not liking it," Brian Zane said.

Homer then picks up Dee Dee and Luna and leads them to the right side of the ring. Homer then tries to lift Dee Dee and Luna over the top rope, but the girls wrap their legs around the bottom and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Homer is looking for two eliminations for the price of one," Scott said.

"It could happen, but I don't think it will," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eight seconds as Usopp gets Homer on his shoulders as this breaks off the elimination attempt.

"Oh my god, Usopp has got Homer on his shoulders," Scott said in shock.

"I can't believe it, but at least Dee Dee and Luna are safe," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Usopp drops Homer with the electric chair drop to the shock of the crowd.

"Electric chair drop on Homer," Scott said.

"I think it took a lot out of both men," Brian Zane said.

With Homer and Usopp down, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Hopefully they can get back up because entrant thirty-four is on their way," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #34: Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the current Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen, to a deafening ovation from the crowd due to be a favorite to win the rumble.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here comes your winner," Scott said.

"The current Survivor record holder, Katniss Everdeen, is entering at a later spot at number thirty-four," Brian Zane said.

"At the second Fandom Royal Rumble, she entered at number twenty-seven and made it to the final three, lasting an hour and fifty minutes, she knows what it takes to make it to the end," Scott said.

Katniss then runs down the entrance way and she hops onto the ring apron.

"Even with a later spot, she definitely has a high chance of winning the match," Brian Zane said.

Katniss then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as Homer, Usopp, Yoruichi, Juvia, AVGN, and Heather were in a pack as Katniss was ready to fly.

"I think Katniss is looking to make a grand entrance here," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Katniss jumps off the rope and takes down the six with a dive, taking them down to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

"Holy crap," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Katniss just took out six people with one dive into the ring," Scott said.

As Katniss punches away on AVGN, Lana slides under the ropes and to the bottom side of the ringside area.

"Katniss is attacking AVGN, while Lana slides under the ropes to the ringside area," Brian Zane said.

Lana then looks under the apron for another "toy" to use in the match.

"Lana is looking more plunder to use," Scott said.

"We already have a good chunk of weapons in there, so let's add more," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Lana pulls out a table to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Lana has got a table," Scott said.

"It seems every rumble likes to have a table in the mix," Brian Zane said.

Lana then sets up the table and puts it near the bottom left corner.

"Oh this is going to be bad for that person who goes through the table," Scott said.

Lana then slides into the ring and gets hit with a boot from Katniss.

"Lana just met Katniss' boot when she got back in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"The time out of the ring cost her," Scott said.

Katniss then scoops up Lana and drops her with a scoop slam to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And there is a scoop slam and Lana just got dropped hard onto the mat," Brian Zane said.

Katniss then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as she was looking to cause more damage in the match.

"Katniss is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"She's taking a big risk to get that big reward," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Katniss jumps off the rope and nails Lana with a shooting star press to another mix reaction from the crowd.

"Katniss gets Lana with a shooting star press from the top rope," Scott said.

"I think the move did some damage to Katniss as well," Brian Zane said.

As Katniss gets up holding her ribs, Lori grabs Katniss from behind and tries to throw her over the ropes. But Katniss wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Lori looking for her opportunity and is trying to eliminate Katniss," Scott said.

"It will be a major upset if Katniss is eliminated," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there was 51 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Kacchan comes behind and nails Lori and Katniss with a double noggin knocker. The move causes Lori to stumble back as Katniss was now safe.

"Kacchan with a double noggin knocker on Lori and Katniss," Scott said.

"And Lori is stumbling back to the middle of the ring," Brian Zane said.

When Lori gets to the middle of the ring, Suì-Fēng runs up and nails Lori with a vicious running lariat, taking her down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Suì-Fēng with a vicious running lariat," Scott said.

"That move nearly took Lori's head off," Brian Zane said.

Suì-Fēng then nails a dropkick to Hinata, taking her down to several boos from the crowd.

"Suì-Fēng with a dropkick to Hinata," Scott said.

"Suì-Fēng doesn't care about the reaction, she only cares about protecting Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

When Suì-Fēng got on her feet again, Dee Dee gets Suì-Fēng in a full nelson position and drops her with a dragon suplex to a few cheers from the crowd.

"Dee Dee with a dragon suplex on Suì-Fēng and it looks like she is getting back in the fight," Scott said.

In the bottom left corner, Zoro and Luffy were nailing Homer with kicks to the stomach.

"Luffy and Zoro are nailing kicks to Homer's stomach," Brian Zane said.

"They are hoping they weaken the biggest person in the match, so they can get rid of him easier," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, Luffy and Zoro hook Homer's arms around their necks as they look to give him a suplex.

"Oh my god, they are crazy," Brian Zane said.

"They are looking to lift up Homer off the mat," Scott said.

Luffy and Zoro lift Homer in the air as Homer was upside down and the fans couldn't believe the pair could lift Homer up like that.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

"Luffy and Zoro lift Homer off the mat and get him upside down," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Luffy and Zoro drop Homer with a double suplex to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Double suplex," Brian Zane said.

"The pirates took down the safety inspector," Scott said.

Luffy and Zoro then high five each other as they look to be the most powerful pair in the match.

"These two look to be the most dangerous pair in the rumble so far," Brian Zane said.

Luffy and Zoro were about to find someone to take out until Kari nails them with a double running clothesline to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Double running clothesline," Scott said.

"We kind of forgot Kari was in the match, it is hard with so many people in the ring," Brian Zane said.

As Kari looked pumped, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Kari may look amped, but it could come crashing down because entrant thirty-five is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #35: Hector Soldado (State of Emergency)**

Hearing the similar siren used by Right to Censor, out comes the heavy gangster, Hector Soldado. Wearing his red bandana, white tank top, grey shorts, and red wrestling boots, Hector got a very mild ovation from the crowd.

"Entering at number thirty-five is Hector Soldado from the cult classic game, _State of Emergency_," Scott said.

"Dear god somebody turn off that music, it's hurting my brain," Brian Zane said as he covered his ears.

Hector raised his fist for a few seconds and then he runs down the entrance way and into the ring.

"With how much he weighs, Hector stands a chance of winning the match," Scott said.

Dan then tries to nail Hector with the garbage can lid, but Hector dodges the shot.

"Dan was looking to hit Hector with the trash can lid, but Hector dodges it at the last moment," Brian Zane said.

Hector then kicks Dan in the ribs and takes the lid from Dan's hands. Hector then whacks Dan in the head with the lid, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"Oh god," Scott said in horror.

"You could easily hear that shot all the way to San Francisco," Brian Zane said.

When Dan was near the ropes on the bottom side of the ring, Hinata back body drops Dan over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock and cheers from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, HINATA JUST ELIMINATED DAN," Scott screamed in shock.

"Hinata scored her first elimination in a big way," Brian Zane said.

"And Dan isn't going to like it one bit," Scott said.

**16th Elimination: Dan; Eliminated by: Hinata Hyuga; Duration-32:23**

Dan then gets on his knees and was furious that he was out of the rumble. Like a volcano, he finally blowed.

"Oh here comes the eruption," Brian Zane said.

"HINATA," Dan screamed to some laughs from the crowd.

"I don't think Dan will ever forget being eliminated by a shy kunoichi," Scott said.

As Dan leaves the ringside area, Hinata lays on her stomach, exhausted from that elimination.

"Hinata is really out of it," Brian Zane said.

"She's been in there for over an hour and six minutes, and is starting to get weak from being in there for a long time," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Hector nails Lori, Twilight, Dee Dee, Kacchan, Yoruichi, Kari, AVGN, Usopp, Zoro, Luna, Lana, Luffy, Suì-Fēng, Homer, Heather, Juvia, and Katniss with the lid, taking them all down.

"Hector is striking at everyone with that trash can lid," Brian Zane said.

"The only way to eliminate him is with a shotgun or a AK-47," Scott said.

Hector drops the lid and raises his fists into the air to several boos from the crowd.

"It seems the fans don't really appreciate him," Brian Zane said.

"They haven't played _State of Emergency_, so they don't really know much about him," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Hector slides under the ropes and onto the top side of the ringside area.

"Hector slides under the ropes and to the ringside area, still in the match," Brian Zane said.

Hector then looks under the apron for something to use in the match.

"Hector is looking for another weapon," Scott said.

"It's looking like a junkyard here," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Hector pulls out a door to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"What the, a door," Scott said in shock.

"When did this become an indy show?" Brian Zane asked.

Hector then slides the door into the ring and then he enters the ring again.

"Hector and the door are back in the ring," Scott said.

Hector then sets the door up diagonally on the top left corner as this could be bad for someone.

"Hector is setting the door up in the corner," Brian Zane said.

"Whoever goes through the door will be in a world of hurt," Scott said.

Hector then gets Luffy on his feet, lifts him up and drops him with a gut wrench powerbomb to several boos from the crowd.

"Gut wrench powerbomb on Luffy by Hector," Brian Zane said.

"That move could of possibly broke some of Luffy's ribs," Scott said.

Hector then gets on top of Luffy and starts to punch him repeatedly on his face to boos from the crowd.

"Hector is now punching away on Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy has been in the ring for over forty-nine minutes, so Hector is seeing his chance to weaken him further," Scott said.

Ten seconds later, Kacchan pulls Hector off of Luffy and scoops him onto his right shoulder as the fans couldn't believe how strong he is.

"Oh my god, Kacchan lifts Hector onto his shoulder," Brian Zane said in shock.

"I can't believe he has the strength to do it," Scott said.

Three seconds later, Kacchan drops Hector with a scoop slam to a great ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, KACCHAN WITH A SCOOP SLAM ON HECTOR," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"I could feel the impact from here," Scott said.

When Hector gets on his feet, Kacchan, Luna, AVGN, Lori, Yoruichi, Hinata, and Juvia push Hector to the right side of the ring and try to lift him over the ropes. But his weight was making it really difficult for them.

"Look at this, we got seven people trying to eliminate Hector here," Brian Zane said.

"It could be enough for them to end his rumble run early," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds and then Hector pushes the seven away as he stood tall and screams like he was in battle.

"Well that didn't work," Brian Zane said.

"Hector uses his huge strength to push away the seven fighters with ease," Scott said.

As the fighters try to find a way to get rid of Hector, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the fray.

"Hector is about to have competition because entrant thirty-six is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**Wow things just got extreme here with Lana Loud and Hector Soldado in the rumble, but things will only get crazier from here. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 35**

**Entries left: 45**

**People still in the ring: 19**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, and Dan.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Katsuki Bakugo, Juvia Lockser, Heather, Kari Kamiya, Suì-Fēng, Lori Loud, Twilight Sparkle, Usopp, Duleena Duneeda, Homer Simpson, Lana Loud, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, and Hector Soldado.**

**Will the ring be so full that no one can fit in it?**

**Can Hinata make it to Katniss' Survivor record?**

**And will someone go through the table and door?**

**You will have to find out in the next chapter.**


	11. Some Rumble Tegridy

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 11: Some Rumble Tegridy**

* * *

The fans looks back at the stage and they countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #36: Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

Hearing the static followed by "Cult of Personality" by Living Color playing through the speakers, the fans explode in cheers as the FRR II winner, Lapis Lazuli, appears on the stage. Her skin and hair was a little bit of a darker shade of blue, wearing a black hoodie, dark blue puffy pants with a bronze and gold ribbon wrapped around it, and bronze and gold sandals.

"And it looks like business has picked up," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number thirty-six, it is the winner of the second annual Fandom Royal Rumble, Lapis Lazuli," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then unzips her hoodie and takes it off, showing off her dark blue and black halter crop top with the bottom of the top looking like a half of a star.

"She was the runner-up in the first rumble and like what you say, she won the second rumble," Scott said to Brian Zane.

"They are going to be in for a wild ride," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then rushes down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"And Lapis is in the ring," Scott said.

Lapis then nails Hector Soldado with a punch, followed by a back hand, followed by a headbutt, and then nails a roundhouse kick to the right side of Hector's head. The move takes down Hector to the shock of the fans and to the shock of the people in the ring.

"Look at Lapis with those moves," Brian Zane said.

"There is no rust in her," Scott said.

Lapis then turns around as everyone stood still, knowing Lapis wasn't going to be easy to get rid of.

"Oh and I think they know she is serious," Brian Zane said.

"Don't mess with the ocean gem," Scott said.

Four seconds later, The Angry Video Game Nerd runs up and tries for a crossbody on Lapis. But then, Lapis catches AVGN with ease and gets him in a fireman's carry.

"AVGN made the big mistake in trying to take down Lapis," Brian Zane said.

"And he is about to pay for it," Scott said.

Lapis looks towards the door set up in the top left corner as she knew what she was going to do.

"Oh I think AVGN is about to experience a new pain that doesn't involve bad games," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Lapis runs up and gets AVGN with a running Death Valley Driver. AVGN breaks through the door as the fans went crazy and they chant "holy sh*t" for that move.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in shock.

"Running DVD by Lapis and AVGN just broke through the door," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then gets on her feet and then she and Juvia Lockser get AVGN on his feet.

"Oh I think the two water girls are about to crush AVGN's hopes of winning the match," Scott said.

Lapis and Juvia then toss AVGN over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a very mix response from the crowd.

"There goes AVGN at the hands of Juvia and Lapis," Brian Zane said.

"I'm impressed by AVGN, he lasted over forty-four minutes, that's impressive like always," Scott said.

**17th Elimination: The Angry Video Game Nerd; Eliminated by: Lapis Lazuli and Juvia Lockser; Duration-44:44**

As AVGN slowly makes his way to the backstage area, Lapis nails clotheslines to Juvia, Kari Kamiya, Lori Loud, Lana Loud, Usopp, Monkey D. Luffy, Hinata Hyuga, Yoruichi Shihōin, Twilight Sparkle, Kacchan, Dee Dee, Heather, Katniss Everdeen, Homer Simpson, and Roronoa Zoro.

"Now Lapis is just giving clotheslines to everyone she sees," Brian Zane said.

"And the partnership between Juvia and Lapis didn't last that long," Scott said.

With a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Lapis nails a dropkick to Suì-Fēng as Suì-Fēng was stunned a bit from the attack.

"Oh, Lapis with a dropkick to the captain of squad two," Brian Zane said.

Luna Loud then grabs Suì-Fēng by the back of her head and tosses her over the top rope. But, Suì-Fēng lands on the apron and was still in the match.

"Luna throws Suì-Fēng over the top rope," Scott said.

"Suì-Fēng manage to land on the apron and is safe at the moment," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Luna nails a superkick to Suì-Fēng's face as Suì-Fēng falls off the apron and it looked like she was eliminated.

"Superkick to Suì-Fēng's face," Scott said.

"And it looks like her run is about to come to an end thanks to Luna," Brian Zane said.

Soon the crowd was in shock to see she was hanging onto the bottom rope with her feet as the fans cheer for that moment.

"What the hell," Scott said in utter shock.

"Suì-Fēng is hanging onto the bottom rope using her feet," Brian Zane said.

"She just pulled off a Kofi Kingston like move here," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Suì-Fēng grabs a kendo stick from the floor as Luna didn't notice it.

"Suì-Fēng has a kendo stick and Luna is about to meet the worst end of it," Brian Zane said.

When Luna try to get Suì-Fēng, Suì-Fēng nails the kendo stick onto Luna's head. Luna ends up stumbling away from Suì-Fēng and Suì-Fēng slides back into the ring, saving herself to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Ouch, Luna gets hit in the head with the kendo stick and Suì-Fēng manages to get back in the ring," Scott said.

"That is awesome," Brian Zane said.

Suì-Fēng drops the stick and walks towards Luna.

"Oh I think Suì-Fēng wants revenge on Luna," Scott said.

Then, Lapis gets Suì-Fēng on her shoulders and gets her with the GTS, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Lapis with a Go To Sleep out of nowhere on Suì-Fēng," Brian Zane said.

"Well that ruined Suì-Fēng's chance of revenge," Scott said.

Luffy then wraps his arms around Lapis' waist. But then, Luffy feels weak all of a sudden and then Lapis gets Luffy on her shoulders.

"Luffy try to grab Lapis, but Lapis being a water gem made Luffy weak," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy definitely didn't learn from his mistakes with Juvia," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Lapis nails Luffy with the GTS, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"GTS on Luffy," Brian Zane said.

Hector stumbles towards Lapis and then Lapis gets Hector on her shoulders as the fans were on their feet to see Lapis' amazing feat of strength.

"Oh my god," Scott said in amazement.

"Lapis has Hector on her shoulders, she is crazy to lift someone that huge on her shoulders," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Lapis nails Hector with the GTS, taking him down to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"GTS on Hector," Scott said.

"Lapis just took down the biggest guy in the match so far," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then does this primal scream, she then sees the rumble clock was now ticking down as she was ready to face the next entrant in the match.

"Lapis is looking pumped and entrant thirty-seven is about to meet someone that could kill them," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #37: Mordecai (Regular Show)**

After the buzzer goes off, out on the stage was the anthropomorphic blue jay, Mordecai, to a bunch of "Whoa" chants from the crowd.

"Making his fourth rumble appearance, it is Mordecai entering at number thirty-seven," Brian Zane said.

"This guy knows how to be extreme in this match and he will sacrifice his body to win the match," Scott said.

Mordecai then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Oh I think he is about to make a mistake by going up against Lapis," Brian Zane said.

Mordecai then starts to trade punches with Lapis in the middle of the ring.

"Here we go," Scott said.

"These two are not holding back here," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Mordecai nails Lapis with a knee to the ribs and then he goes for one of the pieces of the broken door.

"Mordecai with a knee to the ribs of Lapis," Scott said.

"And now he's got a hold of one of the door pieces," Brian Zane said.

Mordecai then swings the door towards Lapis. But then, Lapis ducks the move and kicks Mordecai in the ribs.

"Mordecai try to hit Lapis with the door, but it didn't work," Scott said.

Lapis then grabs the piece of the door and begins to hit Mordecai in the head with it repeatedly to a good response from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Lapis is just whacking away on Mordecai with the door piece," Brian Zane said.

"If Mordecai's head isn't hurting, it is now," Scott said.

After five strikes, Lapis drops the piece and then she gets Mordecai up in a fireman's carry.

"Oh I think Mordecai is about to Go To Sleep," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Lapis drops Mordecai with the GTS to a mix response from the crowd.

"GTS and Mordecai is down," Scott said.

"I think Mordecai's beak could have been damaged by that move," Brian Zane said.

Kari then kicks Lapis in the ribs and nails her with a stunner. The crowd was in shock to see Lapis was still standing.

"Kari with a stunner on Lapis," Scott said.

"Somehow Lapis is still on her feet," Brian Zane said.

Kari then kicks Lapis in the ribs and nails another stunner on Lapis. Lapis was still on her feet, stumbling around to the shock of the crowd.

"Kari with another stunner on Lapis," Scott said.

"How in the hell is Lapis still standing?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

Kari then kicks Lapis in the ribs once more and nails Lapis with a third stunner. The move finally takes Lapis down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And third times the charm," Scott said.

"Kari just took down the second Fandom Royal Rumble winner," Brian Zane said.

Kari then drags Lapis to the bottom right corner and puts the piece of the door on Lapis' face and chest.

"Kari has Lapis in the corner and she puts the door piece on Lapis," Scott said.

"I think she knows what she is about to do next," Brian Zane said.

Kari then walks over to the top left corner as she was ready to take Lapis out.

"Incoming Kamiya," Scott said.

Kari then runs up and nails a door assisted cannonball senton to Lapis and to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Cannonball senton and the door drives further into Lapis," Brian Zane said.

"I think it did some damage to both of them," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Luna nails a knee to Suì-Fēng's face, followed by a roundhouse kick to the left side of Suì-Fēng's head as Suì-Fēng was stunned for the moment.

"Luna with a knee and a roundhouse kick to Suì-Fēng," Brian Zane said.

"She manage to stun the captain of squad two," Scott said.

Luna then grabs the back of Suì-Fēng's head and tosses her over the top rope and onto the apron, as Suì-Fēng was sitting down on the apron.

"Luna tosses Suì-Fēng over the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think Yoruichi could help Suì-Fēng out of this situation," Scott said.

As Lori was holding back Yoruichi, Luna runs up and nails the Kinshasa to the right side of Suì-Fēng's head. The impact knocks Suì-Fēng off the apron and onto the floor, eliminating the captain to the shock of Luna and the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, LUNA JUST ELIMINATED SUÌ-FĒNG," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Luna just eliminated the captain of squad two," Scott said in shock.

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said.

**18th Elimination: Suì-Fēng; Eliminated by: Luna Loud; Duration-23:08**

With 52 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Suì-Fēng leaves the ringside area, angry over her elimination.

"Suì-Fēng couldn't believe it, she is angry that someone from the world of the living eliminated her," Scott said.

In the top right corner, Twilight was nailing Dee Dee with a series of forearms to the face.

"Twilight is striking away on Dee Dee," Brian Zane said.

"This could be a big mistake for Twilight," Scott said.

Ten strikes later, Twilight walks to the middle of the ring and was ready to nail a big move to Dee Dee.

"Oh I think Twilight is looking to put down Dee Dee or eliminate her," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Hector nails a running boot to Twilight's face, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"Running boot out of nowhere from Hector," Scott said.

"And Twilight's brain is rattling from the move," Brian Zane said.

Hector then nails a standing splash to the downed Twilight as the fans boo a bit more towards Hector.

"Standing splash by Hector," Scott said.

"Goodbye Twilight's ribs, they are now dust," Brian Zane said.

When Hector stands on his feet, Kari, Hinata, Juvia, Kacchan, Mordecai, Katniss, and Luffy push Hector to the right side of the ring as they look to take him out.

"Look at this," Scott said.

"We got seven people trying to eliminate Hector, but it doesn't seem to help them," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Hector pushes away the fighters as he stands on his feet.

"Oh and I was right," Brian Zane said.

"Hector is still in the match," Scott said.

When Hinata and Luffy get up, Hector runs up and takes them down with a double running clothesline to several boos from the crowd.

"Hector with a double clothesline to Hinata and Luffy," Brian Zane said.

"The two longest lasting entrants just met a wall," Scott said.

As Hector stands up looking strong, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Hopefully entrant thirty-eight can take out Hector," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #38: Randy Marsh (South Park)**

Then, "Carry on Wayward Son" by Kansas plays through the speakers and out comes the new pot farmer, Randy Marsh. Wearing his trademark blue work shirt, black dress pants, and black wrestling boots. Randy came out riding out on a tractor to a decent response from the crowd.

"Oh I thought things couldn't get any worse," Scott said.

"Entering at number thirty-eight, here comes Randy Marsh from the longest running Comedy Central series, _South Park_, and he is making an entrance here," Brian Zane said.

"This guy has bought a Blockbuster Video, became a tween wave artist, made the world's largest crap, and he made his own pot farm," Scott said.

"Not to mention he fought dads at baseball games, so he has experience when it comes to fighting," Brian Zane said.

As Randy was driving the tractor, he tosses jars of his Tegridy weed into the crowd as he felt like some of these people need some tegridy in their lives.

"And Randy is giving out jars of his Tegridy weed to the fans," Scott said.

"Hopefully it is legal here," Brian Zane said.

Twenty-five seconds later, Randy stops the tractor near the ringside area and he gets off of it. Randy then runs into the ring and gets face to face with Hector.

"Oh Randy is about to face off against Hector," Scott said.

"Could be a mistake," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Randy blows some weed smoke into Hector's face as this made Hector disoriented a bit.

"Randy blew some of that smoke into Hector's face," Scott said.

"That could of made Hector high," Brian Zane said.

"Looks like you could use some tegridy," Randy said to Hector and then he nails Hector with a brutal right fist to the face, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh what a right hand," Scott said.

"We are going to get a flashback from Randy's fight in the vape shop," Brian Zane said.

Randy then nails punches to Luffy, Lapis, Kari, Yoruichi, Twilight, Dee Dee, Usopp, Hinata, Heather, Luna, Lana, Kacchan, Juvia, Homer, Katniss, Zoro, and Mordecai.

"Randy punching away on everyone," Scott said.

"Could be smart or dumb," Brian Zane said.

With 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out (with some time taking up by Randy's entrance), Randy grabs Luffy by the head and starts to nail him with knees to the ribs.

"Randy is going at it with knees to Luffy," Scott said.

"I don't think those knees will affect him," Brian Zane said.

After ten strikes, Randy pushes Luffy to the left side of the ring. Randy then tries to Luffy over the top rope, but Luffy had a strong hold of the top and middle ropes and wasn't going anywhere.

"Randy is going to try eliminate Luffy," Scott said.

"Luffy has been in the match for over fifty-five minutes now, I don't think he could hang on," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts nine seconds as Zoro and Usopp grab Randy from behind and gives him a double release German suplex as Luffy was saved from elimination.

"Zoro and Usopp with a double German suplex on Randy," Scott said.

"And they saved Luffy," Brian Zane said.

When Randy gets up, Hector takes him down with a black hole slam to several boos from the crowd.

"Hector with a black hole slam," Scott said.

"I don't think the smoke effected Hector that much," Brian Zane said.

Hector then picks up Randy and leads him to the right side of the ring. Hector then tries to throw Randy over the ropes, but Randy wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"I think we might see the end of Randy," Scott said.

"Yeah that move took a lot out of him," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Randy kicks Hector below the belt. The move causes Hector to let go of Randy as Randy was safe from elimination.

"Ohh, that has to hurt," Scott said.

"Randy just saved himself by kicking Hector right in his fellas," Brian Zane said.

Randy then hops onto the middle ropes, jumps off and nails a middle rope springboard dropkick to Hector, knocking him down to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Springboard dropkick from middle rope by Randy," Scott said.

"And he manages to take down Hector, that is awesome despite the punishment he received," Brian Zane said.

As Randy got up on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Hopefully Randy can recover because entrant thirty-nine is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #39: Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

Then, "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" by Idoling! plays through the speakers and out comes the member of Team Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia. Having on her blue cheerleading outfit, white knee high socks, and blue sneakers, Lucy got a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Things got a whole lot hotter here," Scott said in an excited tone.

"Entrant thirty-nine from _Fairy Tail_, here comes the buxom mage, Lucy Heartfilia," Brian Zane said.

"Don't let her beauty fool you, she can bring it in a fighting field," Scott said.

Lucy then runs down the entrance way and she hops up onto the apron.

"Hopefully Lucy wins so she can pay off the rent for her place," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Lucy hops onto the top rope, jumps off, and takes down Randy and Mordecai with a springboard cross body to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"What a way to enter the match," Scott said.

"Lucy took down Mordecai and Randy with a springboard cross body," Brian Zane said.

When Lucy gets up she nails dropkicks to Lapis, Luffy, Katniss, Homer, Usopp, Zoro, Yoruichi, Luna, Lori, and Dee Dee.

"Lucy is dropkicking everyone she sees," Scott said.

"She must really need the money if she's taking risks like that," Brian Zane said.

Lucy sees Juvia as the pair were ready to double team someone.

"Oh we got something here," Scott said.

"These two are from the Fairy Tail guild, but will they team up or not?" Brian Zane asked.

Lucy then lifts Randy by his legs and then Juvia gets Randy in a front headlock.

"Oh I think we about to have our answer here Zane," Scott said to Brian Zane.

Juvia and Lucy drop Randy with the Snapshot to a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Snapshot on Randy, shades of MNM," Brian Zane said.

"Well I guess they are teaming up in this situation," Scott said.

Lucy and Juvia pick up Randy and leads him to the bottom side of the ring. They try to throw Randy over the ropes, but Randy wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Juvia and Lucy are trying to eliminate Randy from the rumble," Brian Zane said.

"Randy is definitely weak enough to eliminate," Scott said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 53 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Kacchan nails forearms to the back of Juvia and Lucy's head. The move caused Juvia and Lucy to let go of Randy and he falls onto the mat, safe from elimination.

"Oh and Kacchan just ruined the moment," Brian Zane said.

"I think he wants to eliminate more people than Needles at the second FRR," Scott said.

Kacchan then gets Lucy and Juvia in a double front headlock and he drops them with a double DDT to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Double DDT by Kacchan on Lucy and Juvia," Brian Zane said.

"He just spiked those girls hard," Scott said.

Kacchan then gets up, grabs Hector, and drops him with an A.A. spinebuster to some decent cheers from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Kacchan with a spinebuster on Hector," Brian Zane said in shock.

"I think the ring just shook," Scott said.

Kacchan gets up and kicks Hinata in the ribs. Kacchan then lifts Hinata on his shoulders and drops her with the Lombard Check to several boos from the crowd.

"Kacchan with a Lombard Check on Hinata," Scott said.

"I think that move might have tweaked Hinata's back," Brian Zane said.

When Kacchan gets up, Kari kicks him in the ribs and nails him with a stunner. The move had Kacchan still standing and dazed from the attack.

"Kari with a stunner on Kacchan and he is still up," Scott said.

"I think she is tired of Kacchan's crap in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Kari kicks Kacchan in the ribs and nails him with another stunner. The move knocked Kacchan down to the mat as this brought cheers from the crowd.

"Kari with another stunner and Kacchan is down," Scott said.

"She is looking to finish him," Brian Zane said.

Kari then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner, ready to take flight.

"Kari is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"Taking a big risk for a big reward," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Kari jumps off and nails a Swanton Bomb to Kacchan as the fans were on their feet for the move.

"Kari with a Swanton Bomb," Scott said.

"I think Kacchan might be down after that," Brian Zane said.

Kari then picks up Kacchan and drags him to the left side of the ring. Kari then tries to lift Kacchan over the top rope, but Kacchan wraps his left leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Kari is now looking for her first elimination, in the form of Kacchan," Scott said.

"But she needs to focus because our next could be coming out at any moment," Brian Zane said.

As Kari was still trying to eliminate Kacchan, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well we will be halfway through the rumble because entrant forty is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #40: Josee (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

With the familiar La Resistance theme playing through the speakers, out comes one half of The Ice Dancers, Josee. Wearing her dress which was black in color for this event, blue vest with a red fur trim, and black wrestling boots, as Josee got some really, really loud boos for the tactics she used during The Ridonculous Race.

"Oh great, she is in this match," Scott complained.

"Entrant forty is one half of The Ice Dancers, Josee, from _The Ridonculous Race_," Brian Zane said.

"She constantly cheated and throw tantrums to make to the final three with her partner, Jacques," Scott said.

Josee then runs down the entrance way and then she stops at the ringside area.

"I wonder what Josee is thinking about right now?" Brian Zane asked.

Josee then pulls out brass knuckles from her vest and puts them on her right hand.

"Look at this," Scott said.

"Josee has got some brass knucks and I think I know who she is targeting," Brian Zane said.

Josee then sees Kari trying to eliminate Kacchan, so she hops on the apron and nails the brass knucks on top of Kari's head. The attack forced Kari to hold her head in pain as the crowd boos Josee for the move.

"Oh sweet god," Scott said in horror.

"Josee showing no remorse by hitting Kari with those knucks to the head," Brian Zane said.

Josee then pulls Kari over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a very negative reaction from the crowd.

"Oh come on," Scott complained.

"Josee has eliminated Kari in a very disgusting way," Brian Zane said.

**19th Elimination: Kari Kamiya; Eliminated by: Josee; Duration-30:19**

As Kari walks away from the ringside area, Josse enters the ring and grabs Lana by her sides.

"Oh I don't think Josee cares about who she takes out," Scott said.

"Yeah she has a hold of Lana," Brian Zane said.

Josee then lifts Lana up, carries her to the ropes, and then Josee toss Lana over the ropes and onto the floor. Lana ends up landing face first onto the floor and being eliminated to another negative reaction for Josee.

"Oh god did you see how Lana landed," Scott said in horror.

"Lana is out and I think she might have broken her face on impact," Brian Zane said.

**20th Elimination: Lana Loud; Elimination by: Josee; Duration-16:28**

As EMTs were checking on Lana, Josee lifts Dee Dee over the top rope and onto the apron.

"Josee just drops Dee Dee onto the apron," Scott said.

Josee then nails this Black Mass style kick to Dee Dee's face. The impact knocks Dee Dee off the apron and onto the floor as the boos keep coming towards Josee.

"Black Mass on Dee Dee and she is now gone," Brian Zane said.

"These fans are showing Josee more hatred than Roman Reigns winning the 2015 rumble," Scott said.

**21st Elimination: Duleena "Dee Dee" Duneeda; Eliminated by: Josee; Duration-20:34**

As Dee Dee and Lana were leaving the ringside area, Twilight hops onto Josee's shoulders and begins to punch the top of Josee's head repeatedly.

"Twilight is on Josee's shoulders and she punching away on her," Brian Zane said.

"She is really wants to end Josee's chances of winning the match," Scott said.

Five seconds later, Josee walks over to the bottom side of the ring as the pair were near that table Lana set up earlier.

"Oh god, I don't like the looks of it," Brian Zane said.

"The two are right near that table that Lana set up earlier and I would be afraid right now," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Josee pushes Twilight off her shoulders as Twilight falls over the top rope and crashes through the table. The crowd was in shock as Josee had that evil smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Josee just sent Twilight right through that table," Scott said.

"I think Twilight could be broken after that," Brian Zane said.

**22nd Elimination: Twilight Sparkle; Eliminated by: Josee; Duration-24:48**

As EMTs were checking on Twilight, Josee goes face to face with Randy as Randy looked pissed.

"Josee has found a new target," Scott said.

"I don't like Randy's chances," Brian Zane said.

"Looks like you need some tegri-," Randy said to Josee and then Josee use her brass knucks as she punched Randy below the belt as the fans cringe over the attack.

"Oh god that is sick," Scott said in horror.

"That might be the most brutal punch I have ever seen in a rumble match," Brian Zane said.

Josee then grabs the back of Randy's head and then she tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to more boos from the crowd.

"And there goes Randy, that is elimination number five for Josee," Scott said.

"And the boos here are increasing," Brian Zane said.

**23rd Elimination: Randy Marsh; Eliminated by: Josee; Duration-4:58**

As Randy was limping out of the ringside area and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Josee was nailing a series of brass knuck assisted punches to Hector's face.

"Josee is nailing those brass knucks to the face of Hector," Scott said.

"I think that is the only way to take down Hector," Brian Zane said.

After seven punches, Josee nails a roundhouse kick to Hector's face as Hector ends up leaning against the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Josee with a roundhouse kick to Hector," Scott said.

"And Hector is dangerously close to those ropes," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Zoro and Usopp run up and get Hector with a double running clothesline. The impact knocks Hector over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to some cheers from the crowd.

"Zoro and Usopp with a double clothesline and there goes Hector," Scott said.

"The biggest man is out thanks to two members of The Straw Hat Pirates," Brian Zane said.

**24th Elimination: Hector Soldado; Eliminated by: Roronoa Zoro and Usopp; Duration-11:12**

As Hector was leaving the ringside area, Heather nails Josee with a Zig Zag out of nowhere to thunderous cheers from the crowd.

"Heather with a Zig Zag on Josee," Scott said.

"The queen bee just stung the ice dancer," Brian Zane said.

As Heather was on feet looking pumped, Josee immediately gets up from the move as she stands behind Heather.

"Josee is back on her feet," Scott said.

"Heather, get the hell out of the way," Brian Zane warned Heather.

Josee then nails a brass knuck assisted punch to the back of Heather's head, taking her down to very loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh dear god, Josee with the brass knucks to the back of Heather's skull," Scott said.

"Heather didn't see it coming and I think she now has a concussion," Brian Zane said.

Josee then picks up Heather and then she tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, as that elimination gave Josee the loudest boos ever.

"And there's elimination number six for Josee," Scott said.

"We might need LAPD if Josee continues this behavior," Brian Zane said.

**25th Elimination: Heather; Eliminated by: Josee; Duration-33:26**

As Heather was limping away from the ringside area, Josee had this arrogant look on her face as the fans were pissed.

"Look at Josee's face," Scott said.

"Yeah the only thing Josee cares about is herself," Brian Zane said.

"Golden State Warriors can kiss my ass," Josee said angrily to the fans as the fans chant "Toronto sucks" towards Josee.

"Ouch," Scott said.

"I guess they are still angry over the Raptors winning the NBA Championship," Brian Zane said.

Josee then nails the brass knucks onto Mordecai, Lapis, Yoruichi, Katniss, Homer, Juvia, Lucy, Luffy, Zoro, Luna, and Usopp, taking them down as the fans were getting angry seeing Josee destroy the competition.

"Josee with brass knucks to everyone," Scott said.

"I don't like where this rumble is going," Brian Zane said.

Josee then grabs Hinata and puts her in a headlock. Josee then walks over to the top left corner and looks at Naruto from the ring.

"Oh god Josee, don't do this," Scott pleaded to Josee.

"Hinata needs some help," Brian Zane said.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic kunoichi," Josee said to Naruto and then she walks to the middle of the ring with Hinata in her grasp.

"Naruto can't do anything to help Hinata," Scott said.

"Hinata's dreams of winning and her face could be broken by Josee," Brian Zane said.

As Josee was ready to finish off Hinata, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"I just hope entrant forty-one will be someone that can help Hinata," Scott said.

_**To be ****continued**_**…**

* * *

**Well we are halfway through the rumble and let me tell you, Josee certainly doesn't have any fans here. Let's hope she doesn't win the rumble. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 40**

**Entries left: 40**

**People still in the ring: 15**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, and Heather.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Katsuki Bakugo, Juvia Lockser, Lori Loud, Usopp, Homer Simpson, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lapis Lazuli, Mordecai, Lucy Heartfilia, and Josee.**

**Will more weapons come into play?**

**Is AVGN really angry after being eliminated?**

**And will anyone save Hinata from getting destroyed by that pathetic ice dancer, Josee?**

**You have to tune in to the next chapter to find out.**

**Also, enjoy Elimination Chamber tonight.**


	12. Heart Tornado

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 12: Heart Tornado**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #41: Hilda**

Then, "Rebel Son" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Wade Barrett's theme) plays through the speakers out on the stage comes the adventurous scout, Hilda. With her long teal hair, wearing her black beret, orange long sleeve shirt, teal skirt, black leggings, and red-orange boots, Hilda got a brilliant ovation from the crowd.

"I think we got some help for Hinata," Scott the Woz said.

"Entrant forty-one is Hilda, from the self titled Netflix hit," Brian Zane said.

"She might be small, but anything can happen here," Scott said.

Josee drops Hinata Hyuga as Hilda rushes down the entrance way and she jumps onto the ring apron.

"Oh I think Josee wants to take out Hilda," Brian Zane said.

"If she takes out Hilda, a lot of people will want to see Josee beaten up severely," Scott said.

Hilda then climbs up to the top rope onto the bottom left corner.

"Oh, Hilda is up on the top rope, she is going to fly," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Hilda jumps off and nails a missile dropkick to Josee, taking her down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Missile dropkick and Hilda takes down Josee," Scott said.

"The shortest entrant in the match currently took down the heartless ice dancer," Brian Zane said.

Hilda then nails a series of dropkicks to Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Kacchan, Juvia Lockser, Katniss Everdeen, Homer Simpson, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Lapis Lazuli.

"Hilda with dropkicks to everyone she sees," Scott said.

"She's on a dropkicking spree," Brian Zane said.

When Josee got on her feet, Hilda nails the Bullhammer to Josee's ribs. The impact causes Josee to lean up against the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Hilda with a Bullhammer to Josee," Scott said.

"And it looks like Josee is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Then, Hilda, Luna Loud, and Lori Loud try to push Josee out of the ring, but Josee had a strong hold of the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Look at this, Hilda, Lori, and Luna are trying to eliminate Josee from the match," Scott said.

"Oh I really hope they get rid of that pathetic ice dancer," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, the crowd boos as Zelina Vega comes out from under the ring and stands on the apron on the top side of the ring.

"What the, that's Zelina Vega," Scott said in shock.

"What the hell is Zelina Vega doing here?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

Zelina then grabs Lori by her hair and then she pulls Lori over the top rope and onto the floor, as that elimination got some very hateful boos for Zelina.

"Oh come on," Scott complained.

"Zelina eliminates Lori from the rumble and these fans are showing their displeasure here," Brian Zane said.

**26th Elimination: Lori Loud; Eliminated by: Zelina Vega; Duration-28:50**

Zelina then stands on the floor as she had this evil smirk on her face. The elimination pissed off Lori as she stands up and looks at Zelina with an angry look in her eyes.

"Lori is just pissed now," Scott said.

"If i were Zelina, I would get the hell out of Levi's Stadium," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Lori chases Zelina around the ringside area and up the entrance way.

"The chase is on," Scott said.

"Like the coward she is, Zelina is running away from this mess," Brian Zane said.

When they make it to the stage, Andrade "Cien" Almas kicks Lori in the ribs and locks in her arms.

"What the hell, it's Almas," Scott said in shock.

"Almas has got Lori in a bad spot," Brian Zane said.

Almas then drops Lori with the hammerlock DDT to the floor as the fans boo at the pair for that sneak attack.

"Oh god," Scott said in horror.

"Hammerlock DDT and Almas drives Lori's skull onto the hard floor," Brian Zane said.

Almas and Zelina stand over a downed Lori as EMTs and security comes out. The security took Almas and Zelina to the backstage area, while EMTs tend to Lori.

"Please get these two out of here," Scott pleaded.

"Yeah, we had enough of these crap interferences," Brian Zane said.

Back in the ring, Josee push Hilda and Luna back as she was safe from elimination.

"Josee pushes Luna and Hilda away from her," Scott said.

"Dammit, I want her to leave this match," Brian Zane said angrily.

Josee then nails these very hard chops to Juvia, Usopp, Katniss, Homer, Mordecai, Lapis, Lucy Heartfilia, Yoruichi, Luffy, Zoro, Kacchan, Hilda, and Luna.

"Josee is giving out chops to everyone," Scott said.

"She looks like she hasn't broken a sweat so far," Brian Zane said.

When Josee turns around, Hinata nails a boot to Josee's face as Josee was stunned a bit.

"Hello," Scott said.

"Hinata with a boot right to Josee's ugly face," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then grabs Josee by her head and drops her with the X-Factor to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with an X-Factor on Josee," Scott said.

"At this point, Hinata has been in the ring longer than Daniel Bryan at the Greatest Royal Rumble and I don't want to remember Daniel's run," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Hinata is taking a big risk going to the ropes," Scott said.

"She is getting back into the fight," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Hinata jumps off the top rope and gets Josee with a frog splash to another amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with a frog splash on Josee," Scott said.

"I think that move did some damage to Hinata as well," Brian Zane said.

As Hinata got up and holding her ribs, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Hinata is not going to like this because entrant forty-two is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #42: Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

With The Big Bang Theory theme playing through the speakers, out on the stage comes the scientist, Leonard Hofstadter. Wearing a dark grey hoodie and over top that was a Deathstroke t-shirt, dark green jeans, and black wrestling boots, Leonard got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"And entering at number forty-two is Leonard Hofstadter from _The Big Bang Theory_," Brian Zane said.

"What are the odds of him winning?" Scott asked Brian Zane.

"Really slim," Brian Zane said.

Leonard then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"And Leonard is in the match," Scott said.

"Let's start the clock," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Hinata nails Leonard with an uppercut as Leonard gets taken down to some cheers from the crowd.

"Ouch, Hinata with an uppercut," Scott said.

"There goes Leonard's taste buds," Brian Zane said.

When Leonard gets up, Juvia nails a superkick to Leonard as he was stunned a bit.

"Juvia with a superkick," Scott said.

"Leonard's face has a big target for pain," Brian Zane said.

Then, Kacchan nails an enzigiri to the back of Leonard's head as Leonard stumbles towards Lapis.

"Kacchan with an enzugiri to Leonard," Scott said.

"Leonard has become a pain magnet in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then gets Leonard on her shoulders as she was ready to put him down.

"Lapis has got Leonard on her shoulders," Scott said.

"I think Leonard is about to say night-night," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later Lapis drops Leonard with Go To Sleep to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Go To Sleep," Scott said.

"Leonard is out like a light," Brian Zane said.

Lapis was about to pick up Leonard, but then Josee grabs Lapis from behind.

"Josee has a hold of Lapis," Scott said.

Josee then gets Lapis with a release German suplex to boos from the crowd as Lapis rests near the bottom right corner.

"German suplex and Lapis is down," Scott said.

"That's Josee for you, playing dirty to win," Brian Zane said.

Josee then walks over to the bottom right corner and starts to stomp away on Lapis to boos from the crowd.

"Josee is stomping on Lapis," Scott said.

"I'm waiting for someone to eliminate that scum," Brian Zane said.

"Get out you stupid useless water gem," Josee said to Lapis angrily as she continues to stomp on Lapis.

"And Josee badmouthing Lapis," Scott said.

"You don't want to piss off Lapis any further," Brian Zane said.

Twelve stomps later, Hinata gets Josee in a full nelson and she drops her with a dragon suplex to cheers from the crowd.

"Hinata takes down Josee with a dragon suplex," Scott said.

"The number two entrant just drop entrant forty," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then picks up Josee and leads her to the right side of the ring. Hinata then tries to throw Josee over the top rope, but Josee wraps her right leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Hinata is now trying to get rid of Josee," Scott said.

"I don't think it is going to work, Hinata's energy is almost empty after being in the match for so long," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts thirteen seconds and there is 57 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Josee nails an elbow to Hinata's mouth. Hinata stumbles back as Josee was safe from elimination.

"Josee with an elbow to Hinata's mouth," Scott said.

"And that disgusting move saves Josee," Brian Zane said.

Josee then kicks Hinata in the ribs and lifts her up on left shoulder. Josee then lifts Hinata in the air, looking for the crucifix bomb.

"Josee has lift up Hinata," Scott said.

"Josee is about to put down the kunoichi," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Josee drops Hinata with the crucifix bomb to several boos from the crowd.

"Crucifix bomb," Scott said.

"That has to be end of Hinata unfortunately," Brian Zane said.

Josee then picks up Hinata and drags her to the top side of the ring. Josee then tries to throw Hinata out of the ring, but Hinata wraps her arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Josee is now trying to eliminate Hinata from the rumble," Scott said.

"I'm afraid we could see Hinata's dreams crash to the ground," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Lapis pulls Josee away, saving Hinata from elimination.

"Lapis has Josee, she's pulling her away from Hinata," Scott said.

"Hinata could thank Lapis for still being in the match," Brian Zane said.

Lapis puts Josee on her shoulders and drops her with the Go To Sleep to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"GTS, Go To Sleep on Josee," Scott said.

"That's payback," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Leonard gets Lapis in a fireman's carry as the fans couldn't believe that Leonard was fighting back.

"What the, Leonard has Lapis on his shoulders," Scott said in shock.

"I can't believe he is standing," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Leonard takes down Lapis with a rolling senton to a mild ovation from the crowd.

"Rolling senton on Lapis," Scott said.

"I think Leonard has some fire in him," Brian Zane said.

Leonard then grabs Mordecai from behind and lifts him up in a pump handle position.

"Leonard has Mordecai up," Scott said.

"What is he going to do?" Brian Zane asked.

Leonard walks over to where Lapis was down and then he nails Mordecai with the pump handle slam onto Lapis to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Leonard just drop Mordecai onto Lapis," Scott said.

"I think Lapis just felt some new pain after that," Brian Zane said.

As Leonard stands up on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Leonard's momentum might come crashing down because entrant forty-three is ready to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #43: Deadpool**

Suddenly, "X Gon' Give it to Ya" by DMX starts to play through the speakers and out comes the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, to an amazing response from the crowd.

"Entering his fourth rumble it is the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool, entering at number forty-three," Brian Zane said.

"Last year, he was unexpectedly eliminated by Snake, this year he is hoping to win the match," Scott said.

Deadpool then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring. Then, Deadpool goes face to face with Leonard as Leonard was excited to see Deadpool in the match.

"I think Leonard is happy Deadpool is here," Brian Zane said.

"This must be his dream come true," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Deadpool puts his right hand on Leonard's right shoulder as he was about to give him his answer.

"I wonder what Deadpool is about to do to Leonard?" Brian Zane asked.

"I'm a fan of _Cheers _record breaker," Deadpool said to Leonard and then he nails Leonard with a superkick, taking him down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Oh there is your answer," Scott said to Brian Zane.

"Deadpool is here to prove it is everyone for themselves," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool nails superkicks to Josee, Mordecai, Hilda, Zoro, Usopp, Kacchan, Juvia, Lapis, Yoruichi, Lucy, Homer, and Katniss.

"Deadpool is going with superkicks to everyone," Scott said.

"We are seeing a lot of it here," Brian Zane said.

Then, Deadpool goes face to face with Luffy as this was battle the fans want to see.

"Oh my god, look at this," Scott said in an excited tone.

"USA vs. Japan, this is every comic and manga fans dream," Brian Zane said.

"Oh look, the guy from the 950 plus chapter manga, my movies made way more money than your long series," Deadpool said to Luffy.

"Oh nice burn from Deadpool," Scott said.

"That's Deadpool being his usual self," Brian Zane said.

"I'll show you my power you injured zombie," Luffy said to Deadpool.

"Uh does Luffy know Deadpool isn't a zombie?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so," Brian Zane said to Scott.

There was 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out and then Luffy and Deadpool fire off punches at each other.

"And here we go, Straw Hat Luffy vs. The Merc with a Mouth," Scott said.

"I think Santa Clara might be levelled after this," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Deadpool nails a headbutt to Luffy followed by a Rough Ryder, taking him down to a mix response from the crowd.

"Headbutt and Rough Ryder from Deadpool and Luffy is down," Scott said.

"Don't think this will keep Luffy down for long," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Deadpool is heading to the top rope," Scott said.

"He's taking a huge chance here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Deadpool jumps off the top rope and nails a top rope leg drop to Luffy to another mix response from the crowd.

"Top rope leg drop from Deadpool," Scott said.

"This Deadpool is way more focused on winning than last year's Deadpool," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Deadpool is climbing to the top rope again," Scott said.

"Going up too many times can lead to a big mistake," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Deadpool jumps off and nails Luffy with a top rope moonsault to another mix response from the crowd.

"Deadpool with a moonsault from the top rope," Scott said.

"Well at least that didn't backfire on Deadpool," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then does the spilts and when Zoro walks towards him, Deadpool punches Zoro in the junk, taking him down to a very cringe response from the crowd.

"Ouch, that has to hurt," Scott said as he cringe a bit.

"Deadpool with the spilts and Zoro just felt something he has never felt before," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool gets up and kicks Usopp in the ribs. Deadpool then lifts Usopp upside down and locks his arms around Usopp's right leg.

"Deadpool has got Usopp upside down," Scott said.

"I wonder what he is going to do?" Brian Zane asked.

A few seconds later, Deadpool drops Usopp with the neutralizer to some mild cheers from the crowd.

"Neutralizer, Deadpool with a neutralizer on Usopp," Scott said.

"The Merc just put down a god," Brian Zane said.

When Deadpool got back on his feet after the move, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Well we are about to have some more coming because entrant forty-four is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #44: Boa Hancock (One Piece)**

Suddenly, "Snake" by Jim Johnston (a.k.a. Jake Roberts theme) starts to play through the speakers and out comes the six foot, three and a half inch beauty and empress of Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock. With her very long black hair, wearing a black gown with a gold Kuja Pirates Jolly Roger all over it, and black heels, Hancock got a deafening ovation from the crowd, mostly from the guys.

"Oh things got interesting here," Scott said.

"Entrant forty-four from _One Piece_, it is the empress of Amazon Lily and warlord, Boa Hancock," Brian Zane said.

"She could be someone that could win this thing," Scott said.

Hancock then slowly walks down the entrance way as the guys in the front row were whistling and howling at Hancock.

"Look at the guys all attracted to the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line," Brian Zane said.

"I wouldn't do that, Hancock doesn't like men at all, except Luffy, ever since she was young," Scott said.

When Hancock makes it halfway down the entrance way, Hancock makes a triangle with her hands and fires her Love-Love Beam at three guys, turning them into stone.

"Hancock just turned those guys into stone," Brian Zane said.

"Oh we are going to get so many lawsuits," Scott said.

The officials tells Hancock to turn them back and she reluctantly did as the guys were back to normal.

"Oh good they are normal," Brian Zane said.

"I can breathe a sigh of relief," Scott said.

Hancock then walks down and makes it to the ringside area. Hancock then looks under the apron, looking for something.

"Wonder what Hancock is looking for?" Brian Zane asked.

"Is not like we have enough weapons in there," Scott said sarcastically.

Five seconds later, Hancock pulls out her snake, Salome, to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god," Brian Zane said in shock.

"That's Hancock's snake, Salome," Scott said.

"Things got a bit worse for the entrants," Brian Zane said.

Salome then slides into the ring as everyone (excluding Homer, Luffy, and Juvia) jump through the ropes and onto the ringside floor to avoid that snake.

"Everyone is jumping through the ropes to get out of the ring from that snake," Scott said.

"It's like the 1996 Royal Rumble all over again," Brian Zane said.

Salome then starts to choke out Homer with his body as Hancock slides into the ring.

"Salome just wrap his body around Homer," Scott said.

"I think he wants to kill Homer," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Salome stops choking out Homer and slides out of the ring and to the backstage area.

"Oh thank god, Salome is out of the ring," Scott said.

"I don't think we want a literal snake to cause some serious damage here," Brian Zane said.

Hancock then grabs Homer by the back of the head and then she throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a good ovation from the crowd.

"There goes Homer Simpson by Hancock," Scott said.

"The empress scores her first elimination," Brian Zane said.

**27th Elimination: Homer Simpson; Eliminated by: Boa Hancock; Duration-26:50**

As Homer leaves the ringside area, Hancock sees Juvia punching Luffy in the bottom right corner as she came in to save her "future husband" from the water elemental.

"Oh Hancock is not liking what is happening to Luffy," Scott said.

"There is one thing you don't do and is harm Luffy," Brian Zane said.

Hancock then turns Juvia around as she was face to face.

"Look at this scene," Scott said.

"We have a battle of the women with obsession over guys," Brian Zane said.

"Keep your hands off my sweet Luffy," Hancock said to Juvia and then she slaps Juvia in the face.

"Ow, that stings for Juvia," Scott said.

"Don't steal my beloved Gray," Juvia said to Hancock and then she slaps Hancock in the face.

"Oh, I think Juvia just slap the taste out of Hancock's mouth," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out and then Juvia tackles Hancock to the ground.

"Juvia just tackles the warlord to the ground," Scott said.

"I think I know what is about to happen," Brian Zane said.

Juvia and Hancock roll around in the ring, punching each other as the fans cheer for this crazy cat fight.

"CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT," Scott screams in excitement.

"These two women are fighting to prove something to their guys," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later, Hancock pushes Juvia off her and then both women stand on their feet.

"Holy crap, Hancock just launch Juvia off her," Scott said.

"That was some insane airtime Juvia got," Brian Zane said.

Juvia then rushes over to Hancock, looking to take her out.

"Juvia is looking to take out Hancock," Scott said.

But then, Hancock lifts Juvia up and then she tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix response from the crowd (although it was mostly cheers).

"And Hancock now eliminates Juvia from the match," Brian Zane said.

"That's elimination number two for the Amazon Lily empress," Scott said.

**28th Elimination: Juvia Lockser; Eliminated by: Boa Hancock; Duration-43:20**

As Juvia leaves the ringside area, Luffy stands beside Hancock as this pair was going to be unstoppable.

"Look at this pair," Scott said.

"Even though Luffy has Zoro and Usopp in the match, he and Hancock have a personal history," Brian Zane said.

Then, the other entrants re-enter the ring, except for Josee as she sits at the ringside area, not wanting to get her hands dirty in this.

"Everyone is back in the ring, except for Josee," Scott said.

"Being the coward she is, she doesn't want to face the empress," Brian Zane said.

While Zoro and Usopp stand in the top right corner, Hancock then nails Yoruichi, Luna, Katniss, Kacchan, Hinata, Lapis, Mordecai, Hilda, Leonard, Lucy, and Deadpool with chops to the head.

"Hancock is nailing everyone with chops to the head," Scott said.

"Zoro and Usopp don't want to get involved with Hancock at the moment," Brian Zane said.

Hancock then picks up Leonard, lifts him up and drops him with a backbreaker to a mix response from the crowd.

"Hancock with a backbreaker on Leonard," Scott said.

"Leonard can say he got beat up by an empress," Brian Zane said.

Hancock then kicks Deadpool in the ribs, lifts him up on her shoulders, and drops him with a powerbomb to some boos from the crowd.

"Hancock with a powerbomb on Deadpool," Scott said.

"The Merc with a Mouth has never faced someone like Hancock before," Brian Zane said.

As Hancock stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Well let's see if entrant forty-five can take down Hancock," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #45: Tatsumaki (One-Punch Man)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the famed Tornado, Tatsumaki. With her curly green hair, wearing her long sleeve black gown, and black shoes, Tatsumaki got a good ovation from the crowd.

"What the, why is their another kid in the match?" Scott asked in curious tone.

"Actually that's Tatsumaki, otherwise known as the Tornado, from _One-Punch Man_, entering at number forty-five," Brian Zane said.

"She's looks like a child that a family lost in the stadium," Scott said.

"Well Scott, she's actually twenty-eight years old, she just looks like a child," Brian Zane said to Scott.

Tatsumaki then runs down the entrance way and she hops onto the ring apron.

"Well let's see if her small stature works to her advantage," Scott said.

Tatsumaki then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as she eyes Luffy and Hancock.

"Tatsumaki is up on the top rope and she her eyes set on Luffy and Hancock," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Tatsumaki jumps off the top rope, grabs Luffy and Hancock by their heads, and takes them down with a double tornado DDT to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Tatsumaki just took down Luffy and Hancock with a double tornado DDT," Scott said.

"The Terrible Tornado just made her first move," Brian Zane said.

When Tatsumaki gets up, she and Katniss try to nail dropkicks to each other. But they hit their feet at the same time.

"Both Tatsumaki and Katniss try to nail each other with dropkicks, but it didn't work," Scott said.

"This could be a interesting match up between these two," Brian Zane said.

Katniss and Tatsumaki quickly get up and then they nail back and forth shots to each other.

"And here is the slug out between these two women," Scott said.

"Tatsumaki has some competition because Katniss is the current Survivor record holder," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Tatsumaki kicks Katniss in the ribs.

"Tatsumaki kicks Katniss in the ribs," Scott said.

Tatsumaki then gets Katniss in a front headlock, lifts her up, and drops her with an elevated DDT to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"DDT and the Tornado just spiked the tribute," Scott said.

"Katniss will need some aspirin after that," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki quickly kips up as she was feeding off the cheers from the crowd.

"And Tatsumaki just kips up," Scott said.

"She isn't going down that easily," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki then goes through the ropes on the top side of the ring and stands on the apron.

"Tatsumaki is now standing on the apron," Scott said.

"I wonder what she is about to do?" Brian Zane asked.

Two seconds later, Tatsumaki jumps onto the top rope, then she jumps off and nails a 450 splash to Katniss to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

"450 splash by Tatsumaki on Katniss," Scott said.

"Oh I think Katniss regrets facing off against Tatsumaki," Brian Zane said.

Leonard then try to get Tatsumaki, but Tatsumaki nails Leonard with an enzigiri, stunning him for a moment.

"Enzigiri by Tatsumaki on Leonard," Scott said.

"Any momentum Leonard had early on is now gone," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki then grabs Leonard and takes him down with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Overhead belly to belly suplex on Leonard," Scott said.

"Tatsumaki is just on fire here," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki gets up and wraps her legs around Zoro's neck. Tatsumaki then takes down Zoro with a head scissors takedown to a mix response from the crowd.

"Tatsumaki with a head scissors takedown on Zoro," Scott said.

"The Straw Hats have faced some weird and powerful opponents before, but Tatsumaki could be one that will be hard to takedown," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Tatsumaki gets up and nails Lapis with these rapid kicks to Lapis' kidneys.

"Tatsumaki firing off kicks to Lapis' kidneys," Scott said.

"She is unloading those kicks faster than a bullet being fired," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, Tatsumaki lifts up Lapis in a gorilla press position.

"Tatsumaki has lift up Lapis high in the air," Scott said.

A few seconds later, Tatsumaki drops Lapis onto her knees as Lapis holds onto her ribs in pain and the fans gave Tatsumaki some boos.

"Oh what a drop and Lapis' ribs hit Tatsumaki's knees," Scott said.

"That move probably did a number on Lapis' ribs," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki then picks up Lapis and leads her to the right side of the ring. Tatsumaki then tries to throw Lapis over the ropes, but Lapis was holding on for her life.

"Tatsumaki is now looking to eliminate Lapis," Scott said.

"That would be a big accomplishment for Tatsumaki if she is able to do that," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Lapis lands on the apron and kicks Tatsumaki away.

"Lapis kicks away Tatsumaki," Scott said.

"That move saved Lapis for the moment," Brian Zane said.

Lapis then hops onto the top rope and jumps off of it, looking to take down Tatsumaki with some big move.

"Lapis just off the top rope," Scott said.

But then, Tatsumaki takes down Lapis with a snap powerslam out of nowhere to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, TATSUMAKI JUST DROPPED LAPIS," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Just like Randy Orton, she uses her quick reflexes and I think Lapis' chance of winning got dropped like her," Scott said.

Tatsumaki then takes down Deadpool, Hinata, Luffy, Luna, Kacchan, Hilda, Usopp, Mordecai, Lucy, Yoruichi, and Hancock with superkicks.

"Tatsumaki now unloading superkick after superkick," Brian Zane said.

"She has not suffered too much since entering the match," Scott said.

As Tatsumaki stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"I pray for the next entrant because in a few seconds, they might end being roadkill by Tatsumaki," Brian Zane said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well this sure was exciting, we have some of the most powerful entrants enter in the rumble now (Deadpool, Hancock, and Tatsumaki), hopefully the ring will be left standing after this. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 45**

**Entries left: 35**

**People still in the ring: 17**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, and Juvia Lockser.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Katsuki Bakugo, Usopp, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lapis Lazuli, Mordecai, Lucy Heartfilia, Josee, Hilda, Leonard Hofstadter, Deadpool, Boa Hancock, and Tatsumaki.**

**Will the ring be filled by the end of the rumble?**

**Can someone stop the Tornado, Tatsumaki?**

**And will Lori get revenge on Almas and Zelina Vega?**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	13. Cipher Pol Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 13: Cipher Pol Rumble**

* * *

The fans look to the stage as they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #46: Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the cheerleader and zombie killer, Juliet Starling, onto the stage. With her blonde hair in pigtails, wearing her cheerleading outfit, leg warmers, and sneakers, Juliet got a very good ovation from the crowd, mostly from the guys.

"Oh things are about to get very hot," Scott said.

"From _Lollipop Chainsaw_, here comes Juliet Starling entering at number forty-six," Brian Zane said.

"As you can see, she doesn't have Nick or her chainsaw with her," Scott said.

"Yeah it will be interesting how things play out," Brian Zane said.

Juliet then runs down the entrance way and she enters the ring.

"Juliet is in the ring," Scott said.

"And I think Tatsumaki is her target," Brian Zane said.

Juliet then hops onto Tatsumaki's shoulders and takes her down with a spike-rana to a mix response from the crowd.

"Juliet just spiked Tatsumaki onto the mat," Scott said.

"Oh that's gonna piss off the Green Tornado," Brian Zane said.

Juliet gets up and then she takes down Monkey D. Luffy, Hilda, Deadpool, Hinata Hyuga, Kacchan, Katniss Everdeen, Leonard Hofstadter, Boa Hancock, Yoruichi Shihōin, Luna Loud, Usopp, Roronoa Zoro, and Lapis Lazuli with clotheslines.

"Juliet is giving out clotheslines to everyone she sees," Scott said.

"I think attacking everyone with strikes is a new trope in a rumble," Brian Zane said.

Then, Lucy Heartfilia nails Juliet with a knee to the face, followed by a spinning back hand as Juliet was stunned.

"A knee and spinning back hand by Lucy on Juliet," Scott said.

"I think Lucy is not happy that another girl with a similar style of outfit is in the match," Brian Zane said.

Lucy then backs up to the bottom left corner and points up to the sky, the same way the guild did during the Fantasia festival as the fans did the same thing.

"Oh look at Lucy pointing up," Scott said.

"The same style of hand gesture used at the Fantasia festival and these fans are definitely Fairy Tail followers here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Lucy runs towards Juliet as she was looking to hit her Lucy Kick to Juliet.

"Here comes Lucy," Scott said.

"She is about to nail her patient Lucy Kick on Juliet," Brian Zane said.

But then, Juliet moves out of the way and Leonard gets hit with the Lucy Kick instead. The move caused Leonard to fall onto the mat to a mix response from the crowd.

"Ouch, Leonard ends up getting hit with the Lucy Kick instead," Scott said.

"That is going to leave his jaw in pain tomorrow," Brian Zane said.

As Lucy looked on in shock, Juliet came from behind and drops Lucy with a skull crushing finale to some boos from the crowd.

"Juliet with a skull crushing finale on Lucy," Scott said.

"That slight distraction bought Juliet some time to do that," Brian Zane said.

Juliet then picks up Lucy and drags her to the left side of the ring. Juliet then tries to throw Lucy over the top ropes, but Lucy was grabbing onto the middle and bottom ropes for safety.

"Juliet is now looking to eliminate Lucy from the rumble," Scott said.

"This could be a big moment for her in this rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Lucy lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Lucy manages to land on the apron and is back in the ring," Scott said.

"She isn't going to let a zombie killing cheerleader eliminate her," Brian Zane said.

Lucy and Juliet turn around and then Kacchan grabs them by their legs, lifts them up, and drops them with a double flapjack to several boos from the crowd.

"Double flapjack by Kacchan and he takes down Lucy and Juliet," Scott said.

"We are seeing Kacchan's ruthless side back in this match," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then picks up Juliet and then he gets her in a fireman's carry.

"Kacchan has Juliet on his shoulders," Scott said.

"I don't like this one bit," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Kacchan drops Juliet with an F-5 to even more boos from the crowd.

"F-5 on Juliet," Scott said.

"He wants to make sure that a quirkless person doesn't win the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then gets up, picks up Lucy, and lifts her up onto her shoulders.

"Kacchan now has Lucy on his shoulders," Scott said.

"I think he might hit a powerbomb on her," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then turns to face the top right corner of the ring as this was going to be bad.

"Oh I don't think like this," Scott said.

"He is looking to injure someone else here," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Kacchan launches Lucy off his shoulders and nails her with a buckle bomb into the corner as the fans cringe seeing Lucy hit her back hard in the corner.

"Kacchan with a buckle bomb on Lucy," Scott said.

"That's going to mess Lucy's back up," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan then nails Yoruichi, Luffy, Hancock, Zoro, Luna, Katniss, Mordecai, Lapis, Hinata, Usopp, Hilda, Leonard, Deadpool, and Tatsumaki with these vicious hard forearms as the fans boo for the attacks.

"Kacchan is viciously striking everyone," Scott said.

"He has an explosion lit up inside him and ready to take everyone out," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan stood standing as he roar and looked very angry as usual.

"Kacchan is freaking intense," Scott said.

"Well that's Kacchan for you, he is angry every second of the day," Brian Zane said.

"Give me a challenge, give me a f***ing challenge," Kacchan demanded as the fans continue to boo Kacchan.

"You can hear the crowd hate him," Scott said.

"This is getting very hostile here," Brian Zane said.

Kacchan looks to the stage as the rumble clock was now ticking down, meaning another person was about to enter the match.

"Well I think Kacchan is about to have a challenger because entrant forty-seven is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Heroes" by Brian The Sun plays through the speakers as the fans explode in cheers and Kacchan looks on in anger.

"Oh I think Kacchan has a challenger," Brian Zane said.

"And I think he might know who it is," Scott said.

Kacchan got even more angry when the next entrant came onto the stage and the fans cheer even louder as the next entrant was…

**Entrant #47: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia)**

"IT'S HIM, IT'S DEKU, IT'S DEKU, DEKU IS IN THE RUMBLE," Scott screamed in excitement.

"Izuku Midoriya is entrant forty-seven and Kacchan is livid," Brian Zane said.

With his messy green hair and wearing his green hero costume, Izuku Midoriya (or Deku for short) was feeding off the cheers from the crowd.

"You can hear the ovation here," Scott said.

"They sure love the user of One For All," Brian Zane said.

Deku looks on in anger and then he rushes down the entrance way and slides into the ring, with Kacchan ready to fight.

"Oh this is going to be awesome," Scott said.

"We might need every police and medical unit in Pennsylvania for this one," Brian Zane said.

Deku and Kacchan were trading fists to the face as the fans were cheering like crazy and the competitors were watching these two rivals battling it out.

"Here we go and everyone is just watching this match of rivals," Scott said.

"These two are like Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa, once friends and now bitter rivals," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Deku nails a codebreaker to Kacchan as Kacchan was stunned a bit and was stumbling around the ring.

"Deku with a codebreaker on Kacchan," Scott said.

"He just stunned Lord Explosion Murder," Brian Zane said.

Juliet then nails Kacchan with a superkick as Kacchan was still on his feet.

"Juliet with a superkick to Kacchan," Scott said.

"I think karma just caught up to Kacchan," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then nails Kacchan with an uppercut as the fans were cheering like crazy.

"Hinata with an uppercut to Kacchan," Scott said.

"That looked like it really hurt," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then nails a discus punch to Kacchan as Kacchan was receiving a taste of his own medicine.

"Discus punch onto Kacchan," Scott said.

"He is feeling so much pain in his face," Brian Zane said.

Then, Lucy runs up and nails her Lucy Kick to Kacchan's face as Kacchan was still on his feet.

"Lucy Kick to Kacchan," Scott said.

"Well I think he got a new footprint courtesy of Lucy," Brian Zane said.

Deku then grabs the back of Kacchan's head and then he launches him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, DEKU ELIMINATES KACCHAN, DEKU ELIMINATES KACCHAN," Scott screamed in shock.

"Kacchan is going to freak out over this," Brian Zane said.

**29th Elimination: Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo; Eliminated by: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya; Duration-50:39**

Kacchan tries to get back in the ring, but security grab Kacchan and drags him to the back.

"Lucky security is on hand for this," Scott said.

"Yeah it would be very bad if Kacchan freaked out here," Brian Zane said.

"I will get you Deku, I will get you and all of you f***ing nerds in the ring," Kacchan said angrily to Deku and the others as Deku smiled a bit over his accomplishment.

"Well the rivalry isn't over," Scott said.

"Yeah but I think it just heat up after this," Brian Zane said.

The other entrants look at Deku as they knew this kid was going to be one hard competitor to eliminate.

"Oh they are about to be in for a treat," Scott said.

"Deku might be powerful, but this kid has broken his arms and fingers so many times that he could lose mobility in them if he uses his quirk here," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Deku nails punches to Katniss, Lapis, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Deadpool, Leonard, Juliet, Lucy, Hilda, Tatsumaki, Yoruichi, and Mordecai.

"Deku with punches to everyone he sees in the ring," Scott said.

"He has been studying the rumble matches, he knows what to prepare for," Brian Zane said.

Deku then kicks Hancock in the ribs and gets her in a front headlock, looking to hit a DDT.

"Deku is looking to hit a DDT on the empress of Amazon Lily," Scott said.

Two seconds later, Hancock lifts Deku over the top rope and onto the apron.

"Hancock lifts Deku over the top rope and onto the apron," Brian Zane said.

"It would be a big shock for Deku if he goes out really early," Scott said.

Then, Deku pulls Hancock's upper body over the top rope as he was looking to pull off the same elimination Katniss did to Michael at the second FRR.

"Deku is desperately trying to eliminate Hancock here," Brian Zane said.

"He is really wanting to prove to everyone he can hang with the big players here," Scott said.

Six seconds later, Hinata grabs Hancock's legs and then she and Deku push Hancock over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to the shock of the crowd and to the shock of Deku and Hinata.

"Oh my god, Deku and Hinata eliminate Boa Hancock and they can't believe their eyes," Brian Zane said in shock.

**30th Elimination: Boa Hancock; Eliminated by: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya and Hinata Hyuga; Duration-7:29**

Deku quickly gets back in the ring as Hancock gets up and walks to the backstage area as she was shocked over her sudden elimination.

"Hancock is in pure shock over her elimination," Scott said.

"Yeah she never expect to be eliminated by a ninja and a kid who is known for breaking bones using his quirk," Brian Zane said.

Then, Josee slides back into the ring and nails Hinata and Deku with fists to the back. Unfortunately, those fists pissed the two teens off.

"Josee try to take advantage by punching Deku and Hinata from behind," Scott said.

"And Deku and Hinata are not too happy with that," Brian Zane said.

Josee then slides under the ropes and back to the bottom side of the ringside area to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"And Josee slides under the ropes and back to the ringside area, like the coward she is," Scott said.

"Oh god do I hate Josee so much," Brian Zane said in anger.

In the top right corner, Leonard was nailing Mordecai with shots to the ribs.

"Leonard is punching away on Mordecai's ribs," Scott said.

"Hope there is some power inside of Leonard," Brian Zane said.

After five shots, Leonard hooks Mordecai's arms and takes him down with a butterfly suplex to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Leonard with a butterfly suplex and down goes Mordecai," Scott said.

"Surprise Leonard could do that after the punishment he has received," Brian Zane said.

As Leonard got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well Leonard might have a friend or a foe because entrant forty-eight is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #48: Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

With _The Big Bang Theory_ theme playing through the speakers, out comes the now Nobel Prize winning physicist, Sheldon Cooper. Wearing this red protective helmet and gloves, _Justice League_ shirt, brown pants, and black wrestling boots, Sheldon got a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Entering his third rumble is Sheldon Cooper, entering at number forty-eight," Brian Zane said.

"I think Leonard is breathing a sigh of relief with Sheldon in the ring with him," Scott said.

Sheldon then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"The only thing I wonder is if Leonard and Sheldon can work together," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon then huddles next to Leonard as they have a plan to take out Deku and Hinata.

"I think Leonard and Sheldon are coming up with a plan," Scott said.

"Well Sheldon won a Nobel Prize, so his brain has enough inside to plan his victory," Brian Zane said.

"Okay, I will take out the green hair cinnamon roll (Deku) and you take out the shy kunoichi (Hinata)," Sheldon said to Leonard.

"Gee thanks," Leonard said sarcastically.

"Well I think they have a plan now," Scott said.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3," Sheldon said to Leonard and then he and Leonard charge towards Deku and Hinata.

"Here we go," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon was punching away on Deku, while Leonard was punching on Hinata to a very mix response from the crowd.

"Sheldon and Leonard are attacking away on Deku and Hinata," Scott said.

"There are some fans that are liking it and some that are hating it," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Leonard and Sheldon nails twin knees to Deku and Hinata and then they whip the pair towards the ropes on the left side of the ring.

"Leonard and Sheldon with knees to Deku and Hinata's ribs," Scott said.

"I don't think Deku had plans for this situation," Brian Zane said.

When Deku and Hinata bounce off the ropes, Leonard and Sheldon take them down with double back body drops to some boos from the crowd.

"Double back body drops, the scientists just took down Deku and Hinata again," Scott said.

"This is a bad spot for Hinata and Deku," Brian Zane said.

When Sheldon and Leonard turn around, Deku and Hinata nail the scientists with twin dropkicks, taking them down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Dropkicks from Deku and Hinata onto Leonard and Sheldon," Scott said.

"I don't know how Hinata is still in it, she is running on empty," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon and Leonard quickly get up and then they take down Deku and Hinata with twin clotheslines.

"Well there momentum didn't last too long," Scott said.

"Leonard and Sheldon with clotheslines and they are back in this thing," Brian Zane said.

Sheldon and Leonard then pick up Deku and Hinata and leads them to the right side of the ring. Sheldon and Leonard then try to lift Deku and Hinata over the top rope, but Deku and Hinata wrap their arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Sheldon and Leonard are looking to eliminate Deku and Hinata from the rumble," Scott said.

"I'm not sure if Hinata can hold on any longer due to starting the match from spot number two," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds and there was 55 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Deku and Hinata kick Sheldon and Leonard away, saving themselves from elimination.

"Deku and Hinata just saved themselves from elimination," Scott said.

"I'm surprised that Hinata could do it, she looks like she is about to drop dead," Brian Zane said.

Then, Deku and Hinata nail Sheldon and Leonard with twin superkicks, taking them down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Deku and Hinata with superkicks to Leonard and Sheldon," Scott said.

"Well there is a way to shut Sheldon up," Brian Zane said.

Deku then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, while Hinata climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner, looking to take out the two scientists.

"Deku and Hinata are going up to the top rope," Scott said.

"Sheldon and Leonard are about to get a face full of ninja and One for All," Brian Zane said.

When Sheldon and Leonard get up, Deku and Hinata jump off the top rope as Deku takes down Sheldon with a flying clothesline, while Hinata takes down Leonard with a missile dropkick to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Deku takes down Sheldon with a clothesline from the top rope," Scott said.

"While at the same time, Hinata nails a missile dropkick to Leonard," Brian Zane said.

When Hinata and Deku gets up, Deadpool gets Deku in a fireman's carry and drops him with a TKO to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Deadpool with a TKO on Deku," Scott said.

"He saw an opportunity to take down Deku and he capitalize on it," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Mordecai tackles Hinata into the top left corner and then he starts to nail Hinata with a series of forearms to the face.

"Mordecai is nailing forearms to Hinata in the corner," Scott said.

"And the problem is Hinata doesn't have enough strength to defend herself," Brian Zane said.

After nine forearms, Hilda hops off the middle ropes on the left side of the ring and takes down Mordecai with a springboard swinging neckbreaker to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Hilda with a springboard swinging neckbreaker out of nowhere onto Mordecai," Scott said in shock.

"Hinata can thank Hilda for that little breather," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom left corner of the ring, Lucy was nailing Yoruichi with kicks and slaps to Yoruichi's ribs.

"Lucy is attacking Yoruichi in the corner," Scott said.

"It is a mistake to go after a former captain like that," Brian Zane said.

After eight strikes, Lucy hops onto Yoruichi's shoulders and nails her with a hurricanrana. The move sends Yoruichi forward and she takes down Tatsumaki with a running clothesline out of nowhere as the fans couldn't believe it.

"Lucy with a hurricanrana and Yoruichi with a running clothesline to Tatsumaki," Scott said in surprise.

"Yoruichi can't believe it and Tatsumaki just felt that," Brian Zane said.

As Yoruichi couldn't believe what just happened, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As Yoruichi clears her mind, let's see who entrant forty-nine is," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #49: Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim series)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the man who fought seven evil exes and won, Scott Pilgrim. Wearing a green t-shirt and underneath was a long sleeve white shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers, Scott Pilgrim got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"This is interesting, here comes Scott Pilgrim from the _Scott Pilgrim_ graphic novel series, entering at number forty-nine," Brian Zane said.

"He defeated Ramona's seven evil exes, so a rumble should be a piece of cake for him," Scott the Woz said.

Scott Pilgrim then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Scott Pilgrim is in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then tries to nail a clothesline on Scott Pilgrim, but he ducks the move.

"Hinata try to hit a clothesline, but Scott Pilgrim ducks the move," Scott the Woz said.

Scott Pilgrim then hops onto the middle rope on the right side of the ring, jumps off, and nails a springboard forearm to Hinata, taking her down to a mix response from the crowd.

"Scott Pilgrim just took down Hinata with a springboard forearm from the middle rope," Brian Zane said.

"Well I think that messed up Hinata's teeth," Scott the Woz said.

Scott Pilgrim gets up and then he nails clotheslines to Katniss, Lapis, Sheldon, Leonard, Deku, Yoruichi, Luna, Mordecai, Hilda, Lucy, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Tatsumaki, and Juliet.

"Scott Pilgrim hitting clotheslines to the other entrants," Brian Zane said.

"He is full of energy and isn't looking to stop," Scott the Woz said.

Scott Pilgrim then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner as he was targeting Deku.

"Scott Pilgrim is going up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"It looks like he is going after Deku," Scott the Woz said.

Two seconds later, Scott Pilgrim jumps off and nails a top rope forearm to Deku's face, taking him down to several boos from the crowd.

"Top rope forearm by Scott Pilgrim," Brian Zane said.

"And Deku's face just met Scott Pilgrim's forearm hard," Scott the Woz said.

Scott Pilgrim then gets back up and gets Deku back on his feet.

"Scott Pilgrim has Deku back on his feet and I think he is about to take him out," Brian Zane said.

Scott Pilgrim then drags Deku to the right side of the ring and tries to lift him over the top rope. But Deku wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent this elimination.

"Scott Pilgrim is looking to get rid of Deku from the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

"We could have a riot if he eliminates Deku here," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and there was 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Deku kicks Scott Pilgrim away, saving himself from elimination.

"Deku kicks Scott Pilgrim away from him," Scott the Woz said.

"Deku is breathing a sigh of relief for that kick," Brian Zane said.

As Scott Pilgrim stumbles back, Hinata grabs him from behind and drops him with a release German suplex to cheers from the crowd.

"Hinata with a German suplex on Scott Pilgrim," Scott the Woz said.

"I think that forearm was enough to piss Hinata off," Brian Zane said.

When Scott Pilgrim got on his knees, Hinata runs up and nails a running dropkick to Scott Pilgrim's face to cheers from the crowd.

"Hinata with a running dropkick to Scott Pilgrim's face," Scott the Woz said.

"I think Scott Pilgrim is feeling what Hinata felt earlier," Brian Zane said.

On the bottom side of the ring, Tatsumaki lifts Luffy onto the top rope as Luffy's feet were dangling from it.

"Tatsumaki has Luffy's feet dangling from the top rope," Scott the Woz said.

"This could be bad for the Straw Hat," Brian Zane said.

Tatsumaki then nails a draping neckbreaker as the fans cringe seeing Luffy's head nearly hit the ring hard.

"Oh god, what a brutal neckbreaker from Tatsumaki," Scott the Woz said in horror.

"Luffy is very lucky that he didn't land on top of his head," Brian Zane said.

When Tatsumaki got on her feet, Usopp lifts her onto his shoulders and then he slams her face first onto the mat.

"Usopp just drop Tatsumaki face first onto the ring mat," Scott the Woz said.

"He saw what she did to Luffy, so he had to take her down," Brian Zane said.

In the top right corner, Leonard and Sheldon lift Juliet onto the top rope and they try to push her off it, trying to eliminating her.

"Leonard and Sheldon are trying to getting rid of Juliet from the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

"I doubt that two weak nerds could eliminate a cheerleader from the match," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Juliet lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring.

"Juliet lands on the apron and rolls back into the ring," Scott the Woz said.

"Yeah the two scientists couldn't get the job done," Brian Zane said.

When Leonard and Sheldon turn around, Juliet kicks them in the ribs, gets them in a double front headlock, and drops them with a double DDT to a mix response from the crowd.

"Juliet with a double DDT on Leonard and Sheldon," Scott the Woz said.

"They just got spiked hard," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom left corner, Luna was trying to choke out Zoro with her boot, hoping to weaken the pirate hunter.

"In the corner, Luna is choking out Zoro with her boot," Scott the Woz said.

"I'm surprised Zoro is not fighting back, but without his swords, he can't do real damage," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Luna sees Deadpool coming towards her, so she runs away from Zoro and takes down Deadpool with the Kinshasa to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Kinshasa and Luna takes down Deadpool," Scott the Woz said.

"She might have signed her death warrant because of that," Brian Zane said.

When Luna gets back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well she is about to have company because entrant fifty is about to come out," Scott the Woz said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, the lights go off and "I Bring The Darkness (End of Days)" by Jim Johnston feat. Tommy Vext (a.k.a. Baron Corbin's theme) starts to play through the speakers as the fans were confused by this.

"Oh dear god, I don't want Baron Corbin in this," Brian Zane complained.

"Same thing, I don't want to see that bald ass in this rumble," Scott the Woz said to Brian Zane.

Then, on the speakers it showed "CP-0" on it as the fans were in shock over this.

"Oh my," Brian Zane said.

The lights go on and the fans were in shock over what they say as the next entrant was…

**Entrant #50: Rob Lucci (One Piece)**

The current leader of the CP-0 stood on the stage with his bird, Hatori, on his shoulder. Rob Lucci had on a black tuxedo and black fedora as the fans gave him a very mix reaction (some fans hate him for what CP-9 did to Ohara and Nico Robin, while some fans like him for his amazing fight with Luffy at Enies Lobby).

"Game over fighters, we got a winner here," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number fifty, from _One Piece_, the current leader of the CP-0 and former member of CP-9, Rob Lucci," Brian Zane said.

"This guy killed 500 soldiers at the age of thirteen, this dude is no joke," Scott The Woz said.

Rob then runs down the entrance way and he stops at the ringside area.

"The only good thing is that it is him entering the match, rather than that wannabe Mankind, Spandam," Brian Zane said.

Hatori then gets off of Rob's shoulder and flies over to the commentator's table. Hatori sits at the table cover as the people in the ring were in utter shock over Rob's appearance.

"Rob's pigeon, Hatori, is getting a good view of this," Scott the Woz said.

"And the other fighters in the ring are about to be in for a nightmare," Brian Zane said.

Rob then slides into the ring and grabs Mordecai by the throat.

"Oh I think Mordecai is about to meet his maker at the hands of Rob Lucci," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then throws Mordecai over the top rope and onto the floor as Rob scores his first elimination in the match.

"There goes Mordecai," Brian Zane said.

"He just got rid of him with ease," Scott the Woz said.

**31st Elimination: Mordecai; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-26:26**

As Mordecai was leaving the ringside area, Rob tosses Luna over the top rope, but she grabbed onto the top rope and remained on the apron.

"Rob trying to eliminate Luna, but Luna hangs onto the ring apron," Brian Zane said.

"I don't think this is going to end well for her," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then nails the Black Mass onto Luna's face, the impact knocks her off the apron and onto the floor as that elimination got several boos from the crowd.

"Black Mass and out goes Luna," Brian Zane said.

"That kick might have left a footprint on Luna's cheek," Scott the Woz said.

**32nd Elimination: Luna Loud; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-34:34**

As Luna was leaving the ringside area, Rob tosses Katniss over the top rope, but Katniss lands on the apron.

"Rob trying to eliminate Katniss, but like Luna, Katniss lands on the apron," Brian Zane said.

"But I don't think Katniss will be safe," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then hops onto the middle rope on the bottom side of the ring, he then jumps off and nails a springboard forearm to Katniss' face. The impact knocks Katniss off the apron and onto the floor as fans continue to boo Rob for that elimination.

"Forearm to Katniss and now she is out," Brian Zane said.

"That's three eliminations for Rob in under a minute," Scott the Woz said.

**33rd Elimination: Katniss Everdeen; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-32:42**

As Katniss was leaving the ringside area, Rob nails clotheslines to Hinata, Juliet, Zoro, Usopp, Deku, Tatsumaki, Yoruichi, Lapis, Scott Pilgrim, Leonard, Sheldon, Hilda, and Deadpool.

"Rob is hitting clotheslines to all the other entrants," Brian Zane said.

"The only way to stop Rob is with a missile," Scott the Woz said.

Lucy then tries to nail her Lucy Kick to Rob, but Rob catches her foot in time.

"Lucy tries to nail her Lucy Kick, but Rob catches her foot," Brian Zane said.

"This is going be bad for the Fairy Tail mage," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then takes down Lucy with a spinebuster to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"Spinebuster and down goes Lucy," Brian Zane said.

"That is going to send a jolt up Lucy's spine," Scott the Woz said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Rob picks up Lucy and tosses her over the top rope. But Lucy manages to grab onto the top rope in time and stands on the apron.

"Rob tried to eliminate Lucy, but somehow Lucy manage to save herself," Brian Zane said.

"But I don't think she should stay on the apron for long," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then jumps onto the middle rope on the left side of the ring, he then jumps off, and nails a disaster kick right into Lucy's nose. The impact knocks Lucy off the apron and onto the floor as the fans cringe at the impact.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Rob with the disaster kick and Lucy is gone, and I think her nose might be broken after that," Scott the Woz said.

**34th Elimination: Lucy Heartfilia; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-23:09**

As EMTs were checking on Lucy, Lapis gets Rob on her shoulders and gets him with the Go To Sleep. But the move didn't take Rob down as he was still on his feet.

"Lapis with the GTS on Rob, but somehow he is not down," Brian Zane said.

"Either he is powerful or he has something on his mind," Scott the Woz said.

Lapis then runs to the left side of the ring, bounces off the ropes, and runs towards Rob, hoping to take him out.

"Lapis is running towards Rob," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to be bad," Scott the Woz said.

As Lapis was getting close, Rob sees his chance.

"Oh no," Brian Zane said in horror.

"Finger pistol," Rob said and then he jabs his left index finger right into Lapis' stomach.

"OH MY GOD, FINGER PISTOL AND IT GOES INTO LAPIS' STOMACH," Scott the

Woz screamed in horror.

The move takes Lapis down as she holds her stomach in pain. Meanwhile, the fans boo Rob for that very violent attack.

"Even not in his leopard form, Rob is a walking weapon," Brian Zane said.

"That's why he is the most dangerous government agent ever," Scott the Woz said.

Rob then picks up Lapis and then he throws her over the top rope and onto the floor, as this rumble started to get very violent with a government agent in the ring.

"And there goes Lapis," Brian Zane said.

"We might need a whole hospital wing for Rob's victims," Scott the Woz said.

**35th Elimination: Lapis Lazuli; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-29:26**

As EMTs were checking on Lapis, Rob turns to see Leonard and Sheldon looking at him.

"Oh I think Rob has some new targets," Brian Zane said.

"Leonard and Sheldon might need to back off a bit," Scott the Woz said.

"Charge," Sheldon said as he and Leonard charge towards Rob.

"Well goodbye Leonard and Sheldon, nice knowing you guys," Brian Zane said.

Rob then nails a double clothesline to Leonard and Sheldon, taking them down as it looked like he was going to be tough to get rid of.

"Rob with a double clothesline and down goes Leonard and Sheldon," Scott the Woz said.

"They never expected a government agent to enter the ring and they are feeling it now," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then tries to nail a kick to Rob, but Rob catches her foot in time.

"Yoruichi tries for a kick on Rob and it failed," Scott the Woz said.

"And she is about to pay," Brian Zane said.

"Finger pistol," Rob said and then he jabs his left index finger into Yoruichi's left knee.

"OH GOD, FINGER PISTOL RIGHT INTO YORUICHI'S KNEE," Scott the Woz screamed in horror.

Yoruichi screams in pain and gets taken down, holding her left knee in severe pain.

"I don't think Yoruichi will be able to stand," Brian Zane said.

"That move could have damage the nerves in Yoruichi's leg," Scott the Woz said.

The entrants look on towards Rob as they were afraid of what he might do to them.

"This is crazy," Brian Zane said.

"This whole rumble looks like a war zone with Rob in the match," Scott the Woz said.

Then, Luffy comes forward and comes face to face with Rob as the fans were on their feet for this rematch between the two.

"Oh my god, this is awesome," Brian Zane said in an excited tone.

"Who could ever forget their battle at Enies Lobby, that was the battle that made _One Piece _into a phenomenon," Scott the Woz said.

"Well, well, what a surprise," Rob said.

"I'm ready to take you down again catman," Luffy said angrily to Rob.

"This is so intense," Brian Zane said.

"You could cut the tension with a knife," Scott the Woz said.

While this stare down continue, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Well their fight will have to wait because entrant fifty-one is about to enter," Brian Zane said.

_**To be continued**_**…**

* * *

**Oh god we got Rob Lucci in the rumble, all I can say is things are about to get brutal. Even with the likes of Deku, Tatsumaki, Deadpool, and the other Straw Hats in the ring, Rob is going to be hard to take out. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 50**

**Entries left: 30**

**People still in the ring: 15**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, and Lapis Lazuli.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Usopp, Josee, Hilda, Leonard Hofstadter, Deadpool, Tatsumaki, Juliet Starling, Izuku Midoriya, Sheldon Cooper, Scott Pilgrim, and Rob Lucci.**

**Will anyone stop Rob Lucci?**

**Will Josee finally get back in the ring?**

**Can Hinata hang in the ring a bit longer to break the Survivor record?**

**And are the CP-9 the most popular villain group in anime history? (In my mind, yes)**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	14. Fiery Pink

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 14: Fiery Pink**

* * *

As Monkey D. Luffy and Rob Lucci continue their face off, the fans look to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

A blast of fire goes off on the stage and "Slow Chemical" by Finger Eleven starts to play through the speakers. Luffy and Rob look to the stage as they took notice of it.

"Oh I think this could be game over for everyone," Scott the Woz said.

"Indeed it is," Brian Zane said.

Then, a ice cream truck drives up from the side of the stage as the fans cheer for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #51: Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

"Entering at number fifty-one is Needles Kane, making his third rumble appearance," Scott the Woz said.

"Another decent draw for Needles, last two rumbles he got forty-eight, but now he got fifty-one, which is better by comparison," Brian Zane said.

Needles Kane pulls his truck to the side of the stage and gets out of it. He then walks down the entrance way as the fans cheer like crazy for this rumble favorite.

"This guy has eliminated sixteen people in a span of two rumbles, which includes thirteen in his first appearance," Scott the Woz said.

"Needles knows what it takes to make to the end, and he is going to show it again," Brian Zane said.

It takes Needles twenty seconds to make it to the ringside area and then he enters the ring.

"And things just got real now," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then grabs Luffy and Rob by their necks and drops them with a double chokeslam to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Needles with a double chokeslam on Luffy and Rob," Brian Zane said.

"That's how you make a statement," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then grabs Leonard and Sheldon by their necks as they were about to go for a wild ride.

"Oh Sheldon and Leonard are about to go for a ride," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Needles drops Leonard and Sheldon with a double chokeslam to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Double chokeslam on Leonard and Sheldon," Scott the Woz said.

"The impact could be felt from here," Brian Zane said.

Needles then picks up Leonard and Sheldon and grabs them by the back of their heads. Needles then throws Leonard and Sheldon over the top rope and onto the floor as those eliminations got a few boos from the crowd.

"There goes Leonard and Sheldon," Scott the Woz said.

"Needles' eliminations are up to eighteen combined," Brian Zane said.

**36th Elimination: Leonard Hofstadter; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-18:41**

**37th Elimination: Sheldon Cooper; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-6:41**

As Leonard and Sheldon were leaving the ringside area, Usopp walks back and bumps into Needles by accident.

"Uh oh," Scott the Woz said.

"This isn't good," Brian Zane said.

Usopp turns around as Needles looks at him with a scary look in his eyes. Seeing Needles, Usopp was scared out of his mind.

"This is bad for God Usopp," Scott the Woz said.

"This guy is way scarier than Buggy or Caesar Clown," Brian Zane said.

"AHHHH," Usopp screamed in terror and then Needles grabs Usopp by the neck.

"Needles has a hold of Usopp," Scott the Woz said.

"The god is about to be taken out," Brian Zane said.

Needles then lifts Usopp up and drops him with a chokeslam to a mix response from the crowd.

"Chokeslam," Scott the Woz said.

"God Usopp just got struck down," Brian Zane said.

Needles then picks up Usopp and then he throws him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"There goes Usopp," Scott the Woz said.

"The god couldn't survive against the Terminator record holder," Brian Zane said.

**38th Elimination: Usopp; Eliminated by: Needles Kane; Duration-44:59**

As Usopp was leaving the ringside area and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Needles grabs Roronoa Zoro by the neck, lifts him up, and drops him with a chokeslam to some boos from the crowd.

"Needles jus drops Zoro with a chokeslam," Scott the Woz said.

"Needles has been dominant so far," Brian Zane said.

Needles then grabs Hilda by the neck, lifts her up, and drops her with a one arm chokeslam to several boos from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Needles just gave a one arm chokeslam to Hilda," Scott the Woz said.

"I think Hilda just got put six feet under after that," Brian Zane said.

Needles then nails big boots to Deku, Juliet Starling, Scott Pilgrim, Tatsumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Luffy, and Deadpool.

"Needles with boots to several people," Scott the Woz said.

"He is not stopping at all," Brian Zane said.

Needles then grabs Rob by the neck again, lifts him up, and drops him with another chokeslam to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Needles just gave Rob another chokeslam," Scott the Woz said.

"The CP-0 leader isn't looking too good," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Rob kips up with his hands in his pockets (like Orange Cassidy) to a decent response from the crowd.

"Oh my, Rob just kipped up from that chokeslam," Scott the Woz said.

"Just like Orange Cassidy, except Rob is a heartless killing machine," Brian Zane said.

Then, Needles and Rob begin to trade shots with each other as these two could easy level California with their power.

"Rob and Needles are firing at each other with punches," Scott the Woz said.

"This is crazy," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was on her feet as she takes off her orange jacket. She then ties it around her wound as she was looking to get back in the fight.

"Yoruichi using her jacket to bandage up her wound," Scott the Woz said.

"I don't know how much it will help, but she isn't backing down," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Yoruichi runs up and nails a double dropkick to Needles and Rob, taking them down to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Double running dropkick and Yoruichi takes down Rob and Needles," Scott the Woz said.

"She may have one good leg, but she isn't slowing down," Brian Zane said.

As Yoruichi got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Yoruichi might be in trouble because entrant fifty-two is about to come out," Scott the Woz said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #52: Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

Suddenly, "Bad to the Bone" by George Thorogood starts to play through the speakers and out comes Al Bundy, wearing his Polk high football uniform, to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Entering at number fifty-two is Al Bundy, making his fourth rumble appearance," Brian Zane said.

"He made it to the final six in the first rumble, but it is different for him at this spot," Scott the Woz said.

Al then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Al is in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"And he might be done seeing who is in the match," Scott the Woz said.

Al then sees Yoruichi in the bottom right corner and walks towards her.

"Al is walking over to Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

"Wonder what he's about to do?" Scott the Woz said.

"Oh Yoruichi, I always want a cat in my house," Al said to Yoruichi as Yoruichi wasn't liking Al's flirting.

"Oh god, Al is freaking flirting with Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

"If Suì-Fēng was in the ring, she would give Al a castration," Scott the Woz said.

Yoruichi then points behind Al as Al was a bit confused by this.

"This is weird," Brian Zane said.

"Yoruichi isn't mad," Scott the Woz said.

"What?" Al asked as Needles was standing behind him as this was going to be bad.

"Oh Al," Brian Zane said to Al.

"Don't turn around, don't turn around," Scott the Woz warned Al.

Al then turns around and Needles grabs Al by the neck as this was going to be bad for Touchdown Bundy.

"Oh boy," Brian Zane said.

"Touchdown Bundy is about to go for a ride," Scott the Woz said.

Needles lifts up Al and drops him with a chokeslam to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Chokeslam on Al," Brian Zane said.

"Touchdown Bundy just got touched down," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then picks up Al and scoops him up onto his left shoulder. Needles then puts Al upside down as this was going to be bad.

"The punishment isn't over for Al," Brian Zane said.

"He is about to get buried," Scott the Woz said.

Then, Needles gets Al with a tombstone piledriver as this got a few boos from the crowd.

"Needles with a tombstone piledriver on Al," Brian Zane said.

"Well Al's run in the match might end here," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then walks over to Yoruichi and scoops her up onto his left shoulder as she was about to be put six feet under.

"Oh no," Brian Zane said in a scared tone.

"Yoruichi is about to meet the same fate as Al," Scott the Woz said.

Needles puts Yoruichi upside down and drops her with a tombstone piledriver to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"Yoruichi gets dropped with a tombstone piledriver," Brian Zane said.

"And it doesn't help she has been in the match for nearly an hour and seventeen minutes now," Scott the Woz said.

As Needles gets up, Deku climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring.

"Deku is climbing up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"He is looking to take down Needles," Scott the Woz said.

When Needles turns around, Deku jumps off the top rope and nails Needles with a missile dropkick. But that move didn't take Needles down as he was still on his feet.

"Deku with a missile dropkick to Needles," Brian Zane said.

"Unfortunately that move didn't do anything for Deku," Scott the Woz said.

When Deku gets up, Needles grabs Deku by the neck, lifts him up, and drops him with a chokeslam to some boos from the crowd.

"Oh Needles just drops Deku with a chokeslam," Brian Zane said.

"Needles hasn't broken a sweat in the match," Scott the Woz said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Luffy, Zoro, Tatsumaki, Juliet, Hilda, Deadpool, and Hinata push Needles to the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"Oh look at this," Brian Zane said.

"We got seven people pushing Needles to the ropes," Scott the Woz said.

Soon, the seven fighters try to push Needles over the top rope, but he was standing still, not trying to go anywhere.

"Oh they're looking to eliminate Needles here," Brian Zane said.

"Well it could work considering how many people they have in this elimination attempt," Scott the Woz said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Needles pushes the seven fighters away from him, saving himself from elimination.

"And an epic fail," Brian Zane said.

"Well they are screwed," Scott the Woz said.

Then, Needles nails clotheslines to Deku, Hinata, Juliet, Yoruichi, Luffy, Zoro, Scott Pilgrim, Al, Hilda, Deadpool, Tatsumaki, and Rob, taking them down to decent ovation from the crowd.

"Needles is hitting clothesline after clothesline," Brian Zane said.

"This is crazy that Needles has been so dominant in the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then lifts up Rob and drops him with a sidewalk slam to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Needles takes down Rob with a sidewalk slam," Brian Zane said.

"I have never seen Rob look like this," Scott the Woz said.

Juliet then stumbles forward and then Needles nails a boot to Juliet's face, taking her down.

"Big boot to Juliet's face," Brian Zane said.

"I think Juliet has a got a new mark on her face," Scott the Woz said.

Needles then grabs Scott Pilgrim by the neck, lifts him up, and drops him with a chokeslam to a mix response from the crowd.

"And down goes Scott Pilgrim with a chokeslam," Brian Zane said.

"How is nobody taken down Needles yet?" Scott the Woz asked.

The entrants look on as Needles stands in the middle of the ring. This guy was going to be hard to get rid of.

"Look at this, no one wants to touch Needles," Brian Zane said.

"I don't blame them, Needles is like a tank and everyone else are compacts," Scott the Woz said.

As the fighters were trying to think of a game plan, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"I pray that entrant fifty-three doesn't get killed by Needles," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

_**Turn it Up!**_

**Entrant #53: Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia)**

With the familiar theme used by Too Cool playing through the speakers, out comes the always happy and excitable, Mina Ashido. Wearing her hero costume, Mina got a lot of "Pinky" chants from the crowd.

"Things are getting fun here," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number fifty-three is Pinky herself, Mina Ashido, from _My Hero Academia_," Brian Zane said.

"It feels like we traveled back to 2000 with her Too Cool attitude," Scott the Woz said.

"Hopefully she gets serious in the ring," Brian Zane said.

After she jump in the air and did a mid-air split, Mina runs down the entrance way and slides into the ring.

"Mina is in the ring," Scott the Woz said.

"Pinky is ready to bring some action," Brian Zane said.

Mina then starts to hit Needles with a series of punches to his face and chest.

"Mina is punching away on Needles," Scott the Woz said.

"She is making a big mistake here," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Mina nails an enzigiri to Needles as Needles was stumbling around a bit.

"Mina with an enzigiri to Needles," Scott the Woz said.

"Needles is stunned, but he isn't out," Brian Zane said.

Mina then nails a roundhouse kick to the left side of Needles' head as he leans up against the ropes on the left side of the ring.

"Roundhouse kick to Needles' head," Scott the Woz said.

"And Needles is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Rob grabs Needles by his legs and then he lifts him up over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of Needles and the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, ROB JUST ELIMINATED NEEDLES," Scott the Woz screamed in shock.

"Rob just eliminated the biggest threat in the match," Brian Zane said.

**39th Elimination: Needles Kane; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-4:32**

As Needles was leaving the ringside area looking angry, Rob turns around and Mina nails Rob with a jumping hip attack, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Mina with a jumping hip attack on Rob," Scott the Woz said.

"Rob just got hit with some alien booty," Brian Zane said.

Mina then runs up and takes down Luffy with a running bulldog to a mix reaction (mostly cheers) from the crowd.

"Mina takes Luffy down with a running bulldog," Scott the Woz said.

"Luffy never expected to face an alien before," Brian Zane said.

With Luffy on his back, Mina was standing over top of him as the fans wanted to see Mina channel her inner Scotty 2 Hotty.

"Oh look at Mina," Scott the Woz said.

"She is about to unleash her inner Scotty 2 Hotty," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Mina stomps her feet like crazy and then she hops around the ring with the fans chanting "W-O-R-M".

"Here we go," Scott the Woz said.

"Mina is getting all wormy here," Brian Zane said.

Mina then does the worm a few times and once she was on her feet, she does some popping and locking to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Look at Mina," Scott the Woz said.

"She knows how to bust a move," Brian Zane said.

Mina then uses her Quirk to put some acid on her hand (not enough to cause serious damage) and slaps Luffy's chest hard as Luffy felt the slight burn from Mina's acid.

"Luffy just felt the burn," Scott the Woz said.

"Mina used her Quirk to give Luffy a new scar over his existing one," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Mina gets up and sees Zoro running towards him.

"Uh oh," Scott the Woz said.

"Mina look out," Brian Zane warned Mina.

Mina dodges Zoro and Zoro ends up hitting face first into the middle turnbuckle in the top right corner. Zoro then sits down in the corner as Mina looks to the crowd and back to Zoro.

"Zoro just hit the corner really hard," Scott the Woz said.

"And he's in a predicament with Mina having an idea in her head," Brian Zane said.

Mina then raise her hands in the air and backs up a bit as her butt was near Zoro's face.

"Oh look at what Mina is doing," Scott the Woz said.

"Zoro is not liking this view," Brian Zane said.

Mina then gives Zoro a stink face as the fans went freaking insane for Mina using moves from one of the more underrated teams from the attitude era, Too Cool.

"Mina with a stink face on Zoro," Scott the Woz said.

"Lucky Mina didn't eat anything before the event, otherwise Zoro would probably throw up," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Mina moves away from Zoro and then she goes face to face with Deku as they know it was everyone for themselves.

"Oh my god, Mina and Deku are face to face," Scott the Woz said in an excited tone.

"Even though they are both in Class 1-A, it is everyone for themselves," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Hilda grabs Deku and Mina by their heads and takes them down with a jumping double DDT to some boos from the crowd.

"Hilda with a double DDT on Deku and Mina," Scott the Woz said.

"The smallest person in the ring just took out two teenagers," Brian Zane said.

As Deku and Mina get up using the ropes on the top side of the ring, Hilda grabs Deku and Mina by their legs and she was trying to toss them over the top rope.

"Hilda is looking for her chance to eliminate both Mina and Deku," Scott the Woz said.

"It would be insane if Hilda can eliminate two people at once," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Hilda lifts Deku and Mina over the top rope and onto the apron. Hilda turns around as she thought she eliminated them.

"Hilda lifts the two over the ropes, but they are in the match," Scott the Woz said.

"Hilda doesn't even know it," Brian Zane said.

As Deku and Mina re-enter the ring, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the rumble.

"Hilda should regain her focus because entrant fifty-four is about to come out," Scott the Woz said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #54: Jacques (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

With the familiar La Resistance theme playing through the speakers, out comes the other half of The Ice Dancers, Jacques. Wearing a black bodysuit, blue vest with red fur trim, and black wrestling boots, Jacques got some hateful boos from the crowd, but not as bad as Josee.

"Oh great, help has come for Josee," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number fifty-four is the other half of The Ice Dancers, Jacques," Brian Zane said.

"He is a tiny bit more level headed than Josee, but he is still an asshole," Scott the Woz said.

"But with both of them in the ring, it is going to be bad," Brian Zane said.

Jacques then runs down the entrance way and he stops at the ringside area.

"What is Jacques doing?" Scott the Woz asked.

"Something that is going to cause damage," Brian Zane said.

Then, Jacques pulls out brass knuckles from his boot and puts it on his right hand as he had an evil smirk on his face.

"Jacques has some brass knucks with him," Scott the Woz said.

"Things are about to get worse for everyone," Brian Zane said.

Jacques then slides into the ring, just as Josee slides back into the ring as well.

"Jacques is in the ring," Scott the Woz said.

"And Josee has finally re-entered the ring," Brian Zane said.

Then, Jacques and Josee start to nail Hilda with brass knuck assisted punches to her head, taking her down to some very hateful boos from the crowd.

"The Ice Dancers just punching away on Hilda," Scott the Woz said.

"Those brass knucks don't feel good on Hilda's head," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Jacques picks up Hilda and then he tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to some loud and hateful boos from the crowd.

"There goes Hilda," Scott the Woz said.

"It's déjà-vu when Josee enter the match," Brian Zane said.

**40th Elimination: Hilda; Eliminated by: Jacques; Duration-26:28**

As Hilda was leaving the ringside area, Jacques and Josee start to nail Scott Pilgrim with brass knuck assisted punches to his head as Scott Pilgrim goes down onto one knee to even more hateful boos from the crowd.

"Now The Ice Dancers are just attacking Scott Pilgrim now," Scott the Woz said.

"They are destroying the competition," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Jacques grabs Scott Pilgrim by the back of the head and tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor as that elimination was starting to piss fans off.

"Now Scott Pilgrim is eliminated," Scott the Woz said.

"That's elimination number two for Jacques," Brian Zane said.

**41st Elimination: Scott Pilgrim; Eliminated by: Jacques; Duration-10:40**

As Scott Pilgrim was leaving the ringside area, Jacques and Josee push Juliet to the bottom side of the ring.

"They got Juliet now," Scott the Woz said.

"I don't like her chances," Brian Zane said.

Then, Jacques and Josse start to nail brass knuck assisted punches to Juliet's forehead as The Ice Dancers were showing no mercy in the rumble.

"Now they are pummelling Juliet," Scott the Woz said.

"I just hope this is not what we are about to see for the rest of the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Jacques clotheslines Juliet over the top rope and onto the floor as the fans were almost about to start a riot over The Ice Dancers' run in the rumble.

"And now Juliet has been eliminated," Scott the Woz said.

"This is getting ridiculous," Brian Zane said.

**42nd Elimination: Juliet Starling; Eliminated by: Jacques; Duration-16:50**

As Juliet was leaving the ringside area, Tatsumaki nails clotheslines to The Ice Dancers as they go over the top rope and onto the ring apron.

"Tatsumaki just clothesline The Ice Dancers over the top rope," Scott the Woz said.

"But they land on the apron and I doubt they are going to let this slide," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers slide back into the ring and they start to nail brass knuck assisted punches to the top of Tatsumaki's head.

"Oh and now they are attacking Tatsumaki," Scott the Woz said.

"They are just ruthless here," Brian Zane said.

After five punches and with 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Jacques and Josse drop Tatsumaki with a double spinebuster as the fans chant "Ice Dancing Sucks".

"The Ice Dancers with a double spinebuster on Tatsumaki," Scott the Woz said.

"And the crowd is so hostile towards the pair," Brian Zane said.

Jacques then picks up Tatsumaki and then he tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor as he scored his fourth elimination to hateful boos from the crowd.

"And now Tatsumaki is out," Scott the Woz said.

"The crowd is hating The Ice Dancers by the minute," Brian Zane said.

**43rd Elimination: Tatsumaki; Eliminated by: Jacques; Duration-19:08**

As Tatsumaki leaves the ringside area, Josee nails brass knuck assisted punches to Yoruichi, Luffy, Rob, Mina, Zoro, Hinata, Deadpool, and Al.

"Josee with those brass knucks to the competition," Scott the Woz said.

"She has got some energy back from sitting at ringside and she is ready to unleash it," Brian Zane said.

Then, Jacques goes face to face with Deku as the fans wanted to see him give Jacques a piece of his own medicine.

"Oh Deku is going face to face with Jacques," Scott the Woz said.

"He might not be as strong as Muscular, but he is still dangerous," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Josee nails a punch to Deku's face, taking him down to some very loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh and Josee just ruins this moment," Scott the Woz said.

"She is not wanting anyone to hurt her partner," Brian Zane said.

Jacques and Josee start to punch Deku's right arm (the one with the most scarring) with the brass knucks as these two were enjoying destroying the competition.

"The Ice Dancers are now attacking Deku," Scott the Woz said.

"And they are going after his arm, due to how much damage it took," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, The Ice Dancers stand up as they were the only ones looking great in the match.

"And The Ice Dancers are standing tall," Scott the Woz said.

"But their arrogance might cost them in the end," Brian Zane said.

"Come on, bring us some competition," Jacques demanded.

Soon, the rumble clock starts to tick down as The Ice Dancers were excited for some competition.

"Well I think they are about to have some competition as entrant fifty-five is about to enter," Scott the Woz said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "Fabulous" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Carmella's theme) starts to play through the speakers and out comes someone wearing on oversized black hoodie with the hood up. The only thing people could see was the legs that looked like they were covered in light brown fur and they had these rabbit feet.

"What the hell?" Brian Zane asked in confusion.

"I have no idea what's going on right now," Scott the Woz said.

This person or thing did this moonwalk on the stage and soon they face the stage as The Ice Dancers were ready to fight.

"It seems this person has the moves," Brian Zane said.

"And some weird feet," Scott the Woz said.

The person lowers the hood as the fans went absolutely apes**t for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #55: Lola Bunny (Loony Tunes)**

"No way, it's Lola Bunny, Lola Bunny is entrant fifty-five," Brian Zane said in excitement.

"For the first time ever, we have a rabbit in the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

Lola Bunny (the _Space Jam_ version) took off her hoodie as she had on a cut off blue/yellow Golden State Warriors jersey and blue/yellow shorts as the fans continue to cheer for Lola.

"Look at Lola representing the Golden State Warriors here," Brian Zane said.

"We see what Lola can do on the basketball court, let's see what she can do in the ring," Scott the Woz said.

Lola then runs down the entrance way and then she jumps onto the ring apron.

"Lola jumps onto the ring apron," Brian Zane said.

"And she has her eyes on The Ice Dancers," Scott the Woz said.

Lola hops onto the top rope, then she jumps off and takes down The Ice Dancers with a springboard crossbody to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Lola with a springboard crossbody on The Ice Dancers," Brian Zane said.

"Karma just got them hard," Scott the Woz said.

Lola then takes down Yoruichi, Luffy, Hinata, Deku, Rob, Mina, Zoro, and Deadpool with clotheslines.

"Lola with clotheslines to several competitors," Brian Zane said.

"She is light on her feet here," Scott the Woz said.

Lola then turns around and goes face to face with Al.

"Lola is now face to face with Al here," Brian Zane said.

"Hopefully Al doesn't say anything stupid," Scott the Woz said.

"Well hey there doll," Al said to Lola.

"What," Lola said in anger as she had a fire in her eyes.

"You know I'm starting to like rabbits," Al said.

"Oh dear god, Al just called Lola, doll," Brian Zane said.

"If I was Al Bundy, I would leave and head back to Chicago," Scott the Woz said.

Lola then kicks Al below the belt as the fans cringe over that kick.

"Oh god," Brian Zane said as he cringe at the kick.

"I think now Al officially hates rabbits," Scott the Woz said.

Al then gets on his knees as he hold his "boys" in pure agony.

"Oh that's gotta hurt," Brian Zane said.

"And isn't going to help Al at all," Scott the Woz said.

"Don't ever call me doll," Lola said to Al as Al falls onto the mat.

"Al learned his lesson," Brian Zane said.

"The very hard way," Scott the Woz said.

Lola then moonwalks again as the fans cheer like crazy because Lola was the only one left standing.

"Lola is the only one standing in the ring," Brian Zane said.

"But she still needs to last over fifty minutes to make it to the end," Scott the Woz said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Lola climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Lola is going up to the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"She is ready to fly high," Scott the Woz said.

Three seconds later, Lola jumps off and nails a top rope double stomp to Al's chest.

"Lola with a double foot stomp to Al," Brian Zane said.

"Al's pain just got worse after that," Scott the Woz said.

When Lola got on her feet, Mina lifts Lola on her right shoulder. Mina then turns around as she was facing the top left corner.

"Mina has got Lola on her shoulder," Brian Zane said.

"Lola is in some trouble here," Scott the Woz said.

Mina then runs forward and tackles Lola into the top left corner.

"Mina tackling Lola into the corner," Brian Zane said.

"That's gonna hurt Lola's back," Scott the Woz said.

Mina then nails these shoulder thrusts into Lola's ribs as the fans gave a mix reaction for the move.

"Mina is thrusting her shoulder into Lola's ribs," Brian Zane said.

"Lola is in some pain here," Scott the Woz said.

After ten thrusts, Mina lifts Lola up onto the top rope and then she climbs up onto the top rope as well. Mina then drapes Lola's left arm around her neck as this was going to be bad.

"Lola and Mina are up on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to be brutal and crazy," Scott the Woz said.

Then, Deku gets up, as blood was trickling down the middle of his face, and then he grabs onto Mina's legs.

"Deku has a hold of Mina's legs and he is bleeding a little," Brian Zane said.

"He isn't going to let some blood get in the way of this rumble," Scott the Woz said.

As the other fighters get up, Deku gives Mina a powerbomb, while Mina gets Lola with the superplex. Mina and Lola land on the other fighters as the fans went f***ing nuts for the move.

"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS INSANE," Brian Zane screamed in shock.

"Deku is left standing and the ring looks like an explosion," Scott the Woz said in shock.

The fans chant "holy s**t" and "that was awesome" for the move as Deku was now the person left standing.

"The fans love that move," Brian Zane said.

"And I think Deku could at least rest a bit," Scott the Woz said.

As Deku was leaning up against the corner, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was going to enter the match.

"Well Deku won't rest for long as entrant fifty-six is about to come out," Brian Zane said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Well that was one wild chapter, Needles Kane got eliminated by Rob Lucci and Lola Bunny is in the rumble. Anything can happen at the Fandom Royal Rumble and this just happened. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 55**

**Entries left: 25**

**People still in the ring: 12**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, and Tatsumaki.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Josee, Deadpool, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Al Bundy, Mina Ashido, Jacques, and Lola Bunny.**

**Who will be the next to enter this war zone?**

**Can Hinata break Katniss' Survivor record?**

**And is this the worst injury Deku has suffered? (No way, he has been through way, way worse)**

**You have to tune into the next chapter to find out.**


	15. Into Even More Fire

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV  
**  
**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.  
**  
**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.  
**  
**Chapter 15: Into Even More Fire  
**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage as they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #56: Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

Once the buzzer goes off, out comes Sunset Shimmer, who had on a black muscle shirt with a flaming skull and crossbones on it, black wrestling tights with flames on the end of it, and black wrestling boots. Sunset had a red painted trash can lid in her right hand as the fans gave a great ovation for Sunset.

"And entering at number fifty-six is Sunset Shimmer, making her fourth rumble appearance with the best spot she has gotten to date," Scott the Woz said.

"Sunset like always has a weapon with her, this time a trash can lid painted red," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"Sunset is in the ring," Scott said.

"And things are going to be extreme," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then smacks Lola Bunny in the head with the trash can lid, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Sunset with the trash can lid to Lola's head," Scott said.

"And the lid just got dented," Brian Zane said.

Sunset then nails Deku, Jacques, Josee, Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Rob Lucci, Al Bundy, Roronoa Zoro, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, and Yoruichi Shihōin with the lid as Sunset was the one standing at the moment.

"Sunset is nailing everyone with that lid," Scott said.

"Sunset hasn't lost her step so far," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Sunset sees Luffy on his knees as she wanted to take him out with the lid.

"Oh Luffy is about to meet his end," Scott said.

"Sunset has her sights on him," Brian Zane said.

Then, Sunset runs to the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"Sunset hits the ropes," Scott said.

When Sunset bounces off the ropes, she ends up tripping and lands face first onto the mat to the shock and confusion of the crowd.

"What just happened?" Brian Zane asked in shock.

"It looked like Sunset tripped," Scott said.

Soon, the camera gets a view of who tripped Sunset and it was quiet possibly the most hated woman in animation history (or in the history of FOX network), Peggy Hill. The reaction Peggy got was very hostile (even more than The Ice Dancers) as the crowd chanted "You're a Dumb Bitch" (although she did get some FEW cheers, mainly because they were from fans who acted like Peggy).

"Oh great, if it isn't the most unlikeable woman in FOX history, Peggy Hill," Brian Zane complained.

"The crowd is so hostile here, they are not happy she is at ringside and ruining the rumble," Scott said.

"Oh you can all suck it, I'm better than everyone of you," Peggy said to the fans as the fans were getting close to come to ringside and injure Peggy.

"Peggy is definitely not earning the fans' love here," Brian Zane said.

"Well she is a credit hog, she speaks horrible Spanish, she brought a child from Mexico back to Arlen, not to mention she purposefully teach Lucky the wrong things and that caused him to fail to get his G.E.D.," Scott said.

As Peggy walks over to one of the commentators tables, Sunset slides under the ropes with lid in hand and is standing behind Peggy.

"Oh Sunset slides under the ropes and to the ringside area," Brian Zane said.

"And I think Peggy should be careful," Scott said.

When Peggy turns around, Sunset starts to repeatedly nail Peggy in the head with the lid, taking her down to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"Sunset is unloading lid shots to Peggy's head," Brian Zane said.

"Maybe that will unscramble that dumb brain of hers," Scott said.

After fourteen strikes and with 53 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Sunset drops the lid and then she tears the cover off the Spanish commentators table.

"Oh Sunset isn't done yet," Brian Zane said.

"She is tearing apart the Spanish table," Scott said.

Sunset then tears the cover off the main commentators table as things were getting worse for Peggy.

"Now Sunset is tearing apart our table," Brian Zane said.

"This is going to look bad," Scott said.

Sunset then grabs Peggy by her hair and then she and Peggy get on the main commentators table.

"Oh Sunset and Peggy are on our table," Brian Zane said.

"Hope our table doesn't break," Scott said.

Sunset then lifts Peggy onto her shoulders as she was looking to powerbomb Peggy onto the Spanish commentators table. Then, the fans were on their feet as they want to see this happen.

"Sunset has Peggy on her shoulders," Brian Zane said.

"Peggy's back is about to get messed up again," Scott said.

Four seconds later, Sunset powerbombs Peggy off the main table and through the Spanish table, breaking it into the pieces as the fans went apes**t for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Brian Zane screamed in horror.

"Peggy Hill is out cold thanks to Sunset," Scott said.

Then, the EMTs come out and were putting Peggy on the stretcher as the fans chant "you deserve it" to Peggy for all the crap she pulled for years on _King of the Hill_.

"Talk about karma hitting Peggy hard," Brian Zane said.

"Let's just hope that is the last interference," Scott said.

Meanwhile, Sunset gets off the table and grabs her trash can lid. Then, she slides back into the ring with lid in hand.

"Sunset is back in the ring with her lid," Brian Zane said.

"And she is about to give Luffy what he wanted," Scott said.

Sunset then runs forward and nails a lid assisted running boot to the left side of Luffy's head, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Sunset with a running boot and the lid goes into Luffy's head," Brian Zane said.

"Luffy's brain is rattling after that move," Scott said.

Sunset then grabs her lid as most of the entrants were starting to get up as they didn't want to mess with Sunset after what she did to Peggy.

"All of these people in the ring don't want to attack Sunset," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah that attack at ringside was pretty much a warning," Scott said.

Then, Sunset looks up to see the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"With the chaos down a bit, let's see who number fifty-seven is," Brian Zane said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #57: Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

Then, "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace starts to play through the speakers and out comes the defending FRR winner, Caulifla, who got a deafening ovation from the crowd as she had the FRR Championship around her waist.

"Oh things just picked up here," Scott said.

"Entering at number fifty-seven is the defending champ Caulifla," Brian Zane said.

"She entered at number thirty-two last time, this time around she got number fifty-seven," Scott said.

"Her later draw could help her a bit as she won't have to use too much energy like last time," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then drops the belt and runs down the entrance way, then she slides into the ring.

"And Caulifla is now in the ring," Scott said.

Sunset then tries to nail Caulifla with the lid, but Caulifla kicks the lid into Sunset's face. The move stunned Sunset and Sunset drops the lid.

"Ouch, Caulifla kicks the lid right into Sunset's face," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs Sunset from behind and drops her with a release German suplex.

"German suplex on Sunset," Scott said.

"We are about to see a repeat from last year's rumble," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then gets up and sees Luffy on his feet. She then grabs Luffy from behind and gets him with a release German suplex as well.

"Caulifla with another German suplex, this time on Luffy," Scott said.

"Luffy has been out of it after that lid shot," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then sees Mina on her feet, so she grabs her from behind and gets her with a release German suplex as well as the fans were cheering Caulifla a bit.

"Now Mina gets hit with a German suplex," Scott said.

"Caulifla is a suplex machine," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla gets back on her feet, grabs Deku, and drops him with an overhead belly to belly suplex to a mix response from the crowd.

"Caulifla with a overhead belly to belly suplex on Deku," Scott said.

"Deku couldn't plan what to do against a Saiyan," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then gets up and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Caulifla is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"She's taking a big risk here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Caulifla jumps off and gets Deku with a diving headbutt from the top rope to some boos from the crowd.

"Caulifla with a diving headbutt from the top rope," Scott said.

"That is going to give Deku and Caulifla a headache," Brian Zane said.

When Caulifla gets on her feet, Josee runs towards her, hoping to hit her with the brass knucks.

"Josee is looking to take out Caulifla," Scott said.

"Hopefully Caulifla sees this," Brian Zane said.

Then, Caulifla gets Josee down and then she locks in the crossface. Caulifla pulls back as Josee was screaming in pain.

"Caulifla locks in the crossface on Josee," Scott said.

"And Josee is feeling the pain," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Josee starts to tap out, but that does little in the match.

"Josee is tapping out," Scott said.

"Yeah but that does little in this match," Brian Zane said.

After twelve seconds and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Caulifla let go of Josee and gets back on her feet.

"Caulifla lets go of Josee," Scott said.

"She thinks she has inflicted enough pain on her," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla then grabs Jacques from behind and gets him with a German suplex.

"Caulifla with a German suplex on Jacques," Scott said.

"But I don't think she is done yet," Brian Zane said.

Caulifla and Jacques get back on their feet and then Caulifla gets Jacques down with a second German suplex.

"There is suplex number two on Jacques by Caulifla," Scott said.

"Caulifla is looking to hit the hat trick," Brian Zane said.

With still having a grip on Jacques, Caulifla and Jacques get on their feet again and then Caulifla gets Jacques with a third and final German suplex.

"And there is the third suplex," Scott said.

"Jacques could feel some pain in his neck now," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom left corner, Zoro was nailing Lola with a series of punches to her ribs.

"Over in the corner, Zoro is punching Lola," Scott said.

"He isn't taking it easy on that rabbit," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Zoro scoops up Lola onto his left shoulder as he faces towards the center of the ring.

"Zoro scoops up Lola on his shoulder," Scott said.

"I don't like what he is about to do," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Zoro launches Lola like a javelin and takes down Yoruichi and Hinata to cheers from the crowd.

"Zoro just launches Lola like a spear," Scott said.

"And he takes down Hinata and Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

Near the bottom right corner, Rob has got Al on his shoulders as he was looking to get him with the Alabama Slam.

"Oh Rob has Al on his shoulders," Scott said.

"Touchdown Bundy needs to figure how to get out," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Rob drops Al with the Alabama Slam to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"Alabama Slam on Al by Rob," Scott said.

"Touchdown Bundy just got put down," Brian Zane said.

As Rob was looking for someone else to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Oh things are about to be interesting as entrant fifty-eight is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #58: Maki Oze (Fire Force)**

Suddenly, "Inferno" By Miss Green Apples plays through the speakers and out comes the fire soldier, Maki Oze. Wearing her firefighting gear, Maki got a modest ovation from the crowd.

"Oh things just heat up here," Scott said.

"Entering at number fifty-eight is Maki Oze from the newest anime, _Fire Force_," Brian Zane said.

"The only thing I know is that it is from the same creator that made _Soul Eater_," Scott said.

Maki then runs down the entrance way and then she hops onto the ring apron. Maki then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Maki is up on the top rope, she is going to enter in a big way," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Maki jumps off the top rope and takes down The Ice Dancers with a double clothesline from the top rope to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Double clothesline from the top rope and down goes the Ice Dancers," Scott said.

"She made a statement here," Brian Zane said.

When Maki got on her feet, Luffy decide she was the next person to fight.

"Oh I think Luffy wants to fight her," Scott said.

"Hey gorilla, fight me," Luffy said to Maki.

"Oh god, Luffy is a dead man," Brian Zane said.

"Yeah that was very stupid," Scott said.

That line didn't suit well for Maki, so she turns her head with this fiery look in her eyes.

"Oh I think Maki heard that and that is one line Maki doesn't want to hear," Brian Zane said.

Maki then runs towards Luffy and then she tackles him into the bottom left corner.

"Maki tackles Luffy into the corner," Scott said.

"Maki is just furious over what Luffy said," Brian Zane said.

Maki then starts to kick Luffy repeatedly in the ribs as she was not let that comment slide.

"Maki is kicking Luffy in the ribs," Scott said.

"And those kicks are not soft at all," Brian Zane said.

After fourteen stomps, Zoro turns Maki around and he ends getting taken down with a roundhouse kick to the face, courtesy of Maki.

"Zoro tries to stop Maki but it didn't work," Scott said.

"And he ends up getting a kick to the face," Brian Zane said.

Maki then nails clotheslines to Hinata, Deku, Jacques, Josee, Mina, Al, Rob, Yoruichi, Lola, Sunset, Deadpool, and Caulifla.

"Maki is giving everyone clotheslines," Scott said.

"She is furious and she isn't settling down," Brian Zane said.

With 59 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Maki grabs the trash can lid Sunset brought in and walks over to Luffy.

"Maki has that trash can lid," Scott said.

"And I just got word that Hinata has broken Katniss' Survivor record, she is the new holder," Brian Zane said.

Maki then nails Luffy repeatedly in the head with the lid as the fans go crazy for Maki's intense run so far.

"Maki is just striking Luffy in the head with that lid," Scott said.

"The force in those shots are really high," Brian Zane said.

After thirteen strikes, Deku turns Maki around and he gets taken down with a lid shot to the head.

"Maki takes down Deku with a lid shot to the head," Scott said.

"And I think that echoed throughout the stadium," Brian Zane said.

Maki then nails Mina, Hinata, Zoro, Caulifla, Lola, Jacques, Josee, Rob, Sunset, Al, and Deadpool in the head with the lid.

"Now Maki is just hitting people with that lid," Scott said.

"She is not holding back at all," Brian Zane said.

Maki then drops the lid and then she gets Rob onto his feet.

"Maki drops the lid and picks up Rob Lucci," Scott said.

"I think she is about to send a message to the World Government," Brian Zane said.

Maki then lifts Rob upside down and drops him with a cradle piledriver to a good response from the crowd.

"Maki with a cradle piledriver on Rob," Scott said.

"I think we are seeing Rob in a weakened state now," Brian Zane said.

Maki then gets up and then she gets Deadpool up on his feet.

"Maki has Deadpool on his feet now," Scott said.

Maki then grabs Deadpool by his right arm and then she throws him over and lands flat on his back.

"Oh god look at that takedown," Brian Zane said in shock.

"It was almost on the level of Ronda Rousey," Scott said.

Maki then walks back over to the top right corner to take a breather.

"Maki is looking a bit tired, but I don't think taking a break is a good idea here," Brian Zane said.

Maki looks over to the tron as she sees the rumble clock ticking down, which means another person was about to enter.

"Hey break time is about to be over because our next entrant is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #59: David "Deacon" Kay (S.W.A.T.)**

With the familiar 2017 _S.W.A.T._ theme playing through the speakers, out comes one of the prime members of the LAPD S.W.A.T., David Kay, better known as Deacon. Wearing his S.W.A.T. gear, Deacon got a really great ovation from the Santa Clara crowd.

"Well we have a firefighter, now we got someone from the LAPD," Scott said.

"Entering at number fifty-nine is David 'Deacon' Kay from the 2017 reboot of _S.W.A.T._," Brian Zane said.

Deacon then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring. Soon, Deacon and Maki get into a face off as the fans were spilt on who to cheer for, the S.W.A.T. member or the firefighter.

"Oh my god, this is a cool face off," Scott said.

"This is the first time we have S.W.A.T. member and a firefighter in a ring, a dream come true," Brian Zane said.

The face off lasts ten seconds as Rob wraps his arms behind Deacon, while Jacques wraps his arms around Maki from behind.

"Rob has a got a hold of Deacon and Jacques has Maki," Scott said.

"This might not be a good idea," Brian Zane said.

Then, Deacon and Maki nail Rob and Jacques with twin elbows to the face, forcing them to let go.

"Deacon and Maki just nail elbows to Rob and Jacques," Scott said.

"Those two are way pumped up to be taken down that easy," Brian Zane said.

Deacon then takes down Rob with a hip toss, while Maki scoops Jacques up and drops him with a powerslam.

"Deacon gets Rob down with a hip toss," Scott said.

"And down goes Jacques with a powerslam from Maki," Brian Zane said.

When Maki turns around, Deacon kicks her in the gut, lifts her up, and gets her with a gut wrench powerbomb.

"And Deacon takes down Maki with a gut wrench powerbomb," Scott said.

"He really wants to win the money for his family," Brian Zane said.

Deacon then grabs Maki's left arm and locks in the cross armbreaker on her. Maki begins to scream in pain as she was trying to get out of the hold.

"Deacon has got Maki in a cross armbreaker," Scott said.

"He wants to weaken Maki's arm enough so she can't grab onto the rope," Brian Zane said.

The lock lasts twelve seconds as Josee gets Deacon with a leg drop as he was force to let go of Maki.

"And Josee with a leg drop on Deacon," Scott said.

"Well she has no respect for police at all," Brian Zane said.

Josee then gets Deacon on his feet and begins to nail him with a series of knee strikes to the face.

"Josee is striking at Deacon with knees to the face," Scott said.

"If this was on the street, Josee would be arrested, but it is fine here," Brian Zane said.

After eight strikes and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Caulifla grabs Josee from behind and gets her with a release German suplex.

"Caulifla with a German suplex on Josee," Scott said.

"She just saved Deacon from getting his nose broken," Brian Zane said.

Deacon and Caulifla then pick up Josee and lead her to the bottom side of the ring. Then the pair try to lift Josee over the top rope, but Josee wraps her right leg around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Caulifla and Deacon are now trying to eliminate Josee from the match," Scott said.

"I seriously hope they get rid of her," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Jacques punches Deacon and Caulifla in the kidneys with the brass knucks. The move caused Deacon and Caulifla to let go of Josee as the fans boo because Josee was safe.

"Oh come on, Jacques with those brass knucks to Caulifla and Deacon's kidneys," Scott said in an angry tone.

"Can someone eliminate that bitch?" Brian Zane asked in an angry tone.

The Ice Dancers then drape Caulifla's arms around their necks, they lift her up, and get her with a double suplex.

"Ice Dancers with a double suplex on Caulifla," Scott said.

"And she might be down for good," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers get up and then they tackle Deacon into the bottom left corner.

"The Ice Dancers have Deacon in a corner," Scott said.

"This isn't good for Deacon," Brian Zane said.

Then The Ice Dancers punch Deacon in the head with their brass knucks as they fans were booing the living hell out of them.

"Ice Dancers are using those brass knucks on Deacon's head," Scott said.

"Jacques and Josee have no souls here," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Yoruichi comes from behind and she drops The Ice Dancers with a double back suplex to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Yoruichi with a double back suplex on The Ice Dancers," Scott said.

"That's some impressive strength by her," Brian Zane said.

When The Ice Dancers got on their knees, Hinata runs up and nails the pair with a running dropkick to the face as the fans went apes**t for the move.

"Hinata with a running dropkick to the pair," Scott said.

"There is a way to rattle some teeth," Brian Zane said.

As Hinata got on her feet, the rumble clock started to tick down as the rumble will be about three quarters of the way through.

"We will be three quarters through the rumble as entrant sixty is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #60: Xochi Jalapeño (Victor and Valentino)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the intimidating Xochi Jalapeño. Wearing her black leather jacket, underneath was a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black and white stripe leggings, and white boots, Xochi got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Things got spicy here," Scott said.

"Entering at number sixty is Xochi Jalapeño from the newest Cartoon Network show, _Victor and Valentino_," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then runs down the entrance way and then she hops onto the ring apron. Xochi then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, ready to fly.

"Xochi is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"She's going to fly," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Xochi jumps off the rope and nails Josee with a Five Star Frog Splash.

"Xochi with a Five Star Frog Spalsh on Josee," Scott said.

"That might not be a smart move for her," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then gets up and wraps her legs around Lola's neck. Then, Xochi spins around a bit as Lola was going for a wild ride.

"Xochi is taking Lola for a spin," Scott said.

"And I think Lola's head is spinning," Brian Zane said.

After eight spins, Xochi takes down Lola with a tilt-o-whirl headscsissors takedown.

"What a takedown by Xochi," Scott said.

"And Lola is probably dizzy from the move," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then takes off her jacket and then she wraps it around Jacques, making sure Jacques can't use his arms for the moment.

"Xochi just use her jacket to tie up Jacques," Scott said.

"She is making sure he can't fight back," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner again as she eyes down Jacques.

"Xochi is up on the top rope again," Scott said.

"She looks to take down Jacques now," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Xochi jumps off the top rope and takes down Jacques with a missile dropkick, knocking him down and knocking the jacket off of him.

"Xochi with a missile dropkick on Jacques," Scott said.

"The jacket is off of Jacques, so he is dangerous again," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then hops onto Deku's shoulders, looking to get him with a hurricanrana. But Deku was standing still as Xochi was still on his shoulders.

"Oh Xochi try to get Deku with a hurricanrana," Scott said.

"But it didn't work for her," Brian Zane said.

Deku then takes down Xochi with a sit-out powerbomb to cheers from the crowd.

"Deku with a sit-out powerbomb on Xochi," Scott said.

"Xochi's run might end here," Brian Zane said.

Deku then picks up Xochi and he tosses Xochi over the top rope. But Xochi grabs onto the top rope in time and her feet were inches away from touching the floor.

"Deku tries to eliminate Xochi, but she is hanging on," Scott said.

"I don't know how long after that powerbomb she took," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Xochi flips over the ropes and lands back on her feet.

"Xochi manages to flip back into the ring," Scott said.

"She is not going to drop that easily," Brian Zane said.

When Deku turns around, Xochi takes him down with a superkick to the face.

"Xochi with a superkick on Deku," Scott said.

"That is going to knock out some teeth," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then runs towards the right side of the ring. When she bounces off the ropes, Xochi does a cart wheel and then she nails a backflip to Deku to a very mix reaction from the crowd.

"Xochi with a cart wheel into a backflip," Scott said.

"She definitely is light on her feet here," Brian Zane said.

In the bottom right corner, Al was nailing chops to the stomach of Zoro.

"Al is striking away on Zoro's stomach," Scott said.

"He can handle the pain, watch Thriller Bark to see why," Brian Zane said.

After eleven strikes, Al tosses Zoro to the middle of the ring and Al looks towards him.

"Al tosses Zoro to the middle of the ring," Scott said.

"Al is setting up for something big," Brian Zane said.

When Zoro got on his feet, Al runs up and takes him with down with a tackle to some boos from the crowd.

"Al with a tackle to Zoro," Scott said.

"Touchdown Bundy just took down the swordsman," Brian Zane said.

Mina then gets Al in a sleeper hold and two seconds later, Mina drops him with a sleeper suplex.

"Mina with a sleeper suplex on Al," Scott said.

"The alien queen just drop Touchdown Bundy," Brian Zane said.

In the top right corner, Sunset nails a series of elbows to the ribs of Luffy.

"Sunset is getting Luffy with elbows," Scott said.

"Luffy has been in a bad spot after that Maki beatdown," Brian Zane said.

After four strikes, Sunset lifts Luffy up on her shoulders in a fireman's carry.

"Sunset has Luffy on her shoulders," Scott said.

"Straw Hat is about to be on the bad end of this," Brian Zane said.

Then, Sunset drops Luffy with a Death Valley Driver to some boos from the crowd.

"Sunset with a Death Valley Driver," Scott said.

"Luffy needs to fight back if he wants to win the match," Brian Zane said.

As Sunset got on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Things might get interesting because our next entrant is about to come out," Scott said.

**_To be continued…  
_**

* * *

**Well we are down to twenty people left to enter the match and trust me, the surprises will keep on coming as well as some extreme moments. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 60**

**Entries left: 20**

**People still in the ring: 17**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, and Tatsumaki.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Josee, Deadpool, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Al Bundy, Mina Ashido, Jacques, Lola Bunny, Sunset Shimmer, Caulifla, Maki Oze, David Kay, and Xochi Jalapeño.**

**Can Hinata win it after breaking Katniss' record?**

**Will we see Caulifla in her Super Saiyan form again?**

**And will we have some peace in the rumble after hopefully the last interference?**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, enjoy WWE Money in the Bank tonight.**


	16. A Hearty Rumble

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 16: A Hearty Rumble**

* * *

The fans look to the stage and they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #61: Justin (Total Drama)**

Suddenly, "Ain't No Make Believe" by Stonefree Express (a.k.a. John Morrison's theme) starts to play through the speakers and out comes _Total Drama's_ male model, Justin. Wearing a white coat, white bedazzled jeans, and black wrestling boots, Justin got a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Entering at number sixty-one is Justin, making his fourth appearance in the rumble," Scott the Woz said.

"He made it to the final eight the first time around, will see how well he does here," Brian Zane said.

Justin then takes off his coat and runs down the entrance way.

"It will be interesting to see how he does with the likes of Luffy and Rob in the ring," Scott said.

Justin then hops onto the ring apron and then he climbs to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Justin is up on the top rope, taking a big risk here," Brian Zane said.

Justin then turns around and jumps off the top rope, taking down Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Rob Lucci, and Al Bundy with a top rope moonsault to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Justin with a moonsault and he takes down five people," Scott said.

"That is a big way to enter the ring," Brian Zane said.

Justin then gets up and he takes down Deacon with a complete shot.

"Complete shot by Justin and down goes Deacon," Scott said.

"Deacon has been on the worst ends of things recently," Brian Zane said.

Justin then gets up and drags Deacon to the bottom right corner.

"I don't think Deacon is out of the woods yet," Scott said.

"Justin drags him to the corner," Brian Zane said.

Justin then does the splits on the top rope and then he nails Starship Pain to Deacon as this got some cheers from the crowd.

"Starship Pain by Justin on Deacon," Scott said.

"There is no rust on him," Brian Zane said.

When Justin got up, Hinata Hyuga gets Justin in a fireman's carry.

"Hinata has Justin up on her shoulders," Scott said.

"She is getting back into this again," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then spins Justin around in an airplane spin. Justin's feet ends up knocking down Zoro, Maki Oze, Caulifla, Mina Ashido, and Xochi Jalapeño in the process.

"Hinata is spinning Justin around like a top," Scott said.

"And she is using Justin like a ladder and is taking out the competition," Brian Zane said.

After twelve spins, Hinata sets Justin on his feet and then Jacques and Josee nail double boots to the back of Hinata's head, taking her down to several boos from the crowd.

"Oh come on, The Ice Dancers take down Hinata," Scott said angrily.

"Those two show no sympathy towards Hinata," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers pick up Hinata and leads her to the top side of the ring. Then, the pair try to toss Hinata over the top rope, but Hinata wraps her arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"The Ice Dancers are looking to get rid of Hinata," Scott said.

"If they eliminate Hinata, several people will probably try to attack them after the show," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and there was 50 seconds left until the next entrant comes out as Deku grabs the trash can lid and smacks The Ice Dancers in the back of the head with it. The move caused The Ice Dancers to let go of Hinata and she lands on the mat, safe from elimination.

"Deku saves Hinata by smacking The Ice Dancers with that trash can lid Sunset brought in," Scott said.

"She can thank Deku for saving her from that elimination attempt," Brian Zane said.

Deku continues to smack Jacques and Josee with the lid, going back and forth to each one.

"Deku is still unloading on the pair," Scott said.

"Well they do deserve it after everything they done on The Ridonculous Race," Brian Zane said.

After twelve strikes (six to each one), Deku pushes The Ice Dancers to the middle of the ring and then Deadpool grabs onto them.

"Deku hands the pair to Deadpool," Scott said.

"The Merc with a Mouth is looking to take out two targets," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then drapes Jacques' right arm and Josee's left arm around his neck, he then lifts them up, and drops them with a double suplex.

"Deadpool with a double suplex on The Ice Dancers," Scott said.

"That's some impressive strength he showed," Brian Zane said.

Deku then hands the lid to Deadpool and Deadpool puts the lid on Jacques' face.

"Deku hands the lid over to Deadpool," Scott said.

"And I think Deadpool has some evil intentions for Jacques," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, ready to fly high.

"Deadpool is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"I think Jacques is about to feel some pain," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Deadpool jumps off and nails Jacques with a trash can lid assisted leg drop from the top rope to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, leg drop from the top rope and Jacques' face is probably messed up from the lid," Scott said in shock.

"That is one awesome move," Brian Zane said.

When Deadpool gets up, he grabs Yoruichi Shihōin and drops her with a spinebuster to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Deadpool with a spinebuster on Yoruichi," Scott said.

"I don't know what's worse right now, Yoruichi's knee or her back," Brian Zane said.

Deadpool then looks to the stage as the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"We are about to have company as entrant sixty-two is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #62: Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece)**

Once the buzzer goes off, out comes the captain of The Heart Pirates and former warlord, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Wearing his spotted fur hat, black hoodie with The Heart Pirates Jolly Roger on it, light blue spotted jeans, and black wrestling boots, Law got a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"And the pirates keep on coming," Scott said.

"Entering at number sixty-two from _One Piece_, it is the captain of The Heart Pirates, Trafalgar D. Water Law," Brian Zane said.

Law then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"This is going to be interesting with him and Luffy in the ring," Scott said.

"They haven't teamed up since Dressrosa, so what will happen here?" Brian Zane asked.

Lola Bunny then runs towards Law, hoping to take him down.

"Lola is looking to take out Law," Scott said.

"Big mistake for the rabbit," Brian Zane said.

But then, Law lifts her up and drops her face first onto the mat to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Ouch, Law drops Lola face first onto the mat," Scott said.

"That is going to hurt her teeth," Brian Zane said.

Lola then uses the ropes on the bottom side of the ring to get up back on her feet.

"Lola is getting up onto her feet," Scott said.

"And she is at a bad spot," Brian Zane said.

Law then runs over and clotheslines Lola over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a great ovation from the crowd.

"There goes Lola," Scott said.

"And Law scores his first elimination," Brian Zane said.

**44th Elimination: Lola Bunny; Eliminated by: Trafalgar D. Water Law; Duration-14:21**

As Lola was leaving the ringside, Luffy hops onto Mina's shoulders and gets her with a hurricanrana.

"Luffy with a hurricanrana," Scott said.

"And Mina is taking off running," Brian Zane said.

As Mina was running towards Law, Law grabs her by the neck and takes her down with a cutter to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Law with a cutter on Mina," Scott said.

"It was almost like the move Private Party does," Brian Zane said.

Law then picks up Mina and then he tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix reaction (mostly boos) from the crowd.

"And there goes Mina," Scott said.

"The crowd isn't liking that the Alien Queen is gone," Brian Zane said.

**45th Elimination: Mina Ashido; Eliminated by: Trafalgar D. Water Law; Duration-18:31**

As Mina was leaving the ringside area, Luffy and Law were in a standoff with Deadpool.

"Oh this is cool," Scott said.

"Law and Luffy are in a standoff with Deadpool, this is a dream," Brian Zane said.

"Hey Law, switch your heart with me so I can beat that Shenron wannabe, Kaido, for you," Deadpool said to Law.

"Oh Deadpool made a mistake," Scott said.

"We might say goodbye to him," Brian Zane said.

Law looks over to Luffy and then the pair begin to attack Deadpool with fists to his body.

"Law and Luffy are attacking Deadpool," Scott said.

"The Merc is about to be killed by these two pirates," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, the pair whip Deadpool to the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Law and Luffy whip Deadpool to the ropes," Scott said.

"Oh this is going to be bad," Brian Zane said.

When Deadpool bounces off the ropes, Law lifts Deadpool up into the air. When Deadpool comes down, Luffy nails him with a stunner, taking him down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"What teamwork from the pair," Scott said.

"Pop up stunner and Deadpool could say goodbye to his chances of winning," Brian Zane said.

When Deadpool got back on his feet, Luffy and Law run towards him and gets him with a double clothesline over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Now Deadpool is out," Scott said.

"That's three eliminations for Law now," Brian Zane said.

**46th Elimination: Deadpool; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law; Duration-39:04**

With 56 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Deadpool leaves the ringside area looking angry.

"Oh Deadpool is angry," Scott said.

"Yeah he is out again and leaves here with nothing," Brian Zane said.

"You know _One Piece_ sucks, I rather read _Fist of the North Star_ any day," Deadpool said as heads to the backstage area.

Soon, Law and Rob get into a face off as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Oh my god, we got Rob and Law in a face off," Scott said.

"This is a battle every _One Piece_ fan could dream of," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Law and Rob begin to trade punches between each other.

"And here we go," Scott said.

"The power between these two are off the charts," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Law nails a superkick to Rob's face, stunning him for the moment.

"Law with a superkick to Rob," Scott said.

"But Rob is not down," Brian Zane said.

Law then nails Rob with Trouble in Paradise as Rob was still on his feet.

"Law with the Trouble in Paradise on Rob," Scott said.

"Somehow Rob is still standing," Brian Zane said.

Law then gets Rob in a fireman's carry and then he drops him with an Attitude Adjustment to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Law with the A.A. on Rob," Scott said.

"And that move finally takes down Rob," Brian Zane said.

In the top right corner, Deacon lifts up Maki onto the top rope and then he climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Deacon and Maki are up on the top rope," Scott said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be bad," Brian Zane said.

Deacon then gets Maki in a fireman's carry as the fans were in shock over this.

"Deacon has Maki on his shoulders," Scott said.

"Here comes the crash," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Deacon nails Maki with a Death Valley Driver off the top rope as the fans went absolutely apes**t for the move.

"OH MY GOD, DEATH VALLEY DRIVER FROM THE TOP ROPE," Scott screamed in shock.

"Deacon and Maki might be out cold from that," Scott said.

As Deacon and Maki were laying down on the mat, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"While we recover from that, here comes entrant sixty-three," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #63: Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes the princess of Outworld, Kitana. Wearing her revealing outfit from _Mortal Kombat_ (2011 reboot), Kitana got an amazing ovation from the crowd, mostly from the guys.

"If you thought things couldn't get anymore violent, well you are wrong," Scott said.

"Entering at number sixty-three is Kitana from _Mortal Kombat_," Brian Zane said.

Kitana then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"She might give people some fatalities in the match, but I don't think so," Scott said.

Kitana then runs forward and nails Luffy and Law with a jumping double clothesline, taking them down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Kitana with a double clothesline to Luffy and Law," Scott said.

"She is light on her feet," Brian Zane said.

Once Kitana got up, Kitana nails superkicks to Al, Hinata, Rob, Sunset, Deku, Zoro, Yoruichi, Deacon, Jacques, Maki, Josee, Caulifla, and Xochi, taking them all down to cheers from the crowd.

"Kitana is going at it with superkicks to everyone," Scott said.

"Those kicks are not soft, they are hard as steel," Brian Zane said.

Kitana then slides under the ropes and to the left side of the ringside area. Kitana then looks under the apron for a weapon to use.

"Kitana slides out of the ring, but she went under the ropes so she's safe," Scott said.

"Oh and look, she's looking for a weapon, what a surprise," Brian Zane said sarcastically.

Five seconds later, Kitana pulls out a table and slides it into the ring, she then re-enter the ring soon after.

"Kitana has pulled out a table," Scott said.

"And now she has the table inside the ring," Brian Zane said.

Kitana then picks up the table and sets it up diagonally in the bottom left corner.

"Kitana has the table set up in the corner," Scott said.

"It is going to end badly for someone that goes through it," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Kitana climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Then, she sees Rob, Luffy, Law, Xochi, Deku, and Jacques getting up on their feet.

"Kitana is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"She is looking to take down the competition," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Kitana jumps off the top rope and takes down the six with a moonsault to a "that was awesome" chant from the crowd.

"Oh my god, what a moonsault," Scott said in amazement.

"Kitana is full of energy compared to most of the competitors in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Kitana gets back on her feet and then she fires off fast punches to Josee's ribs.

"Kitana is now punching away on Josee's ribs," Scott said.

"If we had an X-Ray machine, you could see Josee's ribs being broken by Kitana's punches," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Kitana lifts up Josee behind her back, runs to the center of the ring, and drops Josee with White Noise.

"White Noise on Josee," Scott said.

"Safe to say Kitana doesn't care about Josee," Brian Zane said.

Kitana then picks up the trash can lid and she whacks Al in the head repeatedly with the lid.

"Now Kitana is hitting that lid on Al's head," Scott said.

"I think Al's brain is ringing from each shot," Brian Zane said.

After five strikes, Kitana drops the lid onto the mat. Kitana kicks Al in the ribs, lifts him upside down, and drops him with a piledriver onto the lid to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Kitana with a piledriver to Al on the lid," Scott said.

"That's gonna hurt Al's neck," Brian Zane said.

As Kitana got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As Kitana looks strong, here comes entrant sixty-four entering the match," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Soon, this alarm rings throughout the stadium and then "Cruise Control" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Apollo Crews' theme) starts to play through the speakers as the fans were confused by this.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea," Brian Zane said.

Then, this boy wearing a backwards red cap, green jacket, white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and red/white sneakers. The fans soon explode into the cheers for the next entrant, which was…

**Entrant #64: T.J. Detweiler (Recess)**

"OH MY GOD, THIS IS UNREAL," Scott screamed in shock.

"From Disney Channel's hit animated series, _Recess_, here comes T.J. Detweiler entering at number sixty-four," Brian Zane said.

"The ovation here is deafening," Scott said.

T.J. then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring. T.J. then extends his right hand to Kitana as he wants her to shake it.

"T.J. extends his hand out to Kitana," Scott said.

"I don't think Kitana should do it," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Kitana shakes T.J's hand and get a brutal jolt sent up her body. Kitana shakes off the nerves as T.J. had a buzzer in his hand as the fans cheer for it.

"Oh Kitana just got a shock," Scott said.

"The Prankster Prince just shocked the princess of Outworld," Brian Zane said.

T.J. tosses away the buzzer and then he looks over to Luffy.

"T.J. now sets his sights on Luffy," Scott said.

"It is going to be easy to prank Luffy," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then pulls out a box from the jacket and hands it over to Luffy.

"T.J. hands a box over to Luffy," Scott said.

"And I doubt what is in it will be soft," Brian Zane said.

"Ooh I hope it's meat," Luffy said.

"I don't think it is meat Luffy," Brian Zane said to Luffy.

Luffy opens the box and gets a face full of fake snakes. Luffy stumbles to the mat as the fans chant "Prankster Prince" towards T.J.

"Luffy got a face full of fake snakes," Scott said.

"The Prankster Prince strikes twice here," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then turns around and goes face to face with The Ice Dancers.

"Uh oh, T.J. is face to face with The Ice Dancers," Scott said.

"I think they don't like his childish pranks," Brian Zane said.

"Looks like the Prankster Prince has met his fate," Jacques said.

"Say goodbye to your teeth," Josee said to T.J. as they ready their fists.

"I can't look at this," Scott said as he didn't want to see this.

The Ice Dancers try to nail a brass knuck assisted punch to T.J. and then T.J. ducks the move.

"The pair try to hit their brass knucks to T.J, but he ducks the move," Brian Zane said.

"Oh thank god," Scott said and then he breathed a sigh of relief.

The Ice Dancers were looking to hit T.J. with their brass knucks again, but they notice their brass knucks were gone.

"What the hell?" Scott asked in shock.

"Their brass knucks are gone," Brian Zane said.

"Looking for these," T.J. said to The Ice Dancers as the brass knucks were on his hands to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"T.J. has got their brass knucks," Scott said.

"Man I didn't even see that, he must be fast," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then nails a brass knuck assisted punch to Jacques' face, taking him down. Then, he nails a brass knuck assisted punch to Josee's ribs, taking her down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"T.J. with a brass knuck punch to Jacques' face," Scott said.

"And now T.J. hits Josee with the brass knucks, he takes down The Ice Dancers," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then nails brass knuck assisted punches to Hinata, Zoro, Rob, Al, Deacon, Sunset, Caulifla, Yoruichi, Law, Xochi, Deku, Justin, Maki, Kitana, and Luffy, taking them all down.

"T.J. with those brass knucks to everybody," Scott said.

"He is on fire after he entered," Brian Zane said.

With 47 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, T.J. decides to lay down on the top rope on the bottom right corner like Tyler Breeze. He takes off the knucks and tosses them into the crowd.

"T.J. relaxes on the top rope in the corner and he tosses away the knucks," Scott said.

"The Ice Dancers' advantage is gone, they are on an even playing field," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, T.J stands on the top rope as Kitana, Law, Caulifla, and Yoruichi were getting up.

"T.J. is standing on the top rope," Scott said.

"He has his sights on who to take down," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, T.J. jumps off the top rope and takes down the four with a corkscrew dive to a great ovation from the crowd.

"T.J. with a corkscrew dive onto four people," Scott said.

"This is crazy what we are seeing now," Brian Zane said.

When T.J. got on his feet, Maki grabs him by the head, looking to take him out.

"Maki has got a hold of T.J," Scott said.

"His run might be cut short," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then nails several punches to Maki's ribs. After five punches, Maki let him go.

"T.J. with several punches to Maki," Scott said.

"He's not going down without a fight," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then kicks Maki in the gut and gets her in a gut wrench position. T.J. then lifts Maki upside down and drops her with a gut wrench piledriver to a great ovation from the crowd.

"T.J. with a gut wrench piledriver on Maki," Scott said.

"The Prankster Prince took down the firefighter," Brian Zane said.

When T.J. got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As T.J. gets back on his feet, let's see who number sixty-five is," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #65: Chris Gordman (SMG4)**

With the Guards N' Retards theme playing through the speakers, out comes one half of the duo, Chris Gordman, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh this is a very interesting entrant," Scott said.

"Entering at number sixty-five is Chris Gordman from the YouTube channel, SMG4, and from one of the side series, Guards N' Retards," Brian Zane said.

Chris then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"I think he should do well without Swagmaster in the ring," Scott said.

"Yeah he is better without Swagmaster to mess things up," Brian Zane said.

Chris then decks T.J. with a running clothesline, taking him down.

"Chris with a clothesline to T.J," Scott said.

"There is a way to make a statement," Brian Zane said.

Chris then nails clotheslines to Luffy, Deacon, Zoro, Rob, Al, Sunset, Maki, Law, Kitana, Caulifla, Justin, Xochi, Yoruichi, Deku, Jacques, and Josee.

"Chris is giving clotheslines to everyone," Scott said.

"Same strategy a lot of people are doing here," Brian Zane said.

As Chris stood tall, T.J. gets back up and stands behind Chris.

"Oh T.J. is back on his feet," Scott said.

"And Chris doesn't know about this," Brian Zane said.

When Chris turns around, T.J. kicks Chris in the gut and then he climbs up to the middle rope on the bottom right corner.

"T.J. with a kick to Chris' gut and he is up onto the middle rope," Scott said.

"He's taking a chance by going to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then jumps off the rope and takes down Chris with a Fameasser to a great ovation from the crowd.

"T.J. with a middle rope Fameasser to Chris," Scott said.

"All of Chris' momentum just crash hard," Brian Zane said.

T.J. then gets on top of Chris and starts to punch onto Chris' head hard.

"T.J. is punching away on Chris," Scott said.

"He is looking to score his first elimination here," Brian Zane said.

After nine punches, T.J. gets Chris back on his feet and leads him to the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"T.J. has Chris back on his feet," Scott said.

"I think we might say goodbye to Chris," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as T.J. tries to lift Chris over the top rope, but Chris wraps his legs around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"T.J. is trying hard to eliminate Chris," Scott said.

"But Chris won't be going out that easily," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Josee kicks T.J. below the belt as the fans cringe over the kick. T.J. then let go of Chris as Chris lands on the ring mat.

"Ohhh that's going to hurt," Scott said as he cringe over the kick.

"T.J. will be feeling that for a while," Brian Zane said.

Josee then grabs T.J. from behind and gets him with a release German suplex.

"Josee with a German suplex on T.J," Scott said.

"She and her partner are looking for revenge," Brian Zane said.

Then, The Ice Dancers begin to stomp repeatedly on T.J's body as they look to take him out.

"The Ice Dancers are just stomping away on T.J," Scott said.

"They are just trying to pick him apart," Brian Zane said.

After eleven seconds later, Maki grabs Josee from behind, while Deku grabs Jacques from behind.

"Maki has a got a hold of Josee," Scott said.

"While Deku has got Jacques," Brian Zane said.

Maki then takes Josee with the S.O.S, while Deku takes down Jacques with an elevated DDT.

"Maki hits the S.O.S. on Josee," Scott said.

"While Deku takes down Jacques with an elevated DDT," Brian Zane said.

Then, Maki climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, while Deku climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Maki and Deku are up on the top rope in different corners," Scott said.

"The Ice Dancers messed with the wrong people," Brian Zane said.

Maki then jumps off and gets Josee with a 450 splash, while Deku gets Jacques with a shooting star press to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Maki hits Josee with the 450 splash," Scott said.

"And Deku gets Jacques with a shooting star press, that's amazing," Brian Zane said.

When Maki and Deku get up, Hinata runs up and takes down the pair with a double Claymore Kick to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with a double Claymore Kick out of nowhere," Scott said.

"She took down Maki and Deku hard," Brian Zane said.

As Hinata got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As Hinata looks pumped, we might as well find out who got number sixty-six," Scott said.

**_To be continued…  
_**

* * *

**We are getting close to the end, fifteen are left to enter and we still have some big names left to compete and we still have some big names left in the ring. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 65**

**Entries left: 15**

**People still in the ring: 19**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, and Deadpool.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Roronoa Zoro, Josee, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Al Bundy, Jacques, Sunset Shimmer, Caulifla, Maki Oze, David Kay, Xochi Jalapeño, Justin, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, and Chris Gordman.**

**Will Chris be able to recover after that Fameasser from T.J?**

**Will we see Luffy and Law team up once again?**

**And how is Hinata surviving in this match?**

**You have to find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Pinwheels and Tangerines

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 17: Pinwheels and Tangerines**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage as they countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #66: Squirrel Girl**

The buzzer goes off and out of the stage comes the squirrel hero, Squirrel Girl. Wearing her hero costume (from the _Unbeatable Squirrel Girl_ series), buck teeth, and squirrel tail, Squirrel Girl got a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Oh this is a very interesting entrant," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number sixty-six, representing Marvel Comics, Squirrel Girl," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl then runs down the entrance way and she jumps onto the ring apron.

"She has a long shot of winning this match," Scott said.

"Anything can happen, even Squirrel Girl winning this thing," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl then hops onto the top rope, and then she takes down Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, and T.J. Detweiler with a crossbody to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Squirrel Girl with a crossbody to five of the entrants in the ring," Scott said.

"That's a way to enter the match," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl gets up and nails clotheslines to Sunset Shimmer, Deacon, Chris Gordman, Yoruichi Shihōin, Al Bundy, Deku, Jacques, Josee, Maki Oze, Caulifla, Xochi Jalapeño, Justin, Kitana, Rob Lucci, and Trafalgar D. Water Law.

"Squirrel Girl now hitting clotheslines to everyone," Scott said.

"There is some power in those clotheslines," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner of the ring. Soon, Josee, Jacques, Law, Al, and Caulifla get back on their feet.

"Squirrel Girl climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"This isn't a tree Squirrel Girl, the ropes are not stable," Brian Zane said to Squirrel Girl.

Four seconds later, Squirrel Girl jumps off the rope and takes down The Ice Dancers, Al, Law, and Caulifla with a flip to an awesome ovation from the crowd.

"What a flip by Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"She is flying around like a flying squirrel," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl then gets up and grabs onto Chris' left hand. Squirrel Girl then bites down on Chris' hand as Chris screams in pain having Squirrel Girl's teeth dig into his hand.

"Squirrel Girl biting down on Chris' hand," Scott said.

"And those teeth of Squirrel Girl are hard as rocks," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Squirrel Girl let go of Chris just as Xochi gets Squirrel Girl on her shoulders.

"Xochi has Squirrel Girl up on her shoulders," Scott said.

"Squirrel Girl has nowhere to escape," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Xochi drops Squirrel Girl with the one winged angel to a great ovation from the crowd.

"One winged angel by Xochi on Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"That put Squirrel Girl's momentum to a stop," Brian Zane said.

In the top right corner, Rob was nailing punches repeatedly to Justin's ribs.

"Rob is punching away on Justin's ribs," Scott said.

"At least it is not in the face, Justin would look horrible if he got punched by a government agent," Brian Zane said.

After eleven punches, Rob kicks Justin in the gut and lifts him upside down. Rob then climbs up to the middle rope on the corner as the fans were on their feet for this.

"Rob has Justin upside down and he is up on the middle rope," Scott said.

"This is going to be very painful," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Rob jumps off the rope and nails a piledriver as the fans cringe seeing Justin land hard.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in horror.

"Rob drops Justin with a middle rope piledriver and Justin's neck is probably broken like a stick," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Law gets Squirrel Girl in a fireman's carry, looking to put her down.

"Law now has Squirrel Girl on his shoulders," Scott said.

"Squirrel Girl's pain is not ending," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Squirrel Girl rakes his eyes as Squirrel Girl lands back on her feet.

"Squirrel Girl rakes Law's eyes," Scott said.

"That move saved Squirrel Girl for the moment," Brian Zane said.

When Law turns around, Squirrel Girl kicks Law in the gut and lifts him onto her shoulders.

"Squirrel Girl has Law up on her shoulders," Scott said.

"It is payback time," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Squirrel Girl takes down Law with this powerbomb version of the Lombard Check.

"What a unique move," Scott said.

"It was like a powerbomb version of Cedric Alexander's finishing move," Brian Zane said.

When Squirrel Girl got back on her feet, Luffy lifts Squirrel Girl up in a fireman's carry. A few seconds later, Luffy gets Squirrel Girl with a T.K.O. to a mix response from the crowd.

"Luffy with a T.K.O. on Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"Looks likes this monkey took down that squirrel," Brian Zane said.

When Luffy got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As Luffy stands tall, let's see who got number sixty-seven," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #67: Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

With the Gravity Falls theme playing through the speakers, out comes Dipper Pines to a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Entering at number sixty-seven is Dipper Pines, making his fourth rumble appearance," Scott said.

"He has done really well in the first rumble, hopefully it will be the same this time," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then runs down the entrance way and he hops onto the ring apron. Dipper then climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Dipper is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"He's going to fly into the ring," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Dipper jumps off the rope and nails Luffy with a missile dropkick, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Dipper with a missile dropkick and he takes down Luffy," Scott said.

"He made a statement by taking down the most powerful person in the match," Brian Zane said.

Dipper quickly gets up and nails dropkicks to Deacon, Sunset, Chris, and Hinata, taking them all down.

"Dipper hitting dropkicks to several people," Scott said.

"It feels like he has been training since last year," Brian Zane said.

Dipper gets up and nails clotheslines to Caulifla, Squirrel Girl, Zoro, Yoruichi, T.J, Rob, Al, Xochi, Law, Justin, Deku, Maki, and Kitana, taking them all down.

"Dipper is now hitting clotheslines on the entrants," Scott said.

"He is going at it fast here, but let's hope it doesn't backfire," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, looking to hit Chris with a move.

"Dipper is going back to the top rope again," Scott said.

"Taking a huge risk here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Dipper jumps off the rope and nails Chris with a top rope leg drop to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Dipper with a top rope leg drop to Chris," Scott said.

"Chris has been in a world of pain ever since Squirrel Girl entered," Brian Zane said.

When Dipper gets up, Xochi grabs Dipper from behind and plants with a facebuster to a mix response from the crowd.

"Xochi takes down Dipper with a facebuster," Scott said.

"That is going to mess Dipper's face up," Brian Zane said.

Xochi gets on her feet and there was a minute left until the next entrant comes out. Then she gets Dipper on his feet and leads him to the right side of the ring.

"Xochi is leading Dipper to the ropes," Scott said.

"He might need to get away from it now," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then tries to throw Dipper over the top rope, but Dipper wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Xochi is trying to get rid of Dipper," Scott said.

"Dipper is desperately trying to stay in the match," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as The Ice Dancers grab Xochi from behind and get her with a double back suplex. The move saved Dipper from elimination as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The Ice Dancers with a double back suplex and they take down Xochi," Scott said.

"Dipper might be safe, but the hatred for The Ice Dancers is not stopping," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers grab Dipper and they lead him to the middle of the ring. Then the pair take Dipper down with a double spinebuster to some hateful boos from the crowd.

"The Ice Dancers get Dipper with a double spinebuster," Scott said.

"And the boos are loud enough that it can be used for a siren," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers begin to repeatedly stomp Dipper's body as the fans continue to boo the living hell out of them.

"The Ice Dancers are now stomping away on Dipper," Scott said.

"Dipper is being used as a door mat and he can't defend himself," Brian Zane said.

Eleven seconds later, they stop the stomping and then they grab Hinata by her neck.

"The Ice Dancers have got the neck of Hinata," Scott said.

"Oh the fans are about to cause a riot if the pair harm her," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers then drop Hinata with a double chokeslam as the boos were loud enough to cause an earthquake.

"Double chokeslam and down goes Hinata," Scott said.

"Oh they signed their death warrant," Brian Zane said.

The Ice Dancers raised their arms in victory as the fans were close to beating them up.

"Look at the arrogance of this pair," Scott said.

"Oh I bet there will be some people that will have some words for them after the show is over," Brian Zane said.

As the pair were celebrating, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Well here comes entrant sixty-eight, hopefully they will get rid of The Ice Dancers," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

Suddenly, "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" by Boy Hits Car (a.k.a. Lita's theme) as the entrants looks to the stage as they were shocked to think Lita was about to enter.

"Oh things are about to get Xtreme here," Scott said in an excited tone.

"It is going to be interesting who comes out," Brian Zane said.

Nearly fifteen seconds later, the next entrant walks onto the stage as the fighters look on. The entrant had long orange hair, wearing a light blue plaid short sleeve shirt with "MACE" on it, dark blue jeans, and brown wrestling boots. The fans soon explode the cheers for the next entrant which was…

**Entrant #68: Nami (One Piece)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the final Straw Hat to enter the match, Nami, entering at number sixty-eight," Scott said.

"These fans are cheering like crazy for her," Brian Zane said.

"Look at her outfit, that's the same outfit her adoptive mother, Bellemere, used to wear," Scott said.

"What a nice tribute here," Brian Zane said.

The cat burglar of The Straw Hat Pirates, Nami, stood on the stage as she hears the fans chant "Bellemere" over and over again. The fact that the fans were chanting her adoptive mother's name almost makes Nami cry.

"And hear the fans chant Bellemere," Scott said.

"Nami is loving the chants, this is giving her the energy to compete here," Brian Zane said.

Nami then runs down the entrance way and she slides into the ring.

"Nami is in the ring," Scott said.

"It will be interesting to see what she can do here," Brian Zane said.

Nami then takes down Squirrel Girl with a side effect.

"Nami with a side effect on Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"Nami may look weak, but she can fight like hell, in fact her bounty is sixty-six million berries, so don't take her lightly," Brian Zane said.

Nami gets up and kicks Dipper in the gut. She then gets him in a front headlock and takes him down with the Twist of Fate.

"Twist of Fate on Dipper," Scott said.

"Nami is on fire here," Brian Zane said.

Nami then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Nami is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"She may be one of the smartest members of The Straw Hat Pirates, but this is not a smart move," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Nami jumps off the rope and gets Dipper with a Swanton Bomb to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Nami with a Swanton Bomb on Dipper," Scott said.

"Nami is going fast and Xtreme here," Brian Zane said.

When Nami gets up, Josee runs up and nails a boot to the left side of Nami's head, taking her down to some loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh and Josee ruins this moment," Scott said.

"She always has to ruin things here," Brian Zane said.

"Stay down you little bitch and die, just like your pathetic piece of crap you call Bellemere," Josee said angrily to Nami.

"Oh my god," Scott said in shock.

"Josee, you are about to die," Brian Zane said.

That line made Nami snap, she had this scary look in her eyes, like someone who just took her money and run like hell.

"Nami looks like someone that you don't want to mess with," Scott said.

"There is two things you shouldn't do to Nami, take her money and badmouth Bellemere, and Josee just broke one of those rules," Brian Zane said.

When Josee turns around, Nami stands on her feet and grabs pieces of her Clima-Tact. Nami then spins around the pieces like a baton as these blue and red bubbles sprout of them.

"Nami has got hold of her Clima-Tact pieces," Scott said.

"As you can see, we see heat and cold bubbles and when they mix together, it means bad news," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Nami stops moving her pieces as those bubbles form a storm cloud. Nami puts the pieces together as her Clima-Tact was complete.

"Look at the storm cloud above the ring," Scott said.

"It might be sunny here, but a storm is brewing soon," Brian Zane said.

"Say goodnight ice bitch," Nami said angrily to Josee as Luffy wraps his rubber arms around Jacques, so he couldn't save Josee

"Nami is ready for the attack," Scott said.

"And Luffy is holding back Jacques for this," Brian Zane said.

Nami lifts her Clima-Tact into the air as Josee was about to feel a burst or lighting.

"Josee is about to pay," Scott said.

"You saw what that weapon did to Miss Doublefinger and Kalifa, imagine what it will do to Josee," Brian Zane said.

"Thunderbolt Tempo," Nami said as a bolt of lighting came down and strikes Josee hard.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in horror.

"Josee is getting struck by lightning," Brian Zane said.

Josee screams in pain as the fans went f***ing crazy, while the entrants and commentators were in shock.

"You could smell Josee's burnt flesh from here," Scott said.

"And everyone is just shocked that this is happening," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, the lightning stops as Josee looked charred as bolts of lightning were shown along her burnt skin.

"How is Josee still standing?" Scott asked in shock.

"I have no idea," Brian Zane said.

Nami puts her Clima-Tact away as she rushes over towards Josee.

"Oh no," Scott said.

"Josee's pain isn't over," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then let go of Jacques and then Nami spears The Ice Dancers through the table in the bottom left corner. The table breaks on impact as the fans went crazy over that bump.

"OH MY GOD, NAMI SPEARS THE ICE DANCERS THROUGH THE TABLE," Scott screamed in shock.

"The pair is just broken after that move," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then picks up Jacques, while Nami picks up Josee. Then, the pair toss The Ice Dancers over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a thunderous ovation from the crowd.

"There goes The Ice Dancers, thanks to Luffy and Nami," Scott said in a very happy mood.

"Good riddance, now we don't need to worry about Jacques or Josee winning the match," Brian Zane said.

**47th Elimination: Jacques; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy; Duration-29:32**

**48th Elimination: Josee; Eliminated by: Nami; Duration-57:32**

As EMTs were checking on The Ice Dancers, Luffy and Nami share a hug as the fans cheer like crazy for the pair.

"Look at this hug between Luffy and Nami," Scott said.

"These two are very close ever since Arlong Park when Luffy defeated Arlong for Nami," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Nami breaks off the hug as Luffy turns around to find someone to fight.

"We got a very tough pair in here," Scott said.

"And I don't think anyone can stop them," Brian Zane said.

But then, Nami turns Luffy around and kicks him in the gut. Nami then gets Luffy in a front headlock and nail him with the Twist of Fate to the shock of the crowd.

"What the hell, Nami with a Twist of Fate on Luffy," Scott said in shock.

"I can't believe it," Brian Zane said in shock.

Luffy lies down on his back as Nami gets up and looks down on him.

"Luffy is definitely surprised," Scott said.

"Yeah he didn't see that coming," Brian Zane said.

"What the hell Nami?" Luffy asked angrily to Nami.

"Sorry Luffy, but I want that money, no hard feelings," Nami said to Luffy.

"Nami proves it is everyone for themselves and that she wants to win the money," Scott said.

"Yeah remember she beat up Luffy after he took one hundred million berries to use for the party after Enies Lobby," Brian Zane said.

As Nami was trying to find another person to fight, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Nami may look fresh, but things might change because entrant sixty-nine is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #69: Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece)**

Once the buzzer went off, out comes one of the seven warlords of the sea, Dracule Mihawk (a.k.a. Hawk-Eye Mihawk), riding on a chariot pulled by horses. Wearing his trademark outfit, Mihawk got a really good ovation from the crowd, due to how badass he was.

"Oh somebody is about to die here," Scott said.

"From _One Piece_, it is the legendary warlord of the sea, Dracule 'Hawk-Eye' Mihawk, entering at number sixty-nine," Brian Zane said.

The chariot stops at the ringside area as Zoro looks on over at the guy that nearly killed him at the Baratie, but also Mihawk was the one that trained Zoro for two years in order to get strong.

"Yeah the history between Mihawk and Zoro is legendary," Scott said.

"Mihawk trained Zoro for two years and let's hope Zoro can take out Mihawk in the rumble," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then gets off the chariot and walks down to the ringside area, then he slides into the ring.

"Oh this is going to be crazy," Scott said.

"He is going to be very hard to eliminate," Brian Zane said.

The entrants look on as they knew how dangerous Mihawk can be when he faces against pirates.

"The other entrants are just standing there," Scott said.

"I doubt they want to mess with Mihawk," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Sunset runs toward Mihawk looking to take him out. But then, Mihawk gets Sunset with a back body drop over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to some boos from the crowd.

"There goes Sunset," Scott said.

"She is the first victim of Mihawk," Brian Zane said.

**49th Elimination: Sunset Shimmer; Eliminated by: Dracule Mihawk; Duration-26:24**

As Sunset was leaving the ringside area, Mihawk then pulls out a black kendo stick as things were about to get extreme.

"Mihawk has this black kendo stick in his hands," Scott said.

"He has that instead of his sword, but it is going to hurt either way," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then nails Yoruichi, Rob, Al, Deku, Luffy, Hinata, Nami, Law, Kitana, Chris, Xochi, Deacon, Maki, Squirrel Girl, Dipper, and Caulifla with kendo stick shots, taking them down.

"Mihawk is hitting everyone with that kendo stick," Scott said.

"You could hear that from the top of the stadium," Brian Zane said.

Zoro then picks up three kendo sticks as he goes face to face with Mihawk. They soon circle around the ring as fans were amped for this encounter.

"Oh the fans have been waiting for this," Scott said.

"It is a rematch from the Baratie and hopefully it doesn't result in a new scar for Zoro," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Zoro and Mihawk swing their sticks at each other. But each shot was being deflected by one of their sticks.

"Here we go," Scott said.

"Look at how fast the strikes are, it seems Zoro's training is finally paid off," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later and with 58 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Mihawk nails a knee to Zoro's ribs as this stunned Zoro a little.

"Mihawk with a knee to Zoro's ribs," Scott said.

"That move had stunned Zoro for a bit," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then swings his stick several times as it looked like it didn't hit Zoro at all.

"Mihawk swings his kendo stick, but it didn't hit Zoro," Scott said.

"I have no idea what's going on," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Zoro's kendo sticks break and his stomach is slashed open as the fans, entrants, and commentators were in utter shock over the fact that Mihawk cut Zoro open.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in horror.

"Mihawk just slashed Zoro, it is a flashback to the Baratie all over again," Brian Zane said.

Zoro then stumbles back a bit as he was leaning up against the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"Zoro is in a bad spot," Scott said.

"And those wounds are not helping him at all," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then puts away his kendo stick, runs up, and nails a clothesline to Zoro. The move send Zoro over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the fans.

"MIHAWK JUST ELIMINATED ZORO," Scott screamed in shock.

"Zoro lasted over ninety-seven minutes in the ring, that's impressive, but he couldn't last against Mihawk," Brian Zane said.

**50th Elimination: Roronoa Zoro; Eliminated by: Dracule Mihawk; Duration-1:37:20**

As EMTs were treating Zoro, Mihawk turns around and goes face to face with Law as the fans were excited to see a former warlord and a current warlord battle it out.

"Oh this is awesome," Scott said in an excited tone.

"A current warlord and a former warlord are face to face, and this ring is not going to be left standing after this," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Law and Mihawk were trading fists to their faces as this was even battle.

"Here we go, Law versus Mihawk," Scott said.

"It will be interesting who will be left standing," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Mihawk then nails a knee to Law's ribs, followed by a DDT as Law was down.

"Mihawk with a DDT on Law," Scott said.

"It looks like Mihawk is the winner of this fight," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then gets up and leans up against the ropes on the right side of the ring, just as Law gets on his hands and knees.

"I don't think Mihawk is done with Law yet," Scott said.

"Yeah the pain is just starting," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Mihawk runs up and nails a curb stomp to Law, taking him down to some boos from the crowd.

"Mihawk with a curb stomp onto Law," Scott said.

"No one can freaking stop Mihawk," Brian Zane said.

As Mihawk stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Things are going to be interesting because entrant seventy is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #70: Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

Then, "Surfin' Bird" by The Trashmen starts to play through the speakers and out comes Peter Griffin, to some boos from the crowd.

"And entering his fourth rumble is Peter Griffin, entering at number seventy," Scott said.

"That's the best spot he ever gotten, but he has to face off against Mihawk," Brian Zane said.

Peter then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"Peter is in the ring," Scott said.

"And his chances of winning might be very low here," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then runs up and nails a Claymore Kick to Peter, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Mihawk with a Claymore Kick to Peter," Scott said.

"That kick might have knocked all of Peter's teeth out," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then picks up Peter and then he launches him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Peter at the hands of Mihawk," Scott said.

"Peter lasted only eight seconds, one of the shortest stays in this rumble's history," Brian Zane said.

**51st Elimination: Peter Griffin; Eliminated by: Dracule Mihawk; Duration-:08**

As Peter gets up, he realizes that he was out and that the refs were telling him to leave the ringside area.

"Peter just realize that he is out of the rumble," Scott said.

"And I don't think Peter is too happy about this," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Peter nails right hands to the refs, taking them down to loud boos from the crowd.

"Peter is hitting the refs," Scott said.

"Oh I thought this was done, we don't need anymore violent beatdowns here," Brian Zane said.

Peter then slides back into the ring and was ready to cause some chaos.

"Peter is back in the ring," Scott said.

"I hope someone stops this lunatic," Brian Zane said.

Peter then nails clotheslines to Hinata, Luffy, Nami, Dipper, Justin, Squirrel Girl, Deku, Rob, Al, Deacon, Maki, Caulifla, Xochi, T.J., Chris, Kitana, Yoruichi, and Law, taking them all down.

"Peter is hitting clotheslines to everyone he sees," Scott said.

"He has a lot of anger in him and he's unleashing here," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then gets Peter with a cutter, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Mihawk takes down Peter with a cutter," Scott said.

"There's a way to stop this insanity," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then gets Peter on his feet and scoops him up onto his left shoulder as the fans were amazed by Mihawk's feat of strength.

"Mihawk has Peter on his shoulder," Scott said.

"That's amazing for Mihawk to lift Peter with ease," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out as Mihawk backs up to the top right corner and climbs up to the middle rope as the fans were on their feet for what is about to happen.

"Mihawk is on the middle with Peter still on his shoulder," Scott said.

"I'm not liking this," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then puts Peter upside down as things are about to go bad.

"Oh Peter is in a very bad spot," Scott said.

"He is about to be dropped like a bad habit," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Mihawk jumps off the rope and gets Peter with a middle rope tombstone piledriver as the fans went absolutely apes**t for the move.

"HOLY S**T," Scott screams in horror.

"That's it, Peter is dead, he has to be after taking that brutal piledriver," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk kicks Peter out of the ring as EMTs were checking on Peter's condition.

"Hopefully Peter didn't suffer too much damage," Scott said.

"I hope so, that looked horrible," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Luffy attacks Mihawk with fists to the back as he was looking to take down the warlord.

"Luffy is now going after Mihawk," Scott said.

"Luffy is powerful enough to take down Mihawk, but he has been in the match for almost two hours now," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Luffy gets Mihawk in a front headlock and takes him down with a tornado DDT to the shock of the crowd.

"Luffy with a tornado DDT onto Mihawk," Scott said.

"He manages to take down one of the warlords," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Luffy is going up to the top rope," Scott said.

"That's not a smart idea, but this is Luffy, he is not bright," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Luffy jumps off and gets Mihawk with a moonsault to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy with a moonsault on Mihawk," Scott said.

"What height Luffy got from the jump," Brian Zane said.

When Luffy gets up, Chris nails Luffy with a backbreaker, followed by a neckbreaker, taking him down.

"Chris with a backbreaker and neckbreaker on Luffy," Scott said.

"Well that momentum Luffy had just came down," Brian Zane said.

Chris gets up and grabs a hold of Yoruichi. Then, Chris gets Yoruichi with a T-bone suplex to a mix response from the crowd.

"Chris with a T-bone suplex on Yoruichi," Scott said.

"The cat girl just got put down," Brian Zane said.

When Chris got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"We are now into the promise land as entrant seventy-one is about to com out," Scott said.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**We are down to ten entrants left and those people have drawn the best numbers, but we'll see if they can win from those spots. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 70**

**Entries left: 10**

**People still in the ring: 19**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, Jacques, Josee, Sunset Shimmer, Roronoa Zoro, and Peter Griffin.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Al Bundy, Caulifla, Maki Oze, David Kay, Xochi Jalapeño, Justin, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, Chris Gordman, Squirrel Girl, Dipper Pines, Nami, and Dracule Mihawk.**

**Will Mihawk eliminate more people in the rumble?**

**Will Peter feel sore after that tombstone piledriver?**

**And will we see more of Hinata in the next chapter?**

**You will have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, enjoy NXT Takeover: In Your House tonight.**


	18. Guards N' Talon

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 18: Guards N' Talon**

* * *

The fans then look to the stage and then they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #71: Reaper (Overwatch)**

After the buzzer goes off, out comes one of the members of Talon, Reaper. Wearing this futuristic Grim Reaper looking outfit, Reaper got a really good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh things are about to pick up here," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number seventy-one, representing Talon, it is Reaper from _Overwatch_," Brian Zane said.

"Last year, Sombra manage to make it to the final three, so it will be very interesting to see how far he can make it here," Scott said.

Reaper then runs down the entrance way and then he slides into the ring.

"And Reaper is now in the match," Brian Zane said.

Maki Oze then runs towards Reaper and jumps towards him, looking to hit him with a running crossbody. But then, Reaper manages to catch Maki and holds her in place.

"Maki try to nail a cross body onto Reaper," Scott said.

"But it doesn't work and Reaper manages to catches her," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Reaper nails Maki with a backbreaker, followed by a powerslam, taking her down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Reaper with a backbreaker and into a powerslam on Maki," Scott said.

"She is going to feel something in the morning," Brian Zane said.

Reaper then picks up Maki up and then he throws her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Maki," Scott said.

"Reaper has got his first elimination," Brian Zane said.

**52nd Elimination: Maki Oze; Eliminated by: Reaper; Duration-26:26**

As Maki was leaving the ringside area, Reaper nails clotheslines to Rob Lucci, Chris Gordman, Deku, Deacon, Dracule Mihawk, Squirrel Girl, Nami, T.J. Detweiler, Monkey D. Luffy, Caulifla, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Hinata Hyuga, Yoruichi Shihōin, Xochi Jalapeño, Dipper Pines, Justin, and Kitana.

"Reaper is nailing clothesline after clothesline onto the competitors," Scott said.

"Reaper is on a roll here," Brian Zane said.

Al Bundy then nails a big boot to Reaper as this sends him to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Al with a boot to Reaper," Scott said.

"And Reaper is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Al Bundy then rushes over to Reaper, hoping to take him out. But then, Reaper nails Al with a codebreaker as this stuns Al for the moment.

"Al tries to take out Reaper from the match," Scott said.

"But unfortunately, he got nailed with a codebreaker instead," Brian Zane said.

Reaper then lifts Al in the air and then he drops him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response (mostly cheers) from the crowd.

"And now Al has been eliminated," Scott said.

"That's elimination number two for Reaper," Brian Zane said.

**53rd Elimination: Al Bundy; Eliminated by: Reaper; Duration-38:57**

As Al was leaving the ringside area and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Deacon was lining up towards Reaper, looking to take him out.

"Reaper should pay close attention," Scott said.

"Yeah, Deacon is looking to take him out," Brian Zane said.

Deacon then runs towards Reaper, hoping to take out the main member of Talon.

"Here comes Deacon," Scott said.

"One of these two is about to meet their end," Brian Zane said.

Reaper sees this coming and he hits an RKO out of nowhere on Deacon, taking him down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Reaper with an RKO on Deacon," Scott said.

"And Deacon is out cold," Brian Zane said.

Reaper then picks up Deacon and he tosses him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"And now Deacon has been eliminated," Scott said.

"That's three eliminations now for Reaper," Brian Zane said.

**54th Elimination: David "Deacon" Kay; Eliminated by: Reaper; Duration-25:10**

As Deacon was leaving the ringside area, Reaper pushes Caulifla into the bottom left corner and then he starts to nail Caulifla with a series of forearms to her face.

"Reaper has Caulifla in the corner and is slugging her with forearms to the face," Scott said.

"The reigning champion is not looking hot here," Brian Zane said.

After ten shots, Reaper then lifts Caulifla onto the top rope and then he climbs up to the top rope as well.

"Reaper is lifting Caulifla to the top rope," Scott said.

"This doesn't look good for her," Brian Zane said.

Reaper then scoops Caulifla up as it looked like he was about to do something extreme.

"Oh Reaper scoops up Caulifla," Scott said.

"Oh this is going to be very bad," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Reaper jumps off and nails Caulifla with a top rope powerslam as the fans went apeshit for the move.

"OH MY GOD, TOP ROPE POWERSLAM," Scott screamed in horror.

"If Caulifla isn't broken before, she is broken now," Brian Zane said.

When Reaper got on his feet, Mihawk nails Reaper with a spinning forearm as this stuns Reaper for the moment.

"Mihawk with a spinning forearm to Reaper," Scott said.

"Mihawk saw an opportunity and he cashed in on it," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then leads Reaper to the ropes on the bottom side of the ring and tries to throw him over the ropes. But Reaper wraps his right leg around the middle and bottom ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Mihawk is now looking to take out Reaper," Scott said.

"It would be a bit of a shock if Reaper is eliminated," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Reaper kicks Mihawk below the belt as the fans cringe over that kick. As Mihawk falls to the mat, Reaper breathes a sigh of relief over being safe from elimination.

"Ouch, what a brutal kick," Scott said as he cringed in horror.

"It might not be a good tactic, but Reaper is safe from elimination," Brian Zane said.

As Reaper looks for more people to fight, the rumble clock starts to tick down as another person was about to enter the match.

"Well here comes entrant seventy-two," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #72: Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

Once the buzzer goes off, out comes the heavy drinking red squirrel, Conker. Wearing this green army outfit, Conker got a good ovation from the crowd as they felt it might get extreme again.

"Oh here is a blast from Nintendo's past," Scott said.

"Entering at number seventy-two is the squirrel from Nintendo 64's most infamous M-rated game, Conker from _Conker's Bad Fur Day_," Brian Zane said.

Conker then runs down the entrance way and then he stops when he reaches the ringside area. Conker then looks under the ring apron as he want to bring some weapons into play.

"Conker is looking for a weapon," Scott said.

"That's not a surprise, if you have seen footage of the game, it is chock full of violence," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Conker pulls out two steel chairs and enters the ring with them.

"Conker has got some steel chairs," Scott said.

"I'm thinking we're about to see some more violence here," Brian Zane said.

Conker then grabs onto one chair and then he nails Deku, Hinata, Nami, Dipper, Chris, T.J., Yoruichi, Luffy, Xochi, Caulifla, Justin, Law, Kitana, Mihawk, and Rob in the ribs with it.

"Conker is hitting people with one of the chairs," Scott said.

"This is going to hurt their ribs," Brian Zane said.

Conker then nails Reaper in the ribs with the chair and then Squirrel Girl picks up the other chair that Conker brought in.

"Conker hits Reaper in the ribs with the chair," Scott said.

"Conker hands the other chair to Squirrel Girl and it looks like the two squirrels are about to team up," Brian Zane said.

After a quick nod, Squirrel Girl and Conker nail Reaper with a conchairto, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Conker and Squirrel Girl with a conchairto to Reaper," Scott said.

"Reaper's brain is probably jumbled after that shot," Brian Zane said.

Conker then gets Reaper face down and then he puts the chair on Reaper's face.

"Oh I don't think this is over," Scott said.

"It is about to get worse for Reaper," Brian Zane said.

Squirrel Girl then hands Conker the chair and he raises it up, as he was looking to knock Reaper out.

"Squirrel Girl hands the chair over to Conker," Scott said.

"Reaper's skull isn't safe," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Conker swings and strikes the chair in Reaper's skull as he nail a conchairto on Reaper again to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, another conchairto to Reaper," Scott said in horror.

"Reaper has to be out cold by now," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out and when Squirrel Girl and Conker turn around, Hinata runs up and takes them down with a double running clothesline. The move knocks the chair out of Conker's hands in the process.

"Hinata with a double clothesline," Scott said.

"And she takes down the two squirrels," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then picks up the chair, swings it and strikes it onto Squirrel Girl's back, taking her down.

"Hinata with a chair shot to Squirrel Girl's back," Scott said.

"The kunoichi is fired up," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then throws the chair towards Conker and it strikes him in the head. The move takes down Conker to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata now hits Conker in the head with the chair," Scott said.

"I could hear it from here," Brian Zane said.

Hinata drops the chair and then she walks over to the bottom right corner and climbs up to the top rope, looking to fly high.

"Hinata is back up on the top rope," Scott said.

"The more she does that, the bigger risk she takes," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Hinata jumps off and gets Conker with a backflip to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with an impressive backflip to Conker," Scott said.

"Hinata is showing everyone that she can win it here," Brian Zane said.

When Hinata gets on her feet, Chris lifts up Hinata and gets her with Murphy's Law to some boos from the crowd.

"Chris with Murphy's Law on Hinata," Scott said.

"Will that momentum just stopped for Hinata," Brian Zane said.

Chris then picks up the two chairs and then he unfolds them. He then places them back to back as he was looking to inflict some pain here.

"Chris unfolds those chairs," Scott said.

"It is going to hurt," Brian Zane said.

Chris then kicks Nami in the ribs and lifts her up onto his shoulders, looking for a powerbomb.

"Chris has Nami on his shoulders," Scott said.

"Oh it is going to end very, very badly," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Chris nails Nami with a powerbomb onto the unfolded chairs. Nami's lower back lands on top of the chairs as Nami screams in excruciating pain and the fans cringe over how Nami landed.

"OH MY GOD, NAMI LANDED HORRIBLY," Scott screamed in horror.

"I think Nami's back is screwed up from that horrible landing," Brian Zane said.

Chris raises his hands in the air as the fans gave him a mix reaction for the move.

"Some fans do not like Chris at that moment," Scott said.

"They don't like seeing their waifu injured," Brian Zane said.

As Chris lowers his arms down, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Things might be interesting because entrant seventy-three is about to come out," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #73: Swagmaster6969696969 (SMG4)**

Then, the Guards N' Retards theme starts to play through the speakers and out comes the other half of the famed SMG4 duo, Swagmaster6969696969, to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Chris has some help, whether he likes it or not," Scott said.

"Entering at number seventy-three is Chris' partner and friend, Swagmaster6969696969, from the SMG4 series," Brian Zane said.

Swagmaster then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"It is going to be interesting with Swagmaster in the match," Scott said.

"Yeah you never know what he could do," Brian Zane said.

"Swag mode activate," Swagmaster said and then he puts on his sunglasses.

"Oh yeah," Scott said excitedly.

"Once the glasses are on, Swagmaster comes to play," Brian Zane said.

Swagmaster then nails clotheslines to T.J., Conker, Squirrel Girl, Hinata, Luffy, Yoruichi, Rob, Deku, Caulifla, Nami, Mihawk, Xochi, Law, Justin, and Kitana, taking them all down.

"Swagmaster hitting clotheslines on everyone," Scott said.

"He doesn't want anyone to hurt Chris," Brian Zane said.

"I feel so hyped, I feel like celebrating," Swagmaster said.

"Oh my god, he is going to do it," Scott said.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Brian Zane said sarcastically.

"Oh for the love of god, don't sing," Chris pleaded to Swagmaster.

"_I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy), I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)_," Swagmaster singed as the song was HBK's theme (**if you watched SMG4, Swagmaster is voiced by one of those text to speech programs**).

"Oh that sounds horrible," Scott said.

"It sounds like a computer going through a wood chipper," Brian Zane said.

"Oh dear god, I can't take your singing," Chris complained to Swagmaster.

"_I'm just a sexy boy (sexy boy), I'm not your boy toy (boy toy)_," Swagmaster singed as Chris can't take it anymore.

"Oh I don't think Chris likes Swagmaster's singing," Scott said.

"Who can blame him," Brian Zane said.

Chris then hops over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating himself to the laughter of the fans.

"Oh my god, Chris eliminated himself," Scott said as he laughed a bit.

"Swagmaster's singing drove Chris to get himself out of the match," Brian Zane said.

**55th Elimination: Chris Gordman; Eliminated by: himself; Duration-16:57**

As Chris was leaving the ringside area, Swagmaster notices this and he needed answers.

"Looks like Swagmaster is at a disadvantage," Scott said.

"Yeah without Chris he is doomed," Brian Zane said.

"Where are you going Chris?" Swagmaster asked Chris.

"I'm getting away from your god awful singing you piece of crap," Chris said to Swagmaster.

"F**k you," Swagmaster said to Chris.

"There looks to be some trouble between the two," Scott said.

"I don't blame Chris, I would have done the same thing," Brian Zane said.

When Swagmaster turns around, Yoruichi runs up and nails Swagmaster with a clothesline. The move sends Swagmaster over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the laughter of the crowd.

"And there goes Swagmaster," Scott said.

"Yoruichi took advantage of the situation and ends Swagmaster's time in the match," Brian Zane said.

**56th Elimination: Swagmaster6969696969; Eliminated by: Yoruichi Shihōin; Duration-:57**

With 47 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Swagmaster gets up and he realizes he was eliminated, but wasn't angry about it.

"Huh I thought he would be mad," Scott said in confusion.

"I'm not sure what's going on, Swagmaster is a bit off," Brian Zane said.

"Oh my god, I just felt black boobies on my body," Swagmaster said in joy as Yoruichi's clothed breasts land on Swagmaster.

"Oh my god, Swagmaster just said that," Scott said in embarrassment.

"Well there is one thing that Swagmaster likes and it is boobies," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then throws the chair down and smacks Swagmaster in the head, knocking him down. Soon, security drag Swagmaster's unconscious body back to the backstage area.

"Ouch and Swagmaster is out cold," Scott said.

"I guess Yoruichi didn't take too kindly to that line," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Reaper manages to get up after those conchairtos, thanks to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Reaper is now starting to get up," Scott said.

"Those conchairtos took a lot out of him," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Mihawk runs up and nails Reaper with a running boot to the face. The move knocks Reaper over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"And Reaper is out, that is a big shocker," Scott said.

"Mihawk is showing everyone he is a threat to win this thing," Brian Zane said.

**57th Elimination: Reaper; Eliminated by: Dracule Mihawk; Duration-5:38**

As Reaper was leaving the ringside area, Mihawk turns around and Nami hops onto Mihawk's shoulders, hoping to take him down with a hurricanrana. But Mihawk was standing still.

"Nami tries for a hurricanrana on Mihawk, but that failed," Scott said.

"I'm surprised she's up after that powerbomb," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Mihawk nails Nami with a sit out powerbomb, taking her down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Sit out powerbomb and down goes Nami," Scott said.

"And her back is even worse after that move," Brian Zane said.

Then, Hinata runs up and nails Kinshasa to Mihawk's face, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with a Kinshasa onto Mihawk," Scott said.

"Mihawk didn't see that coming and Hinata is once again, getting her second wind," Brian Zane said.

When Hinata gets on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"As Hinata looks good for the moment, let's see who got number seventy-four," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #74: Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

With "Steal Your Heart" playing through the speakers, out comes Austin Moon. Wearing a red jacket with "Fandom Royal Rumble IV" on the back, black t-shirt underneath, black ripped jeans, and red wrestling boots, Austin got a great ovation from the fan girls in the stadium.

"And here comes Austin Moon entering at number seventy-four," Scott said.

"This is Austin's fourth rumble, but he has some bad luck with unexpected eliminations, hopefully it doesn't happen tonight," Brian Zane said.

Austin then runs down the entrance way and he jumps onto the ring apron. Austin then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner as Kitana, Hinata, Law, and Deku were huddled near that corner.

"Austin looks like he is going to fly," Scott said.

"He is going to make an entrance like several people here," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Austin jumps off the ropes and takes down the four with a top rope moonsault to cheers from the crowd.

"Austin with a moonsault," Scott said.

"He just took down those four like they were bowling pins," Brian Zane said.

Austin then nails Justin with a dropkick as he takes him down.

"Austin with a dropkick on Justin," Scott said.

"One pretty boy took down another pretty boy," Brian Zane said.

Austin then kicks Caulifla in the gut and drapes her arm around his neck. Austin then lifts Caulifla up and drops her with a suplex.

"Austin with a suplex on Caulifla," Scott said.

"The Saiyan hasn't had too much time to recover here," Brian Zane said.

Austin then gets up and grabs onto Rob. He then drops Rob with a standing Spanish Fly to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Austin with a standing Spanish Fly to Rob," Scott said.

"Austin is pretty much done after doing that to Rob," Brian Zane said.

Austin then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner.

"Austin is back on the top rope again," Scott said.

"Taking a hug risk here," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Austin jumps off and nails Rob with a Phoenix splash to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Austin with a Phoenix splash on Rob," Scott said.

"Oh Rob is going to hurt Austin after getting hit with that move," Brian Zane said.

As Austin got on his feet, Xochi runs up and nails Austin with a running boot to the left side of the head, followed by a swinging neckbreaker as she takes her down to a decent ovation from the crowd.

"Xochi with a running boot and a swinging neckbreaker to Austin," Scott said.

"Austin's momentum has stopped a bit thanks to Xochi," Brian Zane said.

Xochi then picks up Austin and leads him to the left side of the ring. Xochi then tries to throw Austin over the ropes, but Austin wraps his arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Xochi is trying hard to eliminate Austin from the rumble," Scott said.

"It would be a huge shock if Austin gets eliminated this quickly," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts fourteen seconds and with 56 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Luffy grabs Xochi from behind and gets her with a back suplex. The move ends up saving Austin from elimination.

"Luffy with a back suplex on Xochi," Scott said.

"And thanks to that move, Austin is safe from elimination," Brian Zane said.

On the bottom side of the ring, Mihawk ties Conker up using the ropes and then he picks up a chair, ready to strike Conker with it.

"Mihawk has tied up Conker using the ropes," Scott said.

"It is like when Hogan tied Andre in the ropes at Wrestlemania III," Brian Zane said.

Mihawk then raises the chair in the air, looking to take out the heavy drinking squirrel.

"Oh Conker is about to say goodnight," Scott said.

"I think that chair shot won't sound too pretty," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Squirrel Girl jumps off the top rope on the bottom left corner and nails a top rope spinning heel kick to Mihawk, taking him down and saving Conker for the moment.

"Squirrel Girl takes down Mihawk with a kick from the top rope," Scott said.

"She just saved Conker from getting smashed by that chair," Brian Zane said.

When Squirrel Girl gets on her feet, Law runs up and takes down Squirrel Girl with a running cross body.

"Law with a running cross body to Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"Even though she saved Conker, she couldn't stop Law from attacking her," Brian Zane said.

At the top side of the ring, Yoruichi and Austin were trying to eliminate Rob with zero luck.

"Yoruichi and Austin are trying hard to eliminate Rob," Scott said.

"Oh we might see someone die if they eliminate Rob," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts eleven seconds as Rob pushes the pair away from him, saving himself from elimination.

"Rob pushes away Austin and Yoruichi," Scott said.

"That move saved Rob from being eliminated," Brian Zane said.

When Yoruichi and Austin get up, Rob runs up and nails the pair with a double clothesline, taking them down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Rob with a double clothesline on Austin and Yoruichi," Scott said.

"Rob is not going to be eliminated that easy," Brian Zane said.

Rob then grabs Squirrel Girl and lifts her up in a gorilla press position. Rob then walks over to the top side of the ring, hoping to get rid of her.

"Rob has Squirrel Girl lifted up in the air," Scott said.

"We might see Rob score another elimination here," Brian Zane said.

Rob then drops Squirrel Girl as Squirrel Girl lands throat first onto the top rope, taking her down to some boos from the crowd.

"Ouch, Rob just drop Squirrel Girl onto the ropes," Scott said.

"I'm surprised Squirrel Girl's throat isn't too messed up after that," Brian Zane said.

As Rob stood tall, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"Rob might stand tall, but entrant seventy-five might change that," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #75: Tyler James (Dog with a Blog)**

With The Rockers theme playing through the speakers, out comes Tyler James. Wearing this all black attire (black t-shirt with a bullseye on it, black jeans, and black wrestling boots), Tyler got a great ovation from the fan girls in the front row.

"Entering at number seventy-five it is Tyler James, making his fourth rumble appearance," Scott said.

"Last year he made it to the final four, hopefully this year he can win it," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring, just as Conker manages to free himself from the ropes.

"Tyler is now in the ring," Scott said.

"Meanwhile, Conker had manage to escape from the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Law then tries to nail a clothesline on Tyler. But then, Tyler ducks the move and Law stands near the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Law tries to nail Tyler with a clothesline," Scott said.

"But Tyler saw that coming and ducks it," Brian Zane said.

When Law turns around, Tyler hits him with a superkick that sends Law over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD, TYLER ELIMINATED LAW," Scott screamed in shock.

"Tyler James superkicked a former warlord out of the match, that is insane," Brian Zane said in shock.

**58th Elimination: Trafalgar D. Water Law; Eliminated by: Tyler James; Duration-26:16**

As Law was leaving the ringside area angry, Tyler then nails superkicks to Luffy, Rob, Justin, Kitana, Conker, Dipper, Squirrel Girl, Yoruichi, Deku, Nami, Caulifla, and Hinata, taking them all down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh and it looks like we have a superkick party going on in the ring," Scott said.

"Tyler is taking down everyone he sees," Brian Zane said.

Then, Tyler and Austin get into a face off as the fan girls were so excited for this. Tyler and Austin circle around the ring as it was intense between the two.

"Things are getting very interesting here," Scott said.

"We are going to see two Disney Channel pretty boys slug it out here," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Austin and Tyler begin to trade punches between each other as it was even between them.

"Here we go," Scott said.

"It looks pretty even so far between Austin and Tyler," Brian Zane said.

Twelve seconds later and with a minute left until the next entrant comes out, Austin nails Tyler with a knee to the ribs and then he whips him to the ropes on the right side of the ring.

"Austin with a knee to Tyler's ribs," Scott said.

"And now Austin whips Tyler to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

When Tyler bounces off the ropes, Tyler jumps up and takes down Austin with a flying forearm to a mix response from the crowd.

"Tyler with a flying forearm to Austin," Scott said.

"It seems the tables have turned," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Tyler kips up as he was fired up.

"Tyler is back on his feet," Scott said.

"He isn't going to let a knee take him out," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then nails Mihawk with a superkick, but it didn't take Mihawk down.

"Tyler with a superkick to Mihawk," Scott said.

"But Mihawk refuses to be taken down," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Tyler nails another superkick to Mihawk, but yet again it didn't take Mihawk down.

"Tyler with another superkick to Mihawk," Scott said.

"Oh this is going to be bad for Tyler," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Tyler try to nail another superkick to Mihawk, but then Mihawk catches the foot in time.

"Oh this is bad," Scott said.

"Mihawk has got a hold of Tyler's foot," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Mihawk drops Tyler with a spinebuster to a mix response from the crowd.

"Mihawk just drops Tyler with a spinebuster," Scott said.

"Tyler is in trouble here," Brian Zane said.

Then, Mihawk and Rob pick up Tyler and lead him to the ropes on the bottom side of the ring. Rob and Mihawk then try to throw Tyler over the top rope, but Tyler was putting his hands on the bottom rope and apron for safety.

"Rob and Mihawk are looking to eliminate Tyler here," Scott said.

"They are not going to let some pretty boy win this rumble," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Tyler lands on the apron and slides back into the ring.

"Tyler is back in the ring," Scott said.

"I don't think that is going to be good of him," Brian Zane said.

When Rob and Mihawk turn around, Tyler grabs them by the head and drops them with a double jumping DDT to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Tyler with a double jumping DDT onto Rob and Mihawk," Scott said.

"Oh he is a dead man when they get up," Brian Zane said.

When Tyler got back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was about to enter the match.

"We are getting down to the nitty gritty as entrant seventy-six is about to come out," Scott said.

**_To be continued_…**

* * *

**Well everyone, we only have five entrants left to enter and everyone's chances of winning are really high with how many people are left. But who will win, only time will tell. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 75**

**Entries left: 5**

**People still in the ring: 17**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, Jacques, Josee, Sunset Shimmer, Roronoa Zoro, Peter Griffin, Maki Oze, Al Bundy, David Kay, Chris Gordman, Swagmaster6969696969, Reaper, and Trafalgar D. Water Law.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Caulifla, Xochi Jalapeño, Justin, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, Squirrel Girl, Dipper Pines, Nami, Dracule Mihawk, Conker, Austin Moon, and Tyler James.**

**Can Hinata make it when entrant eighty comes out?**

**Will we see more of Conker and Squirrel Girl team up?**

**And who drew number eighty?**

**You have to tune into the next chapter to find out.**


	19. Best is Yet to Come

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 19: Best is Yet to Come**

* * *

The fans look back to the stage and then they start to countdown for the next entrant.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #76: Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men)**

Once the buzzer goes off, out comes the womanizing bachelor, Charlie Harper. Wearing a black bowling shirt, blue jeans, and black wrestling boots, Charlie gets a decent ovation from the crowd as he holds a kendo stick in hand.

"Talk about winning here," Scott the Woz said.

"Entering at number seventy-six is Charlie Harper from _Two and a Half Men_, and he has brought a kendo stick with him," Brian Zane said.

"The show went downhill once he left and we got Ashton Kutcher," Scott said.

Charlie then walks down the entrance way, taking his time to get in the ring.

"Charlie is in the match," Brian Zane said.

Twenty-five seconds later, Charlie manages to get into the ring and goes face to face with Yoruichi Shihōin. Charlie then takes his opportunity and decides to flirt with the former captain.

"Charlie is walking up to Yoruichi," Scott said.

"That might not be a good idea," Brian Zane said.

"Hey babe, you like to party, you know what they say, once you go black you never go back," Charlie said to Yoruichi as she wasn't too flattered by that line.

"He's flirting with Yoruichi," Scott said.

"If Suì-Fēng doesn't kill him, Yoruichi will," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then grabs the kendo stick out of Charlie's hands and starts to whack him repeatedly with that as the fans went crazy for the attack.

"Yoruichi is whacking Charlie with that kendo stick," Scott said.

"She won't get any candy, probably some vodka and pills," Brian Zane said.

After seven strikes, Yoruichi then nails Monkey D. Luffy, Deku, Conker, Squirrel Girl, Nami, Hinata Hyuga, Xochi Jalapeño, T.J. Detweiler, Justin, Kitana, Caulifla, Dracule Mihawk, Austin Moon, Dipper Pines, Tyler James, and Rob Lucci with the kendo stick as the fans cheer like crazy for the attacks.

"Yoruichi is attacking everyone with that stick," Scott said.

"You could hear the stick shots from the back rows here in the stadium," Brian Zane said.

51 seconds remain until the next entrant as Yoruichi climbs up to the top rope with stick in hand. As she was on the top rope, Tyler manages to get on his feet.

"Yoruichi is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"And Tyler is the target," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then jumps off the top rope and nails Tyler in the head with the kendo stick, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Ouch, what a brutal shot," Scott said.

"You could see the stick bend off of Tyler's head," Brian Zane said.

When Yoruichi gets on her feet, Charlie grabs the kendo stick and whacks Yoruichi in the head with it to some boos from the crowd.

"Charlie now takes the kendo stick and whacks Yoruichi in the head with it," Scott said.

"What goes around comes around," Brian Zane said.

Charlie then wraps the stick around Yoruichi's neck and takes her down with a White Russian Leg Sweep to even more boos from the crowd.

"White Russian Leg Sweep and down goes Yoruichi," Scott said.

"The Bleach fans do not like seeing their cat girl get hurt," Brian Zane said.

Then, Luffy picks Yoruichi up and tries to throw her over the ropes. But Yoruichi grabs onto the bottom ropes as she was trying hard to stay in the match.

"Luffy is seeing a chance and is trying to eliminate Yoruichi," Scott said.

"I doubt she can hold on for much longer," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Yoruichi falls onto the ring apron as Luffy was still pushing on Yoruichi, trying to get her out.

"Yoruichi is desperately clinging onto the ropes for safety," Scott said.

"She is not going to let a dim witted pirate eliminate her," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, Yoruichi pushes Luffy out of the way and then she stands on her feet.

"Yoruichi pushes Luffy out of the way," Scott said.

"She is going to put down the pirate," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then hops onto the top rope and then she jumps off the ropes, looking to get Luffy with a seated senton.

"Yoruichi flys off the ropes," Scott said.

"Luffy better be careful," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Luffy drops Yoruichi with a mid-air sit out powerbomb to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in shock.

"Luffy with a powerbomb on Yoruichi, the ring just shook from the impact," Brian Zane said.

As Luffy gets back on his feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as another person was ready to enter the match.

"With Luffy building up momentum, let's see who got number seventy-seven," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #77: Flippy (Happy Tree Friends)**

After a blast of pyro goes off on the stage, "War" by Edwin Starr starts to play through the speakers and out comes the soldier, Flippy, to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Oh he's back," Scott said.

"Entering his third rumble, it is Flippy entering at number seventy-seven," Brian Zane said.

After doing a salute, Flippy runs down the entrance way and he slides into the ring.

"He has some luck with drawing late numbers and it shows here tonight," Scott said.

"But we'll see if he brings out his evil side tonight," Brian Zane said.

Flippy then tackles Charlie to the right side of the ring and starts to nail him with punches to the ribs.

"Flippy is going after Charlie," Scott said.

"He has his sights on the womanizing bachelor," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Charlie pushes Flippy away as he still held onto the kendo stick.

"Charlie pushes Flippy out of the way," Scott said.

"Charlie is about to swing away on the war vet," Brian Zane said.

When Flippy gets onto his feet, Charlie nails him three times in the head with the kendo stick, taking him down to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Ouch, Charlie is whacking Flippy in the head with the kendo stick," Scott said.

"Hitting a war vet is wrong, but unfortunately here in the rumble, it is fine," Brian Zane said.

Charlie then looks over to the commentators tables and then he said, "winning."

"Yeah winning," Scott said sarcastically.

"More like about to meet his end," Brian Zane said.

Flippy then gets on his hands and knees as blood was leaking down the middle of his face. Soon, his breathing gets deep, his teeth become sharp, and his turn black and yellow as Fliqpy has come out to play.

"Oh god, it just went zero to sixty very quick," Scott said.

"Fliqpy has entered the fray and things are about to escalate," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then gets on his feet as Charlie doesn't know about it.

"Charlie needs to get out of the ring," Scott said.

"Otherwise he is about to be Fliqpy's victim," Brian Zane said.

When Charlie turns around, Fliqpy runs up and nails him with a Claymore kick. The impact knocks Charlie over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Claymore kick and there goes Charlie," Scott said.

"Fliqpy has just eliminated his first competitor in this match," Brian Zane said.

**59th Elimination: Charlie Harper; Eliminated by: Flippy/Fliqpy; Duration-2:48**

As Charlie was leaving the ringside area, Fliqpy nails dropkicks to Xochi, Luffy, Rob, Caulifla, T.J., Justin, Kitana, Hinata, Yoruichi, Conker, Squirrel Girl, Austin, Tyler, Dipper, Deku, Mihawk, and Nami.

"Fliqpy is going at it with dropkicks everywhere," Scott said.

"He maybe small, but he packs some power in the kicks," Brian Zane said.

With 38 seconds left until the next entrant comes out, Fliqpy grabs one of the unfolded chairs and then he folds it up.

"Fliqpy has got a chair and folds it up," Scott said.

"Oh it is about to get bad," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then swings and strikes Tyler in the back with the chair, taking him down to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Oh god, Fliqpy with a chair shot to Tyler's back," Scott said in horror.

"That sounded bad," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then puts down the chair and then he picks up Tyler.

"Fliqpy drops the chair," Scott said.

"And now he has a hold of Tyler," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then jumps up and takes down Tyler with a jumping DDT onto the chair to an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, DDT onto the chair," Scott said in horror.

"I doubt that hair would protect Tyler from that," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then picks up Tyler again and leads him to the right side of the ring. Fliqpy then tries to push Tyler over the top rope, but Tyler wraps his legs around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Fliqpy is looking for his chance to eliminate Tyler," Scott said.

"Well perfect time to do that," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts nine seconds as Tyler pushes Fliqpy away as he was now safe from elimination.

"And it doesn't work," Scott said.

"Tyler pushes Fliqpy away and remains in the match," Brian Zane said.

The two guys look at the stage to see the rumble clock was ticking down, which means another person was ready to enter the match.

"Hopefully Tyler can recover because entrant seventy-eight is about to enter," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**_El Idolo!_**

**Entrant #78: Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

Then, "Making a Difference" by CFO$ (a.k.a. Andrade "Cien" Almas' theme) starts to play through the speakers and out comes Lynn Loud Jr. with Almas and Zelina Vega by her side. Wearing a white tank top, red long tights, and red wrestling boots, Lynn got a wave of boos from the fans.

"Oh great, she's back," Scott said in an angry tone.

"Entering at number seventy-eight is Lynn Loud Jr., and she had brought out those two idiots, Almas and Vega, with her," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then runs down the entrance way with Almas and Zelina behind her. Lynn then slides into the ring, just as Almas and Zelina stay at the ringside area at the top side of the area.

"Those two destroyed Lori and now they look like they're going to help Lynn," Scott said.

"Oh I hope they don't," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then hops onto Xochi's shoulders and gets her with a hurricanrana, sending her to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Lynn with a hurricanrana on Xochi," Scott said.

"And Xochi is near the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then walks over to the top side of the ring and wraps her legs around Xochi's neck.

"Lynn wraps her legs around Xochi's neck," Scott said.

"I have no clue what she plans on doing," Brian Zane said.

Lynn then uses her legs to lift Xochi over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a wave of loud boos from the crowd.

"And there goes Xochi," Scott said.

"Man these fans are not too pleased by that elimination," Brian Zane said.

**60th Elimination: Xochi Jalapeño; Eliminated by: Lynn Loud Jr.; Duration-36:22**

Then, Almas and Zelina then stomp away on Xochi as the refs were trying to get rid of them from the ringside area.

"Almas and Vega are stomping away on Xochi," Scott said.

"These two just don't know when to leave everything alone," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Almas and Zelina stop stomping on Xochi and then they grab onto a piece of the ringside mat.

"Oh they got a hold of the mat," Scott said.

"Things are going to get worse," Brian Zane said.

Almas and Zelina peel the mat back, exposing the hard concrete floor.

"Oh they expose the concrete floor," Scott said.

"This is going to be horrible for Xochi," Brian Zane said.

"Do it Andrade, do it now," Zelina demanded to Almas as she wants to see him hit the hammerlock DDT on Xochi.

"Vega wants Almas to drop Xochi head first onto the concrete," Scott said.

"I hope security can come out in time," Brian Zane said.

Before Almas could pick up Xochi, Lori comes running down the entrance way and hops onto the top of the steel steps to a great ovation from the crowd.

"It's Lori," Scott said in excitement.

"She's looking for payback on Almas and Vega," Brian Zane said.

When Almas turns around, Lori jumps off, grabs Almas, and gets him with Panama Sunrise onto the concrete floor, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Panama Sunrise on Almas," Scott said.

"His head met the concrete hard," Brian Zane said.

When Lori gets up, she runs up and nails a running dropkick to Zelina's face, taking her down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Lori with a dropkick to Vega's face," Scott said.

"This is just the beginning for Zelina," Brian Zane said.

A minute remains until the next entrant comes out, Lori climbs up onto the ring apron just as Zelina gets back on her feet.

"Lori is on the apron," Scott said.

"I think this is for all the times Zelina got involved in Almas' matches," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Lori jumps off the apron, grabs Zelina, and gets her with a Panama Sunrise onto the concrete to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Panama Sunrise on Vega," Scott said.

"And her karma finally came to her," Brian Zane said.

Lori then gets back up and gets back on the ring apron again. She then grabs Lynn by her hair as this was going to be payback.

"Lori has got a hold of Lynn," Scott said.

"It looks like she doesn't want Lynn to win," Brian Zane said.

Lori then pulls Lynn over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Lynn," Scott said.

"She won't be able to blame bad luck in this match," Brian Zane said.

**61st Elimination: Lynn Loud Jr.; Eliminated by: Lori Loud; Duration-1:17**

As Lynn got back up, Lori jumps off, grabs Lynn, and gets her with Panama Sunrise as well, taking her down to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Now Lori hits Lynn with Panama Sunrise," Scott said.

"And she took down all three," Brian Zane said.

As EMTs were checking on Almas, Zelina, and Lynn, Lori walks back to the backstage area, satisfied by her attacks.

"And Lori is out of here," Scott said.

"I hope it can be calm from here on out," Brian Zane said.

In the ring, Fliqpy was trying to push Hinata over the top rope, but Hinata wraps her arms around the ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Fliqpy is looking to eliminate Hinata," Scott said.

"I don't think Hinata has enough strength to hang on," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts ten seconds as Hinata kicks Fliqpy away, saving herself from elimination.

"And with that kick, Hinata is safe," Scott said.

"I have no idea how she keeps fighting," Brian Zane said.

When Fliqpy gets up, Caulifla kicks him in the gut. Caulifla then lifts Fliqpy up in a crucifix position, she then lifts Fliqpy in the air and drops him with a crucifix powerbomb.

"Caulifla has Fliqpy up and she drops him with a crucifix powerbomb," Scott said.

"It looks like she doesn't need to go Super Saiyan anytime soon," Brian Zane said.

As Caulifla got back on her feet, the rumble clock was ticking down as the second last entrant was about to enter the match.

"Well we might as well find out who got the second last spot in the match," Scott said.

**10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…BZZT!**

**Entrant #79: Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive)**

Suddenly, "Save a Horse (Ride a Cowboy)" by Big and Rich starts to play through the speakers and out comes the pro wrestling cowgirl, Tina Armstrong. Wearing a USA flag bikini top, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots, Tina get a really amazing ovation from the crowd, mostly from the guys.

"Oh this girl just got herself a lucky spot," Scott said.

"Entering at number seventy-nine is Tina Armstrong from the hot fighting game series, _Dead or Alive_," Brian Zane said.

Tina then runs down the entrance way and then she hops onto the ring apron.

"Tina's in-ring experience will surely help her in this match," Scott said.

"And I think Tina is going to make an epic entrance," Brian Zane said.

Tina then jumps onto the top rope, jumps off and takes down Caulifla with a missile dropkick to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Tina with a missile dropkick to Caulifla," Scott said.

"She just took down the reigning FRR champion," Brian Zane said.

Tina then gets on her feet just as Caulifla gets back onto her feet as well.

"Oh it doesn't look good for Caulifla," Scott said.

"Tina is looking to shock everyone here," Brian Zane said.

Tina then grabs Caulifla from behind and tosses her over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to the shock of the crowd.

"There goes Caulifla, Tina just eliminated the reigning FRR champion," Scott said in shock.

"We are guaranteed a new winner here tonight," Brian Zane said.

**62nd Elimination: Caulifla; Eliminated by: Tina Armstrong; Duration-44:20**

As Caulifla was leaving the ringside area, Tina begins to nail Fliqpy with a series of stiff punches to the face.

"Tina is unloading shots to Fliqpy's face," Scott said.

"I think she might put some small sandbags in her hands because those fists look hard," Brian Zane said.

On the fifth punch, Fliqpy was sent into the bottom left corner as Tina follows him.

"Oh and that punch sends Fliqpy right into that corner," Scott said.

"But Tina is not letting up on him," Brian Zane said.

Tina then nails Fliqpy with a series of kicks to the ribs, hoping to weaken the psychotic war vet.

"Tina is now kicking away on Fliqpy's ribs," Scott said.

"She is just kicking him very hard," Brian Zane said.

After ten kicks, Tina gets Fliqpy in a full nelson and then she drops him with the Bubba Bomb.

"Tina with a Bubba Bomb on Fliqpy," Scott said.

"Fliqpy is in a very bad predicament here," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Justin nails Austin and Tyler with a double noggin knocker. While they were dazed, Justin climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Justin with a double noggin knocker on Austin and Tyler," Scott said.

"Now Justin is up on the top rope, taking a big risk," Brian Zane said.

Two seconds later, Justin jumps off the top rope, hoping to get the pair with a cross body. But then, Austin and Tyler catches Justin as he was about to go for a wild ride.

"Justin jumps off, but Tyler and Austin catch him," Scott said.

"The male model won't look too pretty after this," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Austin and Tyler lift Justin up and drops him with a double spinebuster to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"A double spinebuster and Justin is down on his back," Scott said.

"And his chances of winning could be coming to an end here," Brian Zane said.

Austin and Tyler pick up Justin and toss him over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And there goes Justin," Scott said.

"The two Disney Channel pretty boys just got rid of the male model," Brian Zane said.

**63rd Elimination: Justin; Eliminated by: Austin Moon and Tyler James; Duration-37:00**

As Justin was leaving the ringside area and with a minute left until the last entrant comes out, Austin and Tyler begin to trade slaps back and forth with each other.

"Well that team up didn't last too long," Scott said.

"Austin and Tyler are just slapping each other like crazy," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Tina runs up and nails the two guys with a double clothesline, taking them down.

"Double clothesline by Tina," Scott said.

"The two guys didn't see the cowgirl coming," Brian Zane said.

When Tina turns around, Mihawk lifts him up and drops her with a powerslam to some boos from the crowd.

"Mihawk with a powerslam on Tina," Scott said.

"The warlord is coming back into this fight," Brian Zane said.

As Mihawk was on his knees, Dipper runs up and nails a leg drop to the back of Mihawk's head, taking him down.

"Oh never mind," Brian Zane said.

"Dipper with a leg drop to Mihawk, he's going to regret that," Scott said.

When Dipper gets back on his feet, Conker climbs up to the top rope on the top left corner, while Squirrel Girl climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Oh Dipper needs to focus," Scott said.

"Yeah, Conker and Squirrel Girl are on the top rope," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Conker and Squirrel Girl jump off the ropes and take down Dipper with a double missile dropkick to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"Double missile dropkick," Scott said.

"The two squirrels just took down Dipper," Brian Zane said.

When Conker and Squirrel Girl get back on their feet, Hinata lifts the two squirrels onto her shoulders as the fans couldn't believe Hinata's strength.

"HOLY CRAP," Scott screamed in shock.

"I have no idea how Hinata is lifting these two up on her shoulders," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Hinata drops the two with a double electric chair drop to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata just dropped the two squirrels," Scott said.

"She is insane to do something like that," Brian Zane said.

When Hinata gets on her feet, Deku runs up and nails a discus elbow to her face, taking Hinata down to some boos from the crowd.

"Discus elbow to the face of Hinata," Scott said.

"That move definitely didn't sit too well with some of these fans here," Brian Zane said.

Fliqpy then whacks Deku in the ribs with a chair he got from the mat, then he takes down Deku with a chair shot to the back and to several boos from the crowd.

"Fliqpy with a chair shot to Deku's ribs and back," Scott said.

"Yeah I don't think Deku planned to face someone like Fliqpy in this fight," Brian Zane said.

As Fliqpy raised the chair, the rumble clock was ticking down as the last entrant was about to comes out.

"Well we got one more left to enter," Scott said.

**10…**

**9…**

**8…**

"This is getting intense," Brian Zane said.

**7…**

**6…**

**5…**

"I'm so excited," Brian Zane said in an excited tone.

**4…**

**3…**

"I'm on the edge of my seat," Scott said.

**2…**

**1…**

"Here comes entrant eighty," Brian Zane said.

**BZZT!**

**Entrant #80: Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)**

As the buzzer goes off for the final time, out comes the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki. Wearing his typical captain's outfit, the fans chant "Byakuya's gonna kill you" to the other fighters, knowing he was one person you don't mess with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got our winner here," Scott said.

"Taking the last spot is the captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki, from _Bleach_," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya slowly walks down the entrance way as things were about to get intense.

"This guy is no joke, look at his fight with Ichigo in the Soul Society," Scott said.

"He is one of the most powerful captains in the Soul Society and he could easily cut you up with ease," Brian Zane said.

Twenty seconds later, Byakuya stops at the ringside area as Fliqpy watches Byakuya, ready to strike the Soul Reaper when he gets into the ring.

"Byakuya is out at ringside," Scott said.

"All I can say is that everyone needs to get the hell out of the ring," Brian Zane said.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Well folks, everyone has entered and now the fight for the belt and the million dollars is on, trust me it is going to be crazy. Anyway, here are the stats after this chapter.**

**Entries gone through this story: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**People still in the ring: 17**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, Jacques, Josee, Sunset Shimmer, Roronoa Zoro, Peter Griffin, Maki Oze, Al Bundy, David Kay, Chris Gordman, Swagmaster6969696969, Reaper, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Charlie Harper, Xochi Jalapeño, Lynn Loud Jr., Caulifla, and Justin.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, Squirrel Girl, Dipper Pines, Nami, Dracule Mihawk, Conker, Austin Moon, Tyler James, Flippy/Fliqpy, Tina Armstrong, and Byakuya Kuchiki.**

**Who will win the match?**

**Will it be pop star, Austin Moon?**

**Will it be captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki?**

**Will it be the heavy drinking squirrel, Conker?**

**Will be one half of the Pines Twins, Dipper Pines?**

**Will it be the (now former) Warlord of the Sea, Dracule Mihawk?**

**Will it be the psycho war vet, Flippy/Fliqpy?**

**Will it be the current Survivor record holder and number two entrant, Hinata Hyuga?**

**Will it be the future pro hero, Izuku Midoriya?**

**Will it be the princess of Outworld, Kitana?**

**Will it be the man with the 1.5 billion berry bounty, Monkey D. Luffy?**

**Will it be the Straw Hats cat burglar, Nami?**

**Will it be the leader of CP-0, Rob Lucci?**

**Will it be the squirrel hero, Squirrel Girl?**

**Will it be the prankster prince, T.J. Detweiler?**

**Will it be the D.O.A. cowgirl, Tina Armstrong?**

**Will it be the BMX rider, Tyler James?**

**Or will it be the former Squad 2 captain and cat girl, Yoruichi Shihōin?**

**Tune into the next chapter to find out.**


	20. A Winner is Crowned

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Entries gone through this story: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**People still in the ring: 17**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, Jacques, Josee, Sunset Shimmer, Roronoa Zoro, Peter Griffin, Maki Oze, Al Bundy, David Kay, Chris Gordman, Swagmaster6969696969, Reaper, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Charlie Harper, Xochi Jalapeño, Lynn Loud Jr., Caulifla, and Justin.**

**People still in the match: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, Squirrel Girl, Dipper Pines, Nami, Dracule Mihawk, Conker, Austin Moon, Tyler James, Flippy/Fliqpy, Tina Armstrong, and Byakuya Kuchiki.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Winner is Crowned**

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki was still at the ringside area as Fliqpy urged him to get into the ring.

"Come on Kuchiki, I'm not afraid of you, I dealt with way more intense s**t during the war," Fliqpy said to Byakuya.

"Oh Fliqpy is freaking nuts to face Byakuya," Scott the Woz said.

"He might be a vet, but I doubt he can withstand against a captain from the Soul Society," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya raises his zanpakutō into the air as Fliqpy was going to pay for it.

"Oh no," Scott said in horror.

"Things are going to be bad for Fliqpy," Brian Zane said.

"Scatter," Byakuya said as his zanpakutō dissolves into thousands of flower petals.

"Don't be fooled by those petals," Scott said.

"Yeah, those things can cut hard," Brian Zane said.

"Ha, those petals are weak, I'm a f***ing war vet," Fliqpy said to Byakuya as everyone roll under the ropes or jump through the ropes as they know what was about to happen.

"Fliqpy has no idea what is about to happen," Scott said.

"But everyone else does, they are getting out of the ring as fast as they can," Brian Zane said.

Then, those flower petals fly forward and slashes all over Fliqpy's body. Fliqpy screams in pain and falls onto the ring mat, cuts all over his body as the fans went f***ing nuts for the move.

"OH MY GOD," Scott screamed in horror.

"Those petals just cut Fliqpy and Fliqpy is now bleeding all over his body," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then enters the ring and then he lifts Fliqpy up onto his right shoulder. Byakuya then walks over to the top side of the ring as this might be the end of Fliqpy.

"Byakuya is in the ring and has Fliqpy on his shoulder," Scott said.

"Fliqpy has nowhere to go," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then tosses Fliqpy over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a mix response from the crowd.

"There goes Fliqpy and Byakuya has got his first elimination," Scott said.

**64th Elimination: Flippy/Fliqpy; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-6:56**

As EMTs were checking on Fliqpy, Kitana slides back into the ring as she was looking to take out Byakuya.

"Kitana is getting back into the ring," Scott said.

"But Byakuya is too smart to let Kitana get rid of him," Brian Zane said.

When Byakuya turns around, Kitana runs towards him at full force. But then, Byakuya nails a hard right hand to Kitana, as this caused Kitana to be stunned a bit.

"Byakuya nails Kitana," Scott said.

"And that move just got Kitana stunned," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then grabs Kitana by her throat and tosses her over the top rope. Kitana's lower back hits the ring apron and she falls onto the floor, as that elimination got a few boos for Byakuya.

"And now Kitana has been eliminated," Scott said.

"Byakuya is on a roll here," Brian Zane said.

**65th Elimination: Kitana; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-35:08**

T.J. Detweiler slides back into the ring and nails a forearm to Byakuya's back. Unfortunately, it didn't do too much for Byakuya as he turns around and looks at T.J., with this cold look in his eyes.

"T.J. with a forearm to the back of Byakuya," Scott said.

"But that didn't do too much on him," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then lifts T.J. up in a gorilla press position, just as Kitana gets back on her feet.

"Byakuya has lifted T.J. off his feet," Scott said.

"And he is looking to toss him out of the ring," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Byakuya tosses T.J. over the top rope and onto Kitana, landing on the floor as that elimination did get a few cheers from the fans.

"And Byakuya just tosses T.J. onto Kitana," Scott said.

"And now T.J. is out of the rumble and Byakuya got his third elimination," Brian Zane said.

**66th Elimination: T.J. Detweiler; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-33:24**

As the three eliminated fighters were leaving the ringside area, Nami, Dipper Pines, Rob Lucci, Dracule Mihawk, Tina Armstrong, Yoruichi Shihōin, Monkey D. Luffy, Conker, Hinata Hyuga, Squirrel Girl, Tyler James, Austin Moon, and Deku rush back into the ring and try to push Byakuya out of the ring. But Byakuya was keeping still and wasn't going anywhere.

"All the other fighters have made it back into the ring and are trying to eliminate Byakuya," Scott said.

"But it looks like it isn't working," Brian Zane said.

The elimination attempt lasts twelve seconds as Byakuya pushes the other fighters away, saving himself from elimination. Conker and Squirrel Girl get up as they were leaning up against the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Byakuya just pushed everyone away from him," Scott said.

"Just proves how tough this guy is," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then runs up and clotheslines Conker and Squirrel Girl over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating them to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Conker and Squirrel Girl," Scott said.

"Byakuya just got rid of the two squirrels," Brian Zane said.

**67th Elimination: Conker; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-17:50**

**68th Elimination: Squirrel Girl; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki;-27:50**

As Conker and Squirrel Girl were leaving the ringside area, Tina turns Byakuya around and nails him with a series of punches to the face.

"Tina is nailing Byakuya with a series of punches," Scott said.

"Oh Tina is so done because of this," Brian Zane said.

After ten punches, Byakuya nails a double chop to the stomach of Tina and then he pushes Tina back.

"Byakuya with a double chop to Tina," Scott said.

"That has to sting," Brian Zane said.

Suddenly, Yoruichi lifts Tina onto her shoulders. Then, Yoruichi was facing the top left corner as this was going to be bad.

"Yoruichi has got Tina on her shoulders," Scott said.

"And I don't like what's going to happen to Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

Then, Yoruichi runs up and nails Tina with a running assault driver into the corner as the fans cringe seeing Tina nearly land on her head.

"Yoruichi with an assault driver to Tina in the corner," Scott said.

"That absolutely looked horrible," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then picks up Tina, tosses her over the top rope, and onto the floor, eliminating her to a mix reaction from the crowd.

"And there goes Tina," Scott said.

"She couldn't outlast against a former captain," Brian Zane said.

**69th Elimination: Tina Armstrong; Eliminated by: Yoruichi Shihōin; Duration-4:21**

As Tina was leaving the ringside area, Tyler tosses Austin over the top rope, but Austin was holding onto the top rope for his life.

"Tyler is trying to eliminate Austin from the match," Scott said.

"But Austin is holding onto the top rope, trying to make sure he doesn't fall onto the floor," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Austin gets on the apron as Tyler bounces onto the middle rope.

"Tyler hops onto the middle rope," Scott said.

"He might get Austin out with this move," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then jumps off the middle rope, looking to hit a springboard dropkick onto Austin. But then, Austin ducks and Tyler lands face first onto the mat as the fans chant "you f**ked up" to Tyler.

"Tyler with a springboard dropkick, but Austin ducks the move," Scott said.

"Oh that didn't look on the part of Tyler," Brian Zane said.

Austin then climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner, as Tyler gets on his feet.

"Austin is going to the top rope," Scott said.

"He is going to take a big risk here," Brian Zane said.

Austin then jumps off the top rope and takes down Tyler with a cross body to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Austin with a cross body onto Tyler," Scott said.

"Austin is looking to get back in this match," Brian Zane said.

When Austin got on his feet, Rob lifts Austin up from behind. Rob then walks forward and he lifts Austin over the top rope and onto the apron on the bottom side of the ring.

"Rob lifts Austin up onto his shoulders," Scott said.

"And now he places Austin on the apron," Brian Zane said.

Rob then backs up a bit as he was looking to take out Austin from the match.

"Oh Rob has got some plans for Austin," Scott said.

"Austin is going to feel some pain, courtesy of the World Government," Brian Zane said.

Rob then runs up and nails a knee to the back of Austin's head. The move knocks Austin off the apron and onto the floor, as that elimination got some cheers from the fans.

"Rob with a knee to Austin and now Austin has been eliminated from the match," Scott said.

"And with that, we are down to ten people left in the ring," Brian Zane said.

**70th Elimination: Austin Moon; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-14:54**

As Austin was leaving the ringside area, Byakuya turns around as he goes face to face with Mihawk.

"Oh things are about to get very interesting here," Scott said.

"Byakuya and Mihawk, two master swordsmen, this an anime's fan dream fight here," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then pulls out a kendo stick as Mihawk pulls out his black kendo stick as well.

"Oh they got out their kendo sticks," Scott said.

"This fight might level California," Brian Zane said.

Soon, Byakuya and Mihawk circle around the middle of the ring as the other entrants were watching this face off.

"You could cut the tension here with a knife," Scott said.

"Yeah, this is going to be so much fun," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Byakuya and Mihawk were swinging away with their kendo sticks. But each shot was being deflected by their sticks.

"Byakuya and Mihawk are swinging away with their kendo sticks," Scott said.

"But their shots are being deflected, it is a very even match up here," Brian Zane said.

Seven seconds later, Byakuya sees his opportunity and nails a kendo stick to Mihawk's ribs. Then, he nails Mihawk with a kendo stick to Mihawk's back, knocking the kendo stick out of Mihawk's hands.

"Byakuya sees an opportunity and strikes Mihawk in the ribs with his kendo stick," Scott said.

"And then he strikes Mihawk with a kendo stick to his back," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then nails Mihawk with a series of kendo sticks shots to Mihawk's head. After five shots, Byakuya nails another shot to Mihawk's head, sending him to the ropes on the top side of the ring.

"Byakuya is nailing Mihawk with kendo stick shots to the head," Scott said.

"And Mihawk is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Byakuya then runs up and nails a clothesline to Mihawk. The move sends Mihawk over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock from the crowd.

"And Byakuya just eliminates Mihawk from the match," Scott said in shock.

"There was only one person Mihawk couldn't take down and that was Byakuya," Brian Zane said.

**71st Elimination: Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-25:21**

As Mihawk was leaving the ringside area, Byakuya turns around and Nami starts to nail him with a series of right hands to his face.

"Now Nami is striking Byakuya," Scott said.

"Oh the cat burglar is making a huge mistake," Brian Zane said.

After eight shots, Nami jumps up and tries to nail him with a jumping DDT. But, Byakuya was standing still and the move didn't work.

"Nami tries to nail a DDT onto Byakuya," Scott said.

"Unfortunately, Byakuya manage to keep his footing intact," Brian Zane said.

Then, Byakuya launches Nami over his shoulder, over the top rope, and onto the floor. When Nami lands on the floor, her right leg tweaked a bit as the fans cringe seeing Nami land awkwardly. Meanwhile, Nami clutches her right knee as she was in some extreme pain.

"Oh and there goes Nami, and with that we are down to eight," Scott said.

"That was a horrible landing for Nami, it looked like she injured her knee the same way John Cena did at the 2004 Royal Rumble," Brian Zane said.

**72nd Elimination: Nami; Eliminated by: Byakuya Kuchiki; Duration-27:38**

As Nami were being treated by EMTs, Luffy rushes over and starts to attack Byakuya with fists all over his body.

"Luffy is just going ballistic on Byakuya," Scott said.

"Yeah Luffy did not like how Nami got injured like that," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Deku, Rob, Tyler, Hinata, and Dipper join in on this group attack on Byakuya.

"Now we got five people helping Luffy attack Byakuya," Scott said.

"They are going after the biggest threat here," Brian Zane said.

Nine seconds later, the six lift Byakuya over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to the shock of the crowd.

"And there goes Byakuya, Byakuya is eliminated," Scott said.

"He might have scored seven eliminations, but he couldn't last against a group of people," Brian Zane said.

**73rd Elimination: Byakuya Kuchiki; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy, Izuku Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Tyler James, Hinata Hyuga, and Dipper Pines; Duration-3:57**

As Byakuya was leaving the ringside area, Tyler sees Yoruichi coming his way and nails her with a superkick.

"Tyler with a superkick to Yoruichi's face," Scott said.

"That just stunned the Soul Reaper cat girl," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then nails another superkick to Yoruichi as she was sent near the ropes on the bottom side of the ring.

"Tyler with another superkick to Yoruichi," Scott said.

"And Yoruichi is dangerously close to the ropes," Brian Zane said.

Tyler then walks over to Yoruichi and kicks her in the ribs, as Tyler looks like he was about to set up for a powerbomb or a piledriver.

"Tyler is looking to put down Yoruichi," Scott said.

"Hopefully Yoruichi has enough strength to get out of this situation," Brian Zane said.

Then, Yoruichi escapes Tyler's grasp and nails him with an uppercut, causing him to be stunned a bit.

"Yoruichi with an uppercut to Tyler," Scott said.

"I guess she did have some strength left to get out of that spot," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then turns Tyler around and lifts him off his feet, looking to get him with a back suplex.

"What is Yoruichi going to do?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Yoruichi launches Tyler over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And Yoruichi launches Tyler out of the ring and out of the match," Scott said.

"He did pretty well, but not enough to make it to the final six," Brian Zane said.

**74th Elimination: Tyler James; Eliminated by: Yoruichi Shihōin; Duration-14:20**

As Tyler leaves the ringside area, there was only six fighters left and those six were Luffy, Hinata, Rob, Dipper, Yoruichi, and Deku.

"And now there is only six people left in the ring," Scott said.

"And five of those six in the ring have been in it for over an hour, which is crazy," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Dipper was fighting against Hinata, while Rob was fighting against Yoruichi, and Luffy was fighting against Deku.

"And we got fights all over the ring," Scott said.

"It is really hard to keep up what's going on in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Six seconds later, Dipper nails a dropkick to Hinata, taking her down. Dipper then nails dropkicks to Luffy, Rob, Deku, and Yoruichi, taking them down as well.

"Dipper with a dropkick to Hinata," Scott said.

"And now he is hitting dropkicks to the other fighters," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then walks over to the bottom right corner and then he climbs up to the top rope, looking to nail a high flying move to Hinata.

"Dipper is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"Oh this might be very bad for him," Brian Zane said.

Rob then grabs a steel chair and walks close to the bottom right corner.

"Rob has a hold of a chair," Scott said.

"Dipper should be careful," Brian Zane said.

Rob then throws the steel chair and it strikes Dipper in the skull with it as the fans cringe over the chair shot.

"Ouch, Rob throws the chair and strikes Dipper in the skull," Scott said.

"That looked like it hurt," Brian Zane said.

Dipper then falls onto the apron and onto the floor as that elimination got several boos from the fans.

"And there goes Dipper," Scott said.

"That is Rob's ninth elimination, that is impressive," Brian Zane said.

**75th Elimination: Dipper Pines; Eliminated by: Rob Lucci; Duration-30:54**

As Dipper was leaving the ringside area, Rob picks up the chair and nails Yoruichi, Deku, and Hinata in the back with the chair.

"Rob is nailing the others with that chair," Scott said.

"And those chair shots do not look soft at all," Brian Zane said.

Rob then swings and strikes Luffy in the head with the chair. The shot was so loud and brutal that Luffy ends up falling onto the mat as the fans cringe hearing that shot.

"Oh god, Luffy just ate a chair shot to the skull by Rob," Scott said in horror.

"That sounded like a gun going off, that's how bad it is," Brian Zane said.

Rob then tosses away the chair as he was the only one left standing in the ring.

"Rob is the only one standing at the moment," Scott said.

"Everyone in the ring is in trouble after what Rob did," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, the competitors get back up, including Luffy. Luffy was bleeding profusely from his head as he looked like Eddie Guerrero from Judgement Day 2004.

"Look at Luffy and the blood he is losing," Scott said.

"He is a mess, I just hope he doesn't die of blood loss," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then picks up the chair as Hinata nails an uppercut to Rob.

"Luffy has got the chair," Scott said.

"While Hinata hits Rob with an uppercut," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then nails Rob with a codebreaker on Rob as he was still standing.

"Yoruichi with a codebreaker on Rob," Scott said.

"Somehow he doesn't go down after that," Brian Zane said.

Deku then nails a spinning back elbow to the face of Rob, as he was still standing.

"Deku with a spinning back elbow to Rob," Scott said.

"Rob is still on his feet, but he is dazed," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then nails Rob with a series of chair shots to the skull as the fans were cheering for this beat down.

"Luffy is hitting Rob with that chair now," Scott said.

"He really wants to make Rob bleed," Brian Zane said.

After three chair shots, Luffy tosses away the chair and then the four drag Rob to the top side of the ring.

"The four are dragging Rob to the ropes," Scott said.

"I think the leader of the CP-0 is about to meet his end," Brian Zane said.

The four then lift Rob over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating him to a great ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Rob Lucci, the CP-0 leader is out," Scott said.

"Lasting over sixty-five minutes and eliminating nine people in the process, that's impressive," Brian Zane said.

**76th Elimination: Rob Lucci; Eliminated by: Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Izuku Midoriya; Duration-1:05:34**

As Rob was leaving the ringside area, Luffy was in the top left corner, Hinata was in the bottom left corner, Deku was in the bottom right corner, and Yoruichi was in the top right corner as these were the final four.

"And with that we are down to four, Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Deku," Scott said.

"Deku might be the freshest of the four, but he has endured the same amount of pain as the other three," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, they rush out of their corners as Hinata was battling Luffy and Deku was battling with Yoruichi.

"Here we go, the final four are going at it," Scott said.

"These four are not backing out, even after the pain they all endured," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Hinata nails Luffy with a dropkick, while Deku takes down Yoruichi with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Hinata with a dropkick to Luffy," Scott said.

"And Deku takes down Yoruichi with an overhead belly to belly suplex," Brian Zane said.

Deku then walks over to Hinata and then Hinata takes down Deku with a powerslam.

"Hinata with a powerslam on Deku," Scott said.

"The number two entrant is showing us how much endurance she has," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then walks over to the bottom left corner and then she climbs up to the top rope. Soon, the other three fighters were getting up as this was going to be trouble for them.

"Hinata is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"And the other three entrants are about to see a flying kunoichi," Brian Zane said.

A few seconds later, Hinata jumps off the top rope and gets the three down with a moonsault to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Hinata with a moonsault to the remaining three fighters," Scott said.

"Despite everything she went through, Hinata is not giving up without a fight," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then gets up and drags Luffy to the right side of the ring. Hinata then tries to throw Luffy over the top rope, but Luffy wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes to prevent the elimination.

"Hinata is looking to eliminate Luffy," Scott said.

"That will be a major accomplishment if she eliminates him," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, someone nails Luffy with a knockout punch. Then that person nails Hinata with a knockout punch, taking them down to some very loud boos from the crowd.

"What the hell, someone just nailed Luffy and Hinata with a punch," Scott said in shock.

"Who could do such a thing?" Brian Zane asked.

Soon, the camera catches who took out Luffy and Hinata. He was a extremely tall man, wearing a uniform that resembled the Marines, a baseball cap, had a goatee and numerous scars on his face. The fans boo very, very loudly as that person was the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Sakazuki.

"Oh god, it's the Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki," Scott said.

"_One Piece_ fans might hate people like Bellamy, Foxy, Spandam, or Arlong, but Sakazuki is quite possibly one of the most hated characters in the series," Brian Zane said.

The fans soon chant "F**k you Akainu" and "You Killed Ace" to Sakazuki as no one liked this Fleet Admiral jackass.

"These fans are chanting what they think of Sakazuki," Scott said.

"Yeah they made him public enemy #1 after Marineford," Brian Zane said.

"You don't know justice if it slapped you in the face," Sakazuki said to the fans as the fans were really pissed off.

"What a piece of crap," Scott said.

"Yeah his sense of justice is nothing but bull, pure utter bull," Brian Zane said.

Deku gets up as he sees what was happening and he knew he needed to do something.

"Oh I think Deku has his sights on Sakazuki," Scott said.

"Yeah but he is going to die if he attacks Sakazuki," Brian Zane said.

Deku then had this green fiery ki to him as he was about to go One for All: Full Cowl-Shoot Style.

"Oh Deku is going One For All here," Scott said.

"His feet are about to meet Sakazuki," Brian Zane said.

Deku then runs over to the right side of the ring, jumps over the ropes, and nails him with a Shoot Style dropkick to Sakazuki's face. The move knocks Sakazuki down and crashes through the commentator's table to a deafening ovation from the crowd.

"Oh my god, Deku just plants his feet on Sakazuki's face and he goes through the table," Scott said in shock.

"Unfortunately, I think Deku just eliminated himself with that move," Brian Zane said.

But Deku didn't land on the floor, instead his feet were on Sakazuki's face.

"Holy crap, Deku's feet are still on Sakazuki's face," Scott said in shock.

"That is insane, I have never seen that before," Brian Zane said.

Deku then walk along Sakazuki's body and hops onto the ring apron as the fans cheer for that save.

"And Deku walks along Sakazuki and lands on the apron," Scott said.

"That's an awesome way to save yourself from elimination," Brian Zane said.

Deku re-enters the ring, just as numerous backstage crew members drag Sakazuki out of the ringside area and out of the stadium.

"And there goes Sakazuki," Scott said.

"Finally I don't want to see him again," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then takes down Deku with a cutter as the fans were cheering a bit for the move.

"Hinata with a cutter to Deku," Scott said.

"Deku might have saved himself, but he didn't see Hinata coming," Brian Zane said.

Hinata then gets up and climbs up to the top rope on the bottom left corner of the ring, ready to take another risk.

"Hinata is back on the top rope again," Scott said.

"Too many trips is going to cost her," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi nails Luffy with a superkick as Luffy stumbles back and hits the ropes on the left side of the ring. That moved caused Hinata to wreck herself on the ropes as the fans cringe for the move.

"Yoruichi superkicks Luffy and Luffy hits the ropes," Scott said.

"Hinata wrecks herself on the ropes by that move and she doesn't look good now," Brian Zane said.

When Luffy stumbles forward, he grabs Yoruichi by her shoulders and looks to the bottom left corner.

"Luffy has a hold of Yoruichi," Scott said.

"And Yoruichi is about to meet the corner," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then throws Yoruichi towards the bottom left corner and then Yoruichi hits chest first into the corner.

"Luffy just throws Yoruichi into the corner," Scott said.

"And the cat girl hits hard," Brian Zane said.

The move unfortunately caused Hinata to fall off the top rope and onto the floor, as that elimination came to the disappointment of the fans in attendance.

"And Yoruichi's bump causes Hinata to fall off the ropes and onto the floor, she is gone," Scott said.

"Oh man, she had an amazing run, but she won't be the winner here," Brian Zane said.

**77th Elimination: Hinata Hyuga; Eliminated by: Yoruichi Shihōin (accidentally); Duration-2:43:19**

Hinata then gets up and starts to leave the ringside area, looking sad that she was eliminated after entering number two. But she got a very loud standing ovation from the fans as they knew Hinata put on one amazing performance.

"And these fans are giving Hinata the ovation she deserved," Scott said.

"Even though she didn't win, she earned everyone's respect here," Brian Zane said.

Meanwhile, Deku and Luffy grab Yoruichi and drags her to the middle of the ring.

"We are now down to the final three," Scott said.

"And it looks like Deku and Luffy are about to take down Yoruichi," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then nails a double noggin knocker to Deku and Luffy. Then, she grabs them in a double front headlock and drops them with a double DDT.

"Yoruichi with a double noggin knocker to the two guys," Scott said.

"And she follows that up with a double DDT," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then gets the pair close and then she climbs up to the top rope on the top right corner.

"Yoruichi is up on the top rope," Scott said.

"She's looking to take two out at once," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Yoruichi jumps off the top rope and nails the pair with a splash to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Top rope splash onto Luffy and Deku," Scott said.

"That's really good she got both of them at once," Brian Zane said.

Yoruichi then gets up and then she gets Luffy on his feet.

"Yoruichi has got Luffy on his feet," Scott said.

"The future pirate king is about to meet his end," Brian Zane said.

Then, Luffy throws Yoruichi forward and she goes through the middle rope, hitting her left shoulder on the metal post.

"Luffy just throws Yoruichi into the post," Scott said.

"I think Yoruichi's shoulder might be injured as well," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then pulls Yoruichi back and lifts her onto his left shoulder. Luffy then puts Yoruichi upside down in the corner as this was a bad spot for her.

"Luffy has Yoruichi up," Scott said.

"And now he had set her upside down in the corner," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then backs up to the top left corner, while Deku goes over to the bottom right corner.

"Oh I don't like this at all," Scott said.

"Yoruichi really needs to get out of this situation," Brian Zane said.

Five seconds later, Deku and Luffy run out of their corners and nail Yoruichi with a double Tree of Woe dropkick to a deafening ovation from the crowd. Yoruichi then falls onto the mat as that kick took a lot out of her.

"OH MY GOD, DOUBLE TREE OF WOE DROPKICK," Scott screamed in shock.

"Yoruichi's brain is rattling from those kicks," Brian Zane said.

Deku and Luffy get on their feet, just as Yoruichi gets onto her feet as well.

"Oh I don't think Yoruichi knows what is about to happen to her," Scott said.

"Yeah she needs a game plan fast," Brian Zane said.

Then, Deku and Luffy clothesline Yoruichi over the top rope and onto the floor, eliminating her to a good ovation from the crowd.

"And there goes Yoruichi," Scott said.

"She started at number fifteen and lasted over two hours and eighteen minutes in the match, that's impressive, not Hinata impressive, but still good nonetheless," Brian Zane said.

**78th Elimination: Yoruichi Shihōin; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy and Izuku Midoriya; Duration-2:18:13**

As Yoruichi was leaving the ringside area to a standing ovation from the crowd, Luffy and Deku were standing face to face as they were the final two left. Both of them were bleeding, although Luffy was covered in blood.

"And with that we are down to the final two, Monkey D. Luffy and Izuku Midoriya," Scott said.

"Izuku might be the fresher of the two because Luffy looks like a bloody mess," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Luffy and Deku start to slug each other with fists to their bodies.

"Here we go, Deku and Luffy are firing away at each other," Scott said.

"It's the battle of Weekly Shōnen Jump's past (Luffy) vs. Weekly Shōnen Jump's future (Deku), this is exciting," Brian Zane said.

Eight seconds later, Deku kicks Luffy in the ribs and gets him with a DDT, taking him down to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Deku with a DDT on Luffy," Scott said.

"Oh that mat is going to be a bloody mess after this rumble," Brian Zane said.

Deku then gets up and then he climbs up to the top rope on the bottom right corner.

"Deku is climbing up to the top rope," Scott said.

"There is only two in the ring, so it is a bit safe to do this," Brian Zane said.

Four seconds later, Deku jumps off the top rope and nails Luffy with an elbow dive to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Deku with an elbow from the top rope," Scott said.

"Oh that is going to sting," Brian Zane said.

Deku then gets up and he gets Luffy onto his feet as well. Deku then tosses Luffy over the top rope, but Luffy lands on the apron for safety.

"Deku tosses Luffy over the top rope," Scott said.

"Lucky for Luffy, he manages to grab onto the top rope and remains on the apron," Brian Zane said.

Luffy quickly gets up and nails a kick to Deku's face, stunning him for the moment.

"Luffy with a kick straight to Deku's face," Scott said.

"Well I think Deku might have a new marking on his face from that kick," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then slingshots over the ropes and takes down Deku with a slingshot clothesline to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy with a slingshot clothesline to Deku," Scott said.

"That is one cool move," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then picks up Deku, lifts him upside down, and drops him with a piledriver to a good ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy with a piledriver on Deku," Scott said.

"Well I think Deku just got spiked from that move," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then hops off the middle ropes on the top side of the ring and gets Deku with a lionsault.

"Luffy with a lionsault on Deku," Scott said.

"He's getting his second wind, despite losing a lot of blood," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then picks up Deku and then he lifts him up onto his shoulders in an Argentine Backbreaker position.

"Luffy has got Deku up on his shoulders," Scott said.

"This isn't looking good for Midoriya," Brian Zane said.

Three seconds later, Luffy drops Deku with the burning hammer to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Luffy with a burning hammer on Deku," Scott said.

"I don't think Deku could recover after that," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then picks up Deku and then he tosses him over the top rope, but Deku manages to land on the apron.

"Luffy tries to eliminate Deku, but it didn't work," Scott said.

"But Deku is still in danger," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then hops onto the middle ropes again, jumps off, and nails Deku with a springboard missile dropkick. But Deku manages to hang onto the ropes and slides back into the ring.

"Luffy with a springboard dropkick to Deku," Scott said.

"But it didn't take Deku out and he slides back in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Luffy was about to pick up Deku again, but Deku pushes Luffy out of the way.

"Luffy tries to get a hold of Deku," Scott said.

"But Deku doesn't allow it and pushes away Luffy," Brian Zane said.

Deku then runs up and nails a superman punch to Luffy's face, stunning him a little.

"Deku with a superman punch to Luffy," Scott said.

"Yet somehow Luffy is still on his feet," Brian Zane said.

Deku then runs up and takes down Luffy with a spear to a great ovation from the crowd.

"Deku with a spear on Luffy," Scott said.

"He really wants to bring the prize back home to Class 1-A," Brian Zane said.

Deku picks up Luffy and drags him to the right side of the ring. Deku then tries to throws Luffy over the top rope, but Luffy wraps his arms around the top and middle ropes for safety.

"Deku is looking to eliminate Luffy now," Scott said.

"But Luffy is not going to let Deku get rid of him," Brian Zane said.

Ten seconds later, Luffy manages to back body drop Deku over the top rope, but Deku manages to land on the apron.

"Luffy back body drops Deku over the top rope," Scott said.

"And Deku is back on the apron, a very dangerous place," Brian Zane said.

Deku then hits Luffy with a headbutt as this stuns him for that moment.

"Deku with a heabutt to Luffy," Scott said.

"Deku is trying to get back in the ring," Brian Zane said.

Deku then tries to launch over the ropes, hoping to take Luffy down. But then, Luffy nails Deku with an uppercut as it looked like Deku was out.

"Deku tries to launch over the ropes and Luffy gives him an uppercut," Scott said.

"This might be the end of Deku," Brian Zane said.

Shockingly, Deku manages to grab onto the top rope in time and remained on the apron to the shock of the fans.

"I can't believe it, Deku grabbed a hold of the top rope," Scott said in shock.

"No matter what is thrown at him, Deku is not going down without a fight," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then grabs Deku and nails him with a stunner as Deku's throat hits the ropes to a cringing response from the crowd.

"Luffy with a stunner to Deku," Scott said.

"That looked bad, especially with Deku's throat hitting the ropes," Brian Zane said.

As Deku was still on the apron, Luffy runs up and nails Deku with a powerful running boot to his face. The move knocks Deku off the apron and onto the floor, as that elimination got a mix reaction (with a little bit more cheers) from the crowd. Soon, Luffy was on his knees and was happy that he won the Fandom Royal Rumble.

"Luffy with a running boot and out goes Deku," Scott said.

"DEKU IS OUT, LUFFY IS THE WINNER, LUFFY HAS DONE IT," Brian Zane screamed in joy.

**79th and Final Elimination: Izuku Midoriya; Eliminated by: Monkey D. Luffy; Duration-1:16:15**

Luffy begins to slam his fists onto the mat as he was happy to win this match.

"Monkey D. Luffy is the winner of the fourth ever Fandom Royal Rumble," Scott said.

"He went from number eleven and nearly lasted two and a half hours, that is amazing," Brian Zane said.

"Your winner of the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble and NEW Fandom Royal Rumble Champion, Monkey D. Luffy," Greg Hamilton said as Luffy raises his fists into the air to a great ovation from the crowd.

"The odds were against him, but he pulled it out in the end," Scott said.

"Yeah this is a miracle," Brian Zane said.

One of the refs hands Luffy the belt as he stands back on his feet. Luffy then raises the belt in the air as he was excited to win the belt.

"From getting his first bounty up to winning this match, Luffy earned this so much," Scott said.

"He might not be king of the pirates yet, but he can be called king of the rumbles," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then walks over to the top right corner and climbs up to the middle ropes. Luffy raise the belt in the air as confetti rains down onto the ring and the ringside area, and fireworks of numerous colors were going off on the stage.

"This is one big celebration," Scott said.

"It's not One Piece levels, but it is still good nonetheless," Brian Zane said.

Forty seconds later, the fireworks stop as the fans start chanting "Luffy" for the future king of the pirates.

"You can hear that these fans are liking the result," Scott said.

"Yeah, if either one of them won, they will be happy either way," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then looks into the camera with title belt in hand.

"This is for you Ace, this is for you," Luffy said as the victory was for his late friend, Portgas D. Ace.

"As you heard, this match was for Ace," Scott said.

"I bet he is watching this and is proud of Luffy of winning this rumble," Brian Zane said.

Luffy then steps off the ropes, just as Roronoa Zoro, Nami (who was walking on crutches from that bump), Usopp, Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Franky, and Brook get into the ring.

"And here is the other Straw Hats coming in the ring to congratulate Luffy," Scott said.

"They are proud of Luffy's big accomplishment," Brian Zane said.

Franky then lifts Luffy onto his shoulders as The Straw Hat Pirates were happy for their captain's victory.

"They all have been through hell, but they can say that one of their crew members have won the Fandom Royal Rumble," Scott said.

"Yeah, and they can say that their captain lasted over two hours just to win it," Brian Zane said.

"Well that would do it for the fourth annual Fandom Royal Rumble, for Brian Zane, I'm Scott the Woz, saying goodnight from Levi's Stadium," Brian Zane said.

The last shot we see is Luffy and the crew celebrating as the camera fades to black, ending the show.

* * *

**Well everyone, the fourth annual FRR is done and Monkey D. Luffy is your winner. He can add this victory to his growing list of accomplishments, although he won't get a bounty from this victory. This was a very crazy rumble filled with blood, weapons, and some surprises, I hope you all liked it.**

**Anyway, here are the final stats for this rumble.**

**Entries gone through this story: 80**

**Entries left: 0**

**People still in the ring: 1**

**Eliminated Competitors: Snake, Spanky Ham, Anne Boonchuy, Jane "Eleven" Hopper, Daniel Matthews, Ken Kaneki, Batman, Steve Urkel, Dustin Henderson, Frank West, Brooks Holt, D. Va, K.O, Dawn, Nelliel Tu Odleschwanck, Dan, The Angry Video Game Nerd, Suì-Fēng, Kari Kamiya, Lana Loud, Duleena Duneeda, Twilight Sparkle, Randy Marsh, Hector Soldado, Heather, Lori Loud, Homer Simpson, Juvia Lockser, Katsuki Bakugo, Boa Hancock, Mordecai, Luna Loud, Katniss Everdeen, Lucy Heartfilia, Lapis Lazuli, Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooper, Usopp, Needles Kane, Hilda, Scott Pilgrim, Juliet Starling, Tatsumaki, Lola Bunny, Mina Ashido, Deadpool, Jacques, Josee, Sunset Shimmer, Roronoa Zoro, Peter Griffin, Maki Oze, Al Bundy, David Kay, Chris Gordman, Swagmaster6969696969, Reaper, Trafalgar D. Water Law, Charlie Harper, Xochi Jalapeño, Lynn Loud Jr., Caulifla, Justin, Flippy/Fliqpy, Kitana, T.J. Detweiler, Conker, Squirrel Girl, Tina Armstrong, Austin Moon, Dracule Mihawk, Nami, Byakuya Kuchiki, Tyler James, Dipper Pines, Rob Lucci, Hinata Hyuga, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Izuku Midoriya.**

**Winner of the match: Monkey D. Luffy.**

* * *

**Entrant Order:**

**1\. Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul)**

**2\. Hinata Hyuga (Naruto/Naruto: Shippuden)**

**3\. Jane "Eleven" Hopper (Stranger Things)**

**4\. Daniel Matthews (SAW)**

**5\. Batman**

**6\. D. Va (Overwatch)**

**7\. Snake (Partnership for a Drug-Free America)**

**8\. Steve Urkel (Family Matters)**

**9\. Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia)**

**10\. Spanky Ham (Drawn Together)**

**11\. Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece)**

**12\. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach)**

**13\. Dawn (Total Drama)**

**14\. The Angry Video Game Nerd**

**15\. Yoruichi Shihōin (Bleach)**

**16\. Dustin Henderson (Stranger Things)**

**17\. Frank West (Dead Rising)**

**18\. Brooks Holt**

**19\. Dan (Dan Vs.)**

**20\. K.O. (Ok K.O! Let's Be Heroes)**

**21\. Roronoa Zoro (One Piece)**

**22\. Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo (My Hero Academia)**

**23\. Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)**

**24\. Heather (Total Drama)**

**25\. Kari Kamiya (Digimon)**

**26\. Suì-Fēng (Bleach)**

**27\. Lori Loud (The Loud House)**

**28\. Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)**

**29\. Usopp (One Piece)**

**30\. Duleena "Dee Dee" Duneeda (Ballmastrz 9009)**

**31\. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)**

**32\. Lana Loud (The Loud House)**

**33\. Luna Loud (The Loud House)**

**34\. Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games)**

**35\. Hector Soldado (State of Emergency)**

**36\. Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)**

**37\. Mordecai (Regular Show)**

**38\. Randy Marsh (South Park)**

**39\. Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail)**

**40\. Josee (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

**41\. Hilda (Hilda)**

**42\. Leonard Hofstadter (The Big Bang Theory)**

**43\. Deadpool**

**44\. Boa Hancock (One Piece)**

**45\. Tatsumaki (One-Punch Man)**

**46\. Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw)**

**47\. Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (My Hero Academia)**

**48\. Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory)**

**49\. Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World)**

**50\. Rob Lucci (One Piece)**

**51\. Needles Kane (Twisted Metal)**

**52\. Al Bundy (Married…With Children)**

**53\. Mina Ashido (My Hero Academia)**

**54\. Jacques (Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race)**

**55\. Lola Bunny (Loony Tunes)**

**56\. Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)**

**57\. Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super)**

**58\. Maki Oze (Fire Force)**

**59\. David "Deacon" Kay (S.W.A.T.)**

**60\. Xochi Jalapeño (Victor & Valentino)**

**61\. Justin (Total Drama)**

**62\. Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece)**

**63\. Kitana (Mortal Kombat)**

**64\. T.J. Detweiler (Recess)**

**65\. Chris Gordman (SMG4)**

**66\. Squirrel Girl**

**67\. Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)**

**68\. Nami (One Piece)**

**69\. Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (One Piece)**

**70\. Peter Griffin (Family Guy)**

**71\. Reaper (Overwatch)**

**72\. Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**73\. Swagmaster6969696969 (SMG4)**

**74\. Austin Moon (Austin & Ally)**

**75\. Tyler James (Dog With a Blog)**

**76\. Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men)**

**77\. Flippy/Fliqpy (Happy Tree Friends)**

**78\. Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House)**

**79\. Tina Armstrong (Dead or Alive)**

**80\. Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach)**

**Elimination Order:**

**1\. Snake (By Steve Urkel)**

**2\. Spanky Ham (By Monkey D. Luffy)**

**3\. Anne Boonchuy (By Dan)**

**4\. Jane "Eleven" Hopper (By Dan)**

**5\. Daniel Matthews (By Batman)**

**6\. Ken Kaneki (By Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo)**

**7\. Batman (By Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo)**

**8\. Steve Urkel (By Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo)**

**9\. Dustin Henderson (By Heather)**

**10\. Frank West (By Heather)**

**11\. Brooks Holt (By The Angry Video Game Nerd)**

**12\. D. Va (By Heather)**

**13\. K.O. (By Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo)**

**14\. Dawn (By Usopp)**

**15\. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (By Luna Loud)**

**16\. Dan (By Hinata Hyuga)**

**17\. The Angry Video Game Nerd (By Lapis Lazuli and Juvia Lockser)**

**18\. Suì-Fēng (By Luna Loud)**

**19\. Kari Kamiya (By Josee)**

**20\. Lana Loud (By Josee)**

**21\. Duleena "Dee Dee" Duneeda (By Josee)**

**22\. Twilight Sparkle (By Josee)**

**23\. Randy Marsh (By Josee)**

**24\. Hector Soldado (By Roronoa Zoro and Usopp)**

**25\. Heather (By Josee)**

**26\. Lori Loud (By Zelina Vega* (not an official competitor))**

**27\. Homer Simpson (By Boa Hancock)**

**28\. Juvia Lockser (By Boa Hancock)**

**29\. Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo (By Izuku "Deku" Midoriya)**

**30\. Boa Hancock (By Izuku "Deku" Midoriya and Hinata Hyuga)**

**31\. Mordecai (By Rob Lucci)**

**32\. Luna Loud (By Rob Lucci)**

**33\. Katniss Everdeen (By Rob Lucci)**

**34\. Lucy Heartfilia (By Rob Lucci)**

**35\. Lapis Lazuli (By Rob Lucci)**

**36\. Leonard Hofstadter (By Needles Kane)**

**37\. Sheldon Cooper (By Needles Kane)**

**38\. Usopp (By Needles Kane)**

**39\. Needles Kane (By Rob Lucci)**

**40\. Hilda (By Jacques)**

**41\. Scott Pilgrim (By Jacques)**

**42\. Juliet Starling (By Jacques)**

**43\. Tatsumaki (By Jacques)**

**44\. Lola Bunny (By Trafalgar D. Water Law)**

**45\. Mina Ashido (By Trafalgar D. Water Law)**

**46\. Deadpool (By Monkey D. Luffy and Trafalgar D. Water Law)**

**47\. Jacques (By Monkey D. Luffy)**

**48\. Josee (By Nami)**

**49\. Sunset Shimmer (By Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk)**

**50\. Roronoa Zoro (By Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk)**

**51\. Peter Griffin (By Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk)**

**52\. Maki Oze (By Reaper)**

**53\. Al Bundy (By Reaper)**

**54\. David "Deacon" Kay (By Reaper)**

**55\. Chris Gordman (By himself)**

**56\. Swagmaster6969696969 (By Yoruichi Shihōin)**

**57\. Reaper (By Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk)**

**58\. Trafalgar D. Water Law (By Tyler James)**

**59\. Charlie Harper (By Flippy/Fliqpy)**

**60\. Xochi Jalapeño (By Lynn Loud Jr.)**

**61\. Lynn Loud Jr. (By Lori Loud)**

**62\. Caulifla (By Tina Armstrong)**

**63\. Justin (By Austin Moon and Tyler James)**

**64\. Flippy/Fliqpy (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**65\. Kitana (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**66\. T.J. Detweiler (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**67\. Conker (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**68\. Squirrel Girl (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**69\. Tina Armstrong (By Yoruichi Shihōin)**

**70\. Austin Moon (By Rob Lucci)**

**71\. Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**72\. Nami (By Byakuya Kuchiki)**

**73\. Byakuya Kuchiki (By Monkey D. Luffy, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, Rob Lucci, Tyler James, Hinata Hyuga, and Dipper Pines)**

**74\. Tyler James (By Yoruichi Shihōin)**

**75\. Dipper Pines (By Rob Lucci)**

**76\. Rob Lucci (By Hinata Hyuga, Monkey D. Luffy, Yoruichi Shihōin, and Izuku "Deku" Midoriya)**

**77\. Hinata Hyuga (By Yoruichi Shihōin (accidentally))**

**78\. Yoruichi Shihōin (By Monkey D. Luffy and Izuku "Deku" Midoriya)**

**79\. Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (By Monkey D. Luffy)**

**Winner: Monkey D. Luffy**

* * *

**Fandom Royal Rumble Records:**

**Survivor (Longest time spent in a rumble match): Hinata Hyuga (two hours, forty-three minutes, and nineteen seconds) (FRR IV)**

**Runner up: Monkey D. Luffy (two hours, twenty-eight minutes, and fifteen seconds) (FRR IV)**

**Quickie (Shortest time spent in a rumble match): Kramer (1.7 seconds later) (FRR)**

**Runner up: Peter Griffin (8 seconds) (FRR IV)**

**Terminator (Most eliminations in a rumble match): Needles Kane (thirteen eliminations) (FRR II)**

**Runner up: Rob Lucci (nine eliminations) (FRR IV)**

**Genesis (Most combined eliminations): Needles Kane (nineteen eliminations)**

**Runner up: The Angry Video Game Nerd (fifteen eliminations)**

**Wolf Pack (Most people involved in a single elimination): Hugo and Jasper (eleven people) (FRR and FRR II)**

**Runner up: Peter Griffin and Roadhog (ten people) (FRR III)**

* * *

**Don't worry everyone, we still got some more stuff in the next chapter. So stay tuned for the post-rumble footage, coming up in the next chapter.**

**Also, enjoy WWE's The Horror Show at Extreme Rules tonight.**


	21. Post-Rumble Match Footage

**Fandom Royal Rumble IV**

**Summary: Eighty competitors from all over media compete in the Fandom Royal Rumble for a million dollars and the Fandom Royal Rumble Championship belt.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, they belong to WWE, AEW, Impact Wrestling, Fresh TV, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Shonen Jump, Marvel, DC Comics, Toei Animation, Disney, Lionsgate, Blizzard, etc.**

**Rated T for wrestling violence and language.**

**Chapter 21: Post-Rumble Match Footage**

* * *

After the epic rumble match, several members of the camera crew manage to catch up with several of the competitors and they wanted to get their thoughts on the match.

* * *

In a part of the stadium, Kari Kamiya had an ice pack on her head as she was healing from the attack from Josee.

"Damn it Josee, you cost me the match, you just had to bring those brass knucks into the ring," Kari said angrily.

"You know I'm glad you lost, you don't deserve a million dollars, you raging, idiotic, overhyped, bronze medalist," Kari said.

"Now everyone is thinking should I attack Josee for what she did?" Kari asked.

"Well no, after getting struck by lightning, I would consider that even," Kari said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to heal," Kari said as she holds the ice pack on her head.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Snake was pacing back and forth as he was angry about being the first eliminated in the match.

"Damn you Urkel, you cost me my match and you humiliated me," Snake said angrily.

"I'm the guy that eliminated three people last year, but now I'm the guy who got eliminated by that damn nerd, Urkel," Snake said.

"You better watch out nerd, because I will never forget about it, yessssss," Snake said and then he walks away from the camera.

* * *

In the infirmary, one the medic professionals was tending to Lucy Heartfilia, who had a broken nose (think of time John Cena broke his nose in 2015).

"It's definitely broken," the medic said as blood was pouring from the nose.

"No kidding," Lucy said angrily.

Then, in comes Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, and Makarov Dreyar.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Levy asked Lucy.

"My nose is in very intense pain," Lucy said.

"That was a nasty kick you took," Gray said to Lucy.

"No duh, the guy is a government agent," Lucy said.

"You definitely showed some toughness in there," Makarov said to Lucy.

"Yeah, you lasted way longer than I predicted," Natsu said to Lucy.

"But I lasted longer, aren't you impressed my beloved," Juvia said to Gray.

"Yeah you did a good job Juvia," Gray said to Juvia.

"Let me heal you," Wendy said to Lucy.

"I would say yes, but I'm not in the mood," Lucy said.

"Okay Ms. Heartfilia, I'm going to put your nose back in place," the medic said to Lucy.

"Get out," Lucy said to the members of the guild as they slowly exit the infirmary, so they can let Lucy heal.

* * *

In a locker room, Lapis Lazuli was sitting on a bench as there was some bandages wrapped around her ribs.

"I don't know what's worse, being fused with Jasper over taking that finger to the stomach, but no matter it still hurts," Lapis said.

"I might have won the second Fandom Royal Rumble, but those people that enter the match are showing they can hang with me," Lapis said.

"Now I'm just going to rest a bit," Lapis said and then she lays down on the bench.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo was slamming his fists against the wall as he was angry he got eliminated by Deku.

"Deku you bitch, you have to enter the rumble and eliminate me, I'm the guy that won the U.A. sports festival, I don't deserve to be eliminated by you," Kacchan said angrily.

"I should be the winner of this stupid rumble, not that idiotic pirate," Kacchan said and then he blocks the camera lens with his left hand.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Luna Loud was leaning up against the wall as she was exhausted from the match.

"Wow that was one wild rumble, I might have lost, but I eliminated Suì-Fēng, that to me is a huge accomplishment," Luna said.

"I definitely left people talking about this, now I have to get out of here before Suì-Fēng gets me," Luna said and then she leaves the area.

* * *

In another locker room, Dawn was washing out the flour from her eyes, thanks to the flour attack by Usopp. While The Elite were watching this.

"Usopp, you manage to eliminate me from the rumble and for that I'm impressed," Dawn said.

"But The Elite have different thoughts about you," Dawn said.

"Usopp, you might be a god, but you are not on Elite's level," Kenny Omega said.

"Yeah, you might have two hundred million berries, but you have never faced us," Adam Page said.

"If you put me and my brother in the ring with you, you wouldn't survive," Matt Jackson said.

"Just remember Usopp, you might be a god, but a nightmare will come if you messed with us," Cody said.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Hinata Hyuga was sitting down on a box as she was exhausted from the match.

"You know, I never expected to draw number two, especially for an eighty person rumble match," Hinata said.

"I thought I would be the first one eliminated in this match, but to make it to the final four was a big surprise to me," Hinata said.

"I may not won the match, but I earned the respect from the fans here tonight and that's all I care about," Hinata said.

Then, Naruto Uzumaki comes from behind and gives Hinata a hug.

"Congrats Hinata, you might not have won the rumble, but you did break a record and for that I'm proud of you," Naruto said to Hinata.

"Thanks Naruto," Hinata said to Naruto as he breaks off the hug.

Then, several people that were in the match walked by Hinata as they congratulated her for her accomplishment.

"Nice job Hinata," David Kay said to Hinata.

"Way to go you shy ninja," Brooks Holt said to Hinata.

"Great f***ing job," Angry Video Game Nerd said to Hinata.

"Very impressive," Sunset Shimmer said to Hinata.

Needles Kane then gives Hinata a thumbs up as that group leave her alone with Naruto.

Then, Katniss Everdeen walks over to Hinata as Hinata thought that Katniss was about to beat her up for breaking her record. Katniss then extends her right hand out to Hinata as Hinata looks on.

"Congrats rookie, you earned it," Katniss said to Hinata.

Hinata then shakes Katniss' hand and after ten seconds, Hinata let go of Katniss' hand. Katniss then pats Hinata's right shoulder and then she walks away from Hinata.

"I did it, I made it big," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

* * *

In another part of the stadium, Yoruichi was sitting down as the camera gets a shot of the bandage wrapped around her knee.

"You know, to make it to the final three after a nasty shot to the knee shows how tough I can be," Yoruichi said.

"Damn it Lucci," Yoruichi said as she still has some pain in her knee.

"I have to say, Deku and Luffy were way tougher than they look and they deserve to be in the final two," Yoruichi said.

"Lady Yoruichi," Suì-Fēng said to Yoruichi as she runs over to her.

"What is it Suì-Fēng, I'm little bit busy?" Yoruichi asked Suì-Fēng.

"I know you are injured and I'm here to help," Suì-Fēng said to Yoruichi as she pulls out a first aid kit.

"You are not trained in it," Yoruichi said to Suì-Fēng.

"Captain Unohana taught me some techniques when I wasn't busy and I planned to put it to good use," Suì-Fēng said.

"Just think of me as your own personal nurse," Suì-Fēng said to Yoruichi.

"Come on, let me get you do the infirmary," Suì-Fēng said to Yoruichi as she gets Yoruichi on her feet and drags her to the infirmary.

"Just don't hurt me," Yoruichi said to Suì-Fēng.

"Oh I won't," Suì-Fēng said as they off to the infirmary.

* * *

Outside the stadium, The New Day were walking out of the stadium, very happy about the rumble.

"I have to say, this is quite possibly the best Fandom Royal Rumble ever," Kofi Kingston said.

"Despite the numerous interferences, I thought it was pretty good," Xavier Woods said.

"And in the end, Monkey D. Luffy, the future king of the pirates, has won it," Big E said.

"Now we can eat at the special post-rumble cookout," Kofi said and then the three sees something shocking.

"Oh what the hell?" Kofi asked in shock.

What they see was Luffy sitting down at a table, with the other Straw Hats, eating some food. But they see about twenty plates were empty and that was because Luffy had already finished twenty plates of food, and his friends were not too happy.

"Oh wow, this is really good," Luffy said as he continues to eat.

"Hey you idiot, save some for the rest of the us," Sanji said angrily to Luffy.

"Yeah, I'm hungry after being in that ring," Usopp said.

"Speak for yourself, my knee feels like it is on fire thanks to that Soul Reaper," Nami said angrily.

"Hey Luffy," Deku said to Luffy as he walks over to him.

"Hey there green hair fire guy," Luffy said to Deku.

"It's Izuku Midoriya, but just Deku for short," Deku said.

"Anyway, congratulations on winning the event," Deku said to Luffy.

"Thanks and congrats to being the runner up," Luffy said to Deku.

"Uhh thanks," Deku said to Luffy.

"Here, have this desert to cheer you up," Luffy said to Deku.

Then, Luffy hands Deku this trombone that was filled up with numerous different flavors of ice cream. Xavier looked on in horror to see the trombone that was used was his own.

"Francesca II, no," Xavier said in horror as he rushes over to Luffy.

Xavier then picks up his trombone as he couldn't believe it.

"What did you do to her?" Xavier asked Luffy angrily.

"I ran out of bowls, so I found this laying around," Luffy said.

Xavier hands his trombone to Kofi as he was pissed beyond any reason.

"Luffy, you better run," Xavier said to Luffy as Luffy gets up from his chair and runs away in fear.

"Get back here Luffy, you don't mess with my Francesca," Xavier said to Luffy angrily as he chases after him.

Meanwhile, Kofi grabs a spoon and eats some of the ice cream.

"This is really good," Kofi said.

"Room for a few more?" Big E asked the other Straw Hats.

"Sure," Roronoa Zoro said.

Soon, Deku, Kofi, and Big E sit down with the other Straw Hats as they were eating away.

"Say, how long will Xavier chase Luffy around for?" Kofi asked.

"I say, six to about seven hours, I mean he looks pissed," Nami said.

"Yeah it's kind of like when Luffy took your money, once that happens, Luffy is pretty much dead," Big E said to Nami.

"Don't remind me," Nami said.

"But hey, we get some peace and quiet, and some food, seriously I think Luffy's stomach is rubber," Sanji said.

"I mean I like Luffy, but he can drive anyone up the wall," Zoro said.

"Man Sanji this is delicious," Kofi said to Sanji.

"Thanks," Sanji said to Kofi.

"Do you like it Nami-swan?" Sanji asked Nami in a loving tone.

"Yes I do," Nami said.

"That's what I like to hear," Sanji said in his loving tone.

The other Straw Hats, Deku, and the other members of the New Day continue to chow down, while Xavier continue to chase Luffy around the parking lot. The final scene is the others continue to eat and Luffy being chased by Xavier as the scene fades to black, ending the footage.

* * *

**Wow, I can't believe it, I wrote four Fandom Royal Rumble fics, that is really amazing, a feat I thought I never reach, but I did. This was a wild ride from start to finish and I think this has to be the best one I ever written, I hope you liked it and this extra footage.**

**Before I leave I want to make an announcement, I will be taking a break from writing this rumble fic series. It is mainly due to a mixture of things, but I don't go into further details about it. But I won't be done writing wrestling fics, I will do a sort of a reboot my main wrestling organization and post it on Deviantart and A03. I will also be doing some stuff on Deviantart from time to time as well. I will also launch a new Fandom fic on this site based on a popular animated show from the late 1990s to the early 2000s. I will give you a hint on the show that this upcoming fic is based on, the show was on MTV.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading these rumble fics and maybe I will return to it one day.**

**This is Extreme Brony saying, see you next time and stay safe please.**


End file.
